Bad Dude Bounty Hunters
by PokemonOtaku0909
Summary: Max who has very recently turned 8 and May who was still 10, said goodbye to Ash and Brock. May decides to go to Johto alone and Max decides to go to Kalos alone. He then meets Zet, a bad dude bounty hunter that hunts bad guys for the cops and who eventually gets Max to join him. Max, Zet, Ellie, Vivi Winstrate, and poochyena hunt bad dudes while dealing with life and their pasts.
1. Unfulfilled needs and wants

The story begins with Max and May sitting in the dining room on board the ship sailing home, eating Brock's cooking. The dining room seems to fit the almost exact same atmosphere at Max and May's table when it comes to diners. There was something suspicious about the diners in the dining room and Max was the only one that seem to half way notice it. There was a strange vibe in the air and Max wasn't fully sure yet what it was. May being the bimbo she sometimes is, didn't notice anything out of the ordianry.

MAX: Hey May, you said something earlier to Ash that kinda stuck with me.

MAX: You said that if i came with you to Johto on your new quest that you would start to depend on me.

MAY: Yes i did.

MAX: I think you and i both know that that was stretching the truth sister dear.

MAY: For an 8 year old boy you're to smart for your own good young man and with that being said i guess you'll always be my annoying know it all little brother.

MAX: Normally i would hurl an insult right back at you for teasing me about my height, but not this evening.

MAX: This evening, i'm all business.

MAX: All right May, you and i are away from Ash and Brock alone except for all these strange strangers in this dining room.

MAX: It's time you told me everything and i mean everything.

MAX: You told Ash and Brock that the reason you don't want me to come to Johto with you is so you won't depend on me, when you and i both know that isn't true.

MAX: I want the truth and don't leave anything out.

MAY: (nerviously) Gulp, i don't want, well uh, alright, the thing is, i'll tell you why without actually saying it out in the open.

MAX: May, why are you having a hard time swallowing your food and what do you mean out in the open?

MAX: You can say it without everybody in the room hearing you since we're at the same table.

MAY: Thats not what i meant Max and i think you know it.

MAX: STOP BEATING AROUND THE BUSH WOMAN AND SAY WHAT IS ON YOUR MIND!

MAY: Max, you're causing A SCENE.

MAX: May, i'm not mad because you won't let me go with you to Johto.

MAX: I just don't like how you're going about doing it and i want to know whats really the reason.

MAY: The 2 reasons why i don't want you to come with me is 1: Because i know something about you from your past that you don't want me, mom, dad, and the rest of the world to know.

MAY: Finally, 2: Because you're somewhat clingy, very annoying, and you fail to treat me like a big sister should be treated by her little brother.

MAX: (nerviously) What do you mean by "i know something about you from your past that you don't want me, mom, dad, and the rest of the world to know"?

MAY: Like i said, i would tell you without telling you out in the open, meaning that i would not go there into specifics.

MAX: Whatever and just what are you blabing about when you say that i don't treat you like a big sister should be treated by her little brother?

MAY: You rarely notice whenever i get new clothes, what things i like to do when i'm not eating, shoping, and training, whenever i need someone to be my human shield when a pokemon is about to attack me, whenever i want someone other than Ash and Brock to talk to me or listen to me when i want to talk, and you don't seem to care sometimes about my feelings.

MAX: Zzzzzzzz!

MAX: Are you done yet?

MAY: Ugh you boys and men are so insensitive sometimes.

MAX: I don't know what you think you know about me, but i'll tell you now, IT'S NOT TRUE.

MAY: DID YOU NOT LISTEN TO WHAT I WAS SAYING ABOUT HOW YOU TREAT ME AND DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT BUSTER!

A stranger and her brother walks up to them.

STRANGER NUMBER 1: Yeah, she is your big sis and you should feel honored that she even talks to you and feeds you.

STRANGER NUMBER 2: Sis, don't get involved and please don't use the same you know what speech you've used on me so many times.

STRANGER NUMBER 1: Oh i will bro and you're going to listen with this glasses wearing geek or nerd.

STRANGER NUMBER 2: Max, dude you better cover your ears man!

STRANGER NUMBER 1: MAX, MAY IS GOING TO BE YOUR OLDER SISTER FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE AND YOU'ER STUCK WITH HER, SO DEAL WITH IT AND WHILE YOU'RE AT IT YOU SHOULD TALK TO HER MORE, LISTEN TO HER MORE, BUY HER STUFF THAT SHE WANTS, AND WORSHIP THE GROUND SHE WALKS ON.

All THE OTHER FEMALES IN THE DINING ROOM: BIG SISTERS RULE AND LITTLE BROTHERS DRULL.

It had finally became clear to Max what the ominous vibe in the dining room was. Most of the dining room tables on the ship had one boy with an older girl. The tables that had these certain guests knew what it's like to be Max and May. Max could feel the tension in the air, after the loud girl gave her speech. Probably because most of the guests were girls with their little brothers with them.

STRANGER NUMBER 2: Okay sis, it's time i made my voice heard too.

STRANGER NUMBER 1: May, cover your ears because he's better at being rowdy than i am sometimes!

STRANGER NUMBER 2: MAY, MAX IS YOUR YOUNGER BROTHER, SO I SUGGEST YOU START BUYING HIM STUFF THAT HE WANTS, START LISTENING TO HIM WHEN IT COMES TO POKEMON, AND START BEING NICER TO HIM!

ALL THE OTHER BOYS IN THE DINING ROOM: LITTLE BROTHERS RULE AND BIG SISTERS DRULL.

May discovered something really fascinating after both speeches. Most of the dining room tables on the ship had one boy with an older girl. The tables that had these certain guests knew what it's like to be Max and May. May could feel the tension in the air after the loud boy gave his speech. Probably because most of the guests were boys with their older sisters with them.

MAX and MAY: FOOD FIGHT.

All the boys in the dining room ran over to the left side of the room and the girls ran over to the right side of the room and began a food war. Oh and what a freaky war it was. Food being thrown in faces, girls having sweet stuff dumped on their hair whenever a boy crossed the imaginary border, boys getting ice dumped in the place where they were really uncomfortable and tables being turned into cover shields.

WAITER and WAITRESS: CEASE THIS WASTING OF FOOD AND CLEAN THIS PLACE UP NOW!

With the food war ending in a tie, with both sides ending up being the loser, the guests stop flinging food at each other and start cleaning up. Most of the guests were still mad at each other and felt preety foolish about what happened. With that being said, they continued cleaning the huge mess. The boys' way of cleaning consisted of eating and licking the food off the walls, floor, and tables. The girls' method included lots of napkins and a trash can or 2.

While cleaning Max and May were still agruing kinda loudly about hopes, desires, siblinghood, and needs.

MAX: May, you're not only an xanthippe, you're also the loudmouth of the family.

MAX: Girl you need to get a grip, seriously.

MAY: I still say you should treat me better and that you and i need to find what it is our souls are seeking.

MAX: I know what you mean by "find what it is our souls are seeking", but what do you mean by treat you better you maniac?

MAY: Well for starters, you could notice whenever i get new clothes, what things i like to do when i'm not eating, shoping, and training, whenever i need someone to be my human shield when a pokemon is about to attack me, whenever i want someone other than Ash and Brock to talk to me or listen to me when i want to talk, and would it kill you to rub my feet every now and then?

MAX: (blushing) Eww, i think i'm going to vomit my guts out.

MAX: (blushing) It probably would kill me.

MAY: As my little brother you should worship the ground i walk on, be my slave, bow at my feet, and obey my every whim.

MAX: (blushing) I don't want to be bound to you like that and there are some freaky things that older sisters should not ask their younger brothers to do for them.

MAY: (evil smile on her face) Oh you mean the last thing i said you could do for me after you asked me how you can treat me better.

MAX: (blushing) I beg of you May to have mercy and to please don't say it!

MAY: (angry expression on her face) My feet discust you, don't they?

MAX: (blushing) JUST KEEP WIPING THE FLOOR, DARN IT!

MAY: Max, you and me have travled all over hoenn with Ash and Brock on foot a lot of the time and you never considered how much i got tired of walking.

MAY: AFTER ALL THE TIMES I'VE PROTECTED YOU WHILE WE WERE TRAVELING, YOU SHOULD TREAT ME LIKE A QUEEN AND RUB MY FEET ANYTIME, DAY OR NIGHT.

MAX: (blushing) Oh man, i think Brock's food is coming up.

MAY: You should be my slave and serve me.

MAX: No no!

MAX: I'm not touching those big stanky honkers.

MAY: HEY WATCH WHAT YOU SAY TO A GIRL and by the way, they are soft and in need of a little boy with soft hands.

MAY: (jokingly) Know where i can find a little boy with soft hands?

MAX: (blushing) No no!

MAY: (jokingly) I think you do know.

MAX: No no!

MAX: I'm not touching those big stanky honkers.

MAY: (takes off her socks and shoes) QUIT CALLING THEM THAT AND TAKE A LOOK AT THEM TO SEE WHAT THEY'RE LIKE.

May puts up her feet a foot away from Max's face and he turns a little pale and green.

MAX: FOR THE LOVE OF HUMANITY, SOMEONE HELP ME AND MAY, I BEG OF YOU TO HAVE MERCY ON MY SOUL.

MAY: (evil smile on her face) Does it smell like slavery, my little brother?

MAX: (starts throwing up) WAHH WAHH WAHH and there goes Brock's cooking.

MAY: Are my feet really that discusting?

MAX: The devil himself would be tramatized by those big nasty honkers.

MAY: (puts back on her socks and shoes) KEEP TALKING LIKE THAT AND I MAY STOMP ON YOUR FACE WITH THESE BIG NASTY HONKERS OF MINE.

MAY: (ominous look on her face) I'm guessing you wouldn't like that very much would you, little brother?

MAX: (gets down on knees) Please accept my humble apology sister dear!

MAY: (big smile on her face) You're forgiven, Max.

MAX: Now that all that out of this world weirdness is over, i think you and i should start out on new quests alone when we get home.

MAY: That is more than fine with me.

MAY: The last thing i need is an insulting, insenstitive, and immature little brother anyway.

MAX: I'm glad that you and i both agree that we both need something, but can't find it in each other, that we don't need each other, and that we should go our seperate ways to find out what it is our souls truly seek.

After everyove finishes cleaning up the dining room, Max and May go to their rooms to go to sleep. While lying in their beds, they think long and hard about what their future holds. Max didn't know what quest he wanted to go on by himself and if his parents would let him. May was sure of her quest and was only thinking about how to make her and her pokemon stronger. Finally, both of them fall asleep.

**This is one amazing good fanfiction story, if i do say so myself. I hope you all didn't dislike it because it was so long. It's rare for me to read or write long stories. I like to read and write stories that are short, quick, and too the point. I hope you all liked it and keep reading, if you want to know the secret about Max's past. I will be making more chapters about him. This is only the begining. Stay curious my friends!**


	2. 2 siblings' quests requests

This chapter begins with Max and May walking towards there house after the ship sailed into their town. They barely said a word to each other on the way home. Mostly, because they were half mad and half lost in thought about their new quests that they are about to start. May knew exactly what she wanted to do. Max also knew what he wanted to do. He just didn't know about how he was going to do it.

As Max and May open the door to their house and walked in at exactly 11:11 am, they were squeezed with hugs by their mom and dad.

NORMAN: (hugging) Son it's so good to see you and i'm so happy that you've grown a few inches taller.

CAROLINE: (hugging) May darling, you're growing up looking more and more like me everyday.

MAX and MAY: Thanks for the warm welcome.

All 4 of them go to the table for a late breakfast.

NORMAN: So how did that contest with you and Ash turn out May?

MAY: We both won it meaning that it ended in a tie.

MAY: So we both split the prize winning ribbon in half.

NORMAN: Thats a good way to end a contest between friends.

CAROLINE: It's kind of romantic that you kept one half of the ribbon and Ash kept the other half.

MAY: (nervously) No, it's not like that at all.

MAX: Yeah mom, shes more hung up on dreamy Drew.

MAY: Hey Max, how old are you?

MAX: I turned 8 very recently.

MAY: (stares at him) Do you want to live to be 9?

MAX: (thoroughly scared) I'll be quiet now.

NORMAN: (nicely) Now kids don't fight and try to be more nicer to each other.

MAX and MAY: Fine!

CAROLINE: Now that all thats settled, whats next for you children?

MAY: If you and dad would let me, i would like to board a ship alone towards Johto tomorrow bright and early.

NORMAN and CAROLINE: Since you've matured so much since you first left, will let you go on another journey.

MAY: (relieved) Thank You!

NORMAN and CAROLINE: But why and why do it alone without Max.

MAY: I want to grow stronger as a coordinator and i don't want to start to depend on Max.

MAX: So she says.

NORMAN and CAROLINE: Normally as parents, we would ask whats that suppose to mean when you say something shady like that, but this time we're staying out of it.

MAX and MAY: No arguments here.

NORMAN: What about my favorite little dude?

NORMAN: Whats next for you Max?

MAX: If you and mom would let me, i would like to catch a plane to Kalos the day after tomorrow to go on a new journey full of thrills, learning, excitement, and new beginings.

CAROLINE: You're asking a lot Max.

NORMAN: Caroline, i know mothers have a bad habit of being overprotective, but our son is years beyond his age and is quite cool, calm, and collected.

CAROLINE: Well as long as you know what you want Max.

MAX: So can you send me to the airport the day after tomorrow so i can start a new quest for say about 5 years.

NORMAN and CAROLINE: No!

NORMAN: However, since you are very mature for your age, will let you stay there for 3 years at the most.

MAX: (relieved) Thank you so much and i'm so relieved

MAY: Well i'm not.

MAX: Who asked you anyway?

MAY: As your big sister, i forbid you from going to some far away region all by yourself.

MAX: Hey, you ain't my mother and besides you're going to start a different quest somewhere else.

MAX: So whats it to you if i get my own life and live it?

MAY: You and i may argue a lot and we may hurl insults at each other, but you're still family and i don't think i'll be able to concentrate on defeating my rivals Drew, Harley, and Solidad or sleep well at night knowing that my kid brother is on the other side of the world, all by himself, doing who knows what.

MAX: Could you stop being so overprotective of me and let me go my own way without you always having to hold my hand.

MAX: I need to start doing, acting, and thinking for myself.

MAY: Fine, but i still don't like it.

CAROLINE: May i think it's admirable that you are so overprotective of Max, but in some ways, he's more mature than you and he has grown up a lot, in body, mind, and soul.

MAY: Whatever!

NORMAN: You 2 are more alike than you know.

MAX and MAY: No way.

NORMAN and CAROLINE: Sure, whatever you say.

MAX and MAY: One thing we do agree on is that this food taste great.

Later that day at about 6:30 pm, Max, May, Norman, and Caroline get in front of the TV and watch a movie together called Pokemon Peace Paradise. They drink and eat soda and popcorn. They laughed and commented about the characters with clever comments. Finally the movie ended at 9:00 pm and everybody went to their room not going to bed yet. Thinking a little about what was going to happen in the future.

NORMAN: (knocks on max's door and enters) Max it's 9:39 pm and i know you're going to go to bed soon so i thought we'd have a man to man talk.

MAX: Sure thing pops.

NORMAN: You said this morning that you would like to catch a plane to Kalos the day after tomorrow to go on a new journey full of thrills, learning, excitement, and new beginings, but i get the feeling theres more to it than that and that you're not telling me, May, and your mom the full story.

MAX: Well truth be told, i mostly want to go to Kalos to make a fresh start for myself.

NORMAN: Did you and May have a big argument?

MAX: Yes, but believe me, she and that argument of ours had nothing to do with it.

MAX: I don't want to be bound to my big sister my whole childhood and i certainly don't want to be considered a sister's boy, on account of shes bossy, stubburn, and overprotective.

NORMAN: I understand your point of view.

NORMAN: Well good night Max and shoot for the moon.

NORMAN: Even if you miss, you'll land among the stars.

MAX: Thanks for the words of wisdom dad.

NORMAN: Sure thing son (walks out and closes the door).

CAROLINE (sees Norman walk into the room and close the door) Kids sure do grow up fast.

NORMAN: They sure do.

MAY: (knocks on Max's door) Can i come in?

MAX: Come in.

MAY: (opens door and comes in closing the door) I know it's 9:51 pm and you're about to go to bed, but i got something important to say to you and you're going to listen.

MAY: Got it?

MAX: Okay, but make it quick your rudeness.

MAY: (serious yet calm tone) Whatever it is you plan on doing in Kalos, you can't run away from your problems and you can't change the past.

MAX: (nervously) Just what is it about my past you keep bringing up and why are you so interested in it?

MAX: (nervously) Do you know something about me that you would be better off not knowing?

MAY: (nervously) I, well uh, you see, i kinda, never mind.

MAX: (serious yet calm tone) Listen May, i don't know what you think you know about my past, but whatever it is, it's wrong and that you should focus on your own past.

MAX: It's like the expression goes "Ignorance is bliss", meaning that sometimes it's better not to know something.

MAY: Of course.

MAY: Well i have a big day ahead of me tomorrow, so good night Max.

MAX: Nighty night.

MAY: (walks out room and closes the door behind her and says to herself silently) Yeah, ignorance is bliss, but once you discover a deep dark secret about someone, you can no longer act, feel, and think the same way you did about them before.

After that, May goes to bed at 10:02 pm. Max goes to bed at 10:10 pm. Norman and Caroline go to bed at 11:35 pm after watching TV.

The next day at 8:30 am, May is at the door getting ready to go to the docks by herself.

NORMAN: I don't want to go to long witout getting a visit from my little girl, so please stop by for a visit soon.

MAY: Sure thing daddy.

CAROLINE: Do your best in Johto, May darling!

MAY: I will.

MAX: Give us a shout out on live TV when you win your next contest ribbon!

MAY: Count on it bro.

MAY: (cheerfully walks over to Max and hugs him very tightly) Oh i'm going to miss you so much you little brat.

MAX: (getting crushed) May, i can't breath.

MAX: (getting crushed) You're crushing me.

MAY: (killing him with her love) I'm going to miss rubbing this cute little dark blue head of yours.

MAX: (getting crushed) Too tight, too tight, too tight.

MAY: (finally lets go of him) Well goodbye family.

MAX, NORMAN, and CAROLINE: Goodbye May and good luck.

MAY: Thank You (walks out door and closes it).

MAY: (running cheerfully towards the docks) It's time for a new May and a new adventure.

Later Norman and Caroline ask Max a question.

NORMAN: Son, your mother and i were just wondering, what is Kalos like?

MAX: Noted to look like a star, the highly urban Lumiose City, Miare City, features a large tower that is at the region's center.

CAROLINE: Fascinating and what pokemon and other significant landmarks are there.

MAX: A lot of pokemon that are rare and a golden palace with a barren wasteland with pod-like buildings are also seen.

NORMAN and CAROLINE: We can't begin to tell you how interesting that sounds and how dangerous.

MAX: I will exercise caution.

NORMAN: Good to know son.

CAROLINE: Sometimes i worry about what goes on in that little head of yours Max.

MAX: It's filled with TV and pokemon facts.

That same day from 11:11 am to 5:55 pm, Max stays up in his room in peace, quiet, and solitude. Waiting, plotting, thinking, and talking to himself. He goes through it in his head over and over again. What he's going to do once he gets to Kalos, who he's going to do it with, when will he get to Kalos after the plane takes off, where he will go once he gets there, how will he travel around, why should he even consider traveling with someone, and what is it about his past that his sister kept bringing up? Just a dude and his thoughts, all alone in his room. He was having some serious ideas and thoughts about his future.

At 6:00 pm that evening, Max and his parents have dinner not really saying anything at all to each other. At 7:00 pm to 8:00 pm, Max sits in front of the TV all by himself watching his still favorite cartoon Wackside. At 8:00 pm, Max goes to his room to find a new bigger and better backpack on his bed his father bought for him that same day. He starts packing clothes and objects for his journey tomorrow. He goes to bed at 9:30 pm.

In the morning, Max gets up at 8:00 am and eats breakfast with his parents while only saying a few words.

MAX: (singing) Today is the day, that i will make my day.

NORMAN: Well son, you're in a good mood.

MAX: Sure am.

CAROLINE: We hate to see you go, but we're happy to see you happy.

MAX: Thank you both.

At the airport at exactly 9:22 am, Max says goodbye to his parents and gets a few words of wisdom in return.

NORMAN: Max, whatever you plan to do once you're in Kalos, just remember 3 important things.

NORMAN: Do good, learn from others while teaching them too, and above all, stay true to yourself!

MAX: Now those are words to live by.

Max: I will.

CAROLINE: Give us a call every now and then and try to make at least one friend!

MAX: I will.

CAROLINE: Try to keep in touch with May too sometimes.

MAX: (sarcasticly) Yeah, when i get around to it.

NORMAN and CAROLINE: Good!

MAX: (walks toward the plane door) Goodbye parents.

NORMAN and CAROLINE: Goodbye and good look Max.

The plane lifts off the ground at exactly 9:30 am. Max's plane ticket allows him to sit first class at a window seat. As he sits in his comfortable chair, he looks out his window seat and sees all of Petalburg City, getting farther and farther away and then he says to himself with a peaceful content feeling:

MAX: That was where i was at and that was me of the past.

After saying that, he peacefully drifts off to sleep for the entire plane ride.

**Well i hope you all loved this one, even if it was a little too long and lacked humor and drama. I promise you all, the story of Max only gets better as the story continues. Please bear with me and keep reading and typing in your reviews! Thank You! Stay curious my friends!**


	3. A new fresh start

The story begins with Max waking up at 8:00 pm, right as his plane touches the ground in Kalos. He gets off the plane to discover that it's night time in the town of Kassings. He decides to stay at the airport for the night and begin his new quest, whatever it was going to be, on foot tomorrow. He buys something to eat at the airport diner since his parents gave him 800 dollars to help him get started and settled once he got to Kalos. After eating and drinking some fries, a burger, and a milkshake, Max goes to where all the chairs are in the airport and goes to sleep at 2:00 am.

Max wakes up with a bad back from sleeping in a chair at 8:00 am. He goes to the airport diner and buys some stakes and eggs. He waits a long time on a blue seat, in the corner of the diner and the waiter finally brings it out. Before the waiter leaves his table after handing him the food, he starts a little conversation with Max.

WAITER: You don't look like you're around from here little fella.

MAX: I'm not little, just short.

WAITER: Sorry about that.

MAX: It's alright and i've come here from the Hoenn region to not look back and to make a fresh start.

WAITER: Well Max, you seem like a good level minded boy and i hope you find what you're looking for.

MAX: Thank You!

WAITER: (walks away) Your welcome.

Little does Max know, there is a 13 year old boy with black spiky hair, wearing a black shirt, blue jeans, and black boots, sitting in a different booth with his back facing Max. He ended up hearing the whole conversation without eavesdropping and decides to head over with his tray of eggs and steaks to where Max was sitting to talk to him about an offer of his.

ZET: Hey little boy, can i sit with you to talk about dude stuff?

MAX: I'm not a little boy.

ZET: Can i sit with you dude?

MAX: Thats much better.

ZET: (sits down in front of Max) I couldn't help but overhear your conversation with the waiter and about how you're looking for a better life.

MAX: Where are you going with this mysterious stranger?

ZET: Lets start over again.

ZET: My name is Zet.

MAX: How old are you Zet.

ZET: 13 and handsome.

MAX: My name is Max and i'm 8 years old.

ZET: You sure are young to be traveling all by yourself.

MAX: My parents and my big sis allowed me to start out a journey alone.

ZET: I can understand your parents allowing you, but your older sister had a say in it?

MAX: Not really, it's just that my big sister is bossy and overprotective of me.

ZET: Sounds like you have a crazy sister and amazing parents.

MAX: You hit the nail on the head Zet.

ZET: Just out of curiosity, are there any other reasons why you left your region besides getting away from it all.

MAX: I also left for personal reasons.

ZET: I see.

MAX: Just so you know, it had nothing to do with my sister, even if we argue a lot.

ZET: Your words, not mine.

MAX: (devouring them) These stakes and eggs are good.

ZET: (adds salt to his stakes and eggs) Needs salt.

MAX: We must have different taste buds.

ZET: Yeah and by the way, i told you that i overheard your conversation with that waiter about your quest for a better life and since we're sort of like friends, i would really like to hear a little about your past.

MAX: There were some bad and good things about my past.

ZET: It may not be my place, but maybe if you talked to me about the bad parts of your past, i can give you some advice on how to not let your past determine your future.

MAX: How?

ZET: Lets just say i have some experience about dealing with a bad past and trying to make a better life for myself by moving on.

MAX: It's not something i like to remember.

MAX: I was around kids my own age whom i didn't really care for.

MAX: Back in the Hoenn region, i traveled with my sister May who wanted to be a pokemon coordinator, Ash who wanted to be a pokemon master, and Brock who wanted to be a pokemon breeder, but their not the kids i'm talking about from my past.

ZET: Sounds like you lived an interesting life.

MAX: Yeah and my time in Hoenn with the gang was a good part of my past.

MAX: Heres the thing, my family and friends don't know about my dark past.

ZET: You seem to be getting quite serious now.

MAX: Like i said a moment ago, i was around people whom i didn't really care for and i did bad things with them.

ZET: What kind of bad things?

MAX: I'd rather not go into details.

MAX: Lets just say that i died once and that i saw death itself.

ZET: Wow, i'm sorry to hear that.

MAX: I've lived a very dangerous life to say the least.

ZET: I believe you and by the way i'm a very level headed person just like you and i think i can give you some purpose in life as well as usefulness and happiness.

MAX: How?

ZET: What if i told you that i was the leader of a one man group of Bad Dude Bounty Hunters?

MAX: I would say that my name is Max and since we've just met, i see no reason for you to lie to me.

ZET: (gets up from table) Even though i have a bike outside, please walk with me!

MAX: (gets up from table) I know a good 14 year old friend of mine, who lives in this town, who goes by the name Doohan.

MAX: He used to live in the same neighborhood with me, back in Hoenn until his family moved here to Kalos and he might be able to give me items that could be of use to us.

ZET: Sounds like a good plan to me, but you haven't answered my question which is understandable since i didn't flat out ask it.

MAX: Lets go to Doohan's garage and i promise you that i won't let his opinion determine my decision about your interesting offer.

ZET: I believe you.

After an hour or two, after leaveing the airport, Max and Zet finally make it to Doohan's garage where he was working on his skateboard while his parents were out on errands. He has a quick flashback of his father before walking up to Doohan's garage. (Flashback) NORMAN: Try to make at least one friend son (flashback end).

DOOHAN: (overjoyed) WELL WELL WELL, long time no see mad Max.

MAX: Nice to see you too, dangerous Doohan.

They hug.

DOOHAN: Whos your friend?

MAX: This interesting dude is Zet.

DOOHAN: Nice to meet you.

ZET: Likewise!

DOOHAN: So mad Max, what brings you to Kalos?

MAX: I asked my parents if i could go on a new quest here by myself and they said they would let me for a maximum of 3 years.

DOOHAN: Awesome dude and what about manic May?

DOOHAN: Is she still a maniac?

MAX: (jokingly and seriously) Oh yeah and shes gotten worser with age.

DOOHAN: HA HA HA HA HA HA!

DOOHAN: Zet my man, you would not want to bump into this dude's big sister in a dark alley when shes angry.

ZET: I'll take your word for it.

DOOHAN: She puts the word "mania" in "maniac".

ZET: Ha ha ha.

MAX: You always were good at using your words cleverly.

MAX: I hate to make this a short visit, but me and Zet here might go on a journey together and i would like it if you gave me one of your one foot 19 inch steel bars and that bike with the words "Trouble Maker" on it.

MAX: If or if i don't go with him, i would still like to have one for protection and that cool bike.

DOOHAN: (hands him a 19 inch steel bar that his dad doesn't use anymore) Here you go dude.

DOOHAN: My old man doesn't use that thing anymore, so it's yours now.

DOOHAN: That bike of mine is actually called the "swordfish" and i take that piece of plastic with the words "Trouble Maker" off whenever i ride on it through the neighborhood, so people don't get the wrong idea.

MAX: Very cleverly clever.

DOOHAN: Since you're an old friend of mine, i'll give you the swordfish for 100 dollars.

MAX: (sticks his right hand in his pocket and takes out 100 dollars and hands it too Doohan) Here you go.

DOOHAN: (takes the money) Thanks for your business.

MAX: Thanks old friend.

DOOHAN: Just remember, having a weapon for self defense is an awesome duty and take care of the swordfish for me!

MAX: I will.

MAX (walks out of the garage with Zet) Well this is goodbye Doohan.

DOOHAN: Goodbye Max and Zet.

MAX and ZET: (getting on their bikes and peddaling off) See you later alligator.

DOOHAN: (waving goodbye) IN A WHILE CROCODILES.

Max and Zet peddal on their bikes for 45 minutes before stopping at a park to talk some more. There they discuss Bad Dude Bounty Hunters.

ZET: I wasn't joking when i said i was a bad dude bounty hunter, meaning that i help out the cops by catching criminals for them to make a profit.

ZET: I also wasn't joking when i said i could help you get some purpose in life.

ZET: So what do you say Max?

ZET: You want to partner up?

MAX: You're asking for a lot Zet.

ZET: I know you're only 8 years old and i know you only know next to nothing about being a bad dude bounty hunter, but the moment i heard you talking to that waiter, i felt something special about you Max.

ZET: Not only that, but you said that you did bad things in your past with bad people right?

MAX: More than i care to remember.

ZET: Well than, think of this as your shot at making it up to those you've hurt.

ZET: Even if you're short and very young, i bet you're a decent fighter and i bet you're preety handy with that new metal bar of yours, so what do you say?

MAX: Zet, you've got yourself a deal dude.

ZET: (overjoyed) YES YES YES!

MAX: So whats the first thing we do together partner?

ZET: First i have to make you take an oath before i can really hire you to work with me.

ZET: (raises his right hand and puts his left hand on his forehead) Repeat after me.

ZET: I Max, will help females and dudes everywhere by hunting down bad girls and bad dudes.

MAX: (raises his right hand and places his left hand on his forehead) I Max, will help females and dudes everywhere by hunting down bad girls and bad dudes.

ZET: While using logic and common sense, even if i have to put myself in danger sometimes.

MAX: While using logic and common sense, even if i have to put myself in danger sometimes.

ZET: (raises voice while not getting mad) FOR AWESOME DUDES EVERYWHERE.

MAX: FOR AWESOME DUDES EVERYWHERE.

ZET: (shakes Max's hand) Congratulations Max.

ZET: You are now a bad dude bounty hunter.

MAX: (shakes Zet's hand) And proud to be one.

MAX: (stops shaking Zet's hand) So now what do we do partner.

ZET: Lets go get some lunch, then a movie, then dinner at this cheap diner i know about, and then will head over to the police station tomorrow to see if we can help officer Jenny find any bad dudes that might be lurking in Kassings.

MAX: Sounds like a plan to me.

Both Max and Zet have lunch, see a 3 hour movie, have dinner, and then sleep in the park for the night. As they think of what their first mission together will be like before they drift off to sleep.

**I hope you liked this one even if it was very long and a little dull at times. My 9th one is when it's really going to start getting good. Even so, please don't skip chapters! Each chapter is like a little story in itself. Chapter 4 will probably be a lot better than chapter 3. Stay curious my friends!**


	4. The first task

This chapter begins with Max waiting outside the police station in the morning. After a few minutes of waiting, Zet walked out of the police station with a few papers given to him by officer Jenny about their first target which was Nevel Potter. Because of the fact that there were a few people coming in and out of the police station, Max and Zet decide to go to the park where they had been sleeping at to discuss their next move in capturing their first target together.

ZET: (shows max the paper of the dude while holding it in his hands) This one goes by the name Nevel Potter.

ZET: Apparently, this dude gets his kicks from stealing other people's pokemon and causing a scene with chaos.

MAX: This dude is so nerdy looking with those big old glasses.

MAX: He reminds me of team rocket, only a lot uglier and even i want to give him a wedgie.

ZET: Make no mistake Max, Nevel may look weak, but he is so smart it's scary.

ZET: By the way, who's team rocket anyway?

MAX: Back in the Hoenn region, they were 3 low life idiots who tried to steal Ash's, May's, Brock's, and other people's pokemon.

ZET: Sounds to me like i made the right choice about asking you to work with me.

ZET: You clearly have had experience when it comes to dealing with criminals.

MAX: Yeah, even though team rocket wasn't much that big of a threat.

ZET: Ha Ha Ha!

ZET: Anyway, Nevel has been seen in this park a few times this past year and has almost always caused a scene.

ZET: What has me worried is that recently, he has become more organized and quiet when it comes to stealing people's pokemon here in the park and else where.

MAX: That loser probably has those stolen pokemon at his house.

ZET: That reminds me, half of the pokemon he has stolen has some how managed to escape and find their way back to their owners from where ever it is they're being held.

MAX: How much is the reward money for the capture of this lunatic?

ZET: 1200 big ones.

MAX: YES YES YES!

ZET: Max he could be watching us as we speak.

MAX: I should not have yelled like that.

ZET: It's okay since that is something to be happy about.

MAX: I forgot to tell you that one of the team rocket members was a talking meowth.

ZET: (shocked with disbelief) NO WAY.

MAX: I don't blame you for not really trusting what i just said, but it's the truth.

ZET: (shocked) INCREDIBLE!

MAX: I was shocked too when i first saw it walking and talking like a human.

ZET: (shocked) I believe you since you're a very level headed boy.

ZET: (shocked) How did it learn how to speak in the first place?

MAX: That part i don't know.

MAX: One thing i do know is that i dislike meowths and cat pokemon.

MAX: Even though they're cute.

ZET: You and that evil walking talking meowth must have really hated each other.

MAX: You could say that.

MAX: (shaking) I still have nightmares about that evil cat.

ZET: HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!

MAX: It's not funny.

ZET: Sorry!

ZET: HA HA HA!

MAX: In the mean time, since it's morning and since i have begun a fresh start, i like for us to bike to the nearest clothes store in Kassing so i can get some new clothes.

ZET: Lets go and i'll lead the way.

MAX: Lead on dude.

After riding their bikes for 19 minutes, Max and Zet get to the only clothes store in town. After shopping for an hour Max gets 3 pairs of clothes, a hat, and some boots. The first pair was a blue short sleves shirt with short black jeans, the second pair was a gray short sleves night shirt with green short night pants, and the third pair of clothes were black boots, long black pants, a black shirt with long sleves, a black hat, and a black coat.

ZET: You sure know how to pull off the goth look.

MAX: (wearing his new blue shirt, black jeans, and black boots) I'm not goth, but yes, i do.

MAX: I'm glad i threw away my old clothes.

MAX: I feel like a new dude.

MAX: Is there a way you can dye my hair blue and make it look like yours.

ZET: No, but i know a guy who can.

ZET: Henry the chopper is the only dude in town who could give you the dude takeover you're asking for.

MAX: Please take me to him and whats a dude takeover?

ZET: You'll see and just so you know, he's my hair dude.

MAX: I'm going to enjoy this.

Max and Zet then bike over to Henry's hair place to give Max a dude takeover. They walk inside to see the place empty with Henry watching a soccer game. He was really into it. Even so, his concentration is still top notch.

HENRY: Nice to see you again Zet and it seems you brought company with you.

ZET: Henry i would like for you to meet Max, who happens to be my new partner in crime against crime.

HENRY: Nice to meet you Max and congratulations.

MAX: Thank you and likewise my fellow gentleman friend.

HENRY: So what can i do for you boys today?

MAX: I would like for you to make my hair as spiky as Zet's and to dye it blue.

HENRY: HA HA HA HA HA!

MAX: I must have missed the joke.

HENRY: Sorry, it's just that i have never had a guy walk in here with such an out of this world request.

HENRY: I'll be able to pull it off in 5 hours if you want the color to last for the rest of your life.

MAX: I do.

HENRY: HA HA HA HA HA!

HENRY: Lets get started and that will be 429 green papers if you catch my drift.

MAX: (hands him the money from his wallet) Here you go Henry.

For the next 5 hours, Max underwent a dude takeover that would make him look like a cool dude instead of a nerd. Zet spent those 5 hours watching recorded soccer matches on Henry's 13 inch TV. Max got his hair cut, washed, reshaped, and dyed. The whole 5 hours, Zet had his back turned to the TV, not wanting to see how Max looked until it was over. It was now 3:00 pm and Max and Zet were amazed.

HENRY: (hands Max a mirror) Well Max, what do you think.

MAX: (overjoyed) AMAZING!

MAX: (overjoyed) YOU ARE AN ARTIST GENIUS, HENRY THE CHOPPER.

HENRY: I perfer if you call me Henry and you're welcome.

ZET: Dude you look awesome.

MAX: I feel awesome too.

MAX: What is a dude takeover anyway?

MAX: You never told me.

ZET and HENRY: It's like a makeover, only the exact opposite.

MAX: You 2 dudes are too cool.

ZET: Well we should get going.

MAX: Bye Henry and thanks for the dude takeover.

HENRY: You're welcome and congrats on your new life.

MAX: (walks out the door with Zet) Thank You.

ZET: Lets head over to the bakery for some donuts.

MAX: You read my stomach.

After riding their bikes for 10 minutes, Both Max and Zet walk into the bakery to find Nevel trying to steal the baker's politoed while the baker held onto the frog pokemon. The 2 boys stood in shock for about 18 seconds. Then they confronted Nevel.

ZET: You better let go of that politoed if you know whats good for you.

MAX: (grabs his 19 inch stell bar out of his backpack) Because if you don't, we have other means of making you cooperate.

NEVEL: (lets go of politoed) Oh i'm real scared now.

MAX: You'll have to come with us so we can take you to officer Jenny.

NEVEL: You 2 are bad dude bounty hunters.

NEVEL: So Zet, i see you got yourself a sidekick.

NEVEL: He's my equal in some ways you geeky nerd.

NEVEL: (runs past Max and Zet out of the diner) You'll never catch me alive dudes.

MAX: (grabs hold of him) Don't make me hurt you.

NEVEL: (tries to get on his motorcycle outside the bakery) Try it you little freak.

After those exchange of words, things really get ugly between Max and Nevel. After that, Max hits Nevel's left knee with his stell bar causing him to fall at the side of his motorcycle.

NEVEL: You broke my knee you violent little brat.

MAX: (ominously walks around Nevel while he's on the ground) You seem to love calling me little.

Zet watches in shock and amazement.

NEVEL: (gets up quickly and painfully runs back into the bakery putting a chair to the door) He's scary.

BAKER: You leave me and my politode alone thief.

NEVEL: Now that i look at it, i got my knee slighly dislocated and not broken.

NEVEL: With that being said, i'm not leaveing here empty handed.

ZET: (walks over to the pay phone a few feet away from the bakery) I'm going to go call officer Jenny and tell her where Nevel's at while you try to barge in there.

MAX: I'm on it.

MAX: (bangs on the bakery door) NEVEL, YOU GET OUT HERE SO I CAN KICK YOUR BUTT HARD!

MAX: (turning slightly red) RIGHT NOW, BEFORE I GET MAD.

NEVEL: YOU NEED TO TAKE SOME ANGER MANAGEMENT CLASSES.

MAX: IF YOU DON'T GET OUT HERE, I MIGHT BREAK YOUR OTHER KNEE.

NEVEL: You're crazy kid.

MAX: (walks slowly over to Nevel's motorcycle with stell bar in hand) Lets see what your motorcycle has to say about that.

NEVEL: (looks out bakery window) PLEASE KID DON'T DO IT!

MAX: (BAM BAM BAM goes his front light, left lights, and almost his seat) This hurts you motorcycle more than it hurts me.

NEVEL: NO NO NO NO NO!

MAX: (BAM BAM BAM BAM goes both the wheels) A part of me really didn't like doing this, but he had to turn it into a hostage situation.

MAX: (runs backwards and then forwards head first through the bakery glass door and chair) Man that hurt.

BAKER: YOU CRAZY KID, THAT WAS MY DOOR.

NEVEL: I got to give it to you kid, i have never seen any dude bang his head against the wall as hard as you do.

MAX: (gets up slowly from the floor) Yeah well, i'm not your typical 8 year old boy.

NEVEL: You and i should join forces even though i'm mad at you for DESTORYING MY MOTORCYCLE.

NEVEL: With my brains and your bron, we could steal hundreds of pokemon, you and i.

NEVEL: So what do you say little fella.

MAX: (runs up to Nevel and smashes his last good knee with his stell bar) SHUT UP.

ZET: (watches from the doorway) TAKE IT TO HIM HARD MAX!

NEVEL: WHATS THE MATTER WITH YOU, YOU EVIL BRAT.

MAX: THAT WAS THE THIRD TIME YOU CALLED ME LITTLE YOU GEEKY NERD.

BAKER: Take it easy kid.

BAKER: I think hes learned his lesson.

NEVEL: (gets on his injured knees and lifts up a little chair and throws it on Max's head) Take that.

MAX: (puts on an evil smile on his face) I think i'll work on your arms with my 19 inch stell bar next.

NEVEL: SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY!

After 4 minutes of intense fighting, Max wins and Nevel has a few broken bones. The bakery has a few broken chairs and tables. Zet was absolutely amazed by Max's physicall strength, even though Nevel was a weak tall dude. Nevel may have been twice Max's size, but he was half as strong as Max. Jenny finally shows up.

JENNY: (walks into the bakery) Wasn't there a door here.

ZET: Officer Jenny, arrest this man.

JENNY: (puts handcuffs on Nevel) You are under arrest for kidnapping, breaking and entering, and disturbing the peace

NEVEL: (points to Max a few feet away from him) That kid with the blue hair is the one that is peacefully challenged.

JENNY: Tell it to the judge!

NEVEL: Please just send me to a jail in another region away from that little blue haired monster.

MAX: I'M NOT LITTLE, I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN, AND GET THE HECK OUT OF HERE (throws a jelly donut at his face).

JENNY: (walks out of the bakery with Nevel) Max, please calm down and come with us to the station to tell what happened.

JENNY: You too Zet.

Both Max and Zet get into the car with Jenny and Nevel, to the police station to tell how it all went down. It's 6 pm and after a doctor patches Nevel up, all 3 tell the same exact story from different points of views since they were in different positions at the time of the showdowns in the bakery. Nevel is then carried off by another officer down in the holding cells of the police station.

JENNY: Max, can you please go outside the police station and wait while i talk to Zet.

MAX: (walks away) Sure thing copper lady.

JENNY: Thanks to you 2 boys, Nevel has been brought to justice and apparently a few of my men raided his home and found all the stolen pokemon he had.

ZET: All in a day's work officer Jenny.

JENNY: (hands him the money and the papers for his and Max's next bounty head) Heres the 12 dollar reward money and yours' and Max's next doomed victim.

ZET: You said that Nevel was a 1200 dollar target.

ZET: How is this happening?

JENNY: Well lets see, the repair bill for that motorcycle Max recked, the damage for the bakery he trashed, and the medical bill for the criminal he maimed left you 2 with this much.

ZET: (sarcastically) Gee i can't wait to tell Max the good news.

ZET: (walks away with the 12 dollars in his pocket) Thanks anyway officer Jenny.

JENNY: (jokingly and seriously) I HOPE YOUR PARTNER LEARNS THE VALUE OF A DOLLAR LIKE YOU HAVE.

ZET: Me too.

MAX: So when do i get my half of the reward money?

ZET: Oh you'll get the tiny amount once we get to Teyawana soon.

ZET: It's the next stop closest to this town and it has our next target.

MAX: Alright and now that we completed our first mission, lets go to that diner and have a buffet on me.

ZET: That makes me feel a lot better.

ZET: Even though you bleed a little from the head, you only have a few scratches on you from that fight.

MAX: I'm a genius and bone breaker.

ZET: A mad one.

After they ate a big meal the size of breakfast, lunch, and dinner combined, Max and Zet bike to the super market, where Zet tells Max to stay outside since he wanted to get some secret ingredients for food he wanted to cook for himself and Max. After the shopping was over they went to the park to set up camp and go to sleep. They agree to bike towards Teyawana tomorrow after a good night's sleep.

**Well i hope you liked this one. Max sure did show his dark side in this one. I hope you all read chapters 1,2, and 3 before reading this 4th good chapter. Be sure to read chapter 5 and all the others i will make! Stay curious my friends!**


	5. Pinky eye blues

This chapter begins with Both Max and Zet on their bikes traveling through the open road near Teyawana. They stop and rest even though it is only 1:00 pm. Zet then cooks them a special lunch. Zet has cooked his specialty, fried ramen noodles with beef as a side dish, while Max finishes practicing his somewhat advanced fighting moves and comments that lunch can't be called fried ramen noodles with beef since there is no beef.

ZET: Hey Max, it's hot and ready.

MAX: (stands in a pose with his shirt off) I'm just about finished.

MAX: (stands in a pose with his shirt off) Whats cooking?

ZET: Special fried ramen noodles and beef.

As they are eating, Zet talks business to Max while looking at a paper of their next target at the same time.

ZET: His name is Asmo Solensan and he's are next target.

MAX: (stares at his plate with a disappointed look on his face) Uh listen Zet.

ZET: This guy is a major player in the syndicate, who operates all around Teyawana.

MAX: (stares at his plate with a disappointed look on his face) You said fried ramen noodles and beef.

ZET: His name is Asmo Solensan.

ZET: Are you listening to me?

MAX: (stares at his plate with a disappointed look on his face) Theres no beef in here.

MAX: (stares at his plate with a disappointed look on his face) So you really wouldn't call it fried ramen noodles and beef, now would you?

ZET: (sarcastically) Yes, i would.

MAX: WELL IT'S NOT.

ZET: It is when you're mostly broke, okay.

MAX: What happened to the 1200 dollar reward we got for that last nerdy guy?

ZET: The repair bill for the motorcycle you banged up, the one from that bakery you trashed, and the medical bill for the nerd you bloody maimed is what KILLED THE DOUGH.

Max complains that he doesn't go after "small catches", judging by Asmo's crime and bounty price, but Zet convinces him they need this bounty reward money by reminding Max that the ramen noodles in TW are the best in Kalos.

ZET: Now, 3 days ago there was a big fight between his group and a rival syndicate.

ZET: He beat up his own guys and then took off like the wind.

ZET: Word on the street is that he's hiding out with some sweet thing in Teyawana.

MAX: TW is a place for small catches.

ZET: Yeah well this small catch is worth 2 and a half thousand dollars.

MAX: I don't feel like it.

ZET: Speaking of noodles, they say in TW, the ramen noodles are the best in Kalos.

Asmo Solensan had stolen an entire supply of an illegal substance known as pink eye (aka pinky eye fluid) from his own crime syndicate and is now being chased by his former crime partners. In Teyawana, he travels with his apparently sick girlfriend, Kate Solens, selling the pink eye fluid in undercover deals to earn enough money to escape to Xars. Pink eye fluid greatly increases the physical capabilities of whoever takes it, giving them the ability to perceive time at a high rapid rate, causing everything around them to appear to move in slow motion. At the El eatery diner in Teyawana, Asmo finds a buyer who wants a demonstration. When Asmo shoots the drug into his eyes, some of his former gang members show up and get into a brawl with Solensan, but he simply dodges kicks, punches, and bullets before knocking them out cold and destroying the bar.

ASMO: (walks into the diner and sits down at the front of the counter with Kate) Give me a cold drink!

KATE: (looks around and sees 3 middle aged men looking at her) I'll have some ice cold punch.

CASHIER: I've got the drink, but i'm afraid i'm out of punch.

ASMO: (shows the cashier the pink eye fluid in a tiny glass container underneath his coat) I'm sure theres one can in the back room.

CASHIER: (goes into back room with Asmo following) I'll check.

A few of Asmo's former crime partners show up outside the diner with guns in hands and prepare to storm in the diner. Asmo prepares to make a deal with the cashier, while his former crime partners are outside getting ready to storm in on Asmo and take him out.

ASMO: (pulls the pink eye fluid out of his coat to show the cashier) Hard core pink eye.

ASMO: You're a buyer who knows the score.

ASMO: Check it out.

CASHIER: Is that real pinky eye?

CASHIER: I want real proof; perhaps a demo.

Asmo then sprays some of the pinky eye fluid in both his eyes, causing him to scream a little, turning his eyes pink, turning his vision to where he sees everyone and everything in pink, black, and white, and making people look slower even though he's moving faster.

ASMO: (evil smile with pink eyes) Yeah, keep those eyes open.

A meowth inside the diner, meows one time, alerting that danger is about to happen. Then it happen, one of the gang members breaks the doors open, quickly opening the door to the back room and then shooting the cashier. There are a few gang members outside shooting bullets into the diner, a few gang members inside shooting up the place which causes Kate, the meowth, and the 3 men to take cover while Kate starts shooting back at the gang members, and 2 gang members standing in the back room doorway with one shooting at Asmo, missing several time until Asmo takes his gun and kills him and the other dude with one shot each. After that, Asmo's comes out of the back room and almost gets shot at by 2 other dudes and ends up stealing one of the dudes' gun while Kate shoots the 3rd dude that was about to shoot Asmo. After that, Asmo uses the gun he stole from the 4th dude to shoot to kill him and he then see a 5th gang member looking out the window at him and the 5th member shoots one bullet at him and misses. After that, Asmo shoots and head butts him, breaking through the window and causing the 5th member to fall down dead.

When Max makes it to Teyawana with Zet following in behind by an hour, since he wanted to rest at the camp site, Max visits a religious man named Running Monk, whom he apparently has met before. Monk forsees Max finding a red eyed Coyote at the Zona Norte on the far side of town.

MAX: This tent of yours is nice and all, but it's a bit crowded in here with all this stuff.

MONK: The red coyote is in the northern part of these parts.

MAX: A red coyote north of town you say?

MONK: You, flying bird.

MAX: Huh!

MONK: The flying bird will meet up with a special girl again, the bird will try to reconnect with this mysterious girl, and then death.

MAX: One more time.

MONK: Whats that?

MAX: (gets up and starts to slowly walk away) I was killed once before, by a girl.

MONK: You take girls to lightly my young friend.

MAX: No way monk.

MAX: See you later.

MONK: (says to himself) Wakata, guide his spirit.

At a gas station Max runs into Asmo and his girlfriend separately. He charms Kate out of some food and a couple of laughs, then tells her that he's a Bad Dude Bounty Hunter and that she will get caught by someone, sooner or later. Asmo then sneaks up behind him and nearly chokes Max to death before Kate begs that they leave. Asmo lets go, but not before Max steals a vial of pinky eye from his jacket. Later, Max then stages a fake deal with Asmo and destroys the stolen vial of pinky eye. They get into a hand to hand fight, with Asmo still partially feeling the effects of the illegal substance he took earlier, but Max still overpowers him due to the fact that the fluid in Asmo's body was slowing him down rather than speeding his reflexs up. A carload of former gang members show up and interrupt the fight, causing Asmo and Kate to run away and hijack a bystander's motorcycle. Before Kate boards, she is shot in the back which cause a few virals of pinky eye she had hid on her back to fall out.

Zet comes to Max's rescue in his bike he calls the Hog Hammer and Max retreats to his Swordfish in order to continue chasing Asmo. By this time a blockade of IKP (International Kalos Police) cruisers are stationed at the border like gate to leave Teyawana. Max catches up to Asmo and Kate as they break through the border from Teyawana causing a chase. Seeing Max following them and the blockade of IKP Cruisers ahead of them, Kate shoots Asmo dead making him fall off the motor bike and then the police shoot her ship with bullets, killing her as Max watches. She falls off the motorcycle with the viral of pinky eye crashing to the ground and breaking.

After fileing in a report to officer Jenny, Max and Zet set up camp at a park in Teyawana after a long day and a failed bounty mission to boot. It's 11:11 pm and Zet calls out to Max telling him that dinner is ready.

ZET: Hey Max, get it while it's hot and juicy buddy.

ZET: (walks up to him) It's ready.

MAX: What is it?

ZET: My special fried Ramen noodles and beef.

Both boys smile at each other.

**I know that this chapter was a bit violent, but it was still good. Max wanted a fresh start and he got one all right. Too bad this new life of his is a little more dangerous than his old life. Stay curious my friends!**


	6. Stray poochyena

This chapter starts out with a serial pokemon thief named Abd Hakma unwraping bandages, after having plastic surgery done to his face, in a dirty public restroom where a group of scientists with guns corner him. Abd knocks them out easily and leaves carrying a large briefcase. While in a diner, Max notices that whoever is in charge of the TV, conviently left it on a show called Hot Shot. Hot Shot is a show for bad dude bounty hunters, which has posts the bounty information on Abd Hakma, showing an outdated face on his mugshot, which says he stole an innocent lab pokemon from a research facility and is worth 800 dollars caught alive. Zet comes out of the boys bathroom to see what Max is watching and then Max's walkie talkie cell phone Zet gave him rings. It is a doctor and friend of Max who treated Nevel Potter for his injuries.

MAX: (answers his walkie talkie cell phone) Hey!

DOCTOR: Hey!

MAX: Yo doc, you got something good for me?

DOCTOR: Yeah and on Abd Hakma.

MAX: I'll take it.

DOCTOR: 300 dollars and thats a discount.

DOCTOR: I've got his face post plastic surgery.

MAX: I'm low on cash right now and need a more generous offer.

DOCTOR: Alright, 280, but as long as you make me a deal.

MAX: Whats that?

DOCTOR: Punch out that afro wearing menace cold for me!

DOCTOR: He trampled me when he ripped up my lab.

DOCTOR: Give him it once over!

DOCTOR: In fact, do it twice.

DOCTOR: His carrying case was very unusual to say the least.

MAX: This info is no extra charge right?

DOCTOR: Oh all right than.

DOCTOR: This case was big enough to carry a small pokemon inside.

ZET: (listening to the doctor's loud voice from a short distance from Max) Or a prize.

DOCTOR: Can't really say for sure.

DOCTOR: The way he was carrying it, it seemed like he had something special in it and he looked serious.

Now in the city of Czar, Abd contacts a certain someone with his cell phone.

ABD: (talks to someone on his cell phone) I've got the goods if you know what i mean.

ABD: This one is a sure winner.

ABD: I'll see you in about maybe 6 hours (hangs up).

After his mysterious cell call, he then walks into a juice bar.

ABD: (He walks up and then talks to the guy behind the counter) Give me some health juice!

Guy behind the counter gives him his drink.

Some old man then bumps into him on purpose.

OLD MAN: Sorry there bro, for the slip you know.

OLD MAN: Hey, i said i was sorry there huh.

OLD MAN: Oh you think you're too good to talk to me, is that it?

Abd then spits into his drink and hands it over to the old man.

ABD: (holds it out for him) Here it's my treat.

Abd then grabs the old man by the mouth.

ABD: Drink it.

Thats when the old man's younger partner in crime reaches for the suitcase and then takes it.

After making the old man drink the juice with his spit in it, the old man gets on his knees and starts vomiting.

Abd then turns around to see the younger man run off out the juice bar with his suitcase. Abd, with his monstorious strength, kicks the door to the juice bar down and then runs after him. The younger male somehow got on top of a garbage truck and opened the suitcase to see what was inside. He didn't even open it up half way because when he did open it up, even a little, whatever was inside started to growl at him.

After that scene Max finally makes it to Czar on his Swordfish. He goes to a pawn shop and after impressing the clerk with his knowledge of a pair of fighting weapons, eye of the tiger model, he is told to go to Pokemon Treasure. At Pokemon Treasure, the younger man with Abd's suitcase tries to sell its contents to the storeowner. Max then catches him and pulls out his 19 inch steel bar and tells him to freeze.

MAX: (points his 19 inch steel bar at him) Did you run out of funds from all the plastic surgeries Abd?

YOUNGER MALE: You've got it all wrong.

YOUNGER MALE: I'm not.

MAX: Don't move!

MAX: Very slipery how you change your face around, but you're not slipping out on me.

YOUNGER MALE: What the what?

STOREOWNER: Now both of you stop this funny business!

STOREOWNER: My babies are very fragile, so please stop!

MAX: Open the case!

STOREOWNER: Why me?

YOUNGER MALE: This is a misunderstanding.

MAX: (serious expression on his face) Do it!

STOREOWNER: I'll open it alright.

She then opens it to find a cute friendly little poochyena.

STOREOWNER: A cute little poochyena.

STOREOWNER: They're very sweet and you see them often.

STOREOWNER: I'm afraid they're hardly a rare breed.

MAX: Well how much is it worth i mean?

STOREOWNER: You could sell him for about 2.

YOUNGER MALE: 200?

STOREOWNER: No no, 2 dollars only.

MAX and YOUNGER MALE: No way.

STOREOWNER: Yes way and if you don't like it, just take him back!

STOREOWNER: Feed the poor thing some pokemon food!

MAX: It is just a pokemon.

MAX: (Max apologizes to the younger male standing frozen in fear and then walks out) Sorry about the whole steel bar thing.

MAX: Have a nice day okay.

Max then walks by the real Abd without even noticeing.

YOUNGER MALE: At least give me 200!

STOREOWNER: Sorry!

YOUNGER MALE: 150!

STOREOWNER: No can do.

YOUNGER MALE: 120!

ABD: (points a gun at the back of the younger male's head) Zero!

ABD: I'll take it back and off of your hands.

STOREOWNER: Oh no, not again.

STOREOWNER: What now?

After raising his hand closer, poochyena then jumps on his face, causing him to shoot a bullet into the roof, which then causes all the pokemon to panic, break out of their cages, and then destorys things in the place while heading for the exit.

STOREOWNER: My babies are all running away.

STOREOWNER: Somebody help me get them back!

Scientists in a van from the research facility see poochyena and chase after him with Abd close behind. Max hears the commotion and spotting Abd, decides to follow the chase as well. Poochyena runs to a bridge where Max and Abd meet on opposite ends.

ABD: So are you a Bad Dude Bounty Hunter or some pokemon rights chump?

MAX: You know you really make me laugh Abd, risking your life for a poochyena thats only worth a handful of dollars.

ABD: Whats it to you?

MAX: Nothing but a good laugh, but you're worth 800 dollars, Abd my enemy.

They fight for 3 minutes until the poochyena jumps over the bridge and onto a boat. They jump after him but poochyena jumps off the boat and onto Max's head. Abd falls into a barrel of corphish in the boat and Max is left in the water holding poochyena.

Back at camp, Zet decides to put a tracking coller on poochyena that can be traced to his walkie talkie cell phone. Him and Max decide to use poochyena as bait to lure out Abd in the open. Max is forced to dog walk on the streets of Czar.

The scientists decide to use a high-powered dog whistle in their van to attract every dog pokemon in the city to them. Poochyena hears the sound and escapes from Max. Max gets on his walkie talkie cell phone to inform Zet about the situation at hand. The van, followed by a pack of dog pokemon including poochyena, drive past Abd who is using a fortune teller to help him find the dog pokemon.

Abd steals a honeymooners' car while Max chases after poochyena on his Swordfish. Abd grabs the poochyena, sprays him with a rare and illegal sleeping agent, and drives out to a causeway. Max tries to crash Abd's car by hitting the side of it, but the scientist van catches up and harpoons Abd. Poochyena wakes up, pushes a button to open the doors, and jumps out. Max makes a conscious choice to go after poochyena and save him from falling into the water. He is forced to land in the water on his bike and watches as the harpooned Abd crashes into an IKP (International Kalos Police) precinct along with the criminal scientists' van. In the end, Max decided to save poochyena because poochyena kinda reminded him of another poochyena he met and became friends with, back when he was traveling with Ash, May, Brock, and pikachu. Even so, he still is in a bad mood, since he didn't get any reward money.

Hot Shot reports on the crash, saying that poochyena is a "pokemon data dog" and was genetically engineered in an illegal research facility. The scientists along with Abd were arrested by the police without Max getting any reward, but at least Max and Zet get to keep poochyena and his tricks. Back at camp, Zet makes poochyena a member of the bad dude bounty hunters, despite Max's rejection to the new member of their team.

ZET: (walks into the campsite) Hey!

Poochyena runs up to Max and his 3 apples.

POOCHYENA: Poochy poochy poochy poochy poochy poochy.

MAX: Get away!

MAX: No pokemon near the food.

Poochyena then shakes himself all over, causing little water droplets to drop on Max.

MAX: Thats cold.

ZET: Ah, i think he likes you.

ZET: You are a very likeable fellow, Max.

MAX: Thats why i said i didn't want any stray mut pokemon around the campsite.

ZET: But you're the one that brought him here.

Zet: Anyway, we've got to do something about the tricks.

MAX: We've got to worry about tricks now?

MAX: Lets just salt him and eat him.

ZET: Now, you wouldn't eat a fellow team player, would you?

MAX: He can't join up with us.

ZET: All those in favor of poochyena joining the team, say i!

ZET: I!

POOCHYENA: Poochy!

ZET: All those against it, say nay.

MAX: NAY!

ZET: Sorry Max.

ZET: You're out numbered 2 to 1.

ZET: Poochyena is now an offical Bad Dude Bounty Hunter.

ZET: Isn't this great?

MAX: NOOOOOOO!

**This chapter had drama, humor, action, and danger. I hope you all liked it. I'll be typing up more chapters soon. Stay Curious my friends!**


	7. Gaming Girl

This part of the story starts out with a girl from Max's past, walking into a shop. It just so happens that she is in Czar. Czar is the same city Max and Zet are in. It just gets more and more interesting from there. It turns out that the girl from Max's past is his and Zet's next target. Even though Max and Zet call themselves bad dude bounty hunters, they still have an obligation to the police to turn in anyone who breaks the law, even if it's a bad girl rather than a bad dude.

VIVI: (walks into the shop and up to the shopkeeper) I like your shades.

SHOPKEEPER: I like your manners.

SHOPKEEPER: Looking to make some big bucks?

SHOPKEEPER: I think you'll fit right in.

3 men looking to capture Vivi, all walk up to the shop outside and prepare to storm it which Vivi senses.

VIVI: (grabs the shopkeeper's fire exstinguisher) You know what the first rule of combat is?

MEN: (barge into the shop) Alright, we've caught up with you.

VIVI: (starts spraying the men with the fire exstinguisher until they fall down and stay down) Shoot them before they shoot you.

A man that goes by the name Gordon then drives in front of the shop and helps Vivi get away.

Later, at a secret location, Vivi and Gordon discuss their next crime.

GORDON: I had no idea the legendary lady luck is still alive.

GORDON: Poker Vita the queen of the hearts.

GORDON: They tell tales of you from here to TW.

VIVI: If Vita was still alive she would be almost 400 years old.

GORDON: Thats true, considering the fact that you have her blood and you still got it.

GORDON: Youngest old gambling champ in Kalos.

GORDON: Poker Vita never lost a game and she never cheated.

GORDON: She was just a born winner.

VIVI: Maybe thats just a myth.

GORDON: I understand that you've got quite a large debt.

GORDON: Would you rather deal with me or the International Kalos Police miss queen of hearts?

In another place, Max and Zet are standing in an casino elevator talking about a law that Zet dreamed about.

MAX: Prophecy!

ZET: So Murphy's law says, "only hands can wash hands. If you want to receive, you have to give."

ZET: Something like that—wish I could remember the exact words—anyway.

ZET: I think Murphy's telling us to just do it. Ha. What do you make of it?

MAX: Somehow I don't think Murphy would be quoting Goethe.

ZET: Come one, it's just a dream I had.

ZET: Lighten up.

MAX: I have a bad feeling in the pit of my wallet that that dream's going to suck up our last few dollars.

Max and Zet enter Gordon's casino to get some quick cash since they are in short supply of money. Zet comments that Max's eyes are too good and he'll get thrown out if he wins too much. Max then walks around the casino until he spots a group of interesting people having a poker game and a girl his age watching.

MAX: (stands close to the table full of people and looks at Vivi) Mind if i get a front row seat.

VIVI: Not at all.

Max sits down at a blackjack table where Vivi is siting and watching the adults play. She is told that a man with Max's face will sit down at her table, lose all of his money, and give his last chip to her as a tip for watching. Gordon wants Vivi to deliver the chip to him and her debt will go away.

However, when the last man, all alone, at the table is down to his last chip he decides to give it to Max. On his way out, Max collides with his look-a-like and ends up with the other man's chip-the one that Gordon wanted. Vivi catches up to Max and demands the chip but runs off when a couple of casino thugs approach Max and ask him to come with them. They start a fight with Max and it takes a large group of men to take him down.

VIVI: (runs up to max) Hey you, you're messing up the whole plan.

MAX: Huh!

VIVI: Don't play stupid.

VIVI: I was suppose to get that last chip.

MAX: You're preety thrash.

MAX: You were planning to either ask or take someone's chips the whole game and i didn't say a word.

People start whispering and gathering around Max and Vivi.

VIVI: Just give me the darn chip!

Max swallows the chip and after seeing 2 men coming closer to them, Vivi runs off.

MAN NUMBER 1: Can you come with me to the office boy!

MAN NUMBER 1: We have some questions.

MAX: Like what?

The man then punches Max in the face.

MAX: (reaches into his backpack and grabs out his 19 inch steel bar) Bad move.

Max knocks out the first man cold with a swift hit to the jaw.

MAN NUMBER 2: You pink. (runs up to Max and then tries to punch him)

Max dodges and then hits him in the back hard with his 19 inch steel bar.

A few more men start fighting Max, but even out numbered, he manages to knock them out cold with his cat like reflexs and his 19 inch steel bar. Soon, Zet shows up in the crowd and watches Max take on multiple opponents at the same time. He then runs over to Zet.

MAX: Zet!

ZET: I told you not to win to much.

MAX: Thats not it.

MAX: We got to get out of here fast. (starts running)

ZET: (starts running with Max) I haven't seen anyone rage against the machine yet.

More men are now chasing Max and Zet while Vivi gets on her bike she calls the redtail.

Max and Zet escape from the casino thugs on their bikes without Zet seeing anyone rage against the machine and catch Vivi before she escapes the casino.

Back at camp, Vivi is handcuffed to a thin tree several yards away from Max and Zet so she won't escape. Zet has had the handcuffs for years and has always put them in his backpack. Both Max and Zet talk to Vivi about the trouble she has caused.

VIVI: Why are you locking me to a tree?

Poochyena walks up to Vivi and starts sniffing at her.

VIVI: Stupid mutt.

ZET: My dog thinks you smell like money and i have the exact same impression.

VIVI: Well get over it!

MAX: Hey Zet, how many people did you get to see rage against the machines?

ZET: It must have been zero at the very least.

MAX: And who was it that prevented you from seeing some action at the casino?

ZET: Gee, let me think.

VIVI: Whatever action or money you were going for is chump change.

VIVI: It's nothing compared to what i've lost.

VIVI: IT'S NUTS AND YOU'RE BLAMING THE WRONG PERSON.

MAX: Right and your little bike should be worth at least 40 dollars.

VIVI: You dudes have brought this on yourselves and if you had given me the chip there wouldn't have been a problem.

ZET: What chip?

VIVI: Are you brain dead?

MAX: (spits up the chip he swallowed) You still want it?

ZET: Eww, thats discusting.

VIVI: Gordon will pay a fat stack of cash for that, even more than your brain can imagine.

VIVI: What do you say we call him?

MAX: I don't know anyone named Gordon and even if i did you don't really expect me to believe that phony story do you?

VIVI: Hey, wait a minute.

ZET: (starts to walk away with Max and poochyena) Come on poochyena.

ZET: Lets go!

VIVI: Come back here!

Both Max and Zet learn from getting a call from officer Jenny, who watched Hot Shot, that Vivi Winstrate is worth 6000 dollars and they decide to turn her over to the police, but not before Max questions her about her familiar name and her past. Zet inspects the poker chip that Max picked up and learns that there is a computer chip inside. Gordon calls them and asks for his chip back, but Zet knows its real worth.

Max and Zet go by the tree where Vivi is handcuffed and decide to discuss business with her.

VIVI: What do you two want?

ZET: Well we were thinking about you and we had a little change of heart.

ZET: Why handcuff a sweet heart like you at a camp like this?

VIVI: You creeps aren't getting any ideas of beating me up, are you?

ZET: None of the sorts.

ZET: We're taking you to a place where you'll be very well protected.

VIVI: Oh and where would that be?

MAX and ZET: Jail!

ZET: You're right about my desire for action and money being chump change compared to you Vivi Winstrate.

VIVI: I don't believe this.

VIVI: They actually put out a bounty on me?

MAX: 6000 green ones.

VIVI: I see now.

MAX: I have to say, when me and Zet heard your name from officer Jenny, i was shocked to say the least.

MAX: You don't look the same because of your longer darker redish brown hair, as you did when we first met, Vivi Winstrate.

VIVI: Alright just who are you and how is it that you know me?

MAX: Me, Ash, May, brock, our battle in the hot sun, and the fact that i beat you in a pokemon battle by pure luck, after you told me you thought i was good looking and how you said you hated me after i won.

MAX: Any of that ring a bell?

VIVI: Theres no way you could be Max.

MAX: In the flesh.

MAX: Thats my name and don't wear it out!

VIVI: How is it that you're in the same region i'm in?

MAX: Well i'll give you the short verison of it.

MAX: A few days ago, me and my sister said goodbye to Ash and Brock and right before that she told them that she wanted to travel to Johto alone and how she didn't want to end up depending on me.

MAX: After that, we board the ship home and said goodbye to Ash and Brock and then we went to the dining room of the ship, had an argument, and a food fight.

MAX: Not willing to go into the details about the argument, but just so you know, i wasn't mad at her because she didn't want me traveling with her anymore.

MAX: After the argument, Both me and May came to a realization about what it is we want from each other.

MAX: So after that, we came home, and both told our parents our future plans.

MAX: They let her go to Johto alone and they granted me my request of a fresh new start in this rare region called Kalos for a maximum of 3 years.

VIVI: Meaning what Max?

MAX: They're only allowing me to stay here for as long as 3 years.

MAX: Anyway, on my first day here in Kalos, i met Zet here who was a one man group of Bad Dude Bounty Hunters.

MAX: He overheard me talking to a waiter in a airport diner and he joined me for breakfest while giving me a job offer and some great advice.

MAX: He got me involved.

MAX: I got a weapon from an old friend who is also living here in Kalos, Zet took in poochyena who is also a member, and here we are.

MAX: I've been hunting dangerous criminals with my pal Zet here ever since.

VIVI: Thats some story.

MAX: So whats your story?

VIVI: A day or two, right after you, Ash, May, and Brock left, i begged my family to let me go to a region all by myself to discover the world, even though i was only 7 years old at the time.

VIVI: All 3 of them said yes, gave me some money to get started, and here i am as a traveling 8 year old.

MAX: I see.

ZET: So we're you two boyfriend and girlfriend?

MAX and VIVI: NO and NO!

ZET: Just asking.

ZET: So Vivi, do you still think Max is good looking?

VIVI: Well his blue hair makes me want to throw up if i were to see blueberries.

VIVI: On the other hand, he does have big interesting eyes and a nice head.

VIVI: He's still cute to me i guess.

ZET: Yo Max, you're starting to look all red in the cheeks and sweaty.

ZET: You okay dude?

MAX: (slightly blushing) Lets get back to the matter at hand, shall we!

MAX: What caused the silly sore loser girl i once knew to become a hardcore criminal?

VIVI: Not that its any of your business, but i have financial reasons.

VIVI: So they're only offering you 6000 for me?

ZET: Just how much money do you owe anyway?

VIVI: Come on and have a heart.

VIVI: Take me anywhere but the police!

ZET: They're the only people that will pay your bounty.

VIVI: I can't be stuck in one place for to long, it'll kill me.

VIVI: My whole family's like that.

MAX: Yeah right.

VIVI: We're Romanies.

VIVI: For eons we've roamed the world looking for love.

VIVI: It's our way.

MAX: What are you yakking about?

VIVI: You don't know anything, do you?

VIVI: Romanies are gypsies.

VIVI: You know what we call someone like you?

VIVI: A gaucho, that means a bumpkin that doesn't know which way is up.

MAX: I don't like that word.

VIVI: (howls) The wild is calling me and you can't keep me locked to a tree.

ZET: Save it for the police.

VIVI: I'm not going to run away.

VIVI: Please uncuff me.

VIVI: I can't even go to the bathroom this way.

ZET: Girl you're a real talker aren't you? (him, Max, and poochyena walk away from Vivi)

ZET: (back at the campsite) Max my friend that girl is money in the bank.

MAX: Yeah, no penalty for early release.

ZET: It's just like what Murphy said in my dream.

ZET: If you want to receive, you have to give.

ZET: See Max, you've got to listen to your dreams, to find your dream girl.

Zet's walkie talkie cell phone rings.

MAX: Who's that?

ZET: (answers his cell walkie talkie) Hello!

GORDON: I'm not sure who you are and i don't really care.

GORDON: You have my chip and i want it back.

ZET: Well i'm not sure who you are, but me and my partner aren't giving it back.

ZET: Are we done now?

GORDON: It's just a poker chip.

GORDON: It has no value to you.

ZET: Oh we've become quite fund of it and we know what its worth.

ZET: _3 years ago a group of computer nerds developed a master decryption program called cryptbreaker._

_ZET: Rumor has it that shortly after its completion, the programmer turned up dead and the program disappeared._

_ZET: A program with advanced artificial intelligence that can decrypt and unlock virtually any security code, but the catch is the program itself is encoded._

_ZET: So whoever has it needs the key to open it._

_ZET: The key to the key so to speak._

_ZET: They say the cops and the IKP special forces have been searching all over Kalos for it._

_ZET: Guess they never thought to look in a casino or even if they did, who'd suspect a poker chip?_

GORDON: Very impressive.

GORDON: You've done your homework.

ZET: I was once with the IKP myself, with an older male who would watch over me and show me the ropes.

ZET: That was a very very long time ago.

ZET: Course a casino is a good place to hide an artificial intelligence program.

ZET: You had the right idea at the wrong day.

ZET: Now it's only right that we do our civic duty and hand it over to the coppers.

ZET: After all, you just pointed out that it's worthless to us.

GORDON: It's not worthless if i pay you for it at the park at around eightish tonight.

ZET: 300000 dollars.

ZET: You know what, i'll go easy on you and ask for 30000 dollars.

ZET: Thats very cheap for a magic key.

GORDON: Alright! (hangs up)

Zet hangs up and gives Max a big smile and a thumbs up

A few hours after that cell call, Max, Zet, and Vivi bikes to another park at 8:00 pm to do business with Gordon. Zet handcuffs Vivi to another thin tree so she won't escape. As an added percaution, Zet tells poochyena to guard Vivi by hiding in the bush a few yards ahead of her.

ZET: Okay Max my man, 6000 turns into 30000.

ZET: Do the math dude.

ZET: Thats 5 times greater than earning 6000 dollars.

MAX: Our wallets are going to be obese.

ZET: Just be ready, don't get caught off guard, and if you need me i'll be hiding in those 4 weird looking bushes.

MAX: Okie Dokey. (walks closer to a strange black car a few yards away)

A man gets out of the car and talks to Max from a few feet away.

GORDON'S HENCHMAN: (opens the briefcase of money and then closes it) You sure do dress oddly for a bad dude bounty hunter.

MAX: (shows Gordon's henchman the chip) I guess you could say i'm a rare one.

Gordon then comes out of the black car and stands next to his henchman and gives instructions for the trade off.

GORDON: Now we will both count to 3, then my client here will throw the suitcase towards you softly and at the same time you'll toss the chip towards him carefully.

MAX: Fine with me.

ZET: (says to himself) I'm trusting you dudes.

GORDON: (whispers into his mouth piece) Confirm that we have the chip and then destroy them.

GORDON'S OTHER HENCHMAN: (says into Gordon's ear piece) Right!

GORDON'S HENCHMAN: (prepares to throw the briefcase) Lets do it.

MAX: One!

GORDON'S HENCHMAN: Two!

MAX and GORDON'S HENCHMAN: (tosses the chip and briefcase to each other at almost the same time) Three!

Max throws the chip at the thug and the thug releases the briefcase of money but also shoots 2 bullets at Max. Max ducks behind a thick tree and runs toward the henchman, knocking the thug out with his 19 inch steel bar, taking his guns away, and taking back the chip he tossed. Zet pops out of the bush and tries to aid Max.

Vivi manages to escape her handcuffs using a hairpin. She then runs to her bike with poochyena chasing her and tries to takeoff with the briefcase of money before Max can reach it, but one of the henchmen takes it and gets into the car waiting for Gordon to get in. The rest of Gordon's group comes out of the car and tries to retaliate by firing insults and gunshots at the Redtail, but Vivi manages to knock one of them out cold by riding over the henchman with her bike at a high speed and takes his gun too while riding away from Max, Zet, and poochyena out of the park. Finally the cops show up with weapons drawn, causing Gordon and his group to surrender. Jenny and the rest of the cops arrest Gordon and his thugs. Max and Zet then tell officer Jenny how all the chaos started and how Vivi escaped their custody.

Max warns officer Jenny that while Vivi might seem innocent, she took off with one of the henchmen's gun and in some way, saved his and Zet's life. Max then pleads with Jenny to let him keep the guns he took from the henchman for protection against future criminals. With officer Jenny being one thirds angry, one thirds happy, and one thirds scared for Max's well being, after the way thing turned out, she decides to let Max keep the 2 guns that he took, but not before telling him the awesome responsibility of having a weapon. Max takes an oath, saying he will only use the weapon for self defense.

The next night, Max and Zet are standing outside a different casino, looking at the big bright beautiful display of words at the front of the casino.

MAX: (looks at the special poker chip in his hand) All this thing is good for now is 1 bet.

ZET: Might as well use it.

Max and Zet begin walking towards the casino when Max stops to see a bike that looks familiar, being rode by someone he couldn't see that well a few yards away. He then smiles and catches up to Zet.

**It's just like i said. This story is going to get better and better as it goes along. Having a girl from his past that has made a drastic change in her personality, reappear in his life was a shocker for Max. Max and Vivi are a lot alike. Max is the only one that seems to have matured romanticly. With that being said, i hope you like my next chapter. Stay curious my friends!**


	8. Eco Egoism

In the start of this tale, Max and Zet decide to order breakfast at a restaurant, at their new stop which is Ganymade, a place where the people are busy, the buildings are beautiful, and the food is rare. Their next bounty head who goes by the name Norgan is there wanting to eat something too.

ZET: (looking at the menu) The house specialty here is sea root.

ZET: It was once a stable food.

ZET: Harvested in the Ganymade river.

ZET: After the pollution levels stabilized, sea root wasn't scarce anymore.

ZET: People stopped eating it because the eco nerds claimed the sea root to be a fragile sea source.

MAX: (looking at the menu) And?

MAX: Is it tasty?

ZET: It's totally discusting.

ZET: People eat it anyway.

MAX: (hands the menu to the waiter) Well in that case, i guess i'll have the measles stu please.

WAITER: (takes the menu) Very good and what about you?

ZET: (hands the menu to the waiter) I'll have what he's having.

WAITER: (takes the menu) Excellent choice.

WAITER: (walks away) Coming right up.

MAX: I wanted to order the most expensive thing on the menu.

ZET: Because you think that once we catch this bad dude we'll be rich.

MAX: You read my mind and my stomach.

Max and Zet look around and both spot Norgan eating noodles with a bunch of other people, at a different table a few feet away.

ZET: Yeah thats Norgan alright.

MAX: Should we just grab him and forget about breakfast?

NORGAN: HEY WAITER, WHERES MY SEA ROOT?

Also eating at the restaurant are the Eco Warriors, a group of eco-criminals, with their leader Maria Mardock.

Maria and a few of her henchmen wearing treecko masks then walk up to Norgan's table while he is with 4 women eating his breakfast. The Eco Warriors confront Norgan when he boisterously demands his Sea Root.

OLD WOMAN: Young man, are you aware that the sea root is a very intelligent plant?

MAX: Whos that?

ZET: That woman, who is she?

NORGAN: Well i didn't know the circus was in town.

They pull out machine guns and open fire on everyone at his table and around the restaurant. They drop a canister behind that emits a hologram and upbeat tune with a male's voice: _"Attention! We the Eco Warriors are eco-soldiers who work night and day to preserve the environment and protect endangered plants and species all over the universe. Thank you for your cooperation."_

I knew i've heard of her from somewhere.

Huh!

Max, that old cougar has a 25000 dollar bounty reward on her head

MAX: (runs toward her with drull coming out of his mouth) Happy birthday to us.

Just before they calmly and slowly try to exit the restaurant, Max catches them at gun point.

MAX: (points his gun at Maria's head) Stop right there!

The other 4 men that are with Maria start to get nervous.

MAX: (points his gun at Maria's head) Take it easy.

MAX: (points his gun at Maria's head) You wouldn't want to see your mother get hurt now would you?

ONE OF MARIA'S HENCHMEN: You better let her go!

MAX: (points his gun at Maria's head) HEY ZET, how's our boy Norgan doing?

ZET: (stands close to the table where Norgan was sitting) He's all full of holes.

MAX: (points his gun at Maria's head) Thanks to you, we lost our reward.

MAX: (points his gun at Maria's head) Lucky us, you're worth a lot more.

MAX: (points his gun at Maria's head) 25000 dollars will buy a lot of measle stu.

ONE OF MARIA'S HENCHMEN: If you hurt her, will do something bad.

MARIA: Stand down!

MARIA: These are professional Bad Dude Bounty Hunters.

MARIA: Theres nothing we can do for now.

ONE OF MARIA'S HENCHMEN: MOM!

MARIA: Take care of the base while i'm away!

MARIA: I'll be back in no time.

MAX: Better hit the road boys.

MAX: You don't want to be here when the police show up.

ONE OF MARIA'S HENCHMEN: No ma.

MARIA: Oh harrison.

MARIA: You'll get your punishment later when i return.

HARRISON: (takes off his treecko mask) MOTHER!

The 4 treecko mask wearing weirdos are forced to leave without their leader while Max and Zet are forced to leave without Norgan because he's been killed.

MAX: It's Harrison's lucky day, cause mama won't be back for quite some time.

Elsewhere, Vivi finds a man about to die from a gun shot wound in an alley named Gatt. He was a mole working for the IKP that infiltrated the Eco Warriors and stole a sample of a virus. He asks Vivi to deliver a case containing the virus to the IKP without telling Vivi what it is and telling her not to open it. Vivi curiously opens the case, unknowingly of what it holds.

VIVI: (runs up to the dying man in the alley) Are you okay?

GATT: (hands over the case to Vivi) Here, take this to the IKP and don't open it!

Gatt then dies in Vivi's arms.

VIVI: Wait a minute.

VIVI: Hold on.

VIVI: WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO DO WITH THIS THING?

Back at camp, Zet tells Max about the Eco Warriors group.

ZET: The Eco Warriors were once a dedicated group of people that wanted to help nature, but a few years ago the group got a new leader and then things changed.

ZET: Most of the members dropped out.

ZET: Those that were left behind started acting like crime syndicate members.

ZET: They had their own special connection with the Ganymade sea roots and guess whos in charge of these eco criminals.

ZET: Maria Mardock.

MARIA: (handcuffed to a tree) Please don't compare us to modern criminals.

MARIA: We are warriors of peace for the good fight for nature.

MAX: Yeah yeah.

MAX: We saw how peaceful you and your boys were when they turned Norgan into swiss cheese.

MAX: So how do we pick up the reward Zet?

ZET: At the Ganymade police department.

ZET: However, i got some bad news.

ZET: I just got off the phone with officer Jenny and she said the government canceled the reward money for our bounty head.

MAX: Why the heck did they do that?

ZET: I don't know.

The bount on Maria Mardock is dropped when the Ganymade IKP chief minister negotiates with the Eco Warriors who threaten to release the virus unless the IKP brings them back Maria, whom they affectionate call Mom.

Elsewhere, in the woods, Vivi opens the box she was told not to and finds a shell with the virus sample in it. After a few minuts of riding her bike in the woods, she accidentally rides into Max and Zet's campsite. Max and Zet tackle her while shes on her bike before she can get away and ties her to a tree. A few moments later they discuss business with her and Maria. Vivi reveals that she lost their money she grabbed from the thug in the park.

MAX: So thats what happened.

MAX: You lost all the money you stole from us.

VIVI: You know what they say bad dude bounty hunter, easy come easy go.

MAX: They also say theres no honor among a thief.

MAX: Have you got any more info from officer Jenny Zet?

ZET: Nothing at all.

ZET: I know an old friend of mine from Ganymade and i'll try to reach him soon.

Max rummages through Vivi's backpack and finds the virus sample, catching Maria's attention but no one else's. After twisting and stomping on the protective shell of the virus, Max takes his gun and shoots the shell that unknowingly protects the virus inside.

Zet contacts his own friend, Bob, who is a part of the IKP on Ganymade. At first Bob won't talk about the canceled bounty, but Zet blackmails him by implying that he knew Bob stole confiscated "illegal eye drops" (possibly pinky eye drops) back when Zet and Bob worked in the same department.

Bob gives in and tells Zet that the Eco Warriors are holding the inhabitants of Ganymade hostage with a new virus called Monkey Virus that affects the 2% difference between human and monkey DNA structure and mutates all humans into monkey pokemon while leaving all other pokemon and plants unharmed. Zet then hangs up the cell phone and gives Max the bad news.

ZET: We're taking her back to her treecko mask wearing weirdos.

MARIA: Ha ha ha ha ha!

Without a bounty to collect, Max and Zet along with Vivi and Maria bike over to the Eco Warriors' base in the wood, 3 miles away from camp and release Maria Mardock, but not before Max covertly slips the virus into Maria's pocket (possibly aware of it's contents from watching Maria while he shot its protective shell).

Back in negotiations, the chief minister says he passed a bill to limit the harvesting of sea roots but Maria wanted to prohibit sea root harvesting. She decides to demonstrate the virus's power by releasing it into Ganymade.

Zet looks at the sky, all by himself in the woods when he gets a cell call on his walkie talkie from Bob.

ZET: (picks up his walkie talkie cell phone) Hello!

BOB: Zet can you hear me?

BOB: Tune into frequency 72 on your walkie talkie cell phone radio after you hang up with me now!

ZET: Huh!

BOB: They're doing a live audio broadcast from their own satellite.

Zet text messages Max and tells him to tune into the same frequency and to try to track the signal from where the audio broadcast is coming from. Max and Zet manage to listen to the audio broadcast just when it's getting started.

MARIA: (talking over her satellite) This is no longer about sea roots or Ganymade.

MARIA: (talking over her satellite) You absurd humans have strayed away from the last system we call nature.

Max and Zet hang up after the speech ends.

MARIA: (talking over her satellite) Nature's pleads for help can not go unanswered.

MARIA: (talking over her satellite) Those who are unaware of this are what you might call glitches in the natural system or to put it simply, eco idiots.

IKP Cruisers pursue the Eco Warriors' van into the wasteland sector of the woods, but learns the van is a decoy when the van explodes and takes them out with it.

Zet then calls Max.

MAX: (picks up his walkie talkie radio cell phone) Hello!

ZET: Where are they now?

MAX: In the wasteland sector of the woods.

MAX: I'm heading in that direction now and don't worry about Vivi.

MAX: I've got her tied up to another tree with poochyena guarding her. (hangs up)

Max takes his Swordfish out to collect the recently re-posted bounty on the Eco Warriors and stop the virus before it hits Ganymade.

Vivi manages to uncuff herself and somehow manages to out run poochyena to her bike and then rides off to find Max.

When Max gets to the wasteland sector of the woods, he notices a small satellite setup a few yards away from the 3 missles that have the virus inside that are about to be lauched into Ganymade with timers ticking on them. He also notices there is no one at the launch site. He manages to take out two missiles with his guns but can't shoot out the third missile since his guns can only hold 8 bullets each and he used 7 bullets on each missile which is a total of 14 bullets he used, not including the other 2 bullets he used fooling around. Vivi arrives at the lauch site and offers Max some help for a price that is.

VIVI: (rides up to Max at the launch site) Having a little trouble.

MAX: Huh!

VIVI: I could bail you out for 80%.

MAX: YOU'RE INSANE.

VIVI: Okay!

VIVI: (acting like she is going to ride off on her bike) Bye bye then.

MAX: ALRIGHT 40%, BUT THATS MY LAST OFFER.

VIVI: Okay!

VIVI: I get 60.

MAX: THATS NOT WHAT I MENT.

VIVI: (acting like she is going to ride off on her bike) What did you mean my deal making slave?

MAX: ALRIGHT!

MAX: YOU CAN HAVE 60% OF THE REWARD MONEY AND I'M NOT YOUR DEAL MAKING SLAVE VIVI WINSTRATE.

MAX: JUST SHOOT THE MISSILE OUT WITH THE GUN YOU STOLE!

VIVI: (aims her gun at the third missile) Come on baby.

Just as Vivi is about to shoot out the third missile, it opened up and transformed into several thin warheads that are pointed in the air, about to launch and land on Ganymade.

VIVI: (slightly scared) What is this?

MAX: It's multiple warheads and this is not a war zone.

Maria is watching both Max and Vivi from a distance, on a cliff, while singing oprea. The now thin warheads didn't have a timer on them like the third missile did before it transformed.

Zet shows up on his bike he calls Hog Hammer.

ZET: Max, i just got off my cell with Bob and he said the cops at downtown Ganymade have cleared the streets and are preparing to launch missiles at this location we're in as a counter attack.

VIVI: This is no joke.

ZET: Vivi, what are you doing here?

VIVI: I unlocked your handcuffs and does that really matter right now.

ZET: Max, i'm starting to hear the missiles launched from downtown Ganymade approach this sector we're in.

ZET: WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE WE GET BLOWN UP MAX.

MAX: (gets on his bike and starts peddleing like crazy with Zet and Vivi following) I HEAR YOU.

ZET: (in the lead with Vivi following and Max way behind since he is out of breath) GO MAX!

BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM!

Max, Zet, and Vivi barely make it out of the blast radius in one piece.

VIVI: Whats that?

Little sparks of fire rain down on them from the explosions.

ZET: I guess you never paid attention in physics class.

ZET: When a bomb or a missile explodes on contact, if it's powerful enough, it can create a wind current that causes little sparks of fire to rain down from the sky near and sometimes far away from the blast radius.

ZET: Lucky for us, the cops at downtown Ganymade used light weight missiles.

Maria and the members of the Eco Warriors are stuck under the fallen trees and when Maria tries to get up, she falls forward and the sample virus escapes her pocket and smashes, releasing the virus in the area where the group is and infecting the Eco Warriors.

Back at camp, Vivi consoles Max and Zet on losing their bounty but says they'll make some big bucks on the next one, effectively joining the crew of the Bad Dude Bounty Hunters on her own terms.

VIVI: Yeah Yeah!

VIVI: All that work and no reward.

VIVI: For tough dudes, you sure complain a lot.

VIVI: Now don't take it so hard boys.

VIVI: We'll make some big bucks next time.

VIVI: (starts to walk away from the camp fire) Well, i think i'll go fishing at the lake near here.

VIVI: (walking away) Don't interrupt me until my turn is done.

MAX: Next time, we'll make some big bucks.

MAX: Zet is she saying what i think shes saying?

ZET: I don't really know and i don't really care.

MAX: Shes using our lake to fish when she doesn't even have a fishing rod.

MAX: Thats not okay, right?

ZET: I don't know and i don't care.

MAX: (starts to walk away from the camp fire) I'll go tell her before she gets started.

ZET: Wait Max!

MAX: (walking away) It'll be fine.

ZET: Vivi is a short tempered girl with a gun, dude.

ZET: She might get angry if you interrupt her turn at the lake.

VIVI: (standing by the lake) I HAVEN'T GOT STARTED YET AND IT'S NOT YOUR TURN YOU IDIOT.

She punches him in the stomach.

ZET: Bad move dude.

**Once again, Max and Zet almost get killed and don't even get a reward for it. On top of that, they and poochyena have a new team mate. I guess you can't really call them Bad Dude Bounty Hunters now that Vivi Winstrate is with them. Now that Vivi is in the group, things are going to get a lot more interesting as this story continues. Stay curious my friends!**


	9. Ballad of a fallen saint

While pursuing the bounty on the head of Mack Yenrai, the leader of the White Dragon Syndicate, Max ends up confronting Vaison, an old enemy from his past, in the city of Wully.

Mack Yenrai, leader of the White Dragon crime syndicate and Carlos of the Red Tiger crime syndicate meet at Mack's high rise to sign a truce agreement. They are both tired of the bloodshed that has affected their rival organizations. Vaison, a member of the White Dragon syndicate, who comes from a well off family, and his henchmen kill Carlos in his car by causing it to explode as he leaves the meeting.

Mack Yenrai pokes his thumb with a knife and places his bloody thumb on a piece of paper that is a peace treaty and hands it to Carlos.

CARLOS: (takes the piece of paper from Mack and looks at it after handing it to him) Confirmed!

CARLOS: (shakes Mack's hand) The painful past is behind us and the fortunate future awaits us.

CARLOS: (still shaking Mack's hand) Perhaps this is also the start of a new friendship.

MACK: (shaking Carlos' hand) An excellent one for the both of us.

CARLOS: I had no idea the view from here could be so breath taking.

CARLOS: It makes me sad to leave.

MACK: The next time you'll have to stay for dinner.

MACK: Our chef cooks meals that are just as amazing as the view.

MACK: It's to die for.

MACK: Not literally.

CARLOS: Thats quite an invitation.

CARLOS: (puts his hat on) I never thought i'd break bread with the leader from the white dragon clan.

MACK: Don't worry, the food won't be poison.

MACK: No more betrayal.

A few moments later, Mack watches from his office window, Carlos's car drive away from the building.

MACK: (watching Carlos leave from his office window) Thank goodness i can finally relax and be calm.

BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM!

Mack watches as Carlos gets blown up while trying to leave his high rise office. Then after being in a state of shock for a few seconds after seeing what just happened, 2 men come behind Mack and hold him so he can't run. One of the guys puts a katana dangerously close to his neck. Dead bloody bodies are all outside Mack's office.

Vaison, who is an 8 year old sadistic homicidal maniac, enters Mack's office. He is dressed more like a hitman, rather than an 8 year old boy. He is wearing black boots, long black pants, a black shirt with long sleves, and a black coat. He also has creepy long silver hair.

MACK: This won't do you any good.

MACK: The times have changed.

MACK: The syndicates can't survive like this any longer.

MACK: This endless bloodshed is tearing us all apart.

The man holding the katana near Mack's neck, slits hit throat. Vaison begins to exit Mack's office.

MACK: (saying his last dying words to Vaison) If Max were here, you would have never done this.

At camp, Max and Zet sit and talk about the call they got from office Jenny, advising them not to go after the bounty head named Mack Yenrai for an unknown crime and to let the other adult bounty hunters that are In Kalos to take care of it. Max is ready to go anyway, after a lead they have, but Zet is worried about the bounty and thinks Max is hiding something he knows about Mack.

ZET: I don't feel up for this.

MAX: Huh!

ZET: I said i don't feel like doing this.

MAX: (gets up) Then i have no choice.

ZET: Hold on a minute Max.

MAX: Hey, i don't want to bother you.

ZET: Don't get nasty about it.

ZET: Just how much do you know about these people?

MAX: Enough to get the picture.

ZET: Well, then what?

MAX: Theres a fat bounty, plenty of info on the man, and we have a lead.

MAX: So what are you scared of?

ZET: Max you're avoiding the subject and you know it.

ZET: What are you trying to hide from me?

MAX: So how'd you lose your left arm Zet?

ZET: What does that have to do with it?

MAX: Nothing at all.

ZET: So when are you going to answer my question?

MAX: When you answer mine.

Vivi then rides her bike into camp and has one bag of clothes in each hand and a walkie talkie phone she got from Zet the other day. She feels the tension at the camp site.

VIVI: (gets off her bike) Whats going on?

ZET: (aggressively answers) None of your business.

VIVI: Hey, we're suppose to be a team here ya know.

ZET: Since when?

ZET: You're just walking trouble, so stay out of it!

VIVI: (walks over to the piece of paper they have about Mack) Like i care.

VIVI: So whos this guy?

VIVI: Is he a new hit?

ZET: Ask before you look!

VIVI: It's laying on the ground.

VIVI: Lighten up.

Max then walks away towards his bike named swordfish, to collect more info about Mack Yenrai.

ZET: Wait a minute Max.

MAX: (gets on his bike) Prepared for take off.

ZET: MAX, i'm not going to back you up.

MAX: Your call. (rides off)

ZET: Darn it.

ZET: Stubburn!

VIVI: (reads paper info about Mack Yenrai out loud) Mack Yenrai, a 28000 dollar bounty for murdering a crime boss.

VIVI: He's the head of the syndicate huh?

VIVI: WOAH, thats who you guys are after?

VIVI: What?

VIVI: You have a fight?

ZET: Shut up!

ZET: You're being obnoxious.

VIVI: Really?

ZET: I SAID SHUT UP! (slams his walkie talkie cell phone to the ground)

ZET: (gets up and then walks away) HE CAN DO WHATEVER THE HECK HE WANTS.

VIVI: Oh man.

VIVI: Boys are such babies.

Then, Zet gets a call and Vivi answers it.

VIVI: (answers Zet's walkie talkie cell phone radio) Hello!

MAN: (talking to Vivi on the other line) Are you there Zet?

MAN: (talking to Vivi on the other line) I got something big.

VIVI: (talking to the man on Zet's walkie talkie cell phone radio) Something big you say?

The lead takes Vivi to an opera house where she can find Mack Yenrai at his box seat. She is dressed for the formal occasion, in one of few times she ever has a change of clothes. She walks in the building.

DIFFERENT MAN: Madam, excuse me.

DIFFERENT MAN: I need to see your ticket for the concert please!

VIVI: I don't have any ticket.

DIFFERENT MAN: Well than, i'm afraid i can't let you in madam.

VIVI: Alright, but he's going to be very unhappy with you.

DIFFERENT MAN: Huh!

VIVI: Thats right.

VIVI: Him!

VIVI: Balcony!

VIVI: First box.

VIVI: You know who.

DIFFERENT MAN: Oh Yenrai.

VIVI: Can you park my bike?

VIVI: It's out front.

VIVI: Thanks!

Back at camp, Zet talks to poochyena about his frustrations.

ZET: What makes them all think they can do whatever the heck they like?

Zet's walkie talkie cell phone beeps.

ZET: Huh!

ZET: I have a text message.

POOCHYENA: Pooch!

ZET: You worried?

ZET: Relax!

ZET: (starts to press buttons to decrypt the text message) You haven't seen the decyrption master at work.

ZET: You see.

ZET: Now we type in the text Mack Yenrai.

Zet's walkie talkie cell phone beeps again.

ZET: So i was right.

ZET: The bounty is real, but theres a whole lot more to it.

Back at the opera house, Vivi is invited into Mack Yenrai's opera box at gunpoint by Vaison's henchmen. They know her name and tell her to sit through the opera performance next to Mack's body that has been propped up in a seat.

VIVI: (walks up to a man outside the opera box) Is this Mack Yenrai's box?

VIVI: I've looked all over for it.

VIVI: Actually, i.

HENCHMAN NUMBER 1: Yes, we've been waiting for you.

The doors to the opera box open up and someone puts a gun to Vivi's back.

HENCHMAN NUMBER 2: We request that you remain quiet during the performance.

Max goes to see Anna, his lead, who was a close friend to Mack back when Max was a member of the White Dragon syndicate himself. She is taken aback because she felt Max had died 3 years ago. There is a picture on the store counter of a younger Anna and Mack Yenrai looking like friends. Before Max arrives at Anna's comic book store, she is looking at TV while 2 boys try to walk out with men's magazines without paying.

ANNA: PUT THEM BACK!

The 2 boys then run out of the store. One of them trips and the other one bumps into Max. Max somehow swipes the men's magazine from the boy before he hits the ground and starts reading it.

BOY: Get out of my way!

BOY: Huh!

BOY: Hey, give it back you dumby!

BOY: Give it!

Anna then grabs the second boy, holding both boys in her arms and then sees Max.

ANNA: Really!

ANNA: Kids these days.

ANNA: I'll hand both of you over to the police.

ANNA: (both eyes wide open) Oh my deer goodness.

MAX: Hey!

Anna then drops both boys she was carrying in each arm and they run off. They both go inside the store to chat.

MAX: Isn't bad for your health if you drink it all in one gulp Anna?

ANNA: Whats bad for my health is seeing you come back to life.

ANNA: It's a shock to the system.

MAX: Hey, thanks a lot for the warm welcome.

ANNA: Why welcome the dead?

ANNA: It's all futile.

MAX: But i'm alive.

ANNA: No you're not.

ANNA: You died 3 years ago.

ANNA: Thats how things work here.

Max then looks at the picture of Anna and Mack.

ANNA: I know why you're here Max.

MAX: Huh!

ANNA: You wouldn't have come unless you needed some information.

ANNA: It's about something important right?

ANNA: Well, i'll help if i can, but don't ask me too much.

MAX: Ava!

ANNA: NO!

ANNA: Don't call me that!

ANNA: Only 2 people can call me that.

ANNA: So what do you wanna know?

MAX: (serious expression on his face) Mack Yenrai.

MAX: (serious expression on his face) What happened to him?

Back at the opera house, Vivi makes a disturbing discovery in the opera box and meets Vaison for the first time.

VIVI: (gets out of her seat) Whats the reason for this?

VAISON'S HENCHMAN: No need to speak Vivi Winstrate.

VAISON'S HENCHMAN: We've done a very thorough background check on you.

VAISON'S HENCHMAN: Rest assured.

VAISON'S HENCHMAN: You'll be held at a very secured location.

VAISON'S HENCHMAN: Please take your seat!

Vivi sits back down and looks over to her right side to see Mack Yenrai's dead body covered in blood. She begins to shake.

VAISON: (standing at Vivi's left side) You're shaking.

VIVI: (looks at Vaison) Who are you?

VIVI: Tell me!

VAISON: (watching the opera singer) Vaison!

Vivi's eyes begin to widen with fear and the crowd cheers as the opera singer finishes his singing.

Back at the comic book store, Anna gives Max a gun, bullets, and a few grenades but asks him not to get tangled up with Vaison again, even though Vaison is only 8 years old like Max is. She hates that Max is a show-off and never listens to anyone.

ANNA: You know, i don't tell you what to do, but don't get tangled up with Vaison anymore alright!

ANNA: Why am i talking to you?

ANNA: It's useless.

MAX: (opens up a box full of bullets) Sorry!

ANNA: You've never listened to anyone your whole life. (takes another big gulp)

ANNA: And on top of that, you're a stubburn show-off.

ANNA: You think it kill ya to listen to your elders for once?

ANNA: No!

ANNA: Thats too much to ask.

ANNA: About Mack.

ANNA: He had a lot of guys out looking for you after he skipped town.

ANNA: He was convinced that you were still alive after you went to a new school.

ANNA: He said he could feel it.

ANNA: No one could talk him out of it.

ANNA: So now, here you are, finally back.

ANNA: And Mack is.

MAX: (says in a concerned voice) Anna, i think you've had enough.

ANNA: (pouring another drink) Not yet.

ANNA: (pouring another drink) This one's for Mack.

MAX: (takes the glass of alcohol away from Anna) If it's for Mack, i'll drink it myself.

MAX: Please don't be mad at me for drinking this stuff, even though i'm too young!

ANNA: I won't, considering all the pain and suffering you've been through and the fact that you act like a man, even though you're not.

MAX: Thank You! (starts drinking the whole glass).

Back at camp, Max gets his 2 guns and locks and loads them. Zet tells Max that he's walking into a trap-that Mack is already dead. Max says he knows this and that he has a debt to pay off. Max loads his last gun with bullets and points it at a tree, pretending to shoot it.

ZET: Alright and what are you planning to do with all the weapons?

MAX: Wheres Vivi?

ZET: When she saw the bounty figure, she had a lapse of sanity.

ZET: I'm sure shes out somewhere screwing up and getting into trouble.

MAX: I see.

ZET: (using a strict voice) Let me tell you something.

ZET: You're not going to get any reward money for Mack.

ZET: He's already dead.

ZET: Internal politics between rival crime syndicates, you understand.

ZET: It's a trap.

MAX: (looking at the gun in his hand) Yeah, i know.

MAX: I know the whole sad story.

ZET: And you're still going?

ZET: Wait!

ZET: Does this have to do with Mack?

MAX: Yeah!

MAX: I have a debt to pay off.

ZET: You wanted to know what happened to my left arm.

MAX: Huh!

ZET: (holds his left artifical arm) This is what i paid for getting involved too much in the IKP, at a way to young age and for getting involved in adult business.

ZET: (holds his left artifical arm) In other words, this is what happened to me for running ahead of the game.

ZET: (holds his left artifical arm) You get the point?

MAX: (gets up) I don't want to go Zet.

ZET: Then why are you?

MAX: Lets just say that my past is catching up to me.

Zet's walkie talkie cell phone rings.

ZET: (he answers it) Hello!

VIVI: I kinda got myself caught.

ZET: What?

VIVI: Yeah, they want you to come and pick me up.

VIVI: Either you show up at the place they say or my life is over.

VIVI: Oh the arrival time is.

ZET: Who asked you to go off on your own?

VIVI: Come on now.

VIVI: We're comrades, right?

ZET: You brought this on yourself, so deal with it yourself.

ZET: We're busy.

VIVI: No!

VIVI: Wait Zet!

MAX: Don't hang up on her Zet and give it to me!

MAX: (takes Zet's walkie talkie cell phone after having it handed to him) Where are you?

VIVI: You mean you're really going to come for me?

MAX: Well it's possible.

MAX: I've got my reasons, so don't take it personally.

ZET: (slightly annoyed) Max!

Before going, Max changes his clothes. He puts on his black boots, long black pants, a black shirt with long sleves, and a black coat. He is seen walking towards the big abandoned warehouse where Vivi is being held and walks inside. As he continues walking inside, he thinks back to where a few people thought he had died. He stops and sees someone walking up to him from the dark. It's Vaison he sees.

VAISON: (slowly walking closer towards Max) When saints embrace their dark sides, they become fiends.

VAISON: You agree, don't you Max?

MAX: I'm just watching a bad life of mine, i can't get away from.

VAISON: I'll get you away from it right now.

MAX: Whats your rush Vaison?

MAX: After all, it's been a long time since we've seen each other.

VAISON: HA HA HA HA HA HA!

VAISON: Are you pleading for your life?

MAX: Barely!

MAX: Begging doesn't work on you, remember?

MAX: Even if it's coming from the boy who took you in and made you what you are.

VAISON: Perhaps, but he was an antibully and a killer that lost his fangs.

VAISON: Thats why he has to die Max and thats why you have to die too.

VIVI: (having a gun pointed to her) Guh!

Max quickly draws his gun and turns to his left side to see Vivi a few feet away being held at gunpoint by one of Vaison's henchmen.

HENCHMAN NUMBER 1: (a 7 year old boy by the way) Now we'd like for you to drop your gun slowly.

HENCHMAN NUMBER 1: Whats wrong?

HENCHMAN NUMBER 1: If you don't comply, it won't end well.

BANG! Down goes henchman number 1, who dies from a shot to the head.

A mob of henchmen, some boys and some men, appear from hiding places and start to shoot.

VIVI: (taking cover) BE CAREFUL! (a boy thats been shot and killed almost falls down on Vivi)

Vivi then runs out of the warehouse. Max throws a grenade at a few men running towards him as he's hiding behind a pillar and ends up blowing them up. Vivi watches in shock, outside of the warehouse, as the explosion goes off. Max kills several people and runs upstairs towards Vaison.

Back at camp, Zet is cooking and accidentally burns lunch.

ZET: (holding a frying pan with garlic, onions, and mushrooms in it) Darn it.

ZET: (holding a frying pan with garlic, onions, and mushrooms in it) Now i'm turning it into coal.

Zet's walkie talkie cell phone rings.

ZET: (answers it) Hello!

VIVI: (scared) Oh goodness.

VIVI: (scared) Zet it's Max.

VIVI: (scared) He's!

ZET: TOUGH! (hangs up)

ZET: (looks a few seconds at his burnt lunch, puts it away, and gets up to leave the camp site to go help Max) Darn it.

On a balcony next to a large blood stained-glass window, Max and Vaison duel with a gun in Max's hand and a katana sword in Vaison's hands. They both manage to trap each other with a gun pressed against Vaison's chest and the pointy end of the katana sword an inch away from the left part of Max's chest.

VAISON: (with an evil smile) You should see yourself.

VAISON: (with an evil smile) Do you have any idea what you look like right at this moment Max?

MAX: (with an evil smile and a few cuts) What?

VAISON: A blood thirsty bully and killer.

VAISON: The same blood runs through both of us.

VAISON: The blood of a killer that hunts for the blood of others.

MAX: I've bleed all that kind of blood out.

VAISON: Then why are you STILL ALIVE?

BANG! Max shoots Vaison in the right part of his chest and Vasion's sword goes into Max's chest by an inch.

Vaison manages to grab Max by the face and throw him through the window. Max falls 30 feet to the ground and a montage of his former life flashes before his eyes.

The images show Max fighting alongside Vaison. Vaison in a house with a girl and Max walking underneath the girl's window with a handful of blue roses. The image of a blue rose laying in the spot where her bed once was is shown in his flashback.

Max then has a dream where he is recovering from injuries at the girl's place and she is humming. In his dream, he wakes up to the girl sitting a few feet away from him and asks her to do one thing.

MAX: (in his dream, lying in a bed injured, and speaking to the girl) Just like that.

MAX: (in his dream, lying in a bed injured, and speaking to the girl) Please hum for me!

The dream ends and Max is awoken from the dream by Vivi humming, which he says is off-key.

VIVI: (sitting a few feet from Max who is bandaged from head to toe like a mummy while playing cards) Oh, you're finally up.

VIVI: You've slept too much.

VIVI: You've been asleep for 3 days.

VIVI: Yeah, i was starting to worry about you.

VIVI: Hey, you should be greatful to me for staying here.

Max then takes off the bandage on his mouth to say something to Vivi. She walks up close to him to hear him.

MAX: (laying on his sleeping bag at camp, in bandages) You sing off key.

Vivi then punches Max in the chest.

MAX: OUCH!

Vivi then walks pass Zet growling, who walked up to see what was going on. He then gives Max some helpful advice.

ZET: Max, you should never make a girl mad when you're injured.

Max then looks at the bandage that was on his mouth with a tired glare.

**This was an interesting chapter to say the least. I'm sorry if all the violence and killing offended any of you. This chapter had people from Max's past and a mystery girl. Well this answers some of the question about Max's past, but not all of them. As the story continues, you'll learn more and more about Max. Stay curious my friends!**


	10. Pity for a monster

In this chapter, Max has a dream about losing the thumb on his left hand and getting it replaced with a fake artificial robot thumb. In his dream, he is in a hospital room where human body parts are kept in tubes filled with water. Max then wakes up in a night club, where a strange little boy is playing jazz tunes on a harmonica.

Back at camp, Vivi is hungry and searches for food and finds only a can of pokemon food. Poochyena is waiting by his food dish, but instead of giving it to him, she eats the last can of pokemon food there is right in front of him.

Max and Zet are at a nightclub for kids and adults, talking about the blues and jazz. Max then spots their 3000 dollar bounty head named Rafe. Zet then tries to say hello to an old friend of his.

ZET: Darn that blues harp sounds sweet.

ZET: I knew it would.

MAX: I thought you liked jazz.

ZET: Don't be dense.

ZET: I started singing the blues when the doctor whacked my bottom on the day i was born.

MAX: A baby hipster is very rare.

MAX: (looking straight at Rafe from a distance) No doubt about it.

MAX: (looking straight at Rafe from a distance) It's Rafe alright.

ZET: Alright, i'm going in on the right.

ZET: You take his left side.

MAX: Lard boy is in the way.

ZET: Oh thats Fatis.

MAX: Someone you know from your past?

ZET: Yes!

MAX: Make a move then, Zet!

ZET: Observe!

MAX: Observe what?

ZET: Me meeting an old friend in a loud way.

ZET: HEY FATIS.

ZET: LONG TIME NO SEE, FATIS PONDER.

FATIS: OH, who would have guessed it would be Zet.

FATIS: (patting Zet on the left shoulder) Well well, when the heck did you blow in here?

ZET: (patting Fatis on the left shoulder) How about you?

ZET: (patting Fatis on the left shoulder) You're looking jolly.

ZET: (patting Fatis on the left shoulder) What happened?

ZET: (patting Fatis on the left shoulder) Did you catch a nice big one? (both boys start laughing)

ZET: I had no idea you were a fan of the blues fad, Fatis.

FATIS: You kidding me.

FATIS: I listened to the blues when i was still in my father's sac, if you know what i mean. (both boys laugh)

Rafe leaves the club and Max begins to trail him. They watch the kid, Wen, from the night club enter a taxi with an old man in the wheelchair named Zeb. Max follows Rafe, who followed the taxi to a sky rise hotel. Rafe enters a suite and goes crashing through the window onto Max and the ground. Max, riding his bike, barely catches the falling Rafe.

MAX: (holding Rafe in his arms) Hey, wake up you!

MAX: Hey!

MAX: If you die, i lose the reward money.

RAFE: Don't be fooled by him, by the way he looks.

MAX: DON'T TALK!

MAX: TRY TO STAY ALIVE!

RAFE: Not me.

RAFE: He needs help now.

RAFE: Help him!

RAFE: (hands him a special stone and then says his last words) This stone.

MAX: WAIT!

Back at camp, Max and Zet talk about selling the stone.

ZET: (looking at the stone) I can't be sure, but this stone could be worth a hefty sum.

ZET: (hands the stone back to Max) So what do you want to do with it?

MAX: (takes the stone and looks at it) I have no idea.

MAX: The dude gives it to me on his own and then dies on his own.

MAX: I don't see why we can't keep it.

VIVI: (takes the stone out of his hand) There is no reason.

VIVI: (looks at the stone) You're not in charge of that kid after all.

MAX: (quickly swipes the stone out of Vivi's hands) Gimme that!

MAX: This thing is going to pay for our food.

MAX: Our food and not yours.

VIVI: I think you have a stone for a heart.

ZET: Not like me.

ZET: I'm a nice dude.

ZET: (hands Vivi a bill) I have a gift for you.

VIVI: YAY!

VIVI: (takes the piece of paper) What is it?

VIVI: (looking at the piece of paper) An official invoice.

VIVI: An invoice for what?

ZET: All the expenses you've racked up while being on our team and thanks for your business.

VIVI: (sarcasticly) Yeah, any time.

Zet goes to lunch with his old friend, Fatis Ponder, who was also trying to catch Rafe. Fatis explains that Rafe and Zeb were the leaders of the Self Defense Volunteer Squad and Wen is supposedly Zeb's son.

ZET: Enjoying the sweets i see.

FATIS: I always do.

ZET: So what info do you have on Rafe even though he's dead?

FATIS: Alright, Rafe was after his old friend and business partner Zeb.

ZET: They were friends?

FATIS: I'm shocked that you didn't know that.

ZET: Why was he after his old friend and business partner

FATIS: 10_ years ago they had a confrontation with some space raiders._

:_ A land dispute._

_It all came down at some R&D facility near Czar._

_A few days later, the raiders are wiped out, Zeb is missing, and Rafe is found blindfolded in a silo._

_They say Zeb double crossed him so he could run the squad solo._

_Later, Zeb turns up in a wheelchair with the kid._

_Guess it didn't turn out the way he planned._

Back at camp, Zet and Vivi discuss what they know so far.

VIVI: So the bottom line is that Rafe was killed off over internal politics.

ZET: Betrayal may come easily to women, but men live by iron goals of honor.

VIVI: You believe that?

ZET: I'm trying to real hard.

Max goes back to the nightclub and follows Wen and Zeb after the show to a warehouse. When Max walks inside, the lights turn on and he sees Wen with a gun and Zeb in a wheelchair standing from a flight of stairs.

WEN: Tell me who you are?

MAX: (points his gun at Wen) Just a curious stranger.

WEN: What do you want here?

MAX: (points his gun at Wen) Before Rafe bought the farm, he asked me to come here to help you.

Zet and Vivi find Wen in an old newspaper article he got from Fatis at lunch where Wen is seen shaking hands with someone and is with his father in the newspaper snapshot. Vivi looks closer to find out that the man in the wheelchair is not Zeb and then she finds the date on the newspaper and shows it to Zet. They are both shocked to see the article was published 30 years ago and that Wen looks exactly the same.

Back at the warehouse, Max and Wen exchange words and bullets with each other.

MAX: Come on.

MAX: Theres nothing to be afraid of.

MAX: (walks slowly towards Wen) Come here and lets talk.

BANG!

Wen shoots Max in the right arm, causing him to drop his gun several feet from him.

WEN: You better stay out of it.

WEN: A little twerp like you sticks his neck out to far and you might get it cut off, understood.

MAX: (holding his injured right arm) Don't call me names kid!

WEN: I'm not a kid.

MAX: Lots of kids say that line.

WEN: I know what i look like, but i was alive when this place was an out post before the meteor hit.

WEN: Get the picture?

Wen has a flashback of his childhood and what happened to him. In his flashback, it was his 6th birthday and his father gave him a harmonica. He and his parents were on a windy grassy hill top and he was playing his harmonica for them. He stopped when he saw a bright light in the sky that was not the sun. It got closer and brighter until BOOM! It crashes right into him and his parents and annihilates the environment around him. Wen, on the other hand, emerges from the charred remains of the ground unharmed and with modified genes.

WEN: My family was blown to bits.

WEN: From that day on, my body completely stopped aging.

WEN: I can't die.

WEN: There was always somebody discovering me, doing experiments on me, they all died, and i kept on living.

WEN: The end for this guy started when his Self Defense Volunteer Squad hit our R&D lab.

WEN: I needed a new cover.

WEN: Someone to play the part of my parent.

WEN: I think he's the third guy i've used like this.

He then asks for the stone and when Max plays dumb, he continues to shoot. Max finds cover and fires back, knocking Wen's gun away. Max hits Wen in the face and knocks him down a floor but Wen escapes into the night.

Max returns to the camp site the next day with Zeb who is paralyzed and is only able to speak a few words.

ZET: (bandaging Max's arm) You're lucky you only got away with only a scratch.

ZET: (bandaging Max's arm) We can't afford a funeral.

MAX: I know and i'm sorry.

POOCHYENA: (trying to tell the others something about Zeb) POOCHY POOCHY POOCHY POOCHY POOCHY!

ZET: Don't be obnoxious poochyena.

WEN: (having a hard time speaking) Rafe found a way to kill Wen with the power of the stone.

WEN: (having a hard time speaking) He told me the stone came from the same meteor that killed Wen's parents and that the stone could make him age again and kill him.

WEN: (having a hard time speaking) Then he shot Rafe out of the hotel window.

WEN: (having a hard time speaking) He has hurt so many people and i want you to kill him please!

A few hours later, after taking Wen to a hospital, Zet returns to explain to Max how Wen can be killed with the stone.

ZET: _When the meteor hit, a space system was created from the resulting twists in hyperspace-a kind of singularity that drew in vast amounts of energy, enclosing and crystallizing them into a single faceted stone._

ZET: The gem that makes up ring.

ZET: The same energy broke Wen's circadian rhythm.

ZET:_ His pineal body continually produces a substance that prevents_ aging.

ZET:_ That's the theory in a nutshell._

ZET: Understand!

MAX: Barely hardly!

ZET: I don't understand it that much either.

ZET: Which simply means, we won't know for sure until we shoot the gem into the kid and find out.

ZET: Who knows what could happen.

ZET: It could blow him up.

MAX: That makes it interesting.

Zet crafts a bullet out of the gem and Max loads it into his 9MM silver handgun. Max goes to leave but Vivi is worried he won't come back.

MAX: Yes my dear.

VIVI: I just thought i'd say goodbye Max, since i'm sure it will be the last time i see you.

MAX: Ha ha ha, you mean you're finally leaving us?

VIVI: No, i mean you're not coming back.

MAX: I don't like that kid Zet.

MAX: I don't like the little monster at all.

Max then rides off in his bike to find and kill Wen. From a distance, Vivi stands alone near a tree watching Max ride off to parts unknown.

VIVI: (watching Max all alone near a tree) Boys are such idiots.

Max flies his Swordfish and tracks Wen in a stolen taxi. They travel away from town and Max shoots at the taxi, causing it to crash into an abandoned gas station. Wen emerges from the fiery explosion unharmed and faces down Max, who has stopped and gotten off of his bike.

Wen fires three shots with a sadistic smile on his face: one lands at Max's feet, the next misses right of his head, and the third just scraping Max's cheek.

Max shoots Wen between the eyes, who stood still expecting to survive another bullet wound, but the gem works and turns Wen immediately into an old man. Wen falls to the ground and dies, but not before dropping his gun and saying his last dying words to Max.

WEN: (saying his last dying words to Max) I see.

WEN: (saying his last dying words to Max) Yes, i can finally die at last.

WEN: (saying his last dying words to Max) I feel so heavy, but for the first time in a long time, i finally feel at peace.

WEN: (saying his last dying words to Max) Do you understand?

WEN: (saying his last dying words to Max) Do you?

MAX: In some ways i do understand.

MAX: Rest in peace Wen.

**This was a freaky chapter to say the least. Looks like Vivi was wrong when she said she was never going to see Max again. Wen was an evil creepy little boy. Once again, Max dodges the grim reaper's finger and sword. Stay tuned for the next chapter! Stay curious my friends!**


	11. Metal Mashing Masher

The gang chase a bounty named Decker, who is running a load of high explosives. While eating a big plate of curly fries at a diner, Max meets a cargo truck driver named VT, who hates Bad Dude Bounty Hunters. As time goes by, they discover they have a lot in common.

OTTO: VT, is your shift over?

VT: Yeah and finally.

VT: How about you?

OTTO: Just on my way to Unavar.

VT: That will make you some bucks.

OTTO: Nothing like what you've been pulling in.

OTTO: I heard you did a round trip from here to Vis in 4 days or so.

VT: It was 3 days.

OTTO: See what i mean.

OTTO: Anyways, take it easy.

VT: You too.

OTTO: Oh, i almost forgot.

OTTO: Hey, VT.

VT: Huh!

Otto then slams some money on a table.

VT: So you're still trying, huh?

OTTO: Of course and i'll keep on trying until i get my money back.

VT: Hey, knock yourself out.

VT then slams a fat stack of cash on the table.

VT: Okay, you've only got one shot and you get no clues.

OTTO: Alright!

OTTO: VT, i say your name is Val Tommyeuana.

VT: Nice try.

OTTO: Oh no.

OTTO: This is a bad sign.

VT: (takes her money off the table) You be careful now Otto.

Later, VT walks into a diner with her meowth, loaded with Bad Dude Bounty Hunters.

CASHIER: Oh hi meowth and VT.

CASHIER: Whats it going to be this time?

CASHIER: The usual?

VT: (sits down in front of the counter) Yeah!

VT: Whats with all the muscle boys?

VT: This place is usually empty.

CASHIER: Theres something big going down.

CASHIER: A bounty head named Decker is suppose to show up here later and word got out.

CASHIER: These people are all Bad Dude Bounty Hunters.

VT: No wonder it's such a circus in here.

VT: Looks like punks on parade in here.

In the boys bathroom at the diner, Max is having a conversation with Zet over their walkie talkie cell phone radios.

MAX: You said exclusive info.

MAX: This place is crawling with other Bad Dude Bounty Hunters.

MAX: They all know about Decker.

MAX: I've got a headache the size of Venis.

MAX: We don't even know what the dude looks like.

MAX: All we know is that he's got a taatoo the shape of a dragonite.

MAX: What about Vivi?

MAX: Like shes going to find him in that place.

Vivi is at a ice cream shop, having a sundae when she spots a tall muscular man with an eel taatoo on his chest that looks like a dragonite due to the fact that it isn't completely shown. She then approaches him.

VIVI: (walks up to the man slowly) Hello!

MAN: What do you want little girl?

MAN: You looking for a chat?

VIVI: Well, you might say that.

VIVI: (getting closer) A certain kind of chat.

MAN: I'm listening.

VIVI: (puts her gun on his chin) Put your hands up, Decker my friend!

A man sitting in the booth, behind the man with the eel taatoo, starts to get nervous.

VIVI: (holding him at gun point) Sorry about this.

VIVI: (holding him at gun point) It's nothing personal.

VIVI: (holding him at gun point) This is just my job.

MAN: (sweating) What did i do wrong?

VIVI: (holding him at gun point) It's no use playing innocent.

VIVI: (holding him at gun point) I can see the edge of your dragonite taatoo.

MAN: (sweating) You got the wrong dude.

The man in the booth behind the man with the eel taatoo, tries to slowly and quietly crawl out of his booth, but is stopped by Vivi.

VIVI: Hey, you with the big thick glasses.

VIVI: Put in a call to the police!

VIVI: Let them know i caught Decker!

The guy with the glasses tries to run out of the ice cream shop while covering the dragonite taatoo on his left arm.

Vivi sees this and then rips the shirt off the man she has at gun point.

VIVI: (looking at the man's taatoo) What the heck is this?

MAN: (blushing) I got a thing for eel pokemon like aardvark.

VIVI: NEXT TIME KEEP IT COVERED! (starts chasing after the real Decker)

A fight starts at the diner after VT says something that offends 3 Bad Dude Bounty Hunters. VT manages to punch all 3 of them and one of them bumps into Max while he's eating his curly fries, causing him to drop them on the floor. All 3 of them get back up and pull out their pocket knives on VT. Just when one of them is about to charge at VT, Max intervenes. Max punches the guy that was coming after VT so hard, that he crashed into the table, causing a bowl of soup to fall on his head.

MAN: Where did you come from?

MAX: (ticked off) You spilled my salty curly fries.

MAX: (ticked off) I needed those salty curly fries.

MAN: Okay boys, lets get this boy too.

The second man then comes at Max with a knife, missing both times, then getting an elbow to the face, a hard knee to the stomach, and then the waitress smashes a bottle of wine on the man's head.

VT punches and kicks the third guy once, sending him into a table. The 3 men are eventually thrown out of the diner by Max. They get up and swear to get back at Max. Max gives them a death glare and they tell him to forget about them and they run off.

Vivi chases Decker to a parking garage on her bike. He then gets in an elevator and blows it up and causing a little damage to Vivi's bike.

VT: Talk about the bottom of the food chain.

VT: Bad Dude Bounty Hunters must be the lowest form of life there is.

MAX: You think so?

VT: I know so.

VT: Human beings are just price tags to them.

VT: They live by gambling on other people's lives.

MAX: Yeah, that may be.

They walk back into the diner.

ZT: So have a seat.

ZT: The sodas are on me.

Back at camp, Zet has prepared a special meal for poochyena.

ZET: (looking at poochyena stare at his bowl full of food) Don't whine!

ZET: Beef sprouts are good for you.

ZET: Anyway, thats all there is.

ZET: Would you give me a break here!

Zet's walkie talkie cell phone rings and he picks it up.

ZET: (answers it) Hello!

ZET: Oh Vivi, it's you.

ZET: That was quick.

ZET: WHAT!

Back at the diner, VT and Max chat.

VT: You're the second person i've known that has a soda addiction.

MAX: Whos the first?

VT: My husband.

3 old men swear before leaving to VT and Max, that they will one day figure out what VT stands for and get that fat stack of cash she has.

VT: Don't count on it you old coots.

MAX: So do i get that fat stack of cash, if i guess your name right?

VT: (pulls out the stack of cash) Yeah!

VT: I don't know who started it, but this fat stack of cash has been getting fatter ever since.

MAX: Well i'll give it a try.

Max's walkie talkie cell phone rings.

MAX: (he answers it and puts it on loudspeaker by mistake) Hello!

ZET: Max, it's me.

ZET: Vivi just lost Decker.

ZET: Leave quickly and quietly!

Max then hangs up and VT slaps him.

VT: Get lost.

VT: Lying low life bounty hunter.

Max then gets up and slowly walks out.

WAITRESS: WAIT MAX!

MAX: AHHH, MY BIKE.

WAITRESS: Yeah, they slashed your tires.

WAITRESS: Those guys, VT and you beat up, they're called the something brothers.

MAX: You were watching.

WAITRESS: Yes!

MAX: (feeling annoyed) So lady, why didn't you tell me about it?

WAITRESS: But i did just tell you.

WAITRESS: I told you right now.

MAX: (annoyed and sarcastic) Gee, thanks a lot.

WAITRESS: (honestly) You're Welcome!

VT: (looking at her meowth) What do you want?

MEOWTH: Meow!

VT gets up with meowth following to the door.

CASHIER: You're heading for home VT?

VT: Thats right.

VT then walks outside and sees Max thumbing.

VT: What are you still doing here?

MAX: (thumbing) Hitchhiking!

MAX: (thumbing) Those 3 idiots slashed my tires.

VT: You're just a messed up loser Max.

MAX: And a lying low life bad dude bounty hunter.

MAX: Don't forget that.

VT: DON'T PUSH YOUR LUCK!

Meowth then climbs on Max's head.

MEOWTH: Meow!

VT: Come on and lets go!

MAX: Mind if i bring a friend along?

An hour or 2 later, Max and Vivi are riding in ZT's truck with Max's bike in the back and loud heavy metal music playing in the truck.

VIVI: CAN YOU PLEASE TURN DOWN THAT REPULSIVE MUSIC!

VT: I don't think so.

VT: When in Rome, do what the romans do.

VIVI: Huh!

ZT: It's not repulsive.

ZT: It's very relaxing.

ZT: It's called heavy metal, by the way.

Back at camp the next day, Zet looks and complains about the damage of both Max's and Vivi's bikes.

ZET: (looking at the wrecked bikes) I can't believe they wrecked both bikes on the same day and who do they think is going to repair these things?

Elsewhere, VT and meowth are on the road when her truck phone rings.

VT: (she answers it while driving) Yeah!

OTTO: VT, is that you?

VT: Hey Otto, whats up?

OTTO: I got into a hit and run.

VT: Huh!

OTTO: The guy cuts into the lane, rams me, and then takes off.

OTTO: I got to make him pay for repairs at least.

OTTO: So tell me if you see the crook!

VT: So how do i spot him?

OTTO: He had a truck with a painting of a goddess.

VT: I'm going to hang up with you and send an SOT to all the truck drivers out there from east to west.

OTTO: Bye!

VT: (hangs up) Bye!

VT then sends a message to all truckers using the breaker one nine line.

VT: (using the radio frequency line one nine to send a message to other truckers) Breaker one nine.

VT: (using the radio frequency line one nine to send a message to other truckers) Breaker one nine.

VT: (using the radio frequency line one nine to send a message to other truckers) To all the truckers stretching from east to west of Kalos, this is queen metal.

VT: (using the radio frequency line one nine to send a message to other truckers) Hey guys, if you see a truck with a goddess on it, give me a ring!

VT: (using the radio frequency line one nine to send a message to other truckers) Thanks guys.

LOVE MACHINE: (talking to VT over his truck phone) Hey VT, Love Machine over here at sector 12.

LOVE MACHINE: (talking to VT over his truck phone) Whats up with this call?

LOVE MACHINE: (talking to VT over his truck phone) Did some dude skip out on you?

VT: (talking to Love Machine over her truck phone) Something like that.

LOVE MACHINE: (talking to VT over his truck phone) I have not seen the guy, but i'll be out looking for him.

VT: (talking to Love Machine over her truck phone) Thanks for the help.

SNEAKY SNAKE: (talking to VT over his truck phone) Yeah this is Sneaky Snake.

SNEAKY SNAKE: (talking to VT over his truck phone) Did you say a painting of a clown?

VT: (talking to Sneaky Snake over her truck phone) No!

IKE MIKE: (talking to VT over his truck phone) This is Ike Mike and i've never met you VT, but i've heard lots of stories about queen metal.

VT: (talking to Ike Mike over her truck phone) I guess thats a compliment.

VT: (talking to Ike Mike over her truck phone) So what do you know?

IKE MIKE: (talking to VT over his truck phone) I've got a positive id on your target about 10 minutes ago.

IKE MIKE: (talking to VT over his truck phone) It wasn't to far from the old linus mines.

IKE MIKE: (talking to VT over his truck phone) Hope that helps.

VT: (talking to Ike Mike over her truck phone) Thanks a bunch.

VT: (talking to Ike Mike over her truck phone) I owe you one guy.

Back at camp, Zet has bought 2 new wheels for Max's bike and has bought some new parts for Vivi's bike and is working on the repairs.

VT ends up seeing Decker in his truck with the goddess painted on it and tries to catch him in her 18 wheeler truck.

VT: (talking to herself when she sees Decker) You're mine.

VT: (talking to herself when she sees Decker) Trying to out ride me pal.

VT: (talking to herself while trying to ram Decker with her 18 wheeler) Nice try scum bag.

VT: (gets on her truck radio) This is VT calling.

VT: (gets on her truck radio) Let me talk to that lying low life Bad Dude Bounty Hunter!

Back at camp, Max is talking to VT on his walkie talkie cell phone.

MAX: The linus mines.

MAX: Thats crazy.

MAX: Stay away!

VT: (voice begins to break up due to static) Huh!

VT: (voice begins to break up due to static) What ya say?

MAX: JUST STAY AWAY FROM DECKER!

MAX: HE'S HAULING HIGH EXPLOSIVES.

MAX: HELLO!

Max hangs up and takes off on his fully repaired bike with Vivi following.

VIVI: (looking at her almost fully repaired bike) It's so ugly and parts of it are still broken.

ZET: (whispering to himself) To bad it wasn't your mouth that was broken.

VIVI: (getting on her bike) I heard that.

MAX: (getting on his bike) HEY ZET, I'M GOING OUT.

ZET: Good luck.

Decker throws out a beaker of explosive liquid at ZT from his truck window but misses.

VT: (talking to herself) That was a big mistake.

The mines around them start to blow up.

VIVI: (riding on her bike) Whats all this?

VIVI: (riding on her bike) This is a bit risky, don't you think?

MAX: (riding on his bike) Watch your back!

Vivi passes by Decker's truck and sees he has died from the explosion.

VIVI: (riding her bike a few feet away from Decker) There goes my money.

VT wakes up after taking a nasty crash and Max calls her.

MAX: (his voice coming in on her truck radio) VT, are you there?

MAX: (his voice coming in on her truck radio) If you're alive, say something!

VT: (talking to Max on her truck phone) I'm okay.

VT: (talking to Max on her truck phone) It takes more than that to get rid of me.

MAX: (his voice coming in on her truck radio) We've got to get out of here.

MAX: (his voice coming in on her truck radio) Decker was selling enhanced nitro and it's all destabilized now.

MAX: (his voice coming in on her truck radio) His truck is packed with it.

VT: (talking to Max on her truck phone) The whole thing?

VT: (talking to Max on her truck phone) Thats enough nitrate to blow this place to shreds.

MAX: (his voice coming in on her truck radio) It gets worse.

MAX: (his voice coming in on her truck radio) This place is an old mining field and the reactors are breaking up.

KABOOM KABOOM KABOOM! 3 parts of the mine field blow up near them.

VT: (talking to Max on her truck phone) We've got to find a way out of this mess.

VIVI: (on her walkie talkie cell phone) How much further to the exit way?

MAX: (on his walkie talkie cell phone) Not far to the left of us.

MAX: (on his walkie talkie cell phone) It's up ahead over there.

MAX: (on his walkie talkie cell phone) It's blocked.

MAX: (on his walkie talkie cell phone) BEHIND YOU VIVI.

VIVI: (on her walkie talkie cell phone) IN FRONT.

BANG BANG BANG BANG! Max shoots at the boulders blocking the exit 4 times.

VIVI: (on her walkie talkie cell phone) You shooting a pock gun?

VIVI: (on her walkie talkie cell phone) You'll never blast through like that.

MAX: (on his walkie talkie cell phone) WELL EXCUSE ME.

MAX: (on his walkie talkie cell phone) AT LEAST MY AIM IS BETTER THAN YOURS.

VIVI: (on her walkie talkie cell phone) All i have is this broken bike and i left my gun back at camp.

VIVI: (on her walkie talkie cell phone) Alright come on.

VIVI: (on her walkie talkie cell phone) There must be some way to GET OUT.

VT: (talking on her truck phone) Of course there is and it's just waiting for us.

VT: (talking on her truck phone) Packed inside the mines.

VIVI: (on her walkie talkie cell phone) I don't like this.

VIVI: (on her walkie talkie cell phone) It's a cautious situation and i'm not really the caution type.

VT: (talking on her truck phone) Alright than, don't be so cautious than.

VT: (talking on her truck phone) Lets just go for it. (turns on some very loud heavy metal music, causing Vivi to ram against the boulders with her bike)

MAX: (on his walkie talkie cell phone) Alright, now grab one!

VIVI: (on her walkie talkie cell phone) Easy for you to say mister perfect.

VIVI: (on her walkie talkie cell phone) Theres gas coming out now that i lifted the boulder a little.

MAX: (on his walkie talkie cell phone) It's probably smoke or stabilizers.

VIVI: (on her walkie talkie cell phone) Which means?

MAX: (on his walkie talkie cell phone) The boulders have a little nitrate in them.

VIVI: (on her walkie talkie cell phone) WHAT!

VT: (talking on her truck phone) Come on girl.

VT: (talking on her truck phone) Whats the worst that could happen?

VT: (talking on her truck phone) Screw up and we all die.

VIVI: (talking on her walkie talkie cell phone) Thats very comforting.

VIVI: (carrying a small boulder away from the pile) Okay i got one.

VIVI: (holding the small boulder) Now what do i do with it?

MAX: (talking on his walkie talkie cell phone) Throw it away from the pile and now that it's gone, i will throw one of my grenades in the spot it was in and shoot it 3 times.

VIVI: (on her walkie talkie cell phone) ARE YOU CRAZY?

MAX: (talking on his walkie talkie cell phone) No and you have to get away from the boulders now.

VT: Meowth, get out of the way!

VT: I've got to let him in after the explosions.

Max throws the grenade in the spot where the small boulder was and shoots it 3 times. BANG BANG BANG!

KABOOM KABOOM KABOOM! Max's plan works and the boulder blockage is no more. His bike is pushed a few feet back due to the explosions and Max is sent flying in the air into ZT's arms as she reaches for him and pulls him into her truck.

VIVI: (talking on her walkie talkie cell phone) It's all clear.

VIVI: (talking to herself) I need a new gig.

Max then sees a locket in VT's truck, picks it up, and looks at it.

MAX: Thanks for the help Victoria Terpsis.

VT: Huh!

MAX: And give your husband my thanks too.

MAX: (hands her the locket she had) I figured out who you were because of this.

MAX: Everyone has heard about him.

MAX: The legendary Bad Dude Bounty Hunter known as Terpsis and his wife.

The locket shows a picture of VT and her husband when they were younger.

VT: (holding the locket in her hands) I won't be able to give him your thanks for a while.

VT: I'm afraid he's doing all his bounty hunting in Heaven these days.

MAX: I see.

MAX: (takes one of the green backs from VT's fat stack of cash) The rest is for your husband.

MAX: I'm sure he has a big hangover up there.

MAX: Treat him to a bottle of painkillers on me!

**I think i speak for everyone when i say that Max gets into more danger now then when he was traveling with Ash, May, and Brock. Max and VT make a good team together. With that being said, the next chapter of Bad Dude Bounty Hunters will be coming to a computer screen near you. Be sure too read it! Stay curious my friends!**


	12. Vis Vision

While the crew hunts down a crime boss, Max meets Roc Bonn, who is on the run from the same crime boss the crew is tracking for stealing a very rare and valuable plant, which he plans to sell to pay for surgery to restore his sister's eyesight.

Max, Zet, Vivi, and poochyena all take a train ride to a big city in Kalos called Vis. They were informed that there are some high level criminals in the city. Even so, they are busy hunting down other criminals on the train while on the train. They know that theres a good chance the criminals they're after are on the train and they know something bad might happen since they know what the life of a bad dude bounty hunter is like.

FLIGHT ATTENDANT: Soon, this flight, 210, will arrive on Vis.

FLIGHT ATTENDANT: Some people may have an allergic reaction to the special plants used in Vis.

FLIGHT ATTENDANT: It has a chance of degenerating into Vis-sickness, so if symptoms appear, please consult a doctor immediately.

The train comes out of a dark tunnel. Thats when hijackers Hue, Dew and Louy, suddenly attack.

HUE: (starts shooting at the roof of the train) Quiet down, everyone!

HUE: Both hands behind your heads!

HUE: All of you!

RICH MAN: I'll give you money!

RICH MAN: I don't care about the others, just let me go!

Louy hits the rich man in the head with the back of her machine gun.

LOUY: Anyone who makes a ruckus ends up like him!

A man named Roc, carrying a container wrapped in cloth, hides in his seat.

ROCO: (trying to hide his head) Darn and why did this have to be the day?

DEW: You over there!

DEW: HEY!

Dew approaches Max, apparently fast asleep.

DEW: You listening to me?!

DEW: You get up!

Max opens his eyes.

DEW: Quietly put both hands behind your head!

Max closes his eyes.

DEW: Don't go back asleep!

DEW: WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE YOU LITTLE IDIOT?

Max gets up stretching, pushing Dew aside.

DEW: BIG MISTAKE!

Dew swings the barrel of his gun at Max. Max ducks and head butts him. Hue, who is a very short man, charges at Max from behind. Max flips him onto Dew.

MAX: (sarcastically apologizes) Whoops!

MAX: (sarcastically apologizes) Sorry about that dude.

HUE: (runs toward Max) That's enough!

Max flips him over onto his partner, knocking them both out.

Vivi sprays Louy with a container of sedatives, causing Louy to pass out.

VIVI: Enough of You Ms. Bounty.

The train makes an emergency stop, the cops show up to the train, they handcuff the criminals, and officer Jenny congratulates Max, Zet, Vivi, and poochyena on a job well done. Even though, Zet and poochyena didn't really do anything. They were on the train as backup in case Max and Vivi needed extra help. Even so, Jenny hands a 1500 dollar check to Max, Zet, and Vivi for stopping the criminals. They finally didn't mess up on a mission. They were very happy to get their check.

A few hours later, at the bank, in a big mall, Roc, the man from the train, is having an argument with the postal worker about a special item.

ROC: Don't be silly!

ROC: This is 5000?!

POSTAL WORKER: Special price.

ROC: That's not written anywhere up there!

POSTAL WORKER: But it's not to normal residential quarters.

ROC: I'm asking ya for a favor here.

POSTAL WORKER: All the way out there to the middle of the desert.

Roc grabs him.

ROC: Don't rip me off here!

POSTAL WORKER: Theres nothing i can do.

Roc spots Spike and he leaves a package and money on the desk.

ROC: Make sure it gets there!

ROC: Got that?!

Roc runs after Max.

POSTAL WORKER: Hey, wait!

Max cashes the check at the ATM machine and it spits out the 1500 dollars.

MAX: Thanks for the business.

Vivi stands nearby.

VIVI: Hi!

MAX: What do you want?

VIVI: My share.

MAX: Here?

VIVI: I need it now.

Max hands Vivi 500 dollars.

MAX: That's all you get.

MAX: The money will be split 3 ways by you, me, and Zet.

MAX: We each get 500 dollars each.

VIVI: I know that and i know how to divide Max.

Vivi takes her share of the reward money and walks off.

MAX: Depositing it at the casino again?

VIVI: (walking away while waving) It's better than the bank!

MAX: (talking to himself) She never gives up.

Roc rushes toward Max with a pocket knife from behind. Max trips Roc and he stumbles to the floor.

MAX: I don't need any more pickpockets.

ROC: You passed my test and you're amazing.

ROC: You're really amazing!

Roc gets up.

ROC: You're the one that rounded up those hijackers with some amazing moves, right?

ROC: I have a favor to ask.

ROC: Can you teach me how to fight like that?

ROC: Is it judo or kung fu?

MAX: Neither!

ROC: Then what type of fighting style were you using?

MAX: A whole new fighting style i invented called jeet kung judo.

ROC: Even though you look like a 9 year old, you're more amazing then i had originally thought.

MAX: I'm actually an 8 year old.

MAX: I just look a little tall for my age.

ROC: Even though you're so young, you fight like a man.

ROC: I take it back, you fight like a machine and not only that but you've invented a new martial art.

ROC: I'm thoroughly impressed.

MAX: Thank You!

ROC: Can you teach me some of those amazing fighting moves like judo, karate, and kung fu.

ROC: HI YA and KARATA.

MAX: (he begins to think Roc is a little immature after making those weird poses and noises) Huh!

ROC: So how about it?

MAX: No!

MAX: My fighting style isn't really suited for your kind, so sorry.

Max then walks away with Roc following him.

ROC: Hey, wait a minute!

ROC: I want to be strong, like you.

MAX: You're really an annoying guy.

MAX: A no is a no.

ROC: Oh, come on.

ROC: Just a little.

ROC: (bowing at Max) Please master!

ROC: (bowing at Max) I beg of you.

Max enters an elevator.

ROC: Hey, wait a sec!

The elevator door closes.

MAX: (talking to himself) What was that dude's story?

The elevator door opens. Roc stands in front of it, out of breath from running down flights of stairs. Max walks away from him again and Roc follows him again.

ROC: Just teach me a little bit.

ROC: Think of it as helping me.

ROC: Have some compassion.

SPIKE: I'm out of that right now.

They walk out of the mall.

ROC: Please!

ROC: It's not like you're losing anything.

MAX: Quit it already!

ROC: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!

Max becomes slightly angered.

MAX: (getting a little aggressive) You're pushing your luck pal.

ROC: Cool!

ROC: Hands-on training?

Roc does some stupid gestures.

ROC: I'm Roc Bonn.

ROC: Nice to meet you master!

Back at camp, Zet is Petting poochyena, while looking at a piece of paper with the pictures of their new bounty head targets.

ZET: (petting poochyena) Our first income in a while.

ZET: (petting poochyena) I'll feed you something good.

POOCHYENA: Poochy!

ZET: (petting poochyena) This is all thanks to the mastermind.

ZET: (starts reading the papers officer Jenny gave him about the new targets) Lets see whos next.

At the mall with the bank in it, a group of thugs search for Roc.

On a grassy strip of land outside the mall. Max trains Roc.

MAX: I'm telling you to not tense up!

ROC: But you can't defeat enemies that way.

MAX: The power and calmness is more important, not aggression.

MAX: You have to be like the wind.

MAX: Get it?

ROC: Not one bit.

MAX: That's what i thought.

MAX: All right, come after me with your pocket knife.

ROC: You might get hurt.

MAX: Just do it!

Roc takes out his knife.

ROC: Here I come!

Roc charges at Max and Max dodges and trips him.

ROC: (looking up at the sky) What just happened?

MAX: You were tense and i was calm and powerful.

MAX: You apply excessive force and i control that force through wind like moves and reflexes.

MAX: That means relaxing the body so it can react quickly without tenseing up.

MAX: The wind can be calm sometimes and powerful sometimes.

MAX: Do you see now?

MAX: You have to become like wind.

ROC: Wind?

MAX: Yeah!

MAX: Wind can take off the roof of houses if it wanted too.

MAX: It can flow along slowly or beat down aggressively.

ROC: In some ways, i don't get it and i kinda do get it.

Roc sees and hears the thugs that are looking for him at the entrance of the mall. The thugs shove an old man.

OLD MAN: You should take care of you elders and not shove them around!

Roc gives Max the cloth-wrapped container he was carrying.

ROC: Here, hold this!

ROC: Tomorrow night, meet me at the cathedral on the outskirts of town!

MAX: Wait a minute!

Roc runs away and the thugs chase after him.

THUGS: THERE HE IS and don't let him get away!

Max notices them chasing after Roc and wonders what is going on.

Back at camp, in the woods, Max and Zet talk.

ZET: Casinos again?

ZET: The ones around here are famous for being stingy.

MAX: Don't worry about it.

MAX: It's her money.

ZET: On top of it, she takes off like a bullet and we don't know when she gets back.

ZET: Hey, no use wasting time.

ZET: How about making some pocket cash?

Zet lays down a few papers for Max to see.

ZET: Picc Calvin.

ZET: Usually a stingy little thief, but went in big this time.

ZET: Price is doubled if we get the whole crew.

Max spots Roc on one of the papers and Zet hands Max a paper with the picture of a special plant on it.

ZET: This is the stolen item.

ZET: It makes the remedy for Vis-sickness, but apparently it's hard to grow them and they're worth a lot.

Max uncovers the container Roc gave him, revealing the stolen plant, which startles Zet.

On the streets of Vis, Roc runs from the thugs that are chasing him and he shoves aside a bystander.

ROC: Sorry!

Roc loses them around a corner.

THUG 1: Where did he go?

THUG 2: He's sure good at running.

Back at camp, Max, Zet, and Vivi talk about the plant.

VIVI: I say we take it.

VIVI: I mean, it's worth much more than nabbing that group.

Zet hesitates.

ZET: No we can't.

VIVI: Hey, you thought for a moment!

ZET: Idiot!

ZET: It's better to not be involved with dangerous stuff like this!

ZET: Are you forgeting that we're suppose to be Bad Dude Bounty Hunters and that we're suppose to catch criminals and not become criminals, idiot?

VIVI: It's okay if they don't find out, right?

ZET: So how much did you lose at the casino, bad girl Vivi?

VIVI: (becoming a little angry) Whats that suppose to mean?

MAX: I'll leave Picc up to you Zet.

MAX: I'm going after Roc.

VIVI: Why don't you wait?

VIVI: You're gonna see him anyway.

MAX: They say that Lady Bounty waits for no one.

VIVI: It's Lady Luck F Y I.

Max bikes to a small desert location in Vis, in his bike called the swordfish, to see if Roc is secretly hiding out there.

ZET: (talking to Max with his walkie talkie cell phone) A broken down car?

ZET: (talking to Max with his walkie talkie cell phone) Why in such a place?

MAX: (talking to Zet with his walkie talkie cell phone, while peddaling on his bike, in the desert) I don't know

ZET: (talking to Max with his walkie talkie cell phone) There might be some weirdos that do live out in the desert.

ZET: (talking to Max with his walkie talkie cell phone) Be careful! (hangs up)

MAX: (talking to Zet with his walkie talkie cell phone, while peddaling on his bike, in the desert) Thanks! (hangs up)

Max spots what looks like an abandoned big laboratory in the middle of the desert. Max enters. A young woman points a gun at him. She is Stella, Roc's blind younger sister.

STELLA: (pointing a gun at Max) Don't move!

STELLA: (pointing a gun at Max) Don't move!

STELLA: (pointing a gun at Max) Both hands up!

MAX: (raises his hands up slowly) I'm not a criminal.

MAX: (jokingly) Woah, that makes me sound more like a criminal, doesn't it?

STELLA: Who are you?

STELLA: Why are you here?

STELLA: Answer me!

Stella walks toward Max and stumbles. Max catches her.

STELLA: Let go.

MAX: I just came here to see Roc.

STELLA: You're Roc's friend?

MAX: I don't know about that.

STELLA: I'm glad he has a friend like you.

Elsewear, in a public bathroom, Roc relieves himself. He spots Picc next to him and 2 thugs walk out of a stall.

THUG 1: Hey, make sure you wash your hands.

2 more thugs enter.

THUG 2: We can't find him boss.

They stop and are shocked to see that they've found him.

ROC: (nervously talks to them) Hi fellas.

Back at the big abandoned laboratory, in the desert. Max and Stella talk over a can of soda

STELLA: You know, it's all because of those deadly special plants.

STELLA: Sometimes they have spores in them that look like snow.

STELLA: Most people are fine being near them and even touching them, but i went blind because of those plants.

MAX: Isn't it inconvenient.

STELLA: Not really!

STELLA: It's not a big deal once you get used to it.

STELLA: Besides, sometimes your other senses get sharper when you can't see..

MAX: You'll get better, right?

STELLA: If we put a lot of money into it.

STELLA: To be honest, it doesn't bother me that much staying like this.

STELLA: As for Roc.

MAX: He cares about his little sister.

Stella takes a music box that plays rock and roll tunes from the shelf.

STELLA: (hands the music box over to Max) Roc sent me that yesterday.

Max opens it up and it starts playing The Boys Are Back In Town, only without the singing.

STELLA: Everyone says bad things about him and he seems to hang out with some bad people, but Roc is a good person.

MAX: Not that i'm trying to scare you, but i might be one of those bad people he hangs out with.

STELLA: Maybe you are and maybe you're not.

STELLA: Even so, if you are a bad guy, you also have a good side.

STELLA: I can tell these things.

STELLA: Both you and Roc have a good side.

STELLA: It's hard to tell, but it's there.

STELLA: I can see it.

STELLA: That's why i'm sharing my soda with you.

Max inspects the music box and finds a package of seeds. He puts the box down.

MAX: A good side, huh?

MAX: I'm afraid i lost that a long time ago.

At a shady small diner, Vivi enters and approaches a criminal thats fallen a sleep at a table.

VIVI: (grabs the short man by the neck) I want to see Picc!

VIVI: (Holds him by the neck) Tell me where he is!

CRIMINAL: (a little confused) What?

CRIMINAL: (a little confused) I don't know who that is.

The thugs in the diner laugh and draw guns. Vivi shoots the guns out of their hands and shoots a support beam causing it to drop from the ceiling on them.

VIVI: (shoots the criminal a death glare) Can you remember now?

CRIMINAL: (pees his pants) I remember now!

Back at camp, Max and Zet talk.

ZET: What did you just say?

ZET: The price of Gray Ash seeds?

MAX: I'm just asking.

ZET: Don't be a fool.

ZET: Those things are like gems.

ZET: You're lucky if you ever see one.

ZET: Well it might be difficult to sell them once you get them, but i would say 8000 dollars each.

ZET: You got some?

MAX: No!

ZET: Thought not.

MAX: How about Picc?

ZET: (gets a big smile on his face) I'm almost there.

ZET: Just don't screw up on your end.

MAX: You know it's funny.

MAX: When you said the words "Gray Ash" I couldn't help but think of my friend Ash.

ZET: You mean that guy you use to travel around with, along with your sister and Brock?

MAX: Thats the one and he is currently in the Sinnoh region trying to get stronger so he can be a pokemon master one day.

MAX: I wonder what he's doing right at this moment.

ZET: I may not know him as well as you do, but knowing him, he's probably having a pokemon battle with someone.

MAX: Yeah, thats sounds a lot like him.

Elsewear, in a dark alley corner.

Roc is frighten by Picc and his thugs.

PICC: So, little Roc.

PICC: You can be nice and tell us where the plant is, but if you don't want to tell us.

The thugs close in on Roc.

ROC: Sorry!

ROC: I dropped it.

ROC: It may not be good anymore.

The thugs beat up Roc.

PICC: My little Roc.

PICC: I've heard that you have a little sister.

ROC: She has nothing to do with this!

PICC: Oh really?

PICC: Then where is it?

ROC: It's somewhere

Picc goes easy on Roc and gives him a soft punch.

Elsewear, at a shady motel room, Vivi finds a man eating at a table. Vivi grabs the man and sticks her gun into his mouth.

VIVI: (holding the pointy end of her gun in his mouth) I want to know where Picc is.

VIVI: (holding the pointy end of her gun in his mouth) A quick answer would be nice.

MAN: Hyu don'f haff to be so rough.

VIVI: (holding the pointy end of her gun in his mouth) HUH!

VIVI: (holding the pointy end of her gun in his mouth) What did you say?

MAN: I can't speak

At the abandoned cathedral, Roc finds Max.

MAX: Sup!

ROC: Oh, you're here.

MAX: (holds up the container Roc gave him) And i brought it like you told me to.

MAX: (holds up the container Roc gave him) Sorry, but I snuck a peek inside.

ROC: You know what it is?

MAX: Gray Ash.

MAX: (holds up the container Roc gave him) Something spectacular unlike its name.

MAX: (holds up the container Roc gave him) I mean, it's a lot better than the bounty reward placed on you and your pals.

Roc pulls a gun out of his shirt and points it at Max.

ROC: (pointing a gun at Max) You're a bounty hunter, aren't you?

ROC: (pointing a gun at Max) Are you here to nab me?

MAX: (holds up the container Roc gave him) Stella needs this, right?

ROC: (pointing a gun at Max) You know about her and it?

MAX: (holds up the container Roc gave him) Yes!

Roc tosses the gun.

ROC: (runs up to Max) Get out of here quick or they're going to kill you!

Vivi is peddaling on her bike, which she calls the Red Tail, and talks to Zet at the same time.

VIVI: (talking to Zet on her walkie talkie cell phone) THIS IS STUPID?

VIVI: (talking to Zet on her walkie talkie cell phone) I WAS JUST SENT ON SOME WILD GOOSE CHASE.

VIVI: (talking to Zet on her walkie talkie cell phone) ZET, ARE YOU LISTENING?

Back at the cathedral, someone uses a machine gun and fires at Max and Roc, missing them and Picc approaches.

Max and Roc are surrounded by gunmen.

ROC: Stop this, please!

ROC: The Gray Ash is back!

ROC: Let us go.

ROC: I'm begging you.

PICC: Sorry to make you deliver it all the way here.

PICC: (points his gun at Max) I give my thanks.

Roc grabs the barrel of Picc's gun.

PICC: You!

Picc shoves Roc to the ground and tells his boys to get Max and Roc.

PICC: GET THEM!

Picc's thugs open fire and Max runs to a corner and shoots back at them.

PICC: Get rid of him!

PICC: QUICKLY!

Vivi enters the scene on her Red Tail to get Picc.

VIVI: (riding on her bike) HOLD IT RIGHT THERE PICC CALVIN!

She causes a lot of destruction with her amazing frightening shooting skills.

MAX: (talking to himself) Can't she be a little more careful?

Zet then shows up to the gun fight on his bike called the Hog Hammer.

ZET: DON'T KILL THEM VIVI!

ZET: IF THEY"RE DEAD, WE WON'T GET THE REWARD MONEY.

PICC: I hate Bad Dude Bounty Hunters.

PICC: Get that thing back, NOW!

A man charges at Roc from behind.

MAX: BEHIND YOU ROC.

Roc has a quick flashback of Max's moves and flips the man charging at him over.

He is enthralled by the accomplishment.

Max gives him a thumbs up and then Roc gives him a thumbs up right back at him, but is shot from behind. He drops the case with the Gray Ash plant inside and the glass breaks.

MAX: ROC!

The plant withers and dies within seconds.

PICC: Dang idiots.

Vivi quietly sneaks up on Picc from behind on her red tail and points a gun at him.

VIVI: (pointing her gun at him) Hands in the air criminal.

Picc gives up.

Max tends to Roc.

MAX: (shakes him gently) Come on and hang on!

MAX: (shakes him gently) You alive?

MAX: (shakes him a little harder) HEY!

ROC: (laying down and bleeding) Master, did you see that right now?

MAX: Yeah!

MAX: Don't speak anymore!

MAX: (pulls out his walkie talkie cell phone) I'll call a doctor right now.

Roc begins to slip away.

MAX: HEY!

ROC: I have a favor in the music box for Stella.

MAX: I know and leave Stella to me.

ROC: I trust you.

MAX: All right and hold on!

MAX: Now don't die!

MAX: (runs over to where Zet is for additional help) DON'T DIE!

Max runs for help.

ROC: (whispers his last dying words to himself) Hey, if i knew you earlier, would we have been friends?

Roc dies.

At a hospital, Max walks into Stella's room.

STELLA: Come in.

STELLA: Is that you Roc?

MAX: It's me.

STELLA: (overjoyed) Nice to hear your voice again.

STELLA: (overjoyed) You know what Roc did?

STELLA: (overjoyed) Roc got me some Gray Ash and the operation fees have been paid for.

STELLA: (overjoyed) They told me my eyes will be better soon.

STELLA: (overjoyed) Isn't it wonderful?

STELLA: (overjoyed) I want the first person i see to be Roc.

STELLA: (overjoyed) So tell him to hurry over here!

STELLA: (overjoyed) Tell him i can't wait.

A few seconds of silence pass by.

STELLA: Oh Max, is he in jail?

MAX: No!

STELLA: Then why isn't Roc coming?

Stella feels Max's face and Max has a distant blank look on it.

STELLA: He's dead, isn't he?

STELLA: I see.

MAX: I'm sorry Stella.

STELLA: It's all right.

STELLA: Please leave me now.

STELLA: He must have died because he was doing something wrong.

STELLA: I'm sure of it.

STELLA: Please leave me for today!

Max gets up and begins to walk out.

STELLA: It's just that.

Max stops walking.

STELLA: I never got to see Roc once with my own eyes.

STELLA: Hey, what was Roc really like?

MAX: I'm not going to lie to you, he was slightly aggressive and sometimes very annoying, but at the same time, he was funny, kind hearted, easy going, and last but not least, he was a terrific guy.

MAX: But you know without looking.

MAX: He was a terrific guy.

MAX: Exactly the person you thought he was.

Max walks out of Stella's hospital room.

Later, Max goes to the nearest diner and has a large milkshake and while he's drinking it, he can't help but wonder how many more painful life lessons he will have to endure.

**This chapter ended with both bad news and good news. I hope all of you at least liked most of this chapter. On the next chapter, a new fascinating character is introduced. Stay curious my friends!**


	13. Extreme Ellie

In this wild one, an elite 6 year old computer hacker nicknamed "Extreme Ellie" tries to help the Bad Dude Bounty Hunters track down a bounty head who has been vandalizing Earth's surface with hacked laser satellites. However, when they finally meet Ellie face-to-face in Eart, the hacker's true identity proves to be a surprise for everybody.

A satellite in Earth's space is looking down on the planet

SATELLITE: Here, nobody, here.

SATELLITE: Always, alone.

The satellite sends a signal, causing sub satellites to shoot lasers onto Earth's surface, burning peculiar shapes.

On Earth, a 6 year old child known as Ellie, lies on her back with her laptop, with her on a pile of ruins.

WEATHER REPORT: (coming from her laptop) Slight rain showers.

WEATHER REPORT: (coming from her laptop) Chance of rain showers today is at 20%.

WEATHER REPORT: (coming from her laptop) The 39th district is cloudy.

WEATHER REPORT: (coming from her laptop) Chance of meteor showers this afternoon is at 10%.

Ellie surfs the Justice Department's website and finds the files about what the Bad Dude Bounty Hunters have been up to lately.

ELLIE: Bad Dude Bounty Hunters, here, here.

ELLIE: Welcome!

Meteors rain down, sending Ellie and her laptop flying, but she manages to catch it and it's unharmed.

WEATHER REPORT: (coming from her laptop) Chance of meteor showers today has increased to 90%.

At a diner, Zet, Vivi, and poochyena watch a television news show, hosted by news anchor, Tom Wes, as he discusses the land carvings.

TOM: Now it's time for today's news topics.

TOM: Today, we'll discuss the mysterious land markings that suddenly appeared in what was Southern Amer.

TOM: As usual we have commentaries by a researcher of supernatural phenomena.

YUURI: Yuuri Kaller, which is me.

TOM: Yuuri, about these land markings.

YUURI: Well, i believe that it is some sort of a message from beyond the stars.

TOM: Um, who would it be from?

TOM: Can it be?

YUURI: Aliens!

YUURI: It has to be from aliens.

TOM: However, the land carvings were drawn by lasers coming from satellites.

TOM: The police think it was a prank pulled by a hacker who got into the satellite.

TOM: They already have a bounty reward of 8000 dollars on the culprit.

Zet and Vivi begin to listen attentively.

YUURI: Listen to me carefully.

YUURI: The bounty reward of 8000 dollars is a conspiracy of the government.

YUURI: Even if it was drawn by a laser, there is the possibility that the aliens put a message into the brain of the master hacker.

YUURI: Once again, the government is hiding something juicy from us.

TOM: I say a secret shadowy organization.

YUURI: YES!

YUURI: THAT is the mystery that I have been searching for all this time.

Near the ruins, Ellie dances in the sunset.

Back at camp, Max, Zet, and Vivi talk about the elite hacker.

MAX: I'll pass on this one.

ZET: You're leaving me alone with her?

MAX: Nothing wrong with that.

MAX: She's pretty gung ho about it.

ZET: I'm not the type to be led around by a girl.

MAX: Than you'll have to lead her around.

ZET: I'm even less the type to do that.

VIVI: (walks in on them) You know Zet, it's easier to divide 8000 by 2 than by 3.

VIVI: It's a pretty even number.

ZET: Here we go again.

VIVI: I'm appalled Max.

VIVI: I thought a bad boy like you who looks cute on the outside and whos tough as nails on the inside would love to do something like this.

MAX: Flirting will get you no where with me, Vivi Winstrate.

VIVI: It worked on you before.

MAX: That was then and this is now.

MAX: I'm not an immature little kid anymore.

MAX: I'm a big boy now.

VIVI: You're afraid of hackers?

MAX: I just hate tedious work like that.

VIVI: Bad dudes that are cheap enough to hack into things are usually pale geeks and nerds with glasses.

VIVI: I'm sure this one is a demented otaku with a chip on his or her shoulder.

VIVI: Catching him or her will be a piece of cake.

ZET: Do you have something against someone like that?

ZET: I mean, they might've all been like that when you were a little younger.

VIVI: Are you saying that i'm old, Zet?

ZET: You can't tell a female's age just by looking at her.

Vivi stomps Zet's foot.

VIVI: EXACTLY!

VIVI: You also can't tell just by looking that i can do things like this.

Vivi walks away.

ZET: That's all i need to know of you.

MAX: (jokingly) You 2 make a lovely couple.

VIVI: (losing patience) I'M WAITING.

MAX: (jokingly) I expect a big piece of cake at the wedding.

ZET: There's nothing made in Eart that's good.

Another television news show discusses the land carvings.

ANCHOR: Well, about this incident, apparently, a pretty old artificial satellite has been hacked into by a hacker.

ANCHOR: The investigation is taking longer than expected because the access code to the satellite has been long lost.

ANCHOR: Now, a commentary from Amjam.

AMJAM: Happy to be here.

ANCHOR: About the relationship between Eart and the hacker?

AMJAM: Yes!

AMJAM: Since the space accident 50 years ago, the people of Eart have been obsessed with time and space.

AMJAM: To them, the "space network" created by computers is necessary for them to stay in contact with those living out there in the stars.

ANCHOR: I see.

ANCHOR: That's becoming a foundation to create outstanding hackers.

Elsewear, on Eart, Ellie flies a homemade model of the airbus with a handheld device in a log cabin. A police car parks outside. The shockwave from the crash landing sends Ellie into a pile of junk. Policemen kick down the door.

POLICEMAN 1: (holding his gun) It's the police Extreme Ellie!

POLICEMAN: (holding his gun) Come out now.

Ellie emerges from the pile of junk in the log cabin.

ELLIE: HI!

POLICEMAN 2: (holding his gun while talking to policeman 1) What's wrong?

POLICEMAN 1: (holding his gun while talking to policeman 2) I saw her.

Ellie takes control of the police car with another one of her handheld device. The police car starts up and drives off by itself.

POLICEMAN 2: (holding his gun) Oh no.

POLICEMAN 1: (holding his gun while talking to policeman 2) There's nobody in there.

The policemen rush to the window.

Ellie drives the car in playful formations and accidentally crashes it.

BOOM!

ELLIE: Whoops!

ELLIE: Pilot error.

Zet and Vivi have made it to Eart and have a map of Eart's satellite orbits.

VIVI: (placing her finger on the map) Okay, this is where the satellite was when it was hacked.

VIVI: (placing her finger on the map) This is where it could be accessed from.

VIVI: I'll look at all the antennae that can transmit light signals one by one.

ZET: I'll ask around for info on any prominent hackers in the area.

Zet and Vivi start biking off.

Elsewear, on Eart, Ellie is at home.

ELLIE: (typing and looking on her laptop) Bad Dude Bounty Hunters looking for land carvings criminal.

ELLIE: (typing and looking on her laptop) All right.

Ellie gets into the Solar System Network on her laptop.

ELLIE: (typing and looking on her laptop) Satellite from long ago, where in the world is your access code?

Zet and Vivi search the hot spots of the recent satellite laser carvings of Eart and ask random people for info.

VIVI: (using her walkie talkie cell phone radio) Let's start with all the antennaes that are currently communicating.

The walkie talkie cell phone radio picks up dozens upon dozens of transmitter frequencies.

Zet goes in an abandoned train station to gather information. Zet approaches a stranger.

ZET: I need info about Extreme Ellie.

HIPPY: That's probably Ellie, man.

HIPPY: I hear she's a huge girl whos about 2 yards long in height and is an ex-basketball player.

HIPPY: Supposedly, she used to be a basketball player.

Zet approaches a pharoh like man.

ZET: I need info about Extreme Ellie.

PHAROH: Yeah i know Ellie.

PHAROH: I hear that Extreme Ellie is a very beautiful yet whimsical hacker.

Zet approaches an old man.

ZET: I need info about Extreme Ellie.

OLD MAN: No, no, that hacker is a child.

OLD MAN: A brat that loves horrible pranks, i hear.

Zet approaches a middle aged woman.

ZET: I need info about Extreme Ellie.

WOMAN: What i heard from the lady next door is that the hacker is a girl.

Zet approaches a little kid holding boxes.

ZET: I need info about Extreme Ellie.

KID: She's a super bad hacker.

KID: You must mean Ellie?

KID: She's an alien.

KID: That's what everyone says.

Zet gives up.

KID: Hey, mister.

KID: Can you buy some of this as the price for the info?

ZET: What is it?

KID: You don't know?

KID: There "Peyokos".

KID: A well known specialty of Eart.

Elsewear, back at Ellie's home, she continues to find and control satellites.

ELLIE: (typing and looking on her laptop) Oh stolen satellites.

ELLIE: (typing and looking on her laptop) Where are you?

Ellie finds the satellite and hacks into it.

ELLIE: (typing and looking on her laptop) Huh!

ELLIE: (typing and looking on her laptop) What's this?

ELLIE: (typing and looking on her laptop) The info isn't connected to Eart.

ELLIE: (typing and looking on her laptop) It's connected only between satellites and nobody hacked into it.

SATELLITE: (talking to Ellie through her laptop) Here, nobody, here.

SATELLITE: (talking to Ellie through her laptop) Always, alone.

ELLIE: (typing and looking on her laptop) Theres a voice inside my head.

ELLIE: (typing and looking on her laptop) Who are you?

ELLIE: (typing and looking on her laptop) What did you just say to me?

SATELLITE: (talking to Ellie through her laptop) Who you are?

SATELLITE: (talking to Ellie through her laptop) Here, always.

ELLIE: (looking and talking on her laptop) I'm Ellie.

ELLIE: (looking and talking on her laptop) I'm a net hacker from Earth.

SATELLITE: (talking to Ellie through her laptop) Earth you say?

ELLIE: (looking and talking on her laptop) Yup!

ELLIE: (looking and talking on her laptop) Hey, what's your name?

SATELLITE: (talking to Ellie through her laptop) I am the satellite control program on the D-135 artificial satellite.

ELLIE: (looking and talking on her laptop) Thats a mouth full.

ELLIE: (looking and talking on her laptop) Don't you have a nickname?

ELLIE: (looking and talking on her laptop) Ellie will give you one then.

ELLIE: (looking and talking on her laptop) I know one that suits you well.

ELLIE: (looking and talking on her laptop) Because you're a computer, you can be NPU.

ELLIE: (looking and talking on her laptop) NPU sounds like a cool name.

NPU: (talking to Ellie through her laptop) Why?

ELLIE: (looking and talking on her laptop) It's like CPU, only neater.

ELLIE: (looking and talking on her laptop) Ellie is short for Eza Lin Lily Ingy Ezzeal the 5th.

ELLIE: (looking and talking on her laptop) Ellie for short.

ELLIE: (looking and talking on her laptop) Nice to meet you.

Back at camp, Zet places a peyoko on the ground.

ZET: Here!

ZET: A snack from Eart.

MAX: (picks the peyoko and looks at it) Is this food?

VIVI: It makes me doubt that those Eartlings have any sense.

ZET: Unlike you, i learned some information.

ZET: They said that an unknown hacker named "Extreme Ellie" is the suspicious one.

VIVI: It doesn't mean anything if she's unknown.

ZET: Yes i do.

ZET: Sort of.

Max feeds the peyoko to poochyena.

MAX: It seems okay.

VIVI: What kinda thing is it?

Vivi reaches for the peyokos and Zet takes the box away.

ZET: (holding the box of peyokos) A 2 yard tall, ex-basketball player, who is a beautiful kid, and on top of it, an alien.

ZET: (holding the box of peyokos) Thats the info i got from the natives.

The next day on Eart, at Ellie's home, she continues to talk with her new friend NPU.

ELLIE: (looking and talking on her laptop) Why did you doodle on the landscapes of Eart?

NPU: (talking to Ellie through her laptop) Long ago, before the space accident, Eart was a beautiful place where many people lived and back then on Eart, there were many carvings like this, and i always looked down on them and wonder about their meaning, which seemed to change each time i saw them.

NPU: (talking to Ellie through her laptop) I remembered those times and i've tried to recreate the carvings.

ELLIE: (looking and talking on her laptop) I see.

ELLIE: (looking and talking on her laptop) Doodles like that were on Eart a long time ago too.

NPU: (talking to Ellie through her laptop) Yes!

NPU: (talking to Ellie through her laptop) I recreated them with a 3% margin of error.

ELLIE: (looking and talking on her laptop) NPU is good at carving.

ELLIE: (looking and talking on her laptop) Can Ellie carve something too?

NPU's connection with Ellie begins to fade.

ELLIE: (looking and talking on her laptop) Huh!

ELLIE: (looking and talking on her laptop) What's wrong?

NPU: (talking to Ellie through her laptop) This is the police trying to jam my signal.

NPU fades out.

ELLIE: (looking and talking on her laptop) Hey NPU.

ELLIE: (looking and talking on her laptop) HEY!

Back at camp, Max, Zet, and Vivi get a call from Ellie. The radar indicated that Ellie's connection to the satellite is jammed.

ZET: (looking at his walkie talkie cell phone radio) Looks like the cops touched base with Extreme Ellie at last.

The monitor on Zet's walkie talkie cell phone radio flashes with a text and then it picks itself up and goes to loud speaker with Ellie on the other end of the line.

ELLIE: (looking and talking on her laptop) Listen!

ELLIE: (looking and talking on her laptop) I found your bounty head.

ZET: (looking at his walkie talkie cell phone radio) What the?

ELLIE: (looking and talking on her laptop) Bad Dude Bounty Hunters.

ELLIE: (looking and talking on her laptop) The real culprit in the satellite jacking wasn't a hacker.

MAX: Since when do we have an interactive channel that gets messages from strangers?

ZET: (looking at his walkie talkie cell phone radio) No, that's not it.

ZET: (looking at his walkie talkie cell phone radio) This is a real time hack job.

VIVI: (talking into the walkie talkie cell phone radio from a few feet away) Who are you?

ELLIE: (looking and talking on her laptop) I'll send you NPU's data now.

VIVI: (talking into the walkie talkie cell phone radio from a few feet away) Wait a minute!

VIVI: (talking into the walkie talkie cell phone radio from a few feet away) Who or what is NPU?

ELLIE: (looking and talking on her laptop) A friend of Ellie's.

MAX: (talking into the walkie talkie cell phone radio from a few feet away) Hey, do you know Ellie?

ELLIE: (looking and talking on her laptop) Yeah, because Ellie is Ellie.

VIVI: (talking into the walkie talkie cell phone radio from a few feet away) I don't care about that.

VIVI: (talking into the walkie talkie cell phone radio from a few feet away) Who did it?

ELLIE: (looking and talking on her laptop) Um, i could tell you, but i have a favor to ask in return.

VIVI: (talking into the walkie talkie cell phone radio from a few feet away) A favor you ask?

VIVI: (talking into the walkie talkie cell phone radio from a few feet away) Yeah yeah.

VIVI: (talking into the walkie talkie cell phone radio from a few feet away) I will listen to you later.

VIVI: (talking into the walkie talkie cell phone radio from a few feet away) Come on and hurry it up.

ELLIE: (looking and talking on her laptop) My friend NPU, who is a satellite is the one drawing the carvings all over Eart.

ZET: (looking at his walkie talkie cell phone radio) I see now.

ZET: (looking at his walkie talkie cell phone radio) The CPU from the abandoned satellite is doodling of its own will.

VIVI: (talking into the walkie talkie cell phone radio from a few feet away) Thats like science fiction.

ZET: (looking at his walkie talkie cell phone radio) And on top of that, it was supposedly listed as a weather satellite so nobody would suspect anything.

VIVI: (talking into the walkie talkie cell phone radio from a few feet away) Than the satellite itself is our bounty head?

ELLIE: (looking and talking on her laptop) Since the access code to NPU can't be used anymore, you need to go directly to the satellite.

ZET: (looking at his walkie talkie cell phone radio) And what do we do?

ELLIE: (looking and talking on her laptop) Break the antennae that it uses, to communicate with the other satellites.

ELLIE: (looking and talking on her laptop) Then make a direct connection to the satellite, download NPU, and when you do, don't use computer support for firing or flying.

ZET: (looking at his walkie talkie cell phone radio) What?

ZET: (looking at his walkie talkie cell phone radio) All by manual?

ELLIE: (looking and talking on her laptop) Yes!

ELLIE: (looking and talking on her laptop) If it notices you, all the attack satellites connected to NPU will automatically attack back.

ELLIE: (looking and talking on her laptop) Is this too hard for you?

ZET: (looking at his walkie talkie cell phone radio) It's not just hard, it's downright impossible.

ZET: (looking at his walkie talkie cell phone radio) It's like playing baseball with no bat.

Max heads for his bike.

ZET: Where are you going Max?

MAX: This is the kind of stuff i like.

MAX: Lets do it.

Max and Zet leave camp, while Vivi chats with Ellie, face to face on Zet's walkie talkie cell phone radio monitor.

VIVI: (looking and talking to Ellie on the walkie talkie cell phone radio monitor in her hand) Hey wait!

VIVI: (looking and talking to Ellie on the walkie talkie cell phone radio monitor in her hand) How do you know about us?

ELLIE: (looking and talking to Vivi on her laptop) I know a lot.

ELLIE: (looking and talking to Vivi on her laptop) Last week, you Bad Dude Bounty Hunters we're hunting Picc and his gang and before that, you saved a whole train of people from 3 hijackers.

VIVI: (looking and talking to Ellie on the walkie talkie cell phone radio monitor in her hand) Woah, you really are "Extreme Ellie"

ELLIE: (looking and talking to Vivi on her laptop) Yeah and on top of that, i'm a 6 year old with long orange hair, a white short sleeves shirt, black and purple shorts, green shoes, and a matching green bike.

ELLIE: (looking and talking to Vivi on her laptop) As you can plainly see.

ELLIE: (looking and talking to Vivi on her laptop) What have you heard?

VIVI: (looking and talking to Ellie on the walkie talkie cell phone radio monitor in her hand) Nothing this interesting.

Max and Zet go to the space station on Eart for help with the satellites. They ask the head of the space station if they can use their computers to fix the problem and he says yes.

ZET: (working on a super computer while talking to Max a few feet away) Connect D-7 to number 2.

ZET: (working on a super computer while talking to Max a few feet away) That way, the main cannon will fire without a computer.

MAX: (working on a third main satellite inside the space station while talking to Zet a few feet away) I'm trusting you Zet

ZET: (working on a super computer while talking to Max a few feet away) Heres what you need to do.

ZET: (working on a super computer while talking to Max a few feet away) Avoid using the missiles if you can help it.

ZET: (working on a super computer while talking to Max a few feet away) They're expensive.

MAX: (working on a third main satellite inside the space station while talking to Zet a few feet away) Even though this satellite has a monitor on it with buttons, i thought that this thing wasn't a computer.

ZET: (working on a super computer while talking to Max a few feet away) It's a satellite with the capabilities of a computer.

ZET: (working on a super computer while talking to Max a few feet away) So even though it's not really a computer, you still need to be careful when using.

MAX: (working on a third main satellite inside the space station while talking to Zet a few feet away) Roger doger.

ZET: (working on a super computer while talking to Max a few feet away) 1200 to target.

ZET: (working on a super computer while talking to Max a few feet away) It's almost time to cut off laser controls.

ZET: (working on a super computer while talking to Max a few feet away) Now you only have one chance.

MAX: (working on a third main satellite inside the space station while talking to Zet a few feet away) Once is all i'll need.

Max shuts off the satellites's systems.

Back at camp, Vivi continues her chat with Ellie.

VIVI: (looking and talking to Ellie on the walkie talkie cell phone radio monitor in her hand) Anyways, you can prove that the satellite itself and not a hacker, is the bounty, right?

ELLIE: (looking and talking to Vivi on her laptop) Ellie can do that.

ELLIE: (looking and talking to Vivi on her laptop) Anyways, please grant my favor.

ELLIE: (looking and talking to Vivi on her laptop) If you do, i'll give you all the bounty too.

VIVI: (looking and talking to Ellie on the walkie talkie cell phone radio monitor in her hand) Oh, you're a surprisingly good kid!

Back at the space station, Max sees NPU on the satellite's monitor and turns the satellite back on.

MAX: (working on a third main satellite inside the space station while talking to Zet a few feet away) That's it.

NPU detects the satellite that Max is controling on Eart from Earth.

NPU: Someone!

Max fires a laser beam at NPU.

ZET: (working on a super computer while talking to Max a few feet away) How was it?

ZET: (working on a super computer while talking to Max a few feet away) Did you get it?

MAX: (working on a third main satellite inside the space station while talking to Zet a few feet away) No, i missed it.

MAX: (working on a third main satellite inside the space station while talking to Zet a few feet away) The satellite in front of it shielded the blast.

Max pilots the second main satellite in space by using the third main satellite on Eart from Earth. Lasers fire at him.

ZET: (working on a super computer while talking to Max a few feet away) Then we have to shoot down all the satellites.

ZET: (working on a super computer while talking to Max a few feet away) All of them.

Vivi arrives to the space station on her bike, gives Zet his walkie talkie cell phone radio back, and asks the head of the space agency if she can help out and he says yes.

ZET: (working on a super computer while talking to Max a few feet away) Because if you don't, they'll shoot us down.

Max fires a missile at a satellite and he completely misses.

MAX: (working on a third main satellite inside the space station while talking to Zet and Vivi a few feet away) I'm at my wits end with these machines.

ZET: (working on a super computer while talking to Max a few feet away) Cheap ones are no good after all.

Max dodges NPU's lasers, piloting his satellite through Earth's orbit and Vivi dodges lasers and fires back.

ZET: (working on a super computer while talking to Max a few feet away) This is getting pointless.

ELLIE: (looking and talking to Zet on her laptop) Approach to within 20 meters of NPU!

ELLIE: (looking and talking to Zet on her laptop) That way, the other satellites can't attack.

ZET: (working on a super computer while talking to Ellie on the monitor) Then what?

ELLIE: (looking and talking to Zet on her laptop) Until then, Vivi will act as a decoy.

VIVI: (piloting a satellite a few feet away from Zet) WHY ME?

MAX: (working on a third main satellite inside the space station while talking to Zet and Vivi a few feet away) Thanks Vivi.

Max stops his satellite right next to NPU.

VIVI: (piloting a satellite a few feet away from Zet) Come on and hurry up!

Max connects a wire to NPU using his second and third satellite.

MAX: (working on a third main satellite inside the space station while talking to Zet and Vivi a few feet away) All right.

MAX: (working on a third main satellite inside the space station while talking to Zet and Vivi a few feet away) It's all yours!

Back on Eart from Earth, Ellie connects to NPU.

ELLIE: (looking and talking on her laptop) NPU NPU NPU!

ELLIE: (looking and talking on her laptop) Are you there?

NPU: Oh Ellie.

NPU: We meet again.

ELLIE: (looking and talking on her laptop) They have a bounty reward on you, NPU.

NPU: Bounty you say?

ELLIE: (looking and talking on her laptop) Yes, but if we copy you and let them catch that, you'll be all right.

NPU: All right you say?

ELLIE: (looking and talking on her laptop) You must be lonely there, NPU.

ELLIE: (looking and talking on her laptop) If you come over here, there are lots of friends.

NPU: Friends you say?

ELLIE: (looking and talking on her laptop) It's not scary here.

Ellie downloads NPU.

Later on the news, the space case is discussed.

ANCHOR: And so, we have a strange end to this case.

ANCHOR: The captured criminal was the AI program for a spy satellite that was launched before Eart was strucked.

ANCHOR: According to government sources from back then, it supposedly would continue activity on its own, even without commands on Eart from Earth.

Max and Zet walk out of a police station, disappointed.

ZET: Well, it was the perfect excuse for the cops to go on a hacker hunt.

ZET: Anyway, why did it start doodling on Eart with a laser all of a sudden?

MAX: I'm sure it was because it got lonely, so it drew some friends.

Ellie jumps up and down on a rocky shore.

ELLIE: Yoohoo!

ELLIE: Hey, over here Bad Dude Bounty Hunters.

ELLIE: Hurry up!

Max, Zet, Vivi, and poochyena begin to leave the camp site.

VIVI: (getting on her bike) WELL, LET'S GET GOING NOW!

ZET: (already on his bike) But Ellie keeps saying something about a promise.

VIVI: (on her bike) Promises are made to be broken.

VIVI: (on her bike) Anyway, let's get going!

They take off.

ELLIE: Not coming for Ellie.

Ellie gets on her green bike and is in hot pursuit of the Bad Dude Bounty Hunters.

VIVI: (looking behind herself while peddaling) What is this?

VIVI: (looking behind herself while peddaling) What's going on?

MAX: (looking behind himself while peddaling) What did you promise her, Vivi?

The Bad Dude Bounty Hunters crash on their bikes.

ELLIE: (stops in front of them on her green bike) It's a promise to be a member of the Bad Dude Bounty Hunters.

At a new camp site, Zet watches Hot Shot on Ellie's laptop.

PUNCH: Hi all you Bad Dude Bounty Hunters out there.

JUDY: It's finally time for Hot Shot.

PUNCH: Now, today's hot news is about the doodling satellite that got caught, right?

JUDY: Of course.

JUDY: It had a big bounty reward on it.

PUNCH: Just a few moments ago, the Eart police made an official report.

JUDY: What was it?

Punch reads the report.

PUNCH: (looks at the paper) Let's see.

PUNCH: "This bounty head is only for when humans or other life-forms are the targets.

PUNCH: It is difficult to determine whether or not a computer program is a life-form, to begin with, from the viewpoint of biological logistics."

JUDY: What's that?

JUDY: I don't understand well.

PUNCH: In other words, they can't pay up on non-living things.

JUDY: Oh my.

JUDY: To those who caught it, i feel sorry for you.

Zet turns off Ellie's laptop.

MAX: (calm) Hey Zet, did you know that there are 3 things that i hate?

MAX: (calm) Little kids that are younger than me, annoying pokemon that get me in the dog house, and girls with attitudes.

MAX: (calm) So tell me.

MAX: (thoroughly pissed) WHY DO WE HAVE ALL 3 NEATLY GATHERED ON OUR CAMP SITE?

ELLIE: Ellie loves peyokos.

ZET: And once again, we get no bounty.

ZET: Not a single dollar.

VIVI: At least we have another girl on our team.

ZET: Like i said, nothing good ever comes from Eart.

**The Bad Dude Bounty Hunters have a new member. Ellie is extremely dumb and smart at the same time. I hope you all loved this chapter, even though it was a very long one. I bet all of you can't wait to read whats next for the Bad Dude Bounty Hunters. Stay curious my friends.**


	14. Ganymade Get Away

Zet is even more stressed than usual as the crew comes back to Ganymade, his very last post before leaving the IKP as an aid and ally and the home of his ex-girlfriend, Alisa, whom he has never quite left behind. Meanwhile, Max pursues bounty head Rint Celon, who just so happens to be Alisa's new boyfriend.

At camp, a few yards away from the crew, poochyena barks at a bounty head named Panchor who is handcuffed to a tree. He kicks a rock at poochyena.

PANCHOR: Shut up!

Ellie falls from the tree, hitting Panchor on the head and then lands on the grass. On the grass, Ellie rolls back and forth, then lies still. Panchor taps Ellie's head with his foot. Ellie growls and grabs him.

PANCHOR: What are you doing?

Ellie bites his ear. Panchor shakes her off and Ellie grabs his leg and bites his thigh.

Near the tent, Zet looks into an old watch that stopped ticking long ago. He remembers his past. He remembers a rainy night, a letter, and the watch.

MAX: Hey Zet.

Zet comes to.

MAX: I'm asking ya, how much longer before we leave?

ZET: (taking down the tent) How long ya been standing there?

MAX: I've been here for a while.

ZET: (taking down the tent) I see.

VIVI: What are you spacing out about?

VIVI: Where is my bounty?

VIVI: Can't you pack up quickly, so i can hand over that musty looking fugitive?

MAX: You haven't even gotten ready, well enough yet?

ZET: (folding the tent) I know already.

ZET: (folding the tent) You 2 are so obnoxious.

ZET: (folding the tent) Don't rush so much and take care of the burnt logs from the camp fire for me!

Zet calls Ganymade police.

VIVI: I thought Ganymade was your home turf.

VIVI: Were you perhaps thinking about some girl in the past that you searched for?

Vivi catches Zet's attention.

VIVI: Or perhaps a girl that searched for you?

ZET: (on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) Didn't you hear me when i said you're being obnoxious?

An old officer receives his call. It is one of Zet's old friends, Donelly.

DONELLY: (on the other line) Yes!

DONELLY: (on the other line) This is Ganymade police.

ZET: (excited) Donelly!

DONELLY: (excited) Zet, it's you.

DONELLY: (on the other line) There is no mistake.

DONELLY: (on the other line) Your voice has gotten a little deeper, but you're still Zet all right.

ZET: (on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) Long time no hear, Donelly.

DONELLY: (on the other line) I'm surprised that you're working around here.

DONELLY: (on the other line) Has it been like 3 years?

DONELLY: (on the other line) Maybe 4 years?

DONELLY: (on the other line) What the heck's up with you coming back so suddenly?

ZET: (on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) I wanna hand over a bounty.

ZET: (on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) Wanted ad number EX41285.

ZET: (on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) Panchor Baker.

DONELLY: (on the other line) I'm glad you're a Bad Dude Bounty Hunter.

DONELLY: (on the other line) You, who was called the "Black Poochyena".

DONELLY: (on the other line) A mad poochyena that never let go of things bitten into.

ZET: (on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) I thought you had already retired.

DONELLY: (on the other line) Hey, i'm still an active officer.

DONELLY: (on the other line) Don't judge things on your time scale, you Rip Van Winkle, you.

A few feet away, Max and Vivi talk about Zet's past.

VIVI: He used to be like a cop.

VIVI: That explains it.

MAX: Explains what?

DONELLY: (on the other line) I'm just glad to see you're still kicking.

ZET: (on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) Yeah, you too.

DONELLY: (on the other line) Anyways, when you get to Ganymade, theres someone whos been in some undercover debt deals and when i say undercover, i mean illegal.

ZET: (on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) Whos that?

DONELLY: (on the other line) I can't seem to remember her name.

DONELLY: (on the other line) I know now.

DONELLY: (on the other line) It's Alisa.

ZET: (on his walkie talkie cell phone radio when his mood changes) Oh, i see.

DONELLY: (on the other line) She's got a little joint in the port of Marvis.

DONELLY: (on the other line) A small diner called "Late Finn".

DONELLY: (on the other line) In this bad economy, i hear she's got a lot of debts to pay off.

DONELLY: (on the other line) I'm sure there are a lot of problems for a 12 year old girl trying to live alone.

Later, outside a police station in Ganymade, Max and Vivi collects the small 800 dollar bounty reward money from a machine, after giving Panchor Baker to the cops.

VIVI: (walks away from the machine) Sense of justice and duty, huh?

MAX: (walks away from the machine) First time in a while he's been home, so of course he's gonna go visit her.

VIVI: He's totally wrong if he thinks his former girlfriend still thinks about him.

MAX: You're totally wrong yourself if you think every girl thinks like you.

Ellie swings by with poochyena.

ELLIE: (spinning around with poochyena) Duty calls.

ELLIE: (spinning around with poochyena) Justice calls.

Later and elsewear, at the beach, Vivi prepares for a tan.

VIVI: (rubbing sun tan lotion on her arms) Boys are hopeless romantics.

ELLIE: Hey, why are you rubbing that stuff on?

VIVI: (laying on the sand) Beautiful skin is maintained by continued effort that seems futile.

VIVI: (laying on the sand) Do you understand?

ELLIE: I know.

ELLIE: Futile and useless.

POOCHYENA: Poochy!

Elsewear, Zet enters a diner and he sees a shady 14 year old boy named Rint.

ZET: This is "Late Finn", right?

RINT: Yeah and you are?

ZET: An old friend of Alisa.

ZET: I was in the area for the first time in a while.

RINT: Alisa is busy.

Alisa emerges from the back room.

ALISA: You can't be.

ALISA: Are you really Zet?

ALISA: Rint, he is my guest.

ALISA: It's all right.

Rint walks out.

ZET: You don't mind?

ALISA: I don't, anyway.

ALISA: How about it?

ALISA: You want a glass, right?

Alisa pours Zet a drink of orange soda.

ALISA: You're my last customer.

ALISA: I'm closing the shop.

ALISA: The number of ships decreased and this area has gotten desolate.

ALISA: I'm thinking of moving to a new town.

ZET: Are you all right?

ZET: On the new island cities, mortgages are expensive.

ZET: Will you be able to manage all that?

Alisa smiles.

ALISA: That's so like you to worry about such things.

ALISA: I'm planning to reinvent myself in the new town.

ALISA: Rint is here with me.

ZET: You mean that guy that was just here?

ALISA: Something on your mind?

Zet smiles.

ZET: Yeah.

ALISA: To tell the truth, we plan on getting married soon.

Zet stares at her and Alisa starts laughing.

ALISA: I'm just kidding.

ALISA: It was just a joke.

ALISA: Rint is just my boyfriend.

ALISA: How are you doing?

ALISA: Do you have another special someone yet?

ZET: I live and travel with a group of weirdos and on top of it, i'm a Bad Dude Bounty Hunter now.

Zet places the old pocket watch on the counter.

ZET: Do you remember?

Back at the new camp site, near the beach, Max cleans his bike and he gets a call from Donelly on his walkie talkie cell phone radio.

DONELLY: (on the other line) Do you know where Zet is?

DONELLY: (on the other line) He won't pick up and i've tried to call him.

MAX: (on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) Doing personal stuff.

DONELLY: (on the other line) You're his partner, right?

MAX: (on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) Yeah!

DONELLY: (on the other line) I've got news on a bounty head.

DONELLY: (on the other line) This hasn't been publicly broadcasted yet.

DONELLY: (on the other line) Rint Celon is the said bounty head.

DONELLY: (on the other line) A thug on the port of Marvis in Ganymade.

DONELLY: (on the other line) Last night, he contacted financial broker Lew Rentzaw.

DONELLY: (on the other line) This guy was another tough customer, but he was killed.

MAX: (on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) What else?

DONELLY: (on the other line) Rint is Alisa's gigolo.

DONELLY: (on the other line) Meaning that he's only with her for her money and in exchange, he gives her the attention she wants.

DONELLY: (on the other line) I thought i'd warn you guys.

MAX: (on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) And how much is the bounty?

Max takes off on his Swordfish to find Zet. Max calls Zet and it goes to voicemail.

Back at Late Finn, Zet and Alisa discuss the past, while Alisa stares at the pocket watch in her hand.

ZET: Back then, when i had free time from school and my training, you always waited for me.

ZET: That was all i needed.

ZET: One day though, when i came to our favorite spot in the park, only that watch was left and a small note with only one word on it.

ZET: "Farewell" was all she wrote.

ZET: For some reason, i didn't feel mad, sad, or glad.

ZET: It just lacked reality for me, but i gradually accepted the fact that it was real and you were gone.

ZET: Little by little, i felt something inside of me go numb.

ZET: After 6 months, i made a deal with myself.

ZET: If you didn't return by the time the watch stopped, i would leave this place and start a new life.

ZET: I didn't come here to blame you.

ZET: I just wanted to know, why you disappeared back then.

ALISA: You seem to talk like time on Ganymade had stopped.

ALISA: That's a story from long ago.

ALISA: I've forgotten it.

ALISA: (puts the pocket watch down on the counter) Time never stands still.

ALISA: (gets up) I've got to go.

ALISA: Bye Zet.

Outside Late Finn, Rint remembers the moment he killed Lew and he spots Zet walking by. Zet gives him a good look and then leaves.

Max asks various citizens for directions to Late Finn.

Zet takes off in his Hog Hammer.

Inside Late Finn, Rint and Alisa talk about what their next move is.

RINT: (nervous) A Bad Dude Bounty Hunter you say?

RINT: (nervous) Can he be?

ALISA: Rint!

RINT: (nervous) He's after me.

RINT: (nervous) I have a bounty on my head.

RINT: (nervous) It's all over.

ALISA: It's not your fault.

ALISA: It's because i borrowed money from Lew and you protected me.

RINT: (nervous) I can't be saved if i get caught.

RINT: (nervous) I killed a man.

ALISA: Let's get outta here.

ALISA: Let's get outta here.

ALISA: Just the two of us.

Rint and Alisa board a defected motor boat and Max finds them and chases after them on his bike, on the sidewalk, next to the river, and next to where they are on the motor boat.

MAX: (talking to himself) This must be because i have good karma.

MAX: SORRY, BUT THIS IS BUSINESS.

Max fires 3 warning shots with his gun, at the boat and Rint gives Alisa the wheel.

RINT: (changes seats) Steer for me, please.

Rint fires shots at Max's Swordfish bike. The boat goes under a bridge. Max peddals Swordfish away at the last minute, scaling the bridge. At the same time, Zet, on his Hog Hammer, peddals close to the bridge causing him and Max to nearly collide.

ZET: (pedaling on his bike next to Max) HEY!

ZET: (pedaling on his bike next to Max) What's wrong?

MAX: (pedaling on his bike next to Zet) I'm after a bounty head worth 1800 dollars.

ZET: (pedaling on his bike next to Max) What?

MAX: (pedaling on his bike next to Zet) Rint Celon is worth 1800 green backs.

ZET: (pedaling on his bike next to Max) He's a bounty?

MAX: (pedaling on his bike next to Zet) Yeah!

MAX: (pedaling on his bike next to Zet) I got some helpful info from Donelly.

MAX: (pedaling on his bike next to Zet) He apparently killed a loan shark.

RINT: (holding his gun in his hands) Darn it.

He continues to fire shots.

ZET: (pedaling on his bike next to Max) I'll do this.

ZET: (pedaling on his bike next to Max) You can go back.

MAX: (pedaling on his bike next to Zet) You're not gonna let them go, are you?

ZET: (pedaling on his bike next to Max) This is the land where i was like a cop.

ZET: (pedaling on his bike next to Max) I'm the Black Poochyena and once i bite, i never let go.

ZET: (pedaling on his bike next to Max) I have no regrets about her Max, but i'll settle this score on my own terms.

MAX: (pedaling on his bike next to Zet) A bit of justice and duty, huh?

MAX: (pedaling on his bike next to Zet) Alright!

MAX: (pedaling on his bike next to Zet) They're all yours.

Max rides away.

Zet finds the motor boat again.

ZET: (pedaling after Rint and Alisa from behind their left side) CAN YOU HEAR ME?

ZET: (pedaling after Rint and Alisa from behind their left side) Stop the boat, now!

ALISA: (steering the boat) Zet!

Zet pedals after them through a tight alley and into an open area. Zet fires a shot at the boat's engine. The boat crashes ashore. Zet gets off his bike and approaches Alisa and Rint. Alisa points the gun at Zet and Zet starts to walk toward her slowly.

ALISA: (holding the gun in her hand) Stay away!

ALISA: (holding the gun in her hand) Please, just let us go!

ALISA: (holding the gun in her hand) There are other bounties to find

ZET: (walking slowly towards her) Even if i let you go, someone will come for you one day.

ZET: (walking slowly towards her) If you run, you'll only be an accomplice.

ALISA: (holding the gun in her hand) Stay away!

BANG!

She fires a shot at Zet's feet, missing him. He pauses for a few seconds and then starts walking slowly again.

ZET: (walking slowly towards her) You still have time.

ALISA: (holding the gun in her hand) Stop protecting me!

BANG BANG BANG!

She fires 3 shots all around where Zet is standing and she misses 3 times. He pauses for a few seconds again and starts walking toward her slowly again.

ALISA: (holding the gun in her hand) You were always like this back then, too.

ALISA: (holding the gun in her hand) You decided everything and you were always right.

ALISA: (holding the gun in her hand) When i was with you, i never had to do anything.

ALISA: (holding the gun in her hand) All i had to do was hang on to your arm like a little sister, with no cares in the world.

ALISA: (holding the gun in her hand) I wanted to live my own life and make my own decisions.

ALISA: (holding the gun in her hand) Even if they were terrible mistakes.

Alisa drops the gun and gets on her knees. Rint tries to run away, but Zet grabs him.

RINT: (panicing) Let go!

RINT: (panicing) I don't wanna go to prison.

RINT: (panicing) Let go!

RINT: (panicing) Help!

RINT: (panicing) Help me, please!

Zet punches him in the face and gets him to shut up..

ZET: You'll survive this.

ZET: Be strong and take care of her.

Later, at night, the police arrive and arrest Rint.

ZET: Self defense seems to be how they see it.

ZET: What are you going to do now?

ALISA: I won't be going anywhere anymore.

ALISA: I will wait in my store for Rint to come back to me.

ZET: I don't think you'll be waiting very long.

ZET: After all, it's just like you said.

ZET: Time doesn't stand still forever.

Zet waves good bye and walks away. He takes one last look at the old pocket watch and tosses it into the water.

**This was one of my best chapters of this amazing rare story. I might sound like i'm bragging, but this whole story has almost everything in it and it's still not done yet. The next chapter will be a chapter that answers a lot of questions that are probably on all your minds. Stay curious my friends!**


	15. Max's past

Now in the center of the Kalos region, which is Miare City, a city with a golden palace and a barren wasteland with pod-like buildings also seen, Zet decides to have a big team meeting, since they are in the park, in a big city, that looks like a ghost town with no one in it. After a few weeks of not being able to get Mack Yenrai, the former leader of the White Dragon syndicate and his connections with Max, out of his mind, he asks Max what is he hiding from the rest of the team and his answers about his former life, shocks everyone. Even Ellie, as strange and laid back as she is, becomes shocked.

While Vivi, Ellie, and poochyena are eating an early lunch near the tent, at the park. Zet walks a few yards away from the camp site to where Max is standing. He then tells Max about an important family meeting that he must attend.

ZET: (walks up to him from behind) Hey Max.

MAX: (standing on a hill) Whats up fellow Bad Dude Bounty Hunter?

ZET: I was just wondering if you we're still hungry and what you were doing.

MAX: (standing on a hill) No, i ate plenty of Vivi's surprise potatoes.

MAX: (standing on a hill) The surprise is that they taste like pokemon food.

MAX: (standing on a hill) The bad kind of pokemon food.

ZET: HA HA HA HA HA!

ZET: Yeah, i really hated them too.

MAX: (standing on a hill) As for what i'm doing, i'm looking at the gray cloudy sky and the cool looking pod-like buildings.

MAX: (standing on a hill) Miare City is so cool and creepy looking on a cloudy day.

ZET: So true.

ZET: Hey Max, i'm going to be holding a very important team meeting in about an hour at the camp site and you're going to be the guest of honor.

MAX: (standing on a hill) Sounds interesting, but what do you mean?

ZET: You'll find out soon enough.

MAX: (standing on a hill) Sure thing, but can i continue to look at this amazing view until then.

ZET: Sure, but remember, the team meeting starts at 1:30 pm.

MAX: (standing on a hill) Okay!

ZET: (walks away waving) See you then.

MAX: (standing on a hill) Alright!

3 minutes later, Zet returns to the camp site and tells everyone about the team meeting thats 57 minutes away and that Max will be the main subject of the conversation.

VIVI: (still siting down on the grass and eating her last potato) There you are Zet.

VIVI: (still siting down on the grass and eating her last potato) You haven't eaten all the potatoes on your plate.

VIVI: (still siting down on the grass and eating her last potato) There going to get colder.

ZET: Thanks, but i'm already full.

VIVI: (still siting down on the grass and eating her last potato) So wheres mister blue head.

ZET: Mister blue head?

VIVI: (still siting down on the grass and eating her last potato) You know, Max.

VIVI: (still siting down on the grass and eating her last potato) The kid with the blue hair.

VIVI: (still siting down on the grass and eating her last potato) Where is he?

POOCHYENA: Poochy!

ZET: He is standing on a hill, looking at the cloudy sky and the interesting pod-like buildings.

ELLIE: The rare poddy pod-like building thingys are so mysterious and so is Max.

ZET: Yeah, no kidding.

VIVI: (still siting down on the grass and eating her last potato) Whats that suppose to mean?

ZET: Nothing!

ZET: Listen up everybody, in less then an hour, we're going to have an important team meeting and Max is going to be the main subject and our guest of honor.

ZET: It will start at 1:30 pm.

ELLIE: What is the meeting going to be about specifically and why is Max going to be the subject?

VIVI: Thats what i'd like to know.

VIVI: Is there something you boys are hiding from us girls?

ZET: It's not like that.

VIVI: Than what is it?

ELLIE: (bouncing up and down) Tell Tell Tell Tell!

VIVI: Yeah, tell us!

ZET: Believe me, i know next to nothing about whats going to be discussed at this meeting and i'm just as clueless as you are.

VIVI: You're speaking in riddles again.

VIVI: Whats going on Zet?

ZET: It'll just have to wait until the meeting.

ZET: Lets just say that there are some things about our friend Max that we need to know about.

VIVI: I get the bad feeling that this meeting isn't going to be a good one.

The watch strikes 1:30 pm and Max walks in the camp site and sits down with the rest of the crew.

MAX: (excited) So Zet, what is this meeting going to be about and why am i the guest of honor.

ZET: I think you know what the reason for this team meeting is.

ZET: You are extremely smart for your age.

MAX: (excited) Well i don't like to brag, but when it comes to intelligence, i put other 8 year olds to shame.

MAX: (excited) Believe it or not, but i know more about pokemon than my older sister May.

ZET: Thats not what this meeting is about Max and you know it.

MAX: (excited) I may be super smart, but i can't see into the future.

MAX: (excited) So how about you tell me what this surprise meeting is suppose to be about?

MAX: (excited) I'm really excited about this special meeting.

ZET: (serious yet calm behavior) Max, it's time for you to start talking about your connections to Mack Yenrai and his crime syndicate.

Max's personality goes from excited to slightly nervous.

MAX: (slightly nervous) Look Zet, i don't know why you would bring up him out of the blue like that, but theres no use in talking about him now that he's a goner.

ELLIE: Whos this Mack Yenrai person?

ZET: (serious yet calm behavior) He was a big crime boss that was killed a few weeks ago and i get the bad feeling that he was also someone from Max's past.

ZET: (serious yet calm behavior) Am i right or wrong Max?

MAX: (slightly nervous) Zet, i really don't want to discuss matters of this nature.

VIVI: (getting a little impatient) Could someone please tell me what it is that needs to be said already!

ELLIE: (kinda serious) I want to know too.

POOCHYENA: (serious pokemon talk) Poochyena poochy poochy poochy!

MAX: (slightly nervous) Zet, you really need to let this thing with Mack Yenrai go.

ZET: (serious yet calm behavior) Enough is enough.

ZET: (serious yet calm behavior) Okay heres the deal Max, you, me, Vivi, Ellie, and poochyena are in a deserted city that looks like a ghost town and because of that, we are safe from prying eyes and people that might want to listen in on us.

ZET: (serious yet calm behavior) You can tell us everything without fearing discovery and i mean everything.

ZET: (serious yet calm behavior) Don't hold back!

ZET: (serious yet calm behavior) A few weeks ago, during the Mack Yenrai crisis, just before you were about to leave for parts unknown with a few new weapons, i asked you flat out, why were you going where you were going after i told you that you were walking into a trap and your exact words were "lets just say that my past is catching up to me".

ZET: (serious yet calm behavior) 2 or 3 days later, after falling through a window that was 40 feet from the ground, you had bandages all over your body.

ZET: (serious yet calm behavior) If me and Vivi hadn't gotten you to the hospital and then brought you back to camp after the doctors said it was okay, you would have been a lot worser off.

ZET: (serious yet calm behavior) Not only that, but when i came to meet Vivi at the crime scene, she was trying to wake you up and there were a bunch of dead people that had been shot up inside the building you were fighting in.

ZET: (serious yet calm behavior) It's a miracle that the doctors said it was okay for me and Vivi to take you back to camp after being in the hospital for 24 hours.

ZET: (serious yet calm behavior) With all that being said, it was those famous words that you said to me thats really been bothering me.

ZET: (serious yet calm behavior) You remember.

ZET: (serious yet calm behavior) "Lets just say that my past is catching up to me".

ZET: (serious yet calm behavior) You refused to answer my question and that, even as a hint, is a dangerous thing to do.

ZET: (serious yet calm behavior) In some ways, i told you several times that even though Mack Yenrai was worth 23000 dollars, going after him may be too dangerous, even for someone like you, but even though you knew you were walking into a possible fatal trap, you decided to go anyway and i know it wasn't just to rescue Vivi.

ZET: (serious yet calm behavior) I think you're trying to hide something and you'd risk your life to protect it.

ZET: (serious yet calm behavior) Something or maybe someone.

Max begins to rub his forehead, like he has a headache.

ZET: (serious yet calm behavior) I want the truth and don't leave anything out.

MAX: (calm and stoic) I should warn all of you, once i tell you what you want to know, you may not trust or feel safe around me ever again.

ZET: (serious yet calm behavior) I'm sure after it's all said and done, we'll still think of you as a friend and team member.

VIVI: (very curious) We do want to know.

ELLIE: (very curious) That makes 3 of us.

POOCHYENA: (also very curious) Poochyena Poochyena Poochyena!

MAX: (calm and stoic) Okay everyone, but once i tell you the truth about my past, there won't be any turning back.

ZET, VIVI, and ELLIE: (serious yet calm behavior) Stop stalling!

MAX: (calm and stoic) It all started a few days after my 4th birthday.

MAX: (calm and stoic) It was my first day of kindergarden.

MAX: (calm and stoic) That was the very first day i met him.

ZET: (serious yet calm behavior) Him who?

MAX: (calm and stoic) My kindergarden teacher, Mack Yenrai.

The rest of the group gasps.

MAX: (calm and stoic) Yeah and it gets more and more hard to believe as i continue with the story.

MAX: (calm and stoic) Even though i was 4 at the time, i entered kindergarden and i was in a class room filled with 5 year olds.

ZET: (serious yet calm behavior) So what?

MAX: (calm and stoic) Thats not the weird and scary part though.

MAX: (calm and stoic) The weird and scary part was that some of my classmates weren't exactly normal 5 year olds, if you catch my drift.

ZET: (serious yet calm behavior) I don't really like the fact that i do kinda understand what you're telling me.

MAX: (calm and stoic) Anyway, the school principal wasn't exactly what she appeared to be either.

VIVI: (hesitation) I'm almost afraid to ask this, but what does that mean?

MAX: (calm and stoic) I'll get to that part later.

MAX: (calm and stoic) Anyways, there were 17 other kids in my class.

MAX: (calm and stoic) The principal introduced Mack Yenrai to my whole class and told us he was from a different region.

MAX: (calm and stoic) On my first day, me and Mack hit it off quite well.

MAX: (calm and stoic) He seemed like a nice man and he seemed to be taking a liking to me.

MAX: (calm and stoic) My third day in kindergarden wasn't a very good day.

MAX: (calm and stoic) Some of the school bullies beat me up on the play ground just because i wore glasses.

MAX: (calm and stoic) For some reason, i only had 1 or 2 bruises.

MAX: (calm and stoic) Just before class ended that day, Mack saw me siting in the corner of the classroom with an angry expression on my face and asked me what was wrong.

MAX: (calm and stoic) I told them that 4 jerks beat me up and that i hated them, just because they hated me for being different than them and then he said to me "Max, your resentment for your enemies is impressive".

MAX: (calm and stoic) After that, he said to me "Kid you remind me a little of myself at your age, only i was a little older then you".

MAX: (calm and stoic) After hearing that, i asked him "What do you mean"?

MAX: (calm and stoic) His response was "I guess you could say i learned how to deal with my enemies very harshly when i was a little older then you".

MAX: (calm and stoic) He walked away from me after saying that.

VIVI: As a little kid, didn't that creep you out a little?

MAX: (calm and stoic) Not at all, since i didn't understood what he was saying.

MAX: (calm and stoic) My 4th day of kindergarden was even worse.

MAX: (calm and stoic) It was recess time and i was sitting near the wall, watching the other kids play while i was thinking hard about what happened the night before.

ELLIE: What happened the night before?

MAX: (calm and stoic) I got into a big argument with my stupid older sister May, about my TV time.

ELLIE: I didn't know you had an older sister.

MAX: I forgot to tell you about her and the fact that i traveled all over the hoenn region, which is where i'm from, with my friends Ash, Brock, and pikachu.

ELLIE: Sounds interesting.

VIVI: I hate to interrupt you 2, but Max, you were in the middle of saying something.

MAX: (calm and stoic) Yeah, thats right.

MAX: (calm and stoic) Anyways, i wanted to watch my usual TV show every week night before i went to bed, but there was a special on that she wanted to see, so she grabbed the remote from me, 5 minutes after my show started.

MAX: (calm and stoic) I told her in a polite manner to give me back the remote, since i was watching TV and she said "Since i'm bigger and older than you, i have the right to watch TV anytime i want too".

MAX: (calm and stoic) She went on to say that "I also have the right to take the remote from you".

MAX: (calm and stoic) Thats when i got mad and tried to take the remote from her and then we were engaged in a tug of war for the remote, until our parents came in the living room and interrupted the fight.

MAX: (calm and stoic) We both told our sides of the story and my parents sided with May and even getting mad at me because i was wrestling with my sister who is a girl by the way.

MAX: (calm and stoic) They said to me it didn't matter what the reasons were and that it's wrong for me to lay my hands on a girl out of anger, even if the girl is bigger then me.

MAX: (calm and stoic) Anyways, on my 4th day, Mack saw that i was an another angry mood and approached me.

MAX: (calm and stoic) He sat next to me near the walll and said to me "What seems to be the problem this time?"

MAX: (calm and stoic) If i remember correctly, my exact words were "I had a fight with my stupid older sister over the remote and my parents took her side".

MAX: (calm and stoic) Then he said "Thats not reasonable and it sounds to me that you get pushed around a lot, which makes me mad, since you and i are already good friends".

MAX: (calm and stoic) Then i said "You and i are already good friends"?

MAX: (calm and stoic) Then he said "Even though our age difference is a few decades apart, i still think of you as my good friend and favorite student.

MAX: (calm and stoic) He went on to say that "However, it bothers me that you get treated like common trash and i hope that one day, what ever your hopes, dreams, and desires may be, that you get what you want and deserve".

MAX: (calm and stoic) Then i said "Thank You" and my mood changed from mad to glad in an instant.

MAX: (calm and stoic) Then he said "What are your hopes, dreams, and desires Max"?

MAX: (calm and stoic) Then i said "Well i don't want to be accused of asking for too much, but if i could become the king of revenge and get back at those that i hate, maybe i could finally get some peace in my life.

MAX: (calm and stoic) He said one word after that.

ZET: (curious) What was it?

MAX: (calm and stoic) "Interesting"!

MAX: (calm and stoic) What he said to me next, really got my attention.

MAX: (calm and stoic) He said to me "What if i told you that with the proper training, i might be able to help you accomplish your goals?"

MAX: (calm and stoic) I sat there for a few seconds, next to him, in silence, with curiousity, and what he said to me next, really got my attention and i mean really.

ZET, VIVI, and ELLIE: (wanting to know badly) Tell us!

POOCHYENA: (also wanting to know badly) Poochy!

MAX: (calm and stoic) His exact words were and i don't think i'll ever forget these words, were "How would you like to be part of a big group that believes in doing both evil and good at the same time"?

MAX: (calm and stoic) Then i said "What are you saying mister Yenrai"?

MAX: (calm and stoic) Afterwards, he said "Please call me Mack and what i'm offering you is a chance to join my syndicate".

ZET: (furious) THAT LOW LIFE SCUM TRIED TO GET YOU TO JOIN A MAJOR CRIMINAL ORGANIZATION AT THE AGE OF 4 YEARS OLD?

MAX: (calm and stoic) Yes!

ZET: (furious) USING A LITTLE KID TO ACCOMPLISH YOUR OWN GOALS IS JUST UNACCEPTABLE.

ZET: (furious) MAX, YOU DIDN'T DESERVE THAT TO HAPPEN TO YOU.

ZET: (furious) THAT LOW LIFE PIECE OF SCUM GOT WHAT WAS COMING TO HIM.

MAX: (calm and stoic) Please stop insulting my frenemy!

ZET: (very confused) Why are you defending him?

MAX: (calm and stoic) Because he was one of those evodist people.

ZET: (very confused) What does that even mean?

MAX: (calm and stoic) "Evodist" is a new word i created.

MAX: (calm and stoic) The definition i created for this word is "A person that is both evil and good at the same time".

MAX: (calm and stoic) E v are the first 2 letters in the word "evil" and o d are the 2 last letters in the word "good".

MAX: (calm and stoic) Do you get it now?

MAX: (calm and stoic) Thats why i created the word "Evod" with the "ist" as the suffix to have that kind of definition.

ZET: (very impressed) I do get it now.

MAX: (calm and stoic) Mack Yenrai may have been an evil man, but at the same time he had some good in him.

MAX: (calm and stoic) Anyways, i asked him what is a syndicate and he told me "It is a big organization of people with one goal in mind".

MAX: (calm and stoic) He then went on to say "Make no mistake, not all syndicates in the world are the same and that some have different goals than others".

MAX: (calm and stoic) Afterwards, he got up, stood up, lifted his right hand towards me, and said "I don't believe in forcing myself on people, but i'll ask one more time Max, would you like to join my syndicate"?

MAX: (calm and stoic) I then got up, stood up, shaked his right hand with my right hand, and said to him "Mack Yenrai, you've got yourself a deal".

MAX: (calm and stoic) That was the day my life changed.

MAX: (calm and stoic) He told me that my training would begin the next day, that i should isolate and target one of the bullies that beat me up if i could, and that i should be proud to be a member of the White Dragon syndicate.

MAX: (calm and stoic) He also told me not to tell anyone else that i joined his syndicate and to only talk to him and other members of the syndicate about things that involved the syndicate.

MAX: (calm and stoic) The next school day, one of the bullies that beat me up, just happened to be all alone in the boy's bathroom, so i attacked him from behind and hit him in the head with my hands until he coud barely move and i left the boys bathroom.

MAX: (calm and stoic) After that, he tried to tell the principal on me, but the principal didn't acted like she believed him and then he tried to tell Mack what i had did, but Mack acted like he didn't believe him either, even though they both knew he wasn't lying.

MAX: (calm and stoic) I forgot to mention that the name of the bully that i attacked in the bathroom was Rodd and he was the leader of the other 3 bullies that beat me up.

MAX: (calm and stoic) The other's names were Zack, Colin, and Kevin.

ZET: (serious yet calm behavior) Back up a minute!

ZET: (serious yet calm behavior) Why didn't you tell your parents these guys were beating you up?

MAX: (calm and stoic) I wanted to handle the situation on my own.

MAX: (calm and stoic) Anyways, the day after the bathroom attack, i was siting near the wall, away from all the loud annoying kids during recess, when Mack, Ava, and 3 other kids from my classroom approached me.

MAX: (calm and stoic) Mack then said to me "Max, i want to introduce you to Ava, who has been with my syndicate for a while now, and Gran, Ling, and Shin.

MAX: (calm and stoic) He then went on to say "I had a talk with these 3 and they've decided to join our syndicate".

ZET: (furious) UNBELIEVEABLE!

VIVI: (very curious about what Max was saying) Calm down Zet.

MAX: (calm and stoic) As i was saying, Mack introduced me and all of us talked for a few minutes and got to know each other better.

MAX: (calm and stoic) What surprised me the most was that Gran, Ling, and Shin, told me, Ava, and Mack that they have been bullied by the same 4 bullies i just mentioned while being isolated from others.

MAX: (calm and stoic) After hearing that, i didn't feel bad at all about kicking that bully's butt, while he and i were all alone in the boys bathroom.

MAX: (calm and stoic) That day, i got 5 new friends.

MAX: (calm and stoic) After that, Mack and the school principal, who went by the name Ava, made it easy for me, Gran, Ling, and Shin to beat up Rodd, Zack, Colin, and Kevin and get away with it.

ZET: (serious yet calm behavior) Hold on!

ZET: (serious yet calm behavior) Are you telling me that your principal's name was Ava and she was from Mack's syndicate too?

MAX: (calm and stoic) Thats exactly what i'm saying Zet.

MAX: (calm and stoic) Do you remember when we were having that conversation about Mack a few weeks ago and you were reading the paper with info about the reward money for his capture?

ZET: (serious yet calm behavior) Yes!

MAX: (calm and stoic) After that little argument you and i had, i left to do some research on Mack, by going to visit a shop comic book store owner named Anna.

ZET: (serious yet calm behavior) Whos Anna and whats she got to do with any of this?

MAX: (calm and stoic) Her real name was Ava when she was my principal and she changed it when she moved.

ZET: (shocked) WHAT!

ZET: (shocked) ARE YOU KIDDING?

MAX: (calm and stoic) Afraid not!

ZET: (shocked) No way.

MAX: (calm and stoic) Yes way.

ZET: (shocked) How did you know specifically where Anna worked here in Kalos if you haven't seen her in years?

MAX: (calm and stoic) Just like Mack, she and i became like very good friends and we got to know each other that entire school year.

MAX: (calm and stoic) She also told me once, back when she was my principal, that she wanted to own her own comic book store one day.

MAX: (calm and stoic) That was how i was able to find her.

MAX: (calm and stoic) Because of a hunch.

ZET: (serious yet calm behavior) I see.

MAX: (calm and stoic) Anyways, one month passed since the new school year started and me, Gran, Ling, and Shin were able to beat up those bullies a few more times and get away with it because of Ava and Mack's help.

MAX: (calm and stoic) Because i was doing so well in Mack's little league syndicate, he decided to make me head of the little league syndicate.

MAX: (calm and stoic) Since me, Gran, Ling, and Shin were all kids, Mack thought of us as little league members of his syndicate, even though most of his members were adults that lived in another region.

MAX: (calm and stoic) The reason he made me head of the little league part of his syndicate was because he saw how i would sometimes plan out how me, Gran, Ling, Shin would plan our attacks on those 4 bullies.

MAX: (calm and stoic) Being in charge of the little league syndicate ment that i would plan out everything me, Gran, Ling, and Shin would do as a little league team.

MAX: (calm and stoic) Anyways, a month after the new school year started, my classroom got 2 new interesting students in it named Sola and Vaison.

VIVI: (shocked) That scary looking dude with the long silver hair and scary looking eyes.

MAX: (calm and stoic) The same and i'm sorry that he put you through so much danger.

VIVI: (shocked) I forgive you, but i have to tell you, when i was near Vaison i was scared stiff.

VIVI: (shocked) I have never been more scared of someone in my life.

ZET: (serious yet calm behavior) Vivi, you didn't tell me about Vaison being the leader of that group that kidnapped you and almost nearly killed Max.

VIVI: I didn't want to talk about it.

MAX: (calm and stoic) Anyways, that same day at recess, Sola and Vaison got attacked at a secluded part of the playground that was a little far away from the swings.

MAX: (calm and stoic) They weren't hurt badly, but they were angry.

MAX: (calm and stoic) Vaison was a lot more angry than Sola was and they tried to tell me, Mack, and my little league team, the next day after the attack, at recess, that he and his girlfriend got attacked unfairly.

MAX: (calm and stoic) What happened was that Sola and Vaison saw the principal, me, and my little league team talking near the brick wall and they were hoping at the time, only Mack could help him.

MAX: (calm and stoic) After hearing about the attack, Mack flat out said to Sola and Vaison "Would you 2 be interested in joining my syndicate and gaining the skills you need to beat up those bullies 10 times worser than what they did to you 2"?

MAX: (calm and stoic) After hearing all that, Sola and Vaison said only one word.

MAX: (calm and stoic) "Yes"!

ZET: (furious) HE JUST KEPT ON USING LITTLE KIDS FOR HIS OWN GOALS.

ZET: (furious) IT'S SICKENING.

MAX: (calm and stoic) Anyways, after saying yes, Mack said to Sola and Vaison "Before it becomes official, i need to ask Max do you 2 sound like you deserve to be a members of my syndicate and the reason for this is because Max is the leader of the little league syndicate that i have recently formed here at this school".

MAX: (calm and stoic) Mack properly introduced me and my little league team to Sola and Vaison and Mack finally asked me the yes or no question "Do these 2 seem like they're syndicate material Max"?

MAX: (calm and stoic) Afterwards, i said "Yes"!

MAX: (calm and stoic) "You are now members of my syndicate and Max's group." is what he said after i gave my answer.

MAX: (calm and stoic) Because of Mack, i then had a total of 7 new friends that day, with 5 being in my little league group.

MAX: (calm and stoic) The next day after getting 2 new members, Mack brought several toy guns and plastic knives to recess for me and the members of my little league team to use, train with, and keep.

MAX: (calm and stoic) The other little kids in my class were getting a little jealous of me, Gran, Ling, Shin, Sola, and Vaison, since the teacher gave more attention to us than to the rest of them.

MAX: (calm and stoic) For a whole month, Mack would train me and my little league group with the toy guns and plastic knives he gave me and my group, everyday at recess.

MAX: (calm and stoic) He would teach us how to aim, point, and handle toy guns and how to hold and stab with the plastic knives he gave us.

ZET: (furious) WAS THAT PILE OF GARBAGE TRAINING YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS TO BECOME FUTURE KILLERS?

MAX: (calm and stoic) He didn't say it at the time, but i kinda knew in some ways what he was doing.

MAX: (calm and stoic) He told us the training was suppose to make us quicker and stronger and it did.

MAX: (calm and stoic) I was better at handling my toy gun and Vaison was better at handling his plastic knife.

MAX: (calm and stoic) Now you all know why i'm so fast and such a good fighter for someone so young.

VIVI: (shocked) Yeah, it's because you had a professional crime boss training you.

VIVI: (shocked) Thats why.

MAX: (calm and stoic) I still have a lot to say, so please let me continue!

VIVI: (a little angry) Whatever!

MAX: (calm and stoic) Anyways, that whole month of training me and my group, me and Vaison really bonded with each other.

VIVI: (a little angry) Is that right?

MAX: (calm and stoic) Yeah and we had a lot in common.

VIVI: (a little angry) Like what?

MAX: (calm and stoic) We loved playing with toy weapons, we loved eating junkfood, we loved doing the jobs i had planned out for my group, we were also the only two 4 year olds in the class, and not only that, but we were both born on the exact date of each other.

MAX: (calm and stoic) He didn't have any siblings and he was also from a rich and powerful family that didn't even know he had ties to an international crime syndicate.

MAX: (calm and stoic) He told me his parents were gone a lot on business trips and that the housekeepers took care of him and the house.

MAX: (calm and stoic) One thing that did puzzle me about Vaison, was the fact that Sola didn't always look happy when she was around him.

MAX: (calm and stoic) They treated each other nicely sometimes, when they were around me and my group and sometimes they would have tiny arguements.

MAX: (calm and stoic) Anyways, back then, me and Vaison were the best of friends and since i was the leader of the little league syndicate group, i made Vaison my second in command, meaning that if i were to take a vacation or something like that from planning the attacks on Rodd and the others, he would take over the group, only for a short time.

MAX: (calm and stoic) Fast forward to 3 months after the new school year started, Vaison was alone in the boy's bathroom when Rodd, Zack, Colin, and Kevin ambushed and attacked him so bad, that he was bleeding a little from the mouth.

MAX: (calm and stoic) That day, for some reason, Rodd, Zack, Colin, and Kevin weren't seen on the playground and since it was recess, me, Vaison, and the rest of my group had a little talk about what to do next.

MAX: (calm and stoic) I was angry about what those 4 bullies did to Vaison in the boy's bathroom, but not as angry as he was about the whole situation.

MAX: (calm and stoic) He was furiously mad.

MAX: (calm and stoic) Mack wasn't at the meeting that day, because he was a teacher at the school and he didn't always have the time to talk with us during recess.

MAX: (calm and stoic) Thats when i came up with an elaborate plan to get back at Rodd, Zack, Colin, and Kevin for what they did to Vaison.

MAX: (calm and stoic) On that day, the same day that Vaison was attacked, which was a Tuesday, i told everybody the plan i had come up with.

MAX: (calm and stoic) The plan was to ask all of our parents, that Tuesday night, if we could have a sleepover at Vaison's house that upcoming Thursday, since he was rich and had the bigger house.

MAX: (calm and stoic) My, Sola's, Gran's, Ling's, and Shin's parents all said yes to the sleepover request at Vaison's place, which means that phase 1 of my plan was complete and now it was time for phase 2, which was setting up a place for the trap and getting the bullies to fall for the bate, late at night.

ZET: (serious yet calm behavior) I really don't like the way this sounds and where it's going.

MAX: (calm and stoic) On Wednesday, me, Mack, and Vaison had a meeting that involved discussing my plan.

MAX: (calm and stoic) Both Sola and Vaison agreed that it should be 4 against 4, when i think of the place where we were going to get them.

MAX: (calm and stoic) I made my mind that it was going to be on the playground, at my school, since it wasn't very far from Vaison's house and i told everyone just that, after the 4 on 4 agreement.

MAX: (calm and stoic) I also told them about sneaking out of Vaison's house, after midnight and somehow convincing Rodd, Zack, Colin, and Kevin to sneak out of their houses, so they could fight Vaison all by himself, when in reality, my plan was to back up Vaison with myself and 2 of my other employees, so it would be a fair fight.

MAX: (calm and stoic) Both Mack and Vaison agreed that my plan was beyond genius and Mack gave me the okay to go through with my plan.

MAX: (calm and stoic) I asked Gran, Ling, and Shin, which 2 of them wanted to go and which one wanted to stay at Vaison's house and both Ling and Shin said to me that they wanted in on my plan after Gran said he didn't feel like it.

MAX: (calm and stoic) So it was me, Ling, Shin, and Vaison planning on fighting Rodd and his boys on the playground, late at night, when no one would be there.

MAX: (calm and stoic) It was only a matter of getting Rodd and the others to fall for it.

MAX: (calm and stoic) On that exact Wednesday, before recess ended, me, Ling, Shin, and Vaison went into the boy's bathroom because we thought Rodd and his boys would be there, since we didn't see any of them on the playground and we were right.

MAX: (calm and stoic) After a few seconds of entering in the boy's bathroom, me and my boys had a stare down with Rodd and his boys.

MAX: (calm and stoic) Thats when Vaison started talking to them, saying in a calm voice, "I want payback for what you guys did to me and i have an idea on how to do that while making sure it's a fair fight for cowardly bullies like you".

MAX: (calm and stoic) After that, Rodd said "Oh yeah and how so"?

MAX: (calm and stoic) Vaison then said "It will be me against you 4, on the playground, after midnight tomorrow".

MAX: (calm and stoic) After that, Rodd said "We're not dumb enough to fall for a trap in which all 4 of you are really going to be coming, instead of just you Vaison".

ZET: (serious yet calm behavior) So Rodd saw through your plan right from the get go?

MAX: (calm and stoic) Yeah and not only was Rodd the toughest out of the 4 bullies, he was also the smartest.

MAX: (calm and stoic) Anyways, Vaison said after that "No it's not a trap and i'm telling the truth when i say i want to fight all 4 of you on my own".

MAX: (calm and stoic) After that, Rodd, Zack, and Colin, said at the same time to Vaison "No way and we're not showing up".

MAX: (calm and stoic) After that, out of the blue, Kevin said "I'll sneak out of my house, show up to the playground after midnight, and fight you one on one Vaison".

MAX: (calm and stoic) Kevin's 3 friends warned him a few times that he was walking into a trap, but after not being concerned even if this was a trap, he made up his mind and his 3 friends then warned him that they would not have his back in this fight he was walking in.

MAX: (calm and stoic) Not only was Kevin the weakest link in his group, he was also the stupidest and most arrogant out of the 4.

MAX: (calm and stoic) Even though Kevin was having a disagreement with his friends, they were not arguing with each other and after a few failed attempts to convince Kevin not to show up to fight, they gave up and Kevin told Vaison that he believed him when he said that he was coming alone and that he and Vaison were a lot alike.

MAX: (calm and stoic) Kevin couldn't have been more wrong.

MAX: (calm and stoic) Kevin wanted to prove something to his friends and himself.

MAX: (calm and stoic) After that, all 8 of us exited the boy's bathroom, with Rodd and his boys going to a different part of the school and me and my boys going back to the playground to tell Mack and the others that Kevin was the only one dumb enough to take the bait.

MAX: (calm and stoic) They we're impressed still by my plan and that Thursday night my, Ling's, and Shin's parents dropped us off at Vaison's mansion a little after 7:00 pm.

MAX: (calm and stoic) Gran had decided to stay at his own house, since Vaison told Kevin he would come alone and since me, Ling, and Shin were with him in the boy's bathroom when we made the fighting appointment.

MAX: (calm and stoic) Vaison had the scariest looking pet staravia in the world.

MAX: (calm and stoic) It was an average sized black staravia.

ZET: (serious yet calm behavior) So?

MAX: (calm and stoic) Staravias are suppose to be Gray, white, and dark brown.

MAX: (calm and stoic) When i looked into it's eyes, i got chills up and down my spine.

MAX: (calm and stoic) There was something evil about it.

MAX: (calm and stoic) It was as black as Vaison's heart.

MAX: (calm and stoic) Anyways, a few hours of talking about random stuff and having the servants bring us snacks in Vaison's room, it was now 12:34 am, when we were still in our day clothes, and when we snuck out of Vaison's house.

MAX: (calm and stoic) We all knew that Vaison's servants and housekeepers would be off duty at that time and thats why we snuck out at exactly 12:34 am, to go beat up Kevin.

MAX: (calm and stoic) We got to the school at about 1:00 am that night and Vaison went to the playground by himself, with me, Ling, and Shin hiding in the bushes, a few feet away from the playground.

MAX: (calm and stoic) It was a full moon that night, which made it easy for us to see our surroundings.

MAX: (calm and stoic) Vaison stood in the playground, waiting for about an hour, when Kevin finally showed up and said to him "So you were dumb enough to show up, huh"?

MAX: (calm and stoic) After that, Vaison gave him an evil laugh and said "You're the one thats dumb, Kevin"

MAX: (calm and stoic) Thats when me, Ling, and Shin jumped out of the bushes and i ran towards him and was able to pin him to the ground, so he wouldn't run off and i said to him "Believe it or not Kevin, but this whole idea was mine and not Vaison's.

MAX: (calm and stoic) I went on to say to him that "You were actually dumb enough to believe that we wouldn't get revenge on at least one of you, for what you did to my friend Vaison"?

MAX: (calm and stoic) Thats when Kevin started to ask us to allow it to be a fair fight with just him vs Vaison.

MAX: (calm and stoic) Kevin was a bully and yet he was asking for a fair fight, as though he deserved one.

MAX: (calm and stoic) Thats when Vaison came up with a plan.

MAX: (calm and stoic) I have to warn all of you.

MAX: (calm and stoic) I'm about to tell you all something that i really hate talking about and something that will scare you all.

POOCHYENA: (curious and willing to give the benefit of the doubt to Max) Poochy poochyena.

ELLIE: (a little concerned) Max can tell his fellow Bad Dude Bounty Hunters anything.

VIVI: (concerned for Max) I'm sure we'll still think of you as a good friend and partner of the Bad Dude Bounty Hunters, even though you're about to tell us something very bad.

ZET: (serious yet calm behavior) Even though i know i'm going to hate what i hear next, i'll try to be understanding.

MAX: (calm and stoic) Alright!

MAX: (calm and stoic) Vaison's plan was for each of us to take one 5 minute turns, beating up Kevin.

MAX: (calm and stoic) I made up my mind that i would go first, then Ling, then Shin, and lastly Vaison, since he was the one that got attack by those 4 bullies, all alone in the boy's bathroom.

MAX: (calm and stoic) Vaison, Ling, and Shin all agreed with my decision on who would get to fight Kevin, in which order.

MAX: (calm and stoic) After that, me and Kevin fought for 5 minutes and he was able to put up a decent fight, even though i won, since he was a little worser off than i was.

MAX: (calm and stoic) After that, it was Ling's turn for 5 minutes against Kevin and Ling was able to overpower him with not too much difficulty, but Kevin did manage to get a handful of hard blows on Ling.

MAX: (calm and stoic) After that, it was Shin's turn for 5 minutes against Kevin and Shin was able to beat him easily, even though Kevin was able to get 1 or 2 good hard hits on Shin.

MAX: (starts shaking nervously) After that, it was Vaison's turn for 5 minutes against Kevin and even though Kevin was bleeding, and could barely stand, let alone fight, Vaison was still willing to fight him.

VIVI: (worried for Max) Why are you shaking?

MAX: (still shaking nervously) Even though that night was over 4 years ago, i hate talking about it and i'm still haunted by it

MAX: (still shaking nervously) The 5 minutes Vaison spent beating Kevin up was horrorifying.

MAX: (still shaking nervously) During those 5 minutes, Vaison was fast, furious, and strong.

MAX: (still shaking nervously) During the 5 minutes, Vaison kicked, punched, and ramed Kevin into the playground equipment hard.

MAX: (still shaking nervously) Kevin didn't even get one good hit on him.

MAX: (still shaking nervously) The whole 5 minutes, me, Ling, and Shin were all impressed and frighten at the same time by how fast, strong, and vicious Vaison was for a 4 year old kid.

MAX: (still shaking nervously) After a minute or two, after the 5 minute fight was over, something didn't look right to me, so i went over to where Kevin was laying, after Vaison backed away a few feet from him, and i was worried about Kevin because he was laying on the playground for a minute or two, bleeding kinda badly.

MAX: (still shaking nervously) I then checked his pulse for a few seconds and he didn't even have one.

MAX: (still shaking nervously) I quickly backed away from him, because i knew the horrible truth.

MAX: (still shaking nervously) Kevin was dead.

The rest of the group gasps in horror.

ZET: (shocked) Wait a minute!

ZET: (shocked) hold on!

ZET: (shocked) Are you telling me that you, Ling, Shin, and especially Vaison, killed a little kid when you were all little kids?

MAX: (still shaking nervously) Yes!

ZET: (shocked) I see.

ZET: (shocked) Tell us a little more.

MAX: (still shaking nervously) After that, i told everyone that Kevin was dead and Vaison said we have to run back to his mansion quickly, before anyone saw us and we did.

MAX: (still shaking nervously) We made it back before 3:00 am and Vaison spent a few minutes washing off blood from his clothes, in his bathroom.

MAX: (still shaking nervously) After he was done, me, him, Ling, and Shin talked about what we just had done.

MAX: (still shaking nervously) I was panicing, Shin showed signs of regret, Ling wasn't bothered by it that much, and Vaison was completely calm about the whole thing.

MAX: (still shaking nervously) Shin asked Vaison "How can you be so calm after what you just did"?

MAX: (still shaking nervously) Vaison then replied in a creepy voice "He had it coming after what he and his pals did to me.

MAX: (still shaking nervously) After hearing him say that, i became very angry and asked him, without getting to agressive "I know he and his friends bullied us very badly, but why did you have to kill the little boy"?

MAX: (still shaking nervously) His exact words were "Because i'm a member of a syndicate".

MAX: (still shaking nervously) After saying that, he accused me and Shin of becoming soft and that i, as the leader of the little league syndicate members, should act more like a leader.

MAX: (still shaking nervously) After the discussion, we then put on our night clothes, went to bed, and got up a few hours later to get ready for school that Friday morning, even though we knew what we did.

MAX: (still shaking nervously) Me and the gang rode in Vaison's expensive car that day, not saying a word to each other and when we got to school that Friday morning, coppers were all over the school and one of them told all 4 of us, plus Vaison's driver, what happened.

MAX: (still shaking nervously) We pretended like we were shocked and i'm ashamed to say that i went along with it because i was afraid at the time, what Vaison might do to me if i told the coppers what all 4 of us did.

MAX: (still shaking nervously) That day, we were driven back to Vaison's mansion, when one of his servants called my, Ling's, and Shin's parents, telling them what happened at the school and that they could pick us up and they did.

MAX: (still shaking nervously) That Saturday, the whole city of Petalburg, was sadden by what had happen to Kevin and it was all over the news.

MAX: (still shaking nervously) An investigation started, but they never found out it was me, Ling, Shin, and Vaison that did it.

MAX: (still shaking nervously) The Monday after the murder, the school reopened, but the playground was off limits because it was filled with flowers by the parents and a bunch of other people.

MAX: (still shaking nervously) That same Monday, me, Ava, Mack, Sola, Gran, Ling, Shin, and Vaison had an emergency meeting.

MAX: (still shaking nervously) Ava, Mack, Sola, and Gran already knew what the meeting was going to be about, since they saw all the cop cars at the school that previous Friday.

MAX: (still shaking nervously) Mack said something that shocked me, Ava, Ling, and Sola.

MAX: (still shaking nervously) Even though he seemed to feel very badly about what happened, he said to me and everybody else the following words: "I know some of you feel as bad as i do, but whatever you all do, do not tell anybody, especially the cops, what you know about Kevin's murder".

MAX: (still shaking nervously) He then went on to say "You didn't see anything and you didn't hear anything".

ZET: (furious) MACK YENRAI WAS AN EVIL IDIOT.

MAX: (still shaking nervously) Not that i'm defending what he did, but Vaison is the one thats the worst human being in the world.

MAX: (still shaking nervously) Trust me!

MAX: (still shaking nervously) Anyways, me, Ling, and Sola then said to Mack "Doing what were doing isn't right".

MAX: (still shaking nervously) After a few minutes of smooth talking, Mack convinced us not to say anything to anyone and we agreed to stay quiet about the matter.

MAX: (still shaking nervously) Vaison accused me, Ling, and Sola of becoming soft and i could tell that those words hurt her really badly.

ZET: (shocked) Why didn't Rodd, Zack, and Colin say anything to anyone?

MAX: (still shaking nervously) My guess is that they feared for their lives and didn't tell anyone because they were scared of Vaison coming after them.

MAX: (still shaking nervously) On the Tuesday after the emergency meeting, 2 new bullies made themselves known to me because i wore glasses.

MAX: (still shaking nervously) Their names were Gin and Sotin and they beat me up at lunch that day.

MAX: (still shaking nervously) They had been in my kindergarden class for weeks and decided to target me for whatever random reasons.

MAX: (still shaking nervously) The next day at the meeting, Mack told me he saw what happened even though i was siting at a table far away from Vaison and the others.

MAX: (still shaking nervously) Mack asked me what i was planning on doing about it and i'm ashamed to say that i made a small scale plan to get back at Gin and Sotin, that didn't involve murder, but that did involve beating them up.

MAX: (still shaking nervously) The only reason why i stayed in the syndicate a little while longer was because i was afraid of what Mack or Vaison might do to me.

MAX: (still shaking nervously) I wasn't able to sleep at all, for a few days after what i saw Vaison do.

MAX: (still shaking nervously) A few days after the emergency meeting, me and my whole family went to the park to help me forget about the tragedy that happened at the school and we ran into Sola and her parents that Saturday in the park.

MAX: (still shaking nervously) It was 3 months and one week after i joined the White Dragon syndicate.

MAX: (still shaking nervously) They decided to give me and Sola an hour of privacy, at the swings, so we could talk about our feelings in private.

Max calms down a little when he starts talking about Sola.

MAX: (calm and stoic) Sola began to tell me how she and Vaison meet, how they fell in love, how he treated her when they first met, and how he was treating her now.

MAX: (calm and stoic) She then went on to say that she was starting to fall out of love with him because of the way he's been acting towards her, me, and Shin and especially the fact that he killed someone and didn't show the slightest hint of remorse.

MAX: (calm and stoic) That day in the park, me and Sola started to get to know each other very well.

MAX: (calm and stoic) I talked to her about how i thought what Vaison said to her at the emergency meeting was uncalled for.

MAX: (calm and stoic) She told me that she wish Vaison was more like me and how he could learn how to be a better human from me and she seemed kinda depressed that day, so i told her a few jokes i made up and it made her laugh.

MAX: (calm and stoic) She told a few jokes and made me laugh too and then she said to me "We should hang out more often, just by ourselves, with no one else around".

MAX: (calm and stoic) I said to her "What about Vaison"?

MAX: (calm and stoic) After that, she said to me "Max, i view you as a very good friend and i don't want Vaison to get the wrong idea if he sees us hanging out with each other".

MAX: (calm and stoic) She went on to say that she still loved Vaison a little bit and that i was a good friend that she could confide in, and after saying that, she gave me a big hug and we walked over to where our families were sitting at in the park.

MAX: (calm and stoic) The entire time we were on the swings, our families didn't see or hear what we had said or did.

MAX: (calm and stoic) Me and Sola made sure of that.

MAX: (starts to smile a little bit) As the weeks and weekends went by, my friendship with Sola evolved just like pokemon do.

MAX: (smiles a little bit) We would go to each other's houses sometimes and even though Ava and Shin caught us together one time, in Sola's yard playing catch, they didn't tell anyone about it.

MAX: (smiles a little bit) We had asked them that day, not to tell the other members of the syndicate that we were hanging out.

MAX: (smiles a little bit) Especially Vaison.

MAX: (smiles a little bit) For some reason, even though Ava and Shin were partners with Vaison, just like me and Sola were, they didn't tell anyone that it was just the 2 of us hanging out.

MAX: (smiles a little bit) We would also meet up at the park and take turns pushing each other on the swings.

MAX: After 5 months of being a member of the White Dragon syndicate, not only had Vaison grew more and more distant from Sola, probably due to the fact that she didn't want to spend time with him at his mansion, on the weekends, as much as she once did, but he and i started to have tiny arguments more and more at school, he started to argue with the other members of the syndicate more and more, and he and Sola started having little arguments more and more.

MAX: (starts to smile a little bit) I also happened to noticed that after 5 months of being a member of the White Dragon syndicate, that my friendship with Sola evolved into the 2nd stage, just like pokemon evolve into their 2nd stage eventually.

VIVI: (curious) What do you mean your friendship with Sola evolved into the second stage?

MAX: (smiles a little bit) I ment that after 5 months, i didn't see her as my friend anymore.

MAX: (smiles a little bit) I saw her as my secret special friend.

VIVI: (sounding a little disappointed) I see.

MAX: Anyways, one cloudy Saturday morning, i was in Sola's front yard while her parents were gone for the day, and i was waiting outside for Sola to come back out with the special bat she said she had put away some where long ago, when it happened to me.

VIVI: (curious) When what happened?

MAX: I got attacked from behind, in Sola's front yard, by Gin and Sotin.

MAX: One of them hit me on the head with something hard twice and after that, they gave me a few harsh blows to the arms, face, and stomach area, causing me to be knocked out cold.

MAX: (smiles a little bit) I woke up an hour or 2 later in Sola's bed, with bandages on my head and she was siting by the bed, reading a book and humming.

MAX: (smiles a little bit) She noticed that i had just woken up and she came closer to me and asked if i was alright.

MAX: (smiles a little bit) I said 2 things to her after that.

MAX: (smiles a little bit) The first words were "Just like that".

MAX: (smiles a little bit) Then i said to her "Please hum for me".

MAX: (smiles a little bit) She did and she had the voice of an angel.

MAX: (smiles a little bit) 6 months after joining that awful syndicate, i had realized my relationship with Sola had reached its 3rd stage of evolution, just like pokemon do.

VIVI: (a little worried about what his response may be) What are you saying Max?

MAX: (smiles a little bit) I'm saying that after a while of getting to know her, i fell in love with her.

MAX: (smiles a little bit) We became boyfriend and girlfriend.

VIVI: (sounding a little jealous) Is that so?

MAX: (smiles a little bit) Yeah and she was very special to me.

MAX: (smiles a little bit) She was as tall as i was and she had long gorgeous brown hair that was split in 2 long vangs behind her back.

MAX: (smiles a little bit) She also had big beautiful purple eyes and a smile that was more beautiful than the stars at night.

VIVI: (sounding a little jealous) We get it already.

VIVI: (sounding a little jealous) You think she was the prettiest girl in the world.

MAX: (smiles a little bit) Anyways, when i was with her, i felt like the luckiest little boy in Petalburg.

MAX: (smiles a little bit) 7 months after joining the syndicate, i came to my senses.

MAX: (smiles a little bit) One day at school, i told Sola to meet me at a secluded spot near the school, so we could talk and we did.

MAX: (smiles a little bit) It was after school when we talked.

MAX: (smiles a little bit) Thats when i told her that i was planning on leaving the syndicate soon and i wanted her to come with me.

MAX: She was a little hesitent at first, because she told me about the possibility that they may kill me and that i knew far to well how they worked.

MAX: (smiles a little bit) Eventually, i got her to say yes to my offer and told her about my plan for me to somehow transfer schools and for her to do the same, so we would be safe from the other White Dragon members.

MAX: (smiles a little bit) We had plan on making a fresh start for ourselves.

MAX: (smiles a little bit) I told her that we should put my plan into action, right before the school year ended and she agreed.

MAX: (smiles a little bit) 8 months after joining the syndicate, i told my parents that i wanted to be transfered to a different school next year, because some of the kids in my class were harassing me and i told them that i didn't want to get any deeper in details about it.

MAX: (smiles a little bit) They said yes and i was thrilled.

MAX: (a big smile on his face) A day after that, in the park, Sola told me that she got her parents to transfer her to the same new school i was going too and i was so thrilled i gave her a big long 34 second kiss.

VIVI: (sounding very jealous) Oh you did, did you?

MAX: (a big smile on his face) Yeah and it was my first time too.

MAX: (smiles a little bit) It was now 9 months after i joined the syndicate and i was still a member, but i was happy since school was about to be over in 3 days and with that, a bad part of my life was about to end.

MAX: The strangest part of that day was that Mack, Gran, Ling, and Shin were not at school that day and we all got a substitute teacher that day.

MAX: (smiles a little bit) On the 2nd last day of school, me and Sola met at the same secluded spot after school and i handed her a note with instructions on how the last minute of my plan would work.

MAX: (smiles a little bit) I told her to meet me at the cemetery, after the last day of school had ended and that i would have a surprise for her when she got there.

MAX: (smiles a little bit) She seemed a little hesitent again, due to the fact that Vaison was a very frightening person, but i told her that i would protect her with my life, if necessary.

MAX: (smiles a little bit) She reminded me again of the fact that they may try to kill me and i told her to let them think i'm dead, since i see and talk to them often.

MAX: (smiles a little bit) I also told her that we'll leave it all behind and get out of this.

MAX: (smiles a little bit) She asked me where we would go from there and what we would do?

MAX: (smiles a little bit) I told her that we would live and be free from all this.

MAX: (smiles a little bit) I told her it would be like living a dream.

MAX: (a big smile on his face) We then locked our lips with each other, put our arms around each other, and stayed in the same position for a whole 45 seconds.

VIVI: (sounding very jealous) You sure did know how to treat her very well.

ZET: (very impressed) You must have really cared for her.

MAX: (a big smile on his face) Yeah!

MAX: (a big smile on his face) Sola was such an appropiate name for her.

MAX: (a big smile on his face) The word "Sola" is japanese for the word "sky".

MAX: (a big smile on his face) She was as beautiful as the clear blue sky.

MAX: (a big smile on his face) She was my soul mate.

MAX: (sounding a bit depressed) However, on the last day of school, i noticed that Ava, Sola, and Vaison, weren't at school.

MAX: (sounding a bit depressed) I thought they didn't come in that day because they were sick or something.

MAX: (sounding a bit depressed) After the last day of school had ended, it was raining and i went to the cemetery where me and Sola agreed to meet and i had a handful of blue roses for her, that i picked out from my mother's garden.

MAX: (sounding a bit depressed) After an hour or 2 of waiting, it was still raining and i realized that she wasn't coming, so i gave up and left the rest of the blue roses there, at the secret spot where we were to meet, except for one.

MAX: (sounding a bit depressed) I had felt empty for a few days after that.

MAX: She was the best thing that ever happened to me because of that awful syndicate.

MAX: She made me want to be a better boy.

MAX: (sounding a bit depressed) On my 5th birthday, which was a few days after the school year ended, i went to Sola's house by myself, only to find people working on it and they told me that Sola and her parents had moved out and that they were making repairs for a new family.

MAX: (sounding a bit depressed) I asked them to let me in for just a minute or 2, while they were making repairs and they said yes.

MAX: (sounding a bit depressed) I went up to where Sola's room once was and all i found was the yellow handband she would wear on her head often, where her bed once was.

MAX: (sounding a bit depressed) Thats when i had really given up.

MAX: (sounding a bit depressed) I then laid my last blue rose i had for her, on her yellow headband, left the room and the house and went home to my room.

MAX: (sounding a bit depressed) Thats my past story everyone.

ZET: (feeling a little bad for Max) That was a very sad and frightening story.

ZET: (feeling a little bad for Max) I'm not really condoning the things you've done, but i feel sorry for you.

ELLIE: (feeling a little bad for Max also) Ellie feels bad for Max too.

POOCHYENA: (feeling a little bad for Max also) Poochy poochy poochy poochyena.

VIVI: (feeling a little bad for Max also) We all do.

MAX: (sounding a little better) Thanks a lot everyone.

MAX: (sounding a little better) I appreciate that.

ZET: (feeling a little bad for Max) So none of your family and friends knew about your 2nd secret life?

MAX: (sounding a little better) No one.

VIVI: (feeling a little bad for Max) Not even May?

MAX: (starting to panic) Oh no.

VIVI: (feeling a little bad for Max) Whats wrong.

MAX: (starting to panic) Before i came here to Kalos, May brought up something about my past a few times.

ZET: (curious and worried) What was it?

MAX: (starting to panic) She said that one of the reasons she didn't want me to come to Johto with her, was because of some of the things i did in the past.

MAX: (calming down a little) She mostly said it was because she didn't want to depend on me.

MAX: (starting to panic) She also said to me, the night before she left for Johto, that i couldn't run from my past, just by going to a different region and i found that to be quite disturbing.

ZET: (curious and worried) You should call her as soon as tomorrow, to find out what she knows.

MAX: (a little stressed out) Yeah or maybe after tomorrow.

ZET: I've seen you beat up bad dudes over the past few weeks and i was just wondering who taught you how to fight so well?

MAX: I taught myself jeet kung do and jeet kung do is a fighting style i created all by myself.

ZET: Your intelligence is amazing for an 8 year old boy.

MAX: Thank You!

ZET: Your Welcome!

MAX: (a little stressed out) I also forgot to mention that Anna told me a few weeks ago, back when Vaison kidnapped Vivi, that she told me that the reason why Gran, Ling, and Shin disappeared on the 4th last day of school that year was because their parents had to move here to Kalos, due to the fact that the company that they were working for, moved here for better business.

ZET: (curious) What about your old friend and neighbor from petalburg who is now living here in Kalos?

MAX: Whos that?

ZET: (curious) I mean Doohan.

ZET: (curious) Was he a member of the White Dragon syndicate or did he at least know about your double life?

MAX: No and no.

MAX: He was just my friend and neighbor that i would sometimes play catch with.

ZET: Thats good to know.

ZET: (curious) Thats a very weird coincedence that Gran, Ling, and Shin had to move out to another region on the same day.

MAX: It is.

MAX: Be straight forward with me everybody!

MAX: Do you still want me as a friend and a member of the Bad Dude Bounty Hunters?

POOCHYENA: (without a doubt) Poochy!

ELLIE: (without a doubt) Yes!

VIVI: (without a doubt) Yes!

ZET: (without a doubt) Yes!

MAX: (a little shocked) You mean that you all are willing to be with me and work with me, even after i told all those awful details and even though i've done some things in my past i'm not proud of.

ZET: (without a doubt) I think i speak for everyone when i say that you're not the same person you once were and you're making it up to the people you've hurt.

VIVI and ELLIE: (without a doubt) Agreed!

POOCHYENA: (without a doubt) Poochy!

MAX: (relieved) Thanks a lot team.

Later that day, the team has dinner and Max talks about some of his amazing funny stories from back when he was traveling with Ash, May, Brock, and Pikachu.

**Well everybody, this chapter not only answers a lot of questions that have been on your mind, but it also shows that theres a different side to Max that only a handful of people knew. There are still some missing pieces to the puzzle in this story. Keep reading to solve the puzzle of this story! Stay curious my** **friends!**


	16. Clashes in Callistoe part 1

A few weeks have passed since Max told his whole team about his secret past. They've traveled north since then, Vivi leaves, and Max finds out that no matter how hard he tries to live a decent life, his past will always follow him. While Zet chases after Vivi, due to the fact that she stole some food, Max decides to follow up on some clues about the location of his ex-girlfriend Sola, which leads him to another confrontation with Vaison.

Somewhere at night, Running Monk and a child, sit by a tent and the two spot a shooting star.

CHILD: (looking at the sky) A shooting star fell.

MONK: (looking at the sky) That is no ordinary star.

MONK: (looking at the sky) That is the tear of a warrior.

CHILD: What is a warrior?

MONK: (looking at the sky) One who has finished his battle somewhere on this planet.

MONK: (looking at the sky) A pitiful soul that could not find inner peace.

In the air, aboard a White Dragon Syndicate private aircraft, a young boy named Ling, Vaison, and 3 elders, the new leaders of the syndicate, Wang Lang, Pin Lang, and Sou Lang discuss a potential illegal substance deal.

LING: The report from Callistoe went directly to Sir Vaison.

LING: He is requesting a deal for the pinky eye substance.

LING: 30,000 dollars per gram.

LING: A total of 7500 grams.

WANG LANG: Why did he specify you as the dealer, Vaison?

VAISON: He was a victim of a vicious attack and we were in the same school together once.

SOU LANG: Why does he rely on you now?

VAISON: Callistoe is undergoing a depression right now.

VAISON: If he can't see the future, he is sure to worry.

PIN LANG: All the more reason to keep our hands out of that deal.

SOU LANG: Vaison, are you not the one that is worrying?

PIN LANG: You have no permission to make your own decisions, due to the fact that you're only 8 years old.

SOU LANG: Regardless of who it is, those who go against the White Dragon's will are punished.

VAISON: You believe that i would betray my own mentors?

PIN LANG: You tell us, since Mack's case was merely bad luck.

WANG LANG: Ling!

WANG LANG: You shall go with Vaison.

LING: Yes!

PIN LANG and SOU LANG: Wang Lang.

WANG LANG: Callistoe is a frigid place.

WANG LANG: Take plenty of winter clothes.

VAISON: To me, no cold climate is worth taking precautions for.

WANG LANG: It is true that the city is warmer than your heart.

WANG LANG: Your heart is colder than a snake pokemon's skin.

Vaison stands from his seat and begins to exit.

WANG LANG: Vaison.

Vaison stops.

WANG LANG: A snake pokemon cannot eat a dragon pokemon.

A few minutes later, at the rotating part of the private aircraft.

VAISON: I will be fine by myself.

LING: I'll go with you.

VAISON: Remember this well Ling.

VAISON: If you want to survive, you must betray me at times.

LING: No!

LING: That would go against the White Dragon's will.

VAISON: Such old fashion thinking makes me nauseous.

VAISON: Those darn corpses.

LING: I will protect you, for the honor of the White Dragon syndicate.

VAISON: Honor you say?

VAISON: Than it's up to me to slaughter them all.

Elsewhere, at camp, Max wakes up from a nap on the grass.

MAX: It's cold.

He spots Ellie on her laptop.

MAX: Where are the others?

Ellie gestures with her head.

MAX: What a depressing bunch.

A few yards away from camp, laying on a tree, Zet stares at the letter Vivi left behind.

MAX: (walking towards Zet) What's with this cold snap all of a sudden?

MAX: It's so chilly that i can't sleep.

ZET: Oh it's just because we're close to Callistoe.

Zet tosses Max the note Vivi wrote.

Max catches it and reads it.

MAX: "It'd be hard for me to do if i saw your faces, so i'm leaving without seeing you one last time.

MAX: PLEASE don't look for me".

ZET: She stole our boxes of food.

MAX: After this stunt, we shouldn't look for her.

MAX: Right?

Zet frowns.

ZET: She emptied out our safe, where we keep the whole team's money as well.

Max and Zet approach Ellie to look for Vivi on the internet.

ELLIE: (typing on her laptop) 7, 8, 9, hello.

MAX: (siting behind her) Are you really looking for Vivi?

ELLIE: (typing on her laptop) 1, 0, 1, 1, and good bye.

MAX: (siting behind her) Are you just wasting time?

ZET: (standing behind her) Is there anything else to do right now?

ELLIE: (typing on her laptop) Boom!

ZET: (standing behind her) You found her?

ELLIE: (looking at her laptop screen) I wonder who this is.

ELLIE: (looking at her laptop screen) Code name Sola.

The name catches Max's attention.

MAX: (grabs Ellie by the shoulder and shakes her a little) Where is that coming from?

ELLIE: (looking at her laptop screen) Lets see.

ELLIE: (looking at her laptop screen) It's kinda far.

ELLIE: (looking at her laptop screen) Looks like it's coming from the Blue Crow on Callistoe.

MAX: (sounding impatient) Wheres it going to?

ELLIE: (looking at her laptop screen) It got disconnected.

Max runs off to get behind a big tree, to change into his black boots, long black pants, a black shirt with long sleves, a black hat, and a black coat.

ZET: Hey!

ELLIE: (looking at her laptop screen) Actually, there are no girls at Blue Crow.

ELLIE: (looking at her laptop screen) Honestly!

ZET: (running after him) HEY MAX.

Zet runs off.

ELLIE: Is that it?

Zet chases after Max.

ZET: Wait a minute, Max!

ZET: That's a common girl's name.

ZET: What about Vivi?

MAX: Leave her.

ZET: This is a lawless area.

ZET: A girl surely can't survive wandering about all alone.

MAX: Feeling sympathetic for the traitor?

ZET: I feel plenty of sympathy for the money she ran away with and for us.

ZET: Max!

MAX: (getting on his bike slowly) I'm gonna go look.

ZET: What?

MAX: (getting on his bike slowly) I'm gonna look for my girl.

MAX: (getting on his bike slowly) You can look for the other one.

ZET: You're gonna have nothing to do with this?

ZET: That's it.

ZET: I can only go so far.

ZET: Even if you do come back, there won't be a place for you on the team.

MAX: (getting on his bike slowly) Thats your call pal.

MAX: (getting on his bike slowly) I'm sure you're not as lonely, now that you have more mysterious team mates.

ZET: My team mates.

ZET: You stayed on this team for that reason?

ZET: YOU'RE BEING STUPID.

ZET: IT'S BEEN MONTHS SINCE I TEAMED UP WITH YOU, BUT I NEVER KNEW YOU SAW ME THAT WAY.

ZET: I WAS UNDER THE IMPRESSION THAT YOU WERE THE LONELY ONE.

MAX: (getting on his bike slowly) Well we got rid of that misunderstanding.

Max is now on his bike.

ZET: (furious) GOOD RIDDANCE.

ZET: (furious) NOW WE'LL HAVE MORE MONEY FOR FOOD.

ZET: (furious) I NEVER DID UNDERSTAND YOU, EVEN TO THE VERY END.

MAX: (on his bike talking to himself) Sometimes i don't understand myself either.

ZET: (furious) GOOD BYE.

Max takes off for Callistoe.

Elsewhere, Vivi sits in a shady cafe called "Rester Houser". A saxophone player named Gran plays a solemn tune.

At a junkyard, a man smashes monitors with a large mallet in the cold.

BAM!

MAN: I don't know any girl.

MAN: Like i would know.

BAM!

MAX: Not even a rumor?

MAN: I have no luck with them.

MAN: I'd rather be with a pokemon.

BAM!

MAX: Have you heard of the name Sola?

MAN: You should have said so earlier.

MAN: There's one in front of Tony's place every night.

BAM!

On the street, Max approaches a brown haired girl that almost looks like Sola.

SOLE: Excuse me.

SOLE: I'm not Sola.

SOLE: I'm Sole.

MAX: Oh, i see.

SOLE: Hey, you're my type.

SOLE: Wanna hang out with me tonight?

MAX: I'm sorry.

MAX: I already have plans.

SOLE: Too bad.

SOLE: Anyways, Gran might know something.

SOLE: I've seen him with a girl before.

MAX: (a little shocked) Gran you say?

GIRL 1: (walking towards Max and Sole) It's cold out here.

GIRL 2: (walking towards Max and Sole) Looks like there are no more boys to flirt with.

GIRL 1: (looks at Max) Oh, another one.

SOLE: Not even worth the time girls.

SOLE: He plays hard to get.

SOLE: Come on ladies.

SOLE: Lets search for others at another place.

MAX: Hey, who and where is Gran?

SOLE: (devious smile) So you wanna date me tonight bad boy?

SOLE: He's a sax player at Blue Crow.

At the Rester Houser, Vivi sneezes 3 times and Gran approaches her.

GRAN: Take care.

Vivi turns and sees him

GRAN: That was close.

GRAN: When someone sneezes and doesn't get told to take care, that person becomes a fairy.

GRAN: That's what they say around here.

Vivi smiles.

VIVI: Then it's okay.

VIVI: I'm already a fairy.

VIVI: Don't you know that?

Gran puts his coat over her shoulders.

VIVI: I'm not as easy as I appear to be.

GRAN: Unfortunately, i'm not interested in girls.

VIVI: Oh, that's a shame.

GRAN: But the other boys seem to be highly interested.

GRAN: You didn't know that there were few females in this town?

VIVI: So i'll be very popular than.

GRAN: You should watch out.

Vivi tosses Gran's coat back to him.

VIVI: Thanks for the warning.

She gets up and exits the place.

Max walks down a dark alley and finds a suspicious man.

MAX: I'm searching for someone.

MAN: There's nothing here.

MAN: The only things here are stale bread, a broken down car, and dirty water.

MAN: I'm looking for a guy named Gran.

MAN: No idea.

MAX: I see.

Max continues on his way. The suspicious man and several other men in oxygen masks follow Max. Max runs into a dead end in the alley.

MAX: Hey, do you gentlemen need something?

MAN: You're Vaison, right?

MAX: (getting a little angry) What did you say?

MAN: Where's the money?

MASKED MAN IN FRONT: If you don't put it out, it won't do you any good, you vicious little boy.

MAX: (getting a little angry) What did you say?

MASKED MAN IN FRONT: Vicious Vaison, it's time for you to pay with money.

Max becomes furious.

MAX: (furious) You think i'm Vicious Vaison?

MAX: (furious) You don't know what vicious is.

Max beats the living daylights out of them and he puts the suspicious man in a head lock.

MAX: (furious) What the heck do you mean?

MAX: (furious) Why the heck do you dudes think i'm Vaison?

MAN: There was info that there was gonna be some deal for some pinky eye substance.

MAN: From Gran to Vaison.

MAN: I thought of taking that cash.

Max tosses him.

MAX: You think i look like i got money?

MAN: Foreigners are all rich.

MAX: What about the code name "Sola"?

MAN: Ha ha ha ha!

MAN: Sure sounds like some sleazy girl's name!

MAX: You really tick me off.

Max knocks him out.

Elsewhere, at a shady diner, Zet enters and Hot Shot is showing on a TV.

ZET: I want a decaf.

WAITER: There are no bounties around here.

ZET: Dark with sugar please!

WAITER: Oh, you're that kind of hunter.

WAITER: I knew that.

WAITER: You couldn't possibly be a bounty hunter.

Zet watches the show.

JUDY: So, who's our customer today?

JUDY: (looks at a piece of paper) Gran Guo Eckener.

JUDY: That's a long name!

PUNCH: Yeah!

PUNCH: He escaped from a juvenile detention center 2 years ago and the statute of limitations is about to expire.

JUDY: That means what exactly?

PUNCH: The bounty reward has doubled.

JUDY: This is a chance you can't miss, but i kinda feel like we can let him go.

PUNCH: Judy, what are you saying?

PUNCH: He's an escaped convict.

JUDY: I know, but he's very adorable.

JUDY: Just look at his picture!

PUNCH: Lets see.

PUNCH: Oh, come on.

PUNCH: I'm much more handsome than he is.

Zet takes out his communicator, forgetting he is ignoring Max. He remembers and put it back into his coat.

JUDY: Punch, i just can't laugh at that joke.

ZET: (a little annoyed) Hey listen, can you turn that thing off?

WAITER: Well, calm down.

WAITER: I'm sorry about that.

The waiter turns off the TV.

WAITER: Don't worry.

He points to an unconscious man sitting to the side.

WAITER: That guy that passed out over there is a cop.

ZET: What are you saying?

WAITER: (whispering in Zet's ear) Actually, there's a bounty on my head too.

WAITER: (whispering in Zet's ear) This place is a hideout for criminals.

ZET: I see.

WAITER: (whispering in Zet's ear) So you can rest easy.

ZET: Who, me?

The waiter gives Zet a thumbs up and Zet sighs.

Elsewhere, Vivi walks down an empty dark alley.

VIVI: (talking to herself) What's with this?

VIVI: (talking to herself) I wanted to get rid of all this frustration and nobody's coming.

She turns around and spots the group Max nearly destroyed earlier.

VIVI: Oh yay.

VIVI: You're all here.

MAN: Miss, your appearance is rather shady to the eyes, or are you trying to trick us?

VIVI: Yes, i am.

VIVI: Hold on a minute.

She puts on leather gloves.

VIVI: If i don't do this, i'll chip a nail.

VIVI: Okay and i'm ready now.

A masked man charges at her.

MASKED MAN: You sleaz.

She dodges and kicks him in the back. The suspicious man charges at her and Gran, out of nowhere, smashes the man's face against the brick wall.

GRAN: Hurry!

Gran takes Vivi's hand and they run.

Elsewhere, a little later at Gran's apartment, Gran and Vivi talk.

VIVI: Why did you bring me here?

GRAN: Because you said you were a fairy.

GRAN: Why did you come with me?

VIVI: Cause i got no place to go too.

GRAN: You can honestly trust me that easily?

VIVI: Yes!

VIVI: You did save me from those strangers.

GRAN: I could take your money and leave you.

VIVI: Good luck.

VIVI: I'm not weak prey.

Vivi picks up a small music box and winds it. Gran then grabs it out of her hand.

GRAN: It's broken.

GRAN: You came to such a slummy neighborhood all by yourself.

VIVI: I'm a loner.

VIVI: I don't want any comrades and they're not worth having.

VIVI: I end up worrying about things i don't have too.

VIVI: You know, since i'm such a prize.

VIVI: All the boys end up fighting over me.

VIVI: They say that humans can't live alone, but you can live pretty long by yourself.

VIVI: Instead of feeling alone in a group, it's better to be alone in your solitude.

VIVI: When i'm dealing with them, it's nothing but trouble and i don't get squat out of it.

VIVI: So it doesn't matter if i'm there or not.

GRAN: You just got scared of losing them.

GRAN: Thats why you distanced yourself from them.

VIVI: You're an odd one.

GRAN: Think so?

VIVI: I don't know why i'm talking to you about this.

VIVI: I feel like i'm in a therapy session.

VIVI: Have you ever had experience as a therapist?

GRAN: No!

They look into each other's eyes, when suddenly Vivi sneezes 3 times.

GRAN: Take care fairy.

GRAN: (he gets up) Do you want to use the bathroom to dry off from the snow?

VIVI: No thanks.

VIVI: I like feeling like an ice diva.

GRAN: Don't melt, my diva!

VIVI: Well, i can't really guarantee that.

Vivi looks at pictures on Gran's wall, when she sees a familiar face. Suddenly the phone rings and the answering machine picks up the call.

VAISON: (on the answering machine) Gran, where are you?

VIVI: (getting a little scared) Vaison!

VAISON: (on the answering machine) I'm out on honrouteou street and i have the mangan and the uradora.

VAISON: (on the answering machine) It's 32000 dollars.

VAISON: (on the answering machine) I'll be waiting.

Elsewhere, at a snowy vacant lot, Max approaches Ling and Vaison.

MAX: (walking towards them out of a dark corner) Are you seeing Sola behind my back?

LING: Long time no see, Max.

MAX: Ling, you've gotten a lot taller.

VAISON: He used to work for you, but things are different now.

MAX: Like you using her name for an illegal substance deal.

MAX: I feel sorry for her, having her name used for some crooked deal like this.

VAISON: You were always the one leaving others out of the loop.

Vaison grabs the handle of his katana.

MAX: (draws his gun out) We still haven't settled the score from last time.

Max points his gun at him.

VAISON: (in a battle stance with his sword in his hand) Make your move!

Ling stands guard in front of Vaison.

MAX: (now pointing his gun at Ling) Ling!

Back at Gran's apartment, an armed Vivi goes into the bathroom where Gran is drying off from the snow that melted on him.

Back at the vacant lot, the scene intensifies when Ling gets between Max and Vaison.

MAX: (pointing his gun at Ling) LING, GET OUT OF THE WAY.

VAISON: (standing behind Ling in a battle stance with his sword in his hand) Sola was right here, in this very town.

MAX: (pointing his gun at Ling) GET OUT OF THE WAY LING!

Ling draws his gun and points it at Max.

MAX: (pointing his gun at Ling) Ling!

Back at Gran's apartment, Vivi is shocked to see so much hair and a taatoo of a white dragon on his chest.

VIVI: (pointing her gun at Gran) A white dragon?

Shes also shocked to see markings of a white dragon on both the knee parts of his pants.

VIVI: (pointing her gun at Gran) Are you some sort of gang member?

He corners Vivi.

GRAN: (stareing in her eyes) I am both and i am neither.

Back at the vacant lot, Ling shoots Max, allowing him and Vaison to leave. Max lays motionless in the snow while it's snowing.

TO BE CONTINUED!

**That Vaison is bad to the bone. Once again, Max gets into another life or death situation, despite the fact that he's only 8 years old. Vivi also has a bad habit of walking into trouble for an 8 year old. With Gran and Ling now involved in the situation, something big is going to happen. With that being said, is Max still alive? Keep reading to find out! Stay curious my friends!**


	17. Clashes in Callistoe part 2

A continuation of the growing situation proves to be interesting. After Gran explains his story to Vivi, he chases after Vaison and when he and Max end up reaching him at the same time, a 3 way battle takes place. A battle with deadly results.

Max is still unconscious in the cold snow.

Back at Gran's suppose apartment, he tells Vivi his story in the living room.

GRAN: I was in the same unit as Vaison was at the SciTitan school.

GRAN: You said that you didn't need comrades, but I'm attracted to that word, almost to the point of tears.

GRAN: You see thats what we were, Vivi.

GRAN: At SciTitan, we were all allies, friends, and comrades.

Gran remineces about the past.

[Gran's flashback of his time at the SciTitan school with Vaison begins]

The school having to deal with constant sand storms, fire drills over and over again, and the sound of kids, teachers, and principals constantly at war with each other when it comes to using words.

Gran lies back on a bench, near the playground, when he hears a music box playing to his side, a few feet away from him.

In that direction, he sees Vaison and he approaches him.

GRAN: What song is that?

VAISON: Sola!

GRAN: That's a good tune.

GRAN: Would you mind if i played that tune on my sax, when i go home after all this?

Vaison gives him the music box and gets up. Suddenly, he turns around and thrusts a sharp stick next to Gran's head. Gran looks to his side and sees a small scorpion pokemon split in two. Vaison then walk away.

[Gran's flashback of his time at the SciTitan school with Vaison ends]

GRAN: After i came back from a vacation, i was imprisoned in a juvenile detention center.

GRAN: They suspected that i was a serial killer.

GRAN: They thought i had killed a student, a teacher, and a principal at SciTitan.

GRAN: They also suspected that i was a spy.

GRAN: I heard that Vaison testified against me and after that, my parents abandon me and my life began to slowly shatter.

GRAN: In juvenile jail, i went insane from insomnia.

GRAN: As a result, i became a substance abuser.

GRAN: There were side effects from the substances.

GRAN: My hormones went out of whack and as a result, i have the hairy chest and arm pits of a 45 year old man.

GRAN: Not only that, but this isn't the first time Vaison messed up someone's life and SciTitan wasn't the first school he terrorized.

GRAN: When we were younger, we used to go to this school in Petalburg.

GRAN: Petalburg is in the Hoenn region.

GRAN: Even back then, he was a violent person.

GRAN: He was attacked one day in the boy's bathroom by 4 boys.

GRAN: He got beaten up so bad, that he was bleeding from the mouth.

GRAN: He became so furious and thats when a friend of ours came up with a plan to trap the 4 boys.

GRAN: 3 of them saw right through his plan and the forth one, being the dumbest, accepted the challenge to fight Vaison one on one, at night, at the playground.

GRAN: His other friends tried to talk him out of it, saying that me, Vaison, some other guy, and the boy that was the leader of our group, were probably gonna ambush him and attack him 4 on 1.

GRAN: They were right.

GRAN: We took 1 turn each, beating him up and Vaison was the last one to fight him and well, lets just say that when it was all said and done, it didn't end well for Kevin.

GRAN: You're the second person to know Vaison since i arrived here and the second that i've talked to about this.

VIVI: (holding her gun in her hands) Why are you going to see Vaison?

VIVI: (holding her gun in her hands) Didn't you just say that he framed you?

GRAN: I want to see if he really did.

VIVI: (holding her gun in her hands) He'll kill you.

GRAN: Death does not frighten me

VIVI: (holding her gun in her hands) You're lying.

GRAN: (he gets up) Either way, i won't last much longer.

VIVI: (holding her gun in her hands) Why did you bring me here?

GRAN: Perhaps i wanted to be with someone.

VIVI: (holding her gun in her hands) So thats it, huh?

VIVI: (holding her gun in her hands) You selfishly help people, bring them along, and then you go off to die?

Vivi shoots at Gran. Gran dodges and binds her.

Elsewhere, at the Rester Houser, Zet talks to the chef, while presenting a picture of Vivi. All stools are up on the counter except for the corner bar stool.

ZET: Are you sure it was this girl?

CHEF: (sweeping) Yeah!

CHEF: (sweeping) It's been 6 months since i last saw a female in the flesh and 2 years since i saw a cute little girl.

CHEF: (sweeping) Of course i wouldn't make a mistake.

ZET: I would never wanna live in this town.

CHEF: (sweeping and pointing to a chair) She sat there and was talking to Gran.

CHEF: (sweeping and pointing to a chair) Sola always sat in that same exact seat too.

ZET: (surprised) Gran and Sola you say?

CHEF: (sweeping) She suddenly wandered in 2 years ago and disappeared before a month passed.

ZET: What kinda girl was she?

CHEF: (looks right at Zet) When it comes to amazing females, she was 1 in a million.

Voices, visions, and memories begin in Max's head.

VAISON: (in Max's head) I'm the only one that can keep you alive and i'm the only one that can kill you.

MAX: (in his own head) I'm only watching a life that i never get out of.

SOLA: (in Max's head) It's like i'm living a lie.

VAISON: (in Max's head) Be careful when you're with that girl.

SOLA: (in Max's head) All females have dark sides.

MAX: (in his own head) When the school year ends, i'm getting out of it all.

MAX: (in his own head) Will you come with me?

VAISON: (in Max's head) Are you going to betray me?

SOLA: (in Max's head) They'll kill you.

VIVI: (in Max's vision) Oh, you're finally up.

VIVI: (in Max's vision) You've slept too much.

VIVI: (in Max's vision) It's been 3 days.

SOLA: (in Max's head) Your left thumb and right thumb look a little different.

MAX: (in his own head) My left thumb feels the past and my right thumb feels the present.

Max regains consciousness and a murkrow is standing on his chest.

MAX: (laying on his back) I'm not dead.

MAX: (laying on his back) How bout that.

MAX: (laying on his back) Which way is west?

The murkrow flies away.

MAX: (laying on his back) Thanks a bunch pal.

He feels his wound.

MAX: (laying on his back) Tranquilizer guns, huh?

MAX: (laying on his back) They're just making fun of me.

Max gets up.

Elsewhere, at a dark alley, Zet finds the suspicious man Max and Vivi met earlier.

ZET: Sorry, but can i ask you something?

ZET: Where is a blue apartment building called Lando?

MAN: Don't ask me!

MAN: I don't know anything.

ZET: Oh come on.

MAN: I want nothing to do with foreigners from now on.

ZET: I'm just asking.

MAN: I'm gonna go find an honest job now.

The man tosses himself into a garbage truck.

ZET: What the heck?

Zet turns his head and sees the building.

ZET: It's here.

At Gran's apartment, Zet enters a room and sees an unconscious Vivi, handcuffed to a chair.

ZET: (shaking her) Hey Hey hey!

ZET: (shaking her) Get it together.

VIVI: (handcuffed to a chair) Zet!

ZET: What the heck are you doing?

ZET: What's all this about?

He walks behind her and sees handcuffs.

ZET: (looking at her hands) Oh, i see.

ZET: (looking at her hands) He was one of those kind of dudes?

VIVI: (handcuffed to a chair) What are you saying?

VIVI: (handcuffed to a chair) Gran isn't like that.

ZET: (looking at her hands) Hold on!

ZET: (looking at her hands) Do you mean Max's Gran.

VIVI: (handcuffed to a chair) The same.

Elsewhere, Max is riding on his bike, searching for Vaison.

MAX: (peddaling on his bike and talking to himself) He's using an ancient code.

He thinks back to what Vaison said to him.

VAISON: Sola was here in this very town.

Max receives a call from Zet.

Max picks it up

ZET: (talking to Max on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) Yo!

MAX: (talking to Zet on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) Hey!

ZET: (talking to Max on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) Got anything?

MAX: (talking to Zet on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) Nothing!

ZET: (talking to Max on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) I got something interesting.

MAX: (talking to Zet on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) Catch them yourself.

ZET: (talking to Max on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) I know about the dude from that code name "Sola".

ZET: (talking to Max on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) He's a bad dude named Gran.

ZET: (talking to Max on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) He's an escaped convict and has a hefty bounty reward on his head.

ZET: (talking to Max on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) If you catch him, i'll let you back in the team.

Zet hangs up and then Max hangs up.

Gran calls Vaison.

VAISON: (on the phone with Gran) Hello!

VAISON: (on the phone with Gran) I'm overhead.

VAISON: (on the phone with Gran) Come to the roof of the building closest to the sky!

GRAN: (on the phone with Vaison) I'll send a very hairy short looking man over.

VAISON: (on the phone with Gran) I don't care.

VAISON: (on the phone with Gran) Although i would have liked to see you as well.

Some where else, Zet is riding on his bike with Vivi riding right behind him. They talk about Max, Sola, and money.

ZET: (peddaling while talking to Vivi) You stole food, the safe with our money, and you left a farewell note behind.

ZET: (peddaling while talking to Vivi) Did you leave that message so that we'd come find you?

VIVI: (peddaling while talking to Zet) You've got to be kidding.

ZET: (peddaling while talking to Vivi) Were you just testing us?

VIVI: (peddaling while talking to Zet) Why did you come for me?

ZET: (peddaling while talking to Vivi) I want my money back.

VIVI: (peddaling while talking to Zet) The safe only had like 200 dollars.

VIVI: (peddaling while talking to Zet) Give or take a few dollars.

ZET: (peddaling while talking to Vivi) Is that so?

VIVI: (peddaling while talking to Zet) Dummy!

VIVI: (peddaling while talking to Zet) So whats all the talk about Sola?

ZET: (peddaling while talking to Vivi) I don't know exactly.

ZET: (peddaling while talking to Vivi) All i know is that she has some sort of hold on Max.

Back at camp, which is kinda far from Callistoe, Ellie lures poochyena to her with a trail of food items.

ELLIE: Wheres my friend with the 4 legs?

ELLIE: Are you here.

Atop a building, Gran, in short men's clothing, stands several yards away from Ling and Vaison. He puts down a bag full of viles of pinky eye substance. Ling approaches Gran and examines a vile with a spectrum device.

LING: (holding and looking at the device) It has an X+ ranking.

LING: It's all very real.

VAISON: Hand it over to him.

Ling puts down a suitcase in front of Gran.

LING: This is the ultra opal that you requested.

VAISON: Give Gran my regards!

Vaison begins to walk away.

GRAN: It's really ironic when i think about it.

GRAN: You saved me from that scorpion like pokemon back then and yet for some reason you sold me out.

Vaison stops and then Gran slides the suitcase over to Vaison. He shoots at it until it opens, revealing an explosive device and the case detonates.

From a distance, Max sees and hears the explosion and bikes toward it.

On the roof of the building, Ling is hurt from the explosion. Gran points his gun at Vaison.

VAISON: Gran!

GRAN: (pointing his gun at Vaison) Long time no see.

VAISON: What are you up to?

GRAN: (pointing his gun at Vaison) You must have given me that music box because you never thought i'd take it apart and examine it?

VAISON: You found the transmitter.

GRAN: (pointing his gun at Vaison) Sola was the one who found it.

GRAN: (pointing his gun at Vaison) She realized as soon as she heard it, it was a gift from you.

VAISON: What about it?

GRAN: (pointing his gun at Vaison) Are you trying to ruin me again?

GRAN: (pointing his gun at Vaison) We fought in that messed up school together.

GRAN: (pointing his gun at Vaison) We were comrades.

GRAN: (pointing his gun at Vaison) We fought together in that miserable battlefield of a school named SciTitan.

GRAN: (pointing his gun at Vaison) It was you and me against those hateful students, those misunderstanding teachers, and those aggressive impatient principals.

GRAN: (pointing his gun at Vaison) I looked up to you.

GRAN: (pointing his gun at Vaison) I believed in you.

VAISON: There was never any reason to believe in me.

VAISON: There is no one and nothing to believe in, in this world.

Gran shoots at Vaison and Vaison dodges the bullets. Ling runs in to protect Vaison.

LING: (runs toward Vaison) VAISON, LOOK OUT!

Ling is shot dead. From a few yards away, Max witnesses Ling's death while on his bike.

VAISON: (picks up the bag of viles and looks at Ling's dead body) I've said it before and i'll say it again.

VAISON: There is no one and nothing to believe in, in this world.

Vaison tosses the bag into his fighter jet with the pilot waiting to take off. Gran gets on his bike and Max shoots at Vaison before he can get in the jet.

MAX: (furious with both guns in his hands) VAISON!

BANG BANG BANG BANG!

MAX: (furious with both guns in his hands) Ling died to protect a low life sadist like you.

MAX: (furious with both guns in his hands) His life is over because of you.

VAISON: (near the door of the jet) He wasn't protecting me.

VAISON: (near the door of the jet) Do you or do you not understand?

VAISON: (near the door of the jet) He was protecting the order of the White Dragon syndicate.

Vaison shoots at Max and Max dodges. Gran starts shooting again at Vaison and Vaison targets Gran.

VAISON: (with a gun in his hand near the jet) You're in the way.

Vaison fires 2 shots at Gran and one of them hits his hair and the other one hits him in his spleen. Gran starts vomiting blood. Gran's bike steadily loses speed. Vaison fires 2 shots at Max and Max dodges both bullets with his meowth like reflexes. Vaison continues to shoot at Max. Vaison gives up and retreats to his fighter jet and he and the pilot lift off quickly. Suddenly, Vaison hears the music box from inside the bag of pinky eye viles. The music box explodes, destroying the right wing of his jet. He and the pilot escape with their lives onto a big White Dragon syndicate aircraft.

Max stops his bike next to Gran's crashed bike. He then finds Gran, lying in the snow.

MAX: (holding Gran in his arms) Hey!

MAX: (holding Gran in his arms) Come on and get a grip!

MAX: (holding Gran in his arms) HEY!

MAX: (holding Gran in his arms) Where is Sola?

MAX: (holding Gran in his arms) Where did she go?

GRAN: (having trouble breathing) Do you know her?

MAX: (holding Gran in his arms) Yes!

MAX: (holding Gran in his arms) Where is she now?

Gran coughs up blood.

MAX: (holding Gran in his arms) He must have hit 1 or 2 vital organs.

Max takes out his walkie talkie cell phone radio and begins to dial.

MAX: (holding Gran in his arms) I don't know if an ambulance would come to a place like this.

Gran pushes the walkie talkie cell phone radio away.

GRAN: (having trouble breathing) Put it away!

GRAN: (having trouble breathing) Can you lift me up onto my bike?

GRAN: (having trouble breathing) I want to go back to SciTitan.

MAX: (holding Gran in his arms) You can't possibly go there in your condition.

MAX: (holding Gran in his arms) It would take too long.

GRAN: (having trouble breathing) I won't last long anyway.

GRAN: (having trouble breathing) Dying during the voyage would be a good way for me to go.

GRAN: (having trouble breathing) I want to return there one more time.

GRAN: (having trouble breathing) I want to be as close as i can be to the bad past that i've defeated.

GRAN: (having trouble breathing) Please grant my last request!

Max puts Gran on his, still in decent shape, bike.

GRAN: (having a little trouble breathing) Even though i got shot and i coughed up some blood, i'm starting to feel a little bit better.

GRAN: (having a little trouble breathing) I get it now.

GRAN: (having a little trouble breathing) You are the one named Max.

GRAN: (having a little trouble breathing) Sola was always talking about you.

GRAN: (having a little trouble breathing) That your 2 thumbs felt different time lines.

GRAN: (having a little trouble breathing) That's what she said.

GRAN: (having a little trouble breathing) That you get a comforting feeling when you hold his hand.

MAX: What was she doing?

GRAN: (having a little trouble breathing) In the corner seat of the diner, she always sat there while i wasn't paying attention.

GRAN: (having a little trouble breathing) She always requested the same song and smiled.

GRAN: (having a little trouble breathing) Such a pretty smile.

Gran peddals slowly in the direction towards SciTitan, but dies only a few hours later on his bike.

Later, Max catches up with Zet on his bike.

ZET: (talking to Max on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) What do you have?

MAX: (talking to Zet on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) Nothing!

MAX: (talking to Zet on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) Nothing at all.

ZET: (talking to Max on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) You're peddaling to slow and getting farther and farther away from me.

MAX: (talking to Zet on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) I'm worn out.

ZET: (talking to Max on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) Hurry up then, so you can get some sleep.

ZET: (talking to Max on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) We'll be at camp soon team player.

Zet hangs up and then Max hangs up. He smiles knowing he still has a place to return too.

Back at camp, Ellie paints Vivi's fingernails all different colors.

VIVI: (looking at a magazine) Sola!

ELLIE: (painting Vivi's fingernails) What?

VIVI: (looking at a magazine) Oh nothing.

VIVI: (looking at a magazine) Just thinking about someone.

ELLIE: (painting Vivi's fingernails) Where did all of you go?

VIVI: (looking at a magazine) We went to a place that looked like a winter wonderland, but didn't feel as great as a winter wonderland should.

ELLIE: (painting Vivi's fingernails) How come Ellie got left out?

VIVI: (looking at a magazine) I'll tell you about it someday.

ELLIE: (painting Vivi's fingernails) Nah, it's okay, really.

Ellie paints her right big thumb gray.

VIVI: (looking at a magazine) Oh Ellie.

VIVI: (looking at a magazine) Anything but gray.

Elsewhere, Running Monk and a child sit by a tent and the 2 spot a shooting star.

CHILD: (looking at the stars) Monk, the star fell.

MONK: (looking at the stars) That is no ordinary star my child.

MONK: (looking at the stars) That is the tear of a fallen warrior.

CHILD: What is a fallen warrior?

MONK: (looking at the stars) One who has finished his battle on this planet.

MONK: (looking at the stars) A pitiful soul that did not have peace in this life.

**Max lives on everybody. As for Gran, at least he's in a better place now. The violent Vaison lives on too. The war between Max and Vaison remains at a stand still. With the whole team back together, one can only wonder what the future holds for them. Stay curious my friends!**


	18. Max chasing Hax

Back in Eart, the team hunts for checker master Hax, the rumored mastermind behind a series of robberies at highway gate toll booths. However, while trying to get secret info on their target, they find some very valuable insider data regarding the space accident that devastated Eart 50 years earlier.

On a street, Max knocks out a man with his 19 inch steel bar.

On a train, Vivi tranquilizes a man with a concealed device.

At the top of an escalator, at a mall, Zet fires a net at several men.

Back at camp, Max, Zet, and Vivi return to Ellie and poochyena.

ELLIE: Welcome back and how was it?

They all speak at once.

VIVI: Oh, they were just thugs and they went to the cops penniless.  
ZET: Darn it, they were just salaried employees that gave into their bad habits.  
MAX: They had nothing to do with the syndicate and they just wanted money to play with.

ELLIE: Now what?

ELLIE: All of you caught the criminals, but no clue about the bounty head we're really after?

Max, Zet, and Vivi reach into their pockets, each drawing a checker piece.

Elsewhere, at the Gate Corporation Headquarters, the desk of the head executive is surrounded by tall stacks of papers.

EXECUTIVE: They still use paper just for all the complaints.

EXECUTIVE: Darn it, they're just harassing us and it's a waste of valuable paper.

ASSISTANT: The e-mail server is going down from the immense number of complaints.

ASSISTANT: There is a movement out there to sue our company for damages.

EXECUTIVE: What the heck are the Bad Dude Bounty Hunters doing?

EXECUTIVE: We already have a huge bounty reward on him.

ASSISTANT: It may not be enough.

At a diner, Max, Zet, and Vivi watch Hot Shot on the diner's TV.

PUNCH: Hey all you Bad Dude Bounty Hunters in Kalos.

PUNCH: How are all you doing?

JUDY: Once again, it's time for Hot Shot.

PUNCH: We'll start with today's hot news.

PUNCH: They apprehended the culprit in the series of recent gate assaults!

JUDY: Really?

JUDY: The bounty reward on him was 12000 dollars, right?

PUNCH: But the weird thing is that the 20 culprits were apprehended.

JUDY: What do you mean?

PUNCH: Apparently, they were all caught in the act, but none of them were the mastermind.

JUDY: Then you don't get the reward unless you find that mastermind, right?

PUNCH: Thats correct.

JUDY: I feel sorry for all the Bad Dude Bounty Hunters who caught the culprits.

Max spits on the TV screen.

ZET: Why the heck do these thugs that normally just rob convenience stores, attack at the toll booth gates.

MAX: Maybe they are the latest crime fads?

VIVI: Maybe boys and men everywhere are being told that toll booth gates are the in thing among today's fashion conscious thugs.

VIVI: Maybe boys and men everywhere are being told that, that girl won't even look your way until you steal at least one toll booth gate's money or something like that.

VIVI: Hey guys, why don't we trade the info that we each have and split the bounty reward money 3 ways.

MAX: What do you mean?

MAX: You're the one that started all this, saying that we should research this case on our own.

ZET: You also said that the occasional rivalry between allies, friends, and team players would be good for us.

MAX: Yo Winstrate, did the reward amount make you lose your memory?

VIVI: What?

VIVI: You boys were really keen on the idea too.

VIVI: After all, we all wanted the bounty reward money to ourselves, right?

Back at camp, Max, Zet, and Vivi exchange factual evidence.

ZET: (telling what he knows) In this case, all 20 cases were done the same way.

ZET: (telling what he knows) All of them infiltrated the toll booth deftly, attached the hacking unit, and in the exact moment that passing cars access the toll booth to pay the toll, they steal the entire balance from the credit card.

ZET: (telling what he knows) Furthermore, the unit automatically sent the money data that it just stole.

ZET: (telling what he knows) It immediately launders all the funds in a bank in Europa, making it impossible to track where it went.

ZET: (telling what he knows) All the culprits that were caught in the act have nothing in common.

ZET: (telling what he knows) Their age, gender, nationality, religion, and criminal records are all different.

ZET: (telling what he knows) On top of it, nobody has any of the money that they supposedly stole.

ZET: (telling what he knows) Well, that's about all i know.

ZET: How about you Vivi?

VIVI: (telling what she knows) The guy that i nabbed said that he was just following the instructions from a manual that he got through a mail order.

VIVI: (telling what she knows) Perhaps the other culprits are reading the same manual that he was?

ZET: What manual?

Vivi pulls out an old worn out flyer from her pocket.

VIVI: (holding the note) This manual.

She hands it to Zet and he reads it.

ZET: (reading the note) "A new criminal support software.

ZET: (reading the note) Right now, it's a real bargain.

ZET: (reading the note) For the low introductory price of 30000 dollars, you too can be rich".

ZET: (reading the note) What is this piece of pokemon poop?

VIVI: It's not easy to be a thief nowadays.

VIVI: I'm sure there are people who want manuals to help them out.

ZET: Where is this mail order company?

VIVI: It's a store that's only on the net, so i don't know the actual location.

VIVI: Besides, the store has already closed probably.

ZET: Max, how about you?

MAX: (telling what he knows) The hacking unit that was placed on the toll booth gates was something that couldn't be made unless you knew about the gate's system really well.

MAX: (telling what he knows) The mastermind is likely someone who has some connection to the gate corporation.

MAX: (telling what he knows) That was my hunch and i looked into it.

Ellie suddenly crawls by with her laptop.

ZET: The programmers would be fishy.

MAX: But the dudes from the Gate Corporation suddenly became uncooperative.

MAX: It was as if they knew something, but didn't want us to find out about it.

Ellie presses the red button on her laptop and electrically shocks herself unconscious.

VIVI: (getting a little nervous) Are you dead?

Vivi pokes Ellie and she pops back up and proceeds to set up her laptop.

MAX: Where were we?

Zet pulls out a checker piece.

ZET: (holding his checker piece) Well i guess these are the only clues we have for now.

ELLIE: Gimme that.

ZET: (holding his checker piece) Yeah!

Zet tosses Ellie the checker piece.

Ellie puts the checker piece on her laptop and she discovers whats inside.

ELLIE: (looking at her laptop screen) This is a memory cartridge for playing checkers over the net.

ELLIE: (looking at her laptop screen) This piece has one match in its memory and when you push it, it connects to the net.

Ellie connects to a virtual checkers board on her laptop screen.

ELLIE: (looking at her laptop screen with a display of a checkers board) See!

VIVI: (looking at the laptop screen with a display of a checkers board) Does this have something to do with this incident?

ELLIE: (looking at her laptop screen with a display of a checkers board) Nothing at all.

ZET: (looking at the laptop screen with a display of a checkers board) Maybe all of this is a game.

ZET: (looking at the laptop screen with a display of a checkers board) For now, continue playing that game with the opponent.

ELLIE: (looking at her laptop screen with a display of a checkers board) Yup!

ZET: (looking at the laptop screen with a display of a checkers board) I'll go talk to the toll booth gate corporation dudes.

ELLIE: (looking at her laptop screen with a display of a checkers board) Okay!

ELLIE: (looking at her laptop screen with a display of a checkers board) 1, 2, 3, 4, it's time for me to score more.

Ellie makes a move.

ELLIE: (looking at her laptop screen with a display of a checkers board) Play ball.

Elsewhere, in a dark room, an old man connects to Ellie's game.

Elsewhere, at the Gate Corporation Headquarters, Zet makes a business visit.

EXECUTIVE: Another Bad Dude Bounty Hunter?

EXECUTIVE: I don't care, so send him back.

ASSISTANT: But he's asking about a checker loving programmer.

EXECUTIVE: (alarmed) What?

An elevator opens and Zet sees the Bad Dude Bounty Hunter Jonathan, who is a familiar colleague.

JONATHAN: Zet!

ZET: Jonathan, were you another one that went through all the trouble to get nothing?

JONATHAN: This thing isn't that easy.

Jonathan exits.

At the office of the head executive, Zet discusses business with the head of the company.

EXECUTIVE: I believe we have given out all the data and info.

EXECUTIVE: What more are you saying that you would like to know?

ZET: Actually, i had something that i wanted you to see.

EXECUTIVE: What is it?

Zet tosses him a checker piece.

ZET: This is a planned game.

ZET: You dudes at the Gate Corporation should know what this means.

ZET: To put a bounty on a mastermind that we aren't even sure exists yet, suggests that its someone you don't want the police to know about?

EXECUTIVE: Bad Dude Bounty Hunters should just look for their bounties.

EXECUTIVE: I don't know who you are and whether or not you used to work for the IKP, but it's better for you to not make any extra ideas.

The executive turns his back and orders his assistant.

EXECUTIVE: He's going home.

EXECUTIVE: Make sure he is kindly escorted out of here.

In the garage, Zet pushes buttons on his communicator.

ZET: (giving his walkie talkie cell phone radio a little hit) Darn this inferior piece of diodes.

He listens in on a conversation going on in the head executive's office. Zet left a nano bot, as a bug, in the office.

ASSISTANT: I believe our risk is too great.

ASSISTANT: If that gets out to the general public.

EXECUTIVE: I am fully aware of our risk.

EXECUTIVE: If we don't catch him, the situation will just get worse.

ASSISTANT: But why is a ghost from 50 years ago coming back now?

EXECUTIVE: To think that he gave everyone a checker piece.

ASSISTANT: So it's a game that he setup.

Jonathan spies from a dark corner.

ZET: Checker master Hax, huh.

Elsewhere, in the dark room, Hax continues his checkers game with Ellie with pleasure.

Back at camp, Ellie continues her game with Hax and Max analyzes one of the checkers pieces with his eyes.

MAX: (stareing at his checker piece) No good.

MAX:(stareing at his checker piece) This doesn't have anything other than invisible checker data in it.

VIVI: (stareing at her checker piece) I wonder what they were going to do with such a thing.

MAX: (stareing at his checker piece) If there is no meaning to the content, maybe the pieces are the message.

Ellie claps with her feet.

ELLIE: (playing checkers on her laptop) Great great.

Zet calls Max on his walkie talkie cell phone radio.

Max answers it.

MAX: (talking to him on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) Hello!

ZET: (talking to him on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) Max, i have a name.

ZET: (talking to him on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) Can you investigate the guy?

ZET: (talking to him on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) He might be the mastermind behind this whole thing.

ZET: (talking to him on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) Bye!

Max then hangs up.

MAX: Hey Ellie.

ELLIE: (playing checkers on her laptop) Ellie is really busy right now.

Elsewhere, in a dark room, Hax makes another move.

Back at camp, Ellie flails her arms in the air and she makes a move.

ELLIE: (playing checkers on her laptop) Here here.

ELLIE: (playing checkers on her laptop) Checkmate!

Elsewhere, in a dark room, Hax becomes startled.

Back at camp, Ellie continues to play.

ELLIE: (playing checkers on her laptop) Nice try.

Ellie makes an unpredictable move.

ELLIE: (playing checkers on her laptop) I'll fork the king and the rook.

Elsewhere, in a dark room, Hax laughs heartily.

HAX: (playing checkers on his laptop) Indeed!

HAX: (playing checkers on his laptop) This is either an idiot or a genius.

HAX: (playing checkers on his laptop) I like this champ.

Max gets a text message from Zet, on his walkie talkie cell phone radio with info on Hax.

MAX: (reading the text message out loud) Checker master Hax is estimated to be 100 years old.

MAX: (reading the text message out loud) A man that had been dubbed a genius from his teens.

MAX: (reading the text message out loud) In checker tournaments, he dominated the champion's seat for decades.

MAX: (reading the text message out loud) He began work on the toll booth gate control program when he was 30 and created the central control system that all gates use to this day.

MAX: (reading the text message out loud) However, that was his fatal error.

MAX: (reading the text message out loud) He started to doubt the safety of the gates he helped create and was against putting them to practical use.

MAX: (reading the text message out loud) As a result, he was banned from the toll booth gate company.

MAX: (reading the text message out loud) Ever since then, his whereabouts have been unknown for 50 years.

VIVI: What do you mean?

VIVI: I mean, why is he seeking revenge 50 years after he was banned.

MAX: If we figure out where he is, we'll know for sure.

MAX: Hey Ellie.

ELLIE: (playing checkers on her laptop) Ellie is really busy right now.

VIVI: (getting impatient) Hey you, quit playing games so much and help out a little.

Vivi reaches for the laptop, but Ellie grabs it, turns to Vivi, and growls.

MAX: Ellie, we want to figure out where a guy named Hax is.

ELLIE: (playing checkers on her laptop) Hax the checker master.

ELLIE: (playing checkers on her laptop) That's who i'm playing checkers against right now.

After finding out the location of where Hax is, Max, Zet, and Vivi take off on their bikes to go there, while Jonathan follows them in his car, without them knowing.

ZET: (talking to Max and Vivi while peddaling) We're almost at the location we got from the trace we did on Ellie's checker opponent.

ZET: (talking to Max and Vivi while peddaling) Stay close to me.

MAX: (talking to Zet and Vivi while peddaling) I really don't like this.

MAX: (talking to Zet and Vivi while peddaling) I mean, he's basically giving us his exact location.

VIVI: (talking to Max and Zet while peddaling) Can we even trust that trace in the first place?

VIVI: (talking to Max and Zet while peddaling) Ya think he'd be in a dump like this?

ZET: (talking to Max and Vivi while peddaling) Yes and it makes sense.

ZET: (talking to Max and Vivi while peddaling) I had heard once that there was a place where all the scrapped remains of obsolete gates were gathered along with scrap metal and abandoned laboratories and that there were people that started living there.

VIVI: (talking to Max and Zet while peddaling) Why the heck do they want to live here of all places?

ZET: (talking to Max and Vivi while peddaling) This area has no government.

ZET: (talking to Max and Vivi while peddaling) You don't have to pay taxes and there are no cops.

MAX: (talking to Zet and Vivi while peddaling) In that case, this place is a criminal's paradise.

Max, Zet, and Vivi stop their bikes on a junk heap.

ZET: It might be a trap.

ZET: This might be the continuation of the game.

MAX: Whatever is going to happen is going to happen.

Max and Vivi enter into an old long abandoned laboratory, on the junk heap.

VIVI: (talking to Zet on her walkie talkie cell phone radio) Looks like we have metal parts.

ZET: (talking to Max and Vivi on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) Then there is someone here.

Jonathan calls Zet.

ZET: (talking to Max and Vivi on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) Let me see who this incoming call is coming from.

Zet puts Max and Vivi on hold.

ZET: (talking to Jonathan on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) Hello!

JONATHAN: (on the other line) Hey Zet.

ZET: (talking to Jonathan on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) Jonathan, what are you up too?

JONATHAN: (on the other line) Thanks for leading the way.

ZET: (talking to Jonathan on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) You were following us the whole time?

JONATHAN: (on the other line) Tough luck for you, but i have important business with that guy.

JONATHAN: (on the other line) So i'll be going ahead.

Jonathan fires a bullet at Zet's bike and takes off.

Elsewhere, in a part of the old lab, all by himself, Max finds a meowth walking along in the lab.

MAX: (watching a meowth walk by) Holly oatmeal.

Vivi spots artificial tomatoes growing from the ceiling.

VIVI: (talking to herself) What is all this paranormal junk?

Max comes across 3 mightyenas.

MAX: (watching 3 mightyenas walk by) How the heck?

Vivi spots a cache of homeless men.

VIVI: (talking to herself) Whats going on around here?

Max finds a flock of honchkrow.

MAX: (looking at the bird pokemon) This place is infested with pokemon.

Vivi enters a smokey room and spots two hippies.

HIPPY 1: Hi!

HIPPY 1: Peace to the whole world and love to my bank account.

HIPPY 2: Enjoy the train ride of life my friend.

Back at camp, the checkers game between Hax and Ellie continues.

ELLIE: (playing checkers on her laptop) Wow!

ELLIE: (playing checkers on her laptop) Amazing!

Elsewhere, in Hax's room, Hax laughs and suddenly 2 doors are kicked down. It is Max and Vivi. They point their guns at Hax.

MAX: (pointing a gun on Hax) Hello checker master Hax?

VIVI: (pointing a gun on Hax) Give up!

HAX: (playing checkers on his laptop) Could you be just a little bit quieter please!

Max and Vivi are confused and then Jonathan suddenly appears.

JONATHAN: (pointing a gun on Hax) Don't joke with me old man!

He points a large gun at Hax's face.

MAX: (pointing a gun on Hax) Hey, wait a minute!

JONATHAN: (pointing a gun on Hax) You won't get away with pretending to be senile.

VIVI: (pointing a gun on Hax) WHO ARE YOU, MYSTERIOUS STRANGER?

JONATHAN: (pointing a gun on Hax) If you don't hand over the money you stole, I'LL BLOW YOUR BRAINS OUT.

Hax pushes aside the barrel of the gun.

HAX: That's a big tube you got there.

Old man Antonio suddenly enters.

ANTONIO: Hey, whatcha doing, Hax?

HAX: You gotta see this.

HAX: It's my first formidable opponent in quite a while.

Old man Carl enters.

CARL: (looking at the display on the laptop) Must be some player if you have trouble winning.

Old man Jobin enters.

HAX: But before that, i want some lunch.

ANTONIO: What are ya saying?

ANTONIO: You just ate lunch a while back.

HAX: Oh, is that so?

ANTONIO: You've lost so much of your mind that all you can do is play checkers.

Max and Vivi step aside.

VIVI: (whispering) Who are these guys?

MAX: (whispering) I don't know, but i think this one is losing it.

JOBIN: Have you lost your mind?

ANTONIO: Like you can speak, old timer.

Jonathan goes crazy and Hax doesn't even seem to notice.

JONATHAN: (going mad crazy) To think my life savings are never coming back.

JONATHAN: (going mad crazy) Darn!

JONATHAN: (going mad crazy) DARN IT.

JONATHAN: (going mad crazy) DARN IT.

JONATHAN: (going mad crazy) DARN IT.

JONATHAN: (going mad crazy) DARN IT.

JONATHAN: (going mad crazy) DARN IT.

JONATHAN: (going mad crazy) DARN IT.

JONATHAN: (going mad crazy) DARN IT.

JONATHAN: (going mad crazy) DARN IT.

JONATHAN: (going mad crazy) ANYONE AND EVERYONE IS A MISTAKE.

JONATHAN: (going mad crazy) THE WHOLE WORLD IS A MISTAKE.

Jonathan starts firing his gun in random directions. Max hits him in the face with his 19 inch steel bar and he crashes into a pile of junk. Vivi takes his gun away.

VIVI: (looking at Hax from a few feet away) What are we gonna do?

VIVI: (looking at Hax from a few feet away) This old man doesn't seem to remember anything about yesterday, let alone 50 years ago.

MAX: (looking at Hax from a few feet away) Lucky for him, Hax is no longer here.

MAX: (looking at Hax from a few feet away) All thats left is an old man that loves to play checkers.

3 days later, at the Toll Booth Gate Corporation Headquarters, Zet tells what he has figured out.

ZET: Back then, Hax was riled up for revenge and planned this all out.

ZET: He made it so that this incident would happen 50 years later, during the one moment that the toll booth gate program gets automatically updated.

ZET: Even making those that physically commit the crime, hold checker pieces to hint that it was his doing.

ZET: However, to that old timer, 50 years was too long.

ZET: He went senile and had completely forgotten about the traps that he himself had set.

ZET: Well, it works out better for you this way.

ZET: Because now you don't have to worry about the fundamental defect in the toll booth gates leaking out.

ZET: Although, the price you paid was that we learned about that defect.

EXECUTIVE: What do you want?

EXECUTIVE: Money or are you planning to leak this info to the press?

ZET: Just leave the old man alone.

ZET: That's all we want.

ZET: You see, Ellie would get lonely if she lost her checker opponent.

Back at camp, Vivi walks by and spots Ellie, who is still playing checkers with Hax.

VIVI: You're playing that thing again?

ELLIE: (playing checkers on her laptop) Not again.

ELLIE: (playing checkers on her laptop) Still!

VIVI: (shocked) You mean, YOU'VE BEEN PLAYING THE SAME GAME FOR 3 DAYS?

ELLIE: (playing checkers on her laptop) Yeah!

VIVI: I see.

VIVI: (starts to walk away) Well, good luck Ellie.

Back at the lab, Jonathan smokes a cigareet with a serene look on his face. The old men walk by.

CARL: Hey newcomer.

CARL: You seem happy today.

JONATHAN: (holding a cigareet with a goofy smile on his face) Hi there guys!

ANTONIO: He's a real easy going guy, isn't he?

JOBIN: That he is.

In Hax's room, he makes a final move.

HAX: (playing checkers on his laptop) Checkmate!

Back at camp, Ellie screams and collapses.

ELLIE: NO!

ELLIE: I was defeated.

Hax closes his eyes and dies with a peaceful look on his face.

**DAM! Jonathan had one of those mental meltdowns. As for Hax, his intelligence was immense. Ellie is immensely intelligent for someone her age too. This was yet another great chapter. Read what happens in the next chapters! Stay curious my friends! **


	19. Vivi's past

The team decides to have another team meeting, while in a big forest known as the "Greeny Forest" due to the fact that it has lots of trees and grass and that it's a huge forest. During the meeting, Max tells all his friends that he recently contacted his sister and parents, by a pay phone, before they came to the forest they're in and got the info he was looking for, when it came to how much his sister knew about his bad past. Vivi tells Max that she kinda knows what it's like to care about someone and then having them leave you. She tells him and the rest of the team, an interesting story from her past.

The team is sitting by a camp fire and at exactly 5:55 pm, the team meeting begins.

MAX: (talking to the rest of his team) Back in the town of Kattle, all of you decided to go to the movies and i told you i didn't want to go, because i had some personal business to take care of, that involved my past.

VIVI: Yeah and you told us that you would tell us eventually, what that business was.

VIVI: So what was it?

MAX: (talking to the rest of his team) Everybody, i got good news and a little bad news.

ZET: (slightly optimistic) Gives us the little bad news first and then the good news!

MAX: (talking to the rest of his team) Good idea.

MAX: (talking to the rest of his team) The bad news is, i called my sister on a pay phone, while the rest of you were at the movies and i asked her why she mentioned my past, 2 times, before i left for Kalos to start a new journey and she told me that she knew i was beating up kids with some of my former friends.

ZET: (slightly shocked) You mean she knew you were in a violent gang?

MAX: (talking to the rest of his team) Well, yes and no.

MAX: (talking to the rest of his team) You see it's a lot more complicated than that.

MAX: (talking to the rest of his team) I asked her specifically, why she mentioned my past before i left for Kalos and why she started talking so weirdly when i asked her those, 2 times, why she kept bring up my past and she told me that she knows that i used to be a violent anti bully.

MAX: (talking to the rest of his team) Just so you know, An anti bully is a bully that targets other bullies.

MAX: (talking to the rest of his team) You see i was kinda like that back then when i worked for Mack.

MAX: (talking to the rest of his team) I was an anti bully.

MAX: (talking to the rest of his team) An anti bully is someone that bullies other bullies.

MAX: (talking to the rest of his team) Anyways, May told me that she caught me and some of my former syndicate members, beating up on Rodd while he was all alone, on the playground, twice.

ZET: (slightly shocked) That many times.

MAX: (talking to the rest of his team) Yes and when we were younger, she would walk me home from school, since our parents didn't like the idea of me walking home by myself, at such a young age.

MAX: (talking to the rest of his team) She told me that when she was about to come and get me after my school day had ended, on 2 occasions, she caught me, Ling, and Vaison beating up Rodd really badly and saying mean things to him while doing it.

VIVI: (shocked) No way.

MAX: (stoic) Yes way and the reason why me, Ling, and Vaison never saw her on those 2 occasions, was because there were a lot of bushes around the playground area and the 2 times she saw what me and my former friends were doing to Rodd, she hid in the bushes because she was horrified at the sight of what we were doing and saying to him.

ELLIE: (cautious and curious) Ellie wants to know what type of stuff you, Ling, and Vaison said to Rodd.

MAX: (stoic) We said stuff to Rodd like "Bullies like you make us sick to our stomachs with your desire to prey on those that are shorter than you".

MAX: (stoic) I told him that i enjoyed watching him suffer.

MAX: (stoic) Vaison said to him "You're a disgrace to humanity" and "You shouldn't even continue to exist".

VIVI: (slightly shocked) Wait a minute!

VIVI: (slightly shocked) Isn't Ling that same kid that was shot and killed when he decided to take a bullet for Vaison, due to the fact that Gran was trying to kill Vaison.

MAX: (stoic) The same.

MAX: (stoic) Anyways, i told May that i was sorry that she saw what she saw and she told me after seeing what me and my former friends did to Rodd, that she didn't feel safe around me and kinda hated me.

MAX: (stoic) She went on to say that she knew that from the time i began going to that school at the age of 4, to the time me (at the age of 7) and her started traveling with Ash, Brock, and pikachu, that i sort of hated her.

ZET: What makes her think you hated her for that long and why didn't she tell your parents that you were a bully, when she saw what you, Ling, and Vaison did to Rodd, those 2 times?

MAX: (stoic) We had arguments almost everyday back then and when that stuff with Vaison happened, my family knew something was up with me because i wasn't eating and sleeping properly, for a few days after Kevin was killed and she told me the reason why she didn't tell our parents what she saw, was because we were siblings and siblings have a habit of covering for each other, when they do something wrong and they don't want the parents to find out.

MAX: (stoic) I was good at acting like i was okay, even though i wasn't at the time.

MAX: (stoic) I also kept my distance from May, after Kevin's death, because i wanted to isolate myself from those around me and sort through my thoughts all on my own.

VIVI: So was May right when she said that you kinda hated her?

MAX: (stoic) I won't try to deny the fact that i hated being around her.

MAX: (stoic) Its just that, for those 3 years, i didn't love or hate her.

MAX: (stoic) I told her that i didn't hate her and that i liked being all by myself for those 3 years.

MAX: We simply existed in the same house.

MAX: Anyways, the good news is that when i asked her what else she knew about my past, she said nothing and then she asked me if there was something else she should know about and i said no.

ZET: (slightly relieved) Thats good to hear.

MAX: I talked to my parents too and they we're kind of mad at me for not getting in touch with them sooner, but they calmed down and asked me how i was doing.

MAX: I told them that i was traveling around with new friends, seeing the sights.

MAX: I also told them nice things about all of you.

ZET: Thats nice.

ZET: What else did you say to May?

MAX: I asked her how things in Johto was going and she said not so good, since she had lost a few contests.

MAX: She asked me what i was up to in Kalos and i told her that i was traveling around, seeing the sights, with 4 friends and that they were named Zet, Vivi, Ellie, and poochyena.

MAX: I didn't tell her everything about you guys and what we were really doing here in Kalos.

ZET, VIVI, and ELLIE: (interested) I see and what else did you tell her about us?

POOCHYENA: (wanting to know to) Poochy poochy poochy!

MAX: (talking to the rest of his team) I told her that Zet cooks as good as my friend Brock.

ZET: (flattered) I do make some good ramen noodles.

MAX: (talking to the rest of his team) I told her that Ellie is extremely smart when it comes to pokemon and technology, for only a 6 year old kid.

ELLIE: (flattered) Thank you very very very very much, Max.

MAX: (talking to the rest of his team) Your welcome.

MAX: (talking to the rest of his team) I told her that even though poochyena is annoying sometimes, he really is good at protecting us and being a member of the family.

Poochyena walks out of Zet's lap and bites Max on the arm and then licks him on the face.

MAX: (a little mad) What was that for you little mut?

POOCHYENA: (half mad and half happy about Max's comment) Poochy poochy poochy poochyena!

MAX: (a little mad) Biting someone and then licking their face is not a good way to behave.

VIVI: If i had to guess Max, i think poochyena is half insulted and half flattered by your comment.

MAX: (a little mad) You may not have the ability to understand pokemon language, but you're probably right Vivi.

VIVI: Anyways, i bet your sister was surprised, to say the least, when you told her that i was traveling with you, since i asked my family if i could travel to a different region and they said yes.

VIVI: What did she say about me anyway?

MAX: She said it was strange how you and me would cross paths again.

VIVI: What else did she say about us?

MAX: Nothing at all!

VIVI: She had to have said more than just that.

MAX: (blushing a little) It was really nothing more.

VIVI: (curious) I get the feeling that you're not telling me the whole story.

MAX: (blushing a little) Just drop it, Winstrate!

VIVI: (curious) Why is your face turning a little red?

MAX: (blushing a little) It must be fever and can we please change the subject!

VIVI: (starting to catch on) Oh, i think i know whats going on now.

ZET: Whats that.

VIVI: (having fun and flirting with Max) May probably told her little brother here, that it was fate - the reason why me and Max met up again and that we are to be boyfriend and girlfriend.

MAX: (blushing) Don't be silly, weird girl.

VIVI: (having fun and flirting with Max) Max, did she say something like that or not?

MAX: (blushing) I admit that she did say something like that, but shes a romantic.

Max and Vivi have been siting next to each other, ever since the team meeting began.

VIVI: (having fun and flirting with Max) Oh, so you admit?

MAX: (blushing) Yeah, so what if i do?

VIVI: (having fun and flirting with Max) Even though you have a strange new look, especially with the blue hair, i still think you're cute Max.

VIVI: (having fun and flirting with Max) I think you looked better with those big glasses that you used to wear, but you still look very handsome to me.

MAX: (blushing) Vivi, not only are you addicted to gambling with your life and money, you also seem to have a bad flirting addiction.

VIVI: (having fun and flirting with Max) Oh, did i do it again?

VIVI: (grabs Max's hand and holds it) I'm such a naughty little girl.

Max's face gets a little redder and the rest of the team is just stareing at them and trying not to laugh.

VIVI: (holding Max's hand) Max, you know me so well.

Max's hand starts to sweat and he can barely move and talk, since Vivi is moving slowly, closer to his face.

MAX: (blushing and trying to slowly move away) You're creeping me out, Winstrate.

VIVI: (getting very close to his face) Just close your eyes and you'll be fine.

Max quickly frees his hand away from Vivi's and quickly crawls back a few inches.

MAX: (blushing while being a little farther away from Vivi) VIVI, HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?

VIVI: HA HA HA HA!

MAX: (blushing while being a little farther away from Vivi) Whats so got darn funny?

VIVI: I wasn't really going to kiss you.

VIVI: I was just testing you, to see how close i would have to come to your face, for you to get nervous and back away.

MAX: (goes back to the original spot, where he was sitting next to Vivi and still blushing) Very funny, Winstrate.

ZET and ELLIE: HA HA HA!

ZET and ELLIE: She got you real good, Max.

POOCHYENA: (laughing out loud) POOOOOOOOCHYENA POOCHY POOCHY!

MAX: (blushing and frowning) Very funny everyone.

VIVI: Don't be so mad Max.

VIVI: I was only having fun.

VIVI: I already know that i don't really think of you as a boyfriend and you don't really think of me as a girlfriend.

MAX: And you also know that i'm still in love with someone else, already.

VIVI: (starting to sound a tiny bit jealous) Oh, i know about that.

Max then moves a few inches farther away from Vivi.

MAX: I'm glad to hear that you were just pretending, even though i found your acting kinda disturbing.

VIVI: (starting to sound a little mad) Max, you have got a lot to learn about girls.

MAX: They say "ignorance is bliss".

VIVI: (starting to sound a little mad) Just what does that mean, know it all?

MAX: It means that sometimes you're better off not knowing something.

ZET: Max, you're a boy of immense intelligence.

MAX: Why thank you.

ZET: Your welcome.

MAX: I still hate myself for some of the things i did a long time ago.

MAX: You all can think badly about me for saying this, but in the end, i stopped hating Mack Yenrai.

MAX: He may have led me to a path of crime and violence, but before he was killed, he had people looking for me, when he refused to believe that i had been killed.

MAX: Also, right before he was killed by those people Vaison hired, he was working to make peace with other syndicates and finally put an end to some of the pointless bloodshed.

MAX: To sum it all up, Mack was like a second father to me.

ZET: I think i speak for everyone when i say that, since you put it that way, we do understand your respect for him.

VIVI: Thats true.

ELLIE: Truly true.

POOCHYENA: Poochy poo.

MAX: Thank you all.

VIVI: I can understand your unwillingness to move on from the past.

MAX: What do you mean?

VIVI: Waten Hagus Masato.

MAX: Huh!

VIVI: I wonder why i suddenly thought of him out of the blue like that.

VIVI: Say, do you want to know a secret about my past Max?

VIVI: Well do you?

Max yawns.

Vivi frowns at him.

VIVI: It all started 3 years ago, when me and my family were on a train ride, after our vacation was over.

VIVI: Thats when things went badly.

VIVI: The train was defected, but the captain didn't know about it.

VIVI: The train began to increase in speed as it was about to turn and it crashed into a wall, as the captain tried to stop it, since we were at the train station when it happened.

VIVI: The train wreck was awful, but no one was killed.

VIVI: There were a few that were severely injured and i was one of them.

VIVI: My family ended up okay.

ZET: (shocked) No way.

VIVI: Yes way and it was so bad that i was in a coma for 4 months.

MAX: I hate hearing that.

VIVI: To add insult to injury, when i woke up i had amnesia.

VIVI: My family had a huge debt to pay for all that the nurses and doctors had done for me and the hospital wouldn't let me go until they were paid in full.

VIVI: Thats when i met Waten.

VIVI: The nephew of Doctor Bacus.

VIVI: Bacus was the doctor that brought me out of my coma.

VIVI: As for Waten, he was a 9 year old boy that really connected with me when i was in the hospital and afterwards.

VIVI: Waten told me that he watched over me whenever my family wasn't at the hospital.

VIVI: I'll never forget the day me and Waten first met.

VIVI: That day when i was laying in a hospital room, all alone, he came in, introduced himself, and gave me a flower.

VIVI: He told me at the request of the tedius insurance company, that he was asked to somehow help me out with my situation.

VIVI: He told me that me and my family had been in a serious train wreck physically and financially.

VIVI: He also told me that i was like sleeping beauty.

VIVI: That night, while my family was in another place, i snuck out of the hospital.

VIVI: Eventually that night, Waten caught up to me on his bike.

VIVI: I told him that it was unreasonable for them to choose to resuscitate me and then expect me to pay the debt.

VIVI: (smiling) He then comforted me and said that we could handle the debt slowly, that my memory might come back one day, and he would help me in any way he could.

VIVI: (smiling) What he said next, really touched my heart.

MAX: What was it?

VIVI: (smiling) He said that and i quote "If you keep searching for your memory, you might meet someone new and wonderful".

ELLIE: That was very nice.

VIVI: (smiling) After that, he carried me back to the hospital on his back and talked to me.

VIVI: After i was cleared to leave the hospital, i still had amnesia and i still have amnesia to this day.

ZET: (shocked) You've had amnesia for 3 years?

VIVI: Yes and it burdens me to this day.

VIVI: (smiling) I started to date Waten right after i got out of the hospital.

ZET: (shocked) Your father actually allowed his little girl to date?

VIVI: (smiling) Yeah and he didn't even threaten him either.

VIVI: (smiling) Me and Waten spent time doing lots of stuff together.

VIVI: (smiling) He would take me out on picnics, ride me on his bike, take me to the library, go with me to my doctor appointments, buy me clothes, take me dancing, and he even kissed me on the hand once, while we were dancing.

ELLIE: He was one bromantic romantic.

POOCHYENA: (in agreement with Ellie) Poochy!

VIVI: (smiling) That he was.

VIVI: (smiling) He treated me like a princess.

VIVI: (smiling) That wasn't the reason i fell in love with him.

MAX: Then what was the reason?

VIVI: (smiling) You should know that better than anyone, Max.

VIVI: (smiling) Even though he was 5 years older then me, i fell in love with him because he was special.

VIVI: (smiling) Just like you know who was once special to you.

MAX: (feeling a little depressed) I understand now.

VIVI: (stoic) Then one night, i was on top of Waten, while he was peddaling on his bike, when a girl on a bike approached us and stopped us right on our tracks, near my house.

VIVI: (stoic) She called Waten "Watty" and asked me what i was doing with him.

VIVI: (stoic) I told her that i was his girlfriend and that i was riding with him on his bike.

VIVI: (stoic) She then went on to say that her name was Monley, that she was 7 and a half, and that i was too young for Waten.

VIVI: (stoic) I then went on to say that my name was Vivi, i was 5 and a half, and that i was his girlfriend and that it was none of her business.

VIVI: (stoic) She then told me that Waten was her boyfriend and that she didn't know what was going on, but she didn't like it.

VIVI: (stoic) Both me and Monley had 2 things in common.

VIVI: (angry) We both were angry at Waten and wanted answers.

VIVI: (stoic) He told us that he didn't want to break anyone's heart and that he loved both of us.

VIVI: (stoic) Thats when Monley gave him an ultimatum.

VIVI: (stoic) It was either her or me.

VIVI: (stoic) He picked Monley.

VIVI: (stoic) Monley told me that i could do better in some ways and that i should just leave and not look back.

VIVI: (stoic) I told Waten that i hated him for lying to me.

VIVI: (stoic) Before he and Monley left on their bikes, he told me that there was one thing that he did tell the truth about.

ELLIE: What truth was that?

VIVI: (stoic) That he fell in love with me while i was sleeping.

VIVI: (stoic) He said he fell in love with sleeping beauty.

MAX: That was a very interesting story of lost love.

VIVI: Yeah and the reason i was working for that crook Gordon was because i was trying to earn a lot of money for me and my family.

VIVI: To this day, even though the hospital was nice enough to let me go, despite my family not having enough money, they still are forced to give a little money to the hospital every month.

MAX, ZET, and ELLIE: We're all sorry to hear that.

POOCHYENA: (also feeling bad) Poo poo poo!

VIVI: I'm glad to hear that.

VIVI: Thanks everyone.

Later that night, the team has dinner, talk about TV, and go to sleep. At 11:38 pm, Max wakes up and notices that Vivi is missing. He goes looking for her, without waking up the others. After 5 minutes of searching, he finds Vivi sitting near the lake, stareing at the stars. He walks up to her and sits down next to her.

VIVI: Well look whos here.

VIVI: (flirting) You must really want me back.

MAX: Nice try.

VIVI: (flirting) You were jealous.

MAX: In your dreams.

MAX: I just got worried when i saw that you left and wanted to know what you were doing here.

VIVI: I was just stareing at the stars and looking for answers.

VIVI: I'm still in the dark.

VIVI: I may never know anything about my past.

MAX: Doesn't really matter, does it?

VIVI: Easy for you to say.

VIVI: At least you have a past.

MAX: And you have a future and thats all that counts.

Max and Vivi stare at the stars some more and then go back to camp, without waking up anyone and go to sleep.

**Seems to me that Max, Zet, and Vivi have experience when it comes to lost love and getting their hearts broken. Maybe they, along with Ellie and poochyena, will find future romance. That remains to be seen though. Stay curious my friends!**


	20. Zet's past

An IKP prison bus has undergone a mechanical malfunction and has been taken over by the prisoners it was transporting, led by Uda Taxim, the syndicate assassin who took off Zet's arm. Zet's former partner, Fad, enlists him for the retrieval operation, but Fad's reasons might not be as pure as they seem.

At a prison bus, the barred doors open and close and dead guards are littered in the bus, bleeding. An inmate named Tucan, with a wine bottle, approaches Uda Taxim, a dangerous man.

TUCAN: (holding a glass of wine) Hey, did you do that by yourself?

TUCAN: (holding a glass of wine) Pretty good.

Tucan drinks from the bottle and Uda stares at him.

TUCAN: (holding a glass of wine) Hey, let's be friends.

TUCAN: (holding a glass of wine) We shouldn't waste what our whimsical bartender has given us.

UDA: Our bartender?

TUCAN: (holding a glass of wine) Or rather, for these guys it would be the devil.

TUCAN: (holding a glass of wine) Want some?

TUCAN: (holding a glass of wine) It's Dom Perignon.

Tucan gives Uda the bottle and Uda pours the wine into the mouth of one of the dead guards.

UDA: (holding up the glass of wine) Cheers!

UDA: (holding up the glass of wine) To the bus that has charmed the dead ones.

Back at camp, Vivi complains to Zet, while he is cutting the bonsai trees.

VIVI: What in the world is going on with the lake in this forest?

VIVI: This is the fourth time.

VIVI: The FOURTH time.

VIVI: Even Buddha gets upset after the third time.

VIVI: Hey, are you listening?

ZET: (cutting little bonsai trees) The lake is warm, there are leaves in it, and the fish pokemon bite.

VIVI: If you know about it, fix it!

ZET: (cutting little bonsai trees) I'm busy right now.

VIVI: You can do that any time you want.

Zet's walkie talkie cell phone radio rings, Vivi grabs it before he can, and picks it up

VIVI: (on Zet's walkie talkie cell phone radio) We're busy.

Vivi hangs up.

ZET: (cutting little bonsai trees) Don't just hang up!

ZET: (cutting little bonsai trees) What if it's an emergency?

Zet's walkie talkie cell phone radio rings again and Vivi smiles.

ZET: (trying to start a camp fire) Oh all right.

ZET: (trying to start a camp fire) You'll be happy if i clean the lake, right?

VIVI: (on Zet's walkie talkie cell phone radio) Hi!

VIVI: (on Zet's walkie talkie cell phone radio) He'll call you back.

VIVI: (on Zet's walkie talkie cell phone radio) What's your name?

VIVI: (on Zet's walkie talkie cell phone radio) I'll tell him Fad.

Vivi hangs up.

ZET: (trying to start a camp fire) Did you say Fad?

Zet accidentally lays his robotic left hand in the camp fire.

VIVI: Don't you feel that?

Zet notices.

VIVI: Why don't you fix that?

ZET: I told you i'll fix it.

VIVI: No your arm.

VIVI: I mean reconstructive surgery doesn't cost that much nowadays, right?

ZET: This burn is my burn and this arm is my arm.

ZET: Don't tell me what i need to do.

The next day, at another prison bus, the driver, the one remaining officer of the bus, is held at gunpoint by a large inmate named Naro. A seedy inmate by the name of Dug, makes an announcement.

DUG: Now, you death row inmates.

DUG: I'm sorry to say, but the ride to the prison on Ploto has been canceled.

The others laugh.

DUG: This bus will now go on a secret adventure.

DRIVER: What are you going to do?

DRIVER: Do you think this ship is enough for you to escape?

DUG: I wasn't talking to you.

DRIVER: Stop wasting your time like this.

DRIVER: If you surrender peacefully.

Dug shoots him several times in the back.

DUG: (holding a gun) I told you to shut up.

NARO: Don't get so hotheaded, Dug.

TUCAN: Oh man, there goes our precious hostage.

DUG: (holding a gun) I'm not letting anyone tell me what to do.

DUG: (pointing a gun at Tucan) If you got a problem with that, step forward!

Uda approaches Dug.

DUG: (holding a gun) YOU!

Dug points his gun at Uda and a concealed blade drops from Uda's sleeve, down to his hand. He slits Dug's throat.

TUCAN: I remember you.

TUCAN: You're that assassin from the syndicate.

TUCAN: Uda is your name.

At a bridge on Ganymade, Zet throws a rock into the water and a gun is pointed at his side. It is his old IKP mentor, trainer, and part time partner, Fad.

FAD: (pointing a gun at Zet) Caught you red handed, tossing a rock at where boats sail.

FAD: (pointing a gun at Zet) That would be a fine of 20 dollars, Zet.

ZET: Then i'll need to collect that loan i gave you with a few years' worth of interest to cover it and then some.

FAD: When did you buy me that cup of coffee?

FAD: That's long past the statute of limitations.

Fad holsters his 6 shooter.

ZET: So you still think you're a gunman with a gun like that?

ZET: Sure is a waste of IKP budget money.

FAD: My gun?

ZET: (puts a candy cane in his mouth) No, your salary.

FAD: Oh really?

Zet offers Fad a candy cane.

FAD: Nah, i quit a long time ago on those sugary cigareets.

ZET: I see.

FAD: Its been 10 days since i quit.

FAD: It's a hard cane to swallow when you give up sugar canes.

ZET: I never thought you would and what was it that you wanted to tell me?

FAD: There was trouble on the prison transport bus headed for Ploto.

FAD: That happened 6 hours ago.

FAD: Apparently there was an electrical malfunction.

FAD: The prisoners took advantage of it and started a riot.

FAD: I don't know all the details.

ZET: Anything else?

FAD: Uda is on that bus.

FAD: We don't know where the bus went after it left the Ganymade police station.

FAD: The IKP is frantically searching.

ZET: Just don't get any stupid ideas!

ZET: It's out of your jurisdiction.

FAD: You think it's a stupid idea?

FAD: The reason you quit being an aid to the cops was because of that.

ZET: Now that is past the statute of limitations.

FAD: If he gets free after what he did, how are you going to feel about your missing arm, partner?

ZET: That story of my past doesn't interest me anymore.

[Zet's flashback of his past, from 5 years ago, begins]

On a dark day long ago, near a row of warehouses, Fad and Zet separate.

FAD: (running next to Zet) Zet, i'll go around from this side.

ZET: (running) Got it.

Zet finds Uda standing alone.

ZET: (holding handcuffs) Uda Taxim, you've got no where to run from me and the cops.

A bright light shines into Zet's eyes from up above and Zet covers his eyes with his left arm.

ZET: (holding handcuffs) A trap.

A loud gunshot fires.

[Zet's flashback of his past, from 5 years ago, ends]

Back at the prison bus, the criminals discuss their next plan of action.

TUCAN: What are you gonna do?

TUCAN: The coppers from the IKP are gonna come any minute, the bus driver is dead, and the bus isn't running right.

UDA: We're gonna break through of course.

NARO: Easy for you to say.

NARO: We only got enough weapons for self defense.

NARO: What are you gonna do?

An inmate named Elroy, with a scar on the left side of his face, takes the wheel.

ELROY: I'm sure they've set up a barricade.

ELROY: It would be better for us to attack and break through where they're thin.

NARO: Can you steer this thing?

ELROY: I was a cop in Vis once.

TUCAN: An ex cop and now you're imprisoned for life?

ELROY: Cops are humans too.

Back at camp, Zet gets on his bike and Ellie has her fingers in the back wheel of the bike.

ELLIE: You got back.

ZET: (getting on his bike) I'm heading out again.

ZET: (getting on his bike) It's dangerous for you to touch my bike like that, so stand back.

Ellie lets go and gets up.

ELLIE: If you're going out, please get gifts for Ellie!

ZET: (getting on his bike) Ellie, if i don't come back, water the bonsai trees for me.

Zet finally gets on his bike and peddals off.

ELLIE: Yup!

Ellie dances around.

ELLIE: (dancing) Bonsai, wise guy, and chicken pot pies.

ELLIE: (dancing) Lights shine bright in the many towns of night.

Out on the open road, a fleet of police cars approach the prison bus.

OFFICER: (on the radio) Team leader, do you read?

OFFICER: (on the radio) This is group D 7.

OFFICER: (on the radio) We have spotted the prison transport bus.

OFFICER: (on the radio) The bus is sending an SOS.

OFFICER: (on the radio) Apparently they ran into some mechanical trouble.

UDA: (on the radio) We're releasing a tow truck.

UDA: (on the radio) On the bus are 4 officers and 12 inmates.

UDA: (on the radio) We're requesting a pickup.

A few minutes later, the tow truck is blown up and with it, most of the fleet. Gun turrets on the prison bus fire, making short work of the rest of the police ships.

Zet and Fad approach scraps of the police cars in Fad's cruiser.

OFFICER: (on the radio) Number 12 and number 13 have no response.

OFFICER: (on the radio) We request emergency backup!

OFFICER: (on the radio) Repeat, we request emergency backup!

OFFICER: (on the radio) We have lost sight of the squad.

OFFICER: (on the radio) Current location is 7 4 5.

OFFICER: (on the radio) Group D7, initiate code 10 8!

OFFICER: (on the radio) Repeat, we request emergency backup!

FAD: (listening in on the radio communications) No good.

FAD: (listening in on the radio communications) Apparently the police don't know where they went either.

ZET: What do you think their next move will be?

FAD: (driving) If they are going to hijack another bus, they'll be somewhere close to their original route.

FAD: (driving) Probably at a place where they can hide.

ZET: I don't think so.

FAD: (driving) Than where?

ZET: Europa!

FAD: (driving) Europa you say?

FAD: (driving) What makes you think that?

ZET: If i was Uda, i would go back to Europa.

FAD: (driving) But Uda is already.

FAD: (driving) He hasn't contacted the syndicate in quite a while.

ZET: He is old fashioned.

ZET: So much that he's not the right kind of guy to live in this day and age.

ZET: He'll go back.

ZET: I know it.

FAD: (driving) The black poochyena that won't let go once he bites, huh?

FAD: (driving) Okay!

FAD: (driving) Europa it is.

FAD: (driving) If you're wrong, you're paying for the gas.

Back at camp, the lake gets uncomfortable for Vivi.

VIVI: (hopping in the lake) Wait!

VIVI: (hopping in the lake) What in the water is going on?

VIVI: (hopping in the lake) OW!

VIVI: (hopping in the lake) Some hungry fish pokemon just bit my ankle.

VIVI: (hopping in the lake) WHAT PART OF THIS LAKE IS SWIMABLE?

Elsewhere at camp, Ellie throws cups of water over the bonsai trees. Poochyena jumps at the water and the water runs out. Max approaches to see whats going on.

MAX: What's this?

MAX: Zet's gonna have a fit.

ELLIE: He asked me to water the bonsai plants.

ELLIE: He may not be coming back.

MAX: Just don't drown them with your love.

ELLIE: Okay!

Ellie and poochyena run off.

MAX: (talking to himself) What's up with him anyway?

Vivi approaches.

VIVI: Hey Zet.

VIVI: (looks at the bonsai trees) What in the water is going on here?

Back at the prison bus, Uda attempts to contact the syndicate.

UDA: (talking to someone over a laptop monitor) It's me.

VOICE: (talking to Uda over a laptop monitor) You seem to have done something outrageous.

UDA: (talking to someone over a laptop monitor) We need a new bus.

VOICE: (talking to Uda over a laptop monitor) There is no further relationship between us and Uda Taxim.

UDA: (talking to someone over a laptop monitor) Are you betraying me?

VOICE: (talking to Uda over a laptop monitor) If you want to feel that way, go ahead.

UDA: (talking to someone over a laptop monitor) I have info.

VOICE: (talking to Uda over a laptop monitor) That threat won't work anymore.

VOICE: (talking to Uda over a laptop monitor) Times have changed, while you were in prison.

Elsewhere, while in Fad's cruiser, Zet and Fad spot the prison bus from a great distance.

FAD: (driving) You win.

FAD: (driving) He's near.

Fad stops and parks the cruiser.

ZET: We should split up.

ZET: I'll come around from the other end.

Zet gets out to get on his bike thats in the cruiser's big trunk.

FAD: You're crazy.

FAD: That bike doesn't have any weapons.

ZET: (walking away with his bike) You know how i work better than anyone else, right?

FAD: Hey Zet, why don't you quit being a Bad Dude Bounty Hunter and pair up with me again?

ZET: I'll think about it if we get back.

At the prison bus, they spot Zet on his Hog Hammer and Fad's cruiser.

ELROY: (looking out the bus window) I've spot intruders.

TUCAN: Someone is after us.

ELROY: If it's the IKP, i doubt they would come alone.

Naro shows the heavy artillery he has found.

NARO: (holding the weapons) I found something good in the cargo trunk of this bus and we have the perfect target.

Back at Fad's car, he communicates with Zet by radio.

FAD: (talking to Zet through his radio) All right Zet.

FAD: (talking to Zet through his radio) We'll approach them using these big rocks for cover.

FAD: (talking to Zet through his radio) Stay there until i signal.

Zet takes off on Hog Hammer.

FAD: ZET!

At the prison bus, Tucan mans a small gun turret.

TUCAN: (holding a gun while on his motor bike) I don't know who you are, but i'll give you a warm welcome.

He shoots at Zet's bike, but Zet dodges the shots. A back door on the prison bus opens and Naro fires a small rocket at Zet. Tucan continues shooting.

TUCAN: (holding a gun while on his motor bike) Here you go.

Hog Hammer's back wheel is hit, but Zet shoots the side of the prison bus and rides closer to it. Fad's cruiser is barely hit by one of Naro's rockets.

NARO: Bingo!

Fad's cruiser crashes into the side where Naro stands, crushing him.

Zet enters the big prison bus and Uda and Tucan are outside the bus and sees him with security cameras.

TUCAN: (looking at a small camera monitor) That kid has guts to come here alone.

Zet spots one of the security cameras. He smiles and shoots out the camera.

TUCAN: (looking at a small camera monitor) What is he?

TUCAN: Hey, where are you going?

UDA: He's my guest.

Gasoline leaks out of the bus, where Fad crashed.

Tucan runs to the bus.

TUCAN: You've got to be kidding.

TUCAN: I'm not gonna put up with all of this.

Tucan gets back on his motor bike, not knowing that Fad put a little device there. Tucan is blown up.

In the dark corner of the big prison bus, Uda shoots at Zet and Zet dodges the bullets and shoots back.

Outside the bus, Fad is down to his last bullet, after shooting Elroy dead, 5 times, with his trusty 6 shooter.

In the big prison bus, Uda and Zet clash.

UDA: (holding Zet in a body lock) You came all the way here to see me?

ZET: (holding a gun) I didn't come here because i wanted too.

BANG!

Zet shoots at the roof of the bus once.

Uda wrestles Zet to the floor of the bus and he steps on Zet's right hand.

UDA: (holding a gun) Don't say that.

UDA: (holding a gun) I came here just to greet you.

He aims his gun and shoots at Zet's face, but Zet blocks the bullet with his robotic left arm.

ZET: (wrestling for the gun) I didn't want to come, but something else made me want to see you.

UDA: (trying to push Zet backwards) What?

ZET: (wrestling for the gun) The left arm i lost because of you.

Zet head butts Uda, but Uda tosses a blade into Zet's left leg.

UDA: What a clueless chump you are.

UDA: You never knew anything, did you?

Zet pulls out the blade.

ZET: (bleeding and sweating) Figured what out?

UDA: I wasn't the one who shot you back then.

UDA: It was your mentor slash trainer slash part time partner.

UDA: It was all planned out from the beginning.

UDA: To get rid of you, who was a threat to the syndicate.

UDA: You were long since betrayed.

UDA: You were used.

Fad shoots Uda in the head.

ZET: (bleeding and sweating) Why did you shoot him?

ZET: (bleeding and sweating) Was it because he was telling the truth?

ZET: (bleeding and sweating) Did you come here to shut him up for good?

ZET: (bleeding and sweating) Why aren't you answering me, partner?

FAD: (holding a gun) It was your fault, Zet.

FAD: (holding a gun) It ended up this way because you went in on your own.

FAD: (holding a gun) You know what happens to people who go against the syndicate, right?

FAD: (holding a gun) Either they all quit like you or they die.

FAD: (holding a gun) We can't live on with our pretty little ideals.

ZET: That's why you betrayed me and kept tricking me?

FAD: (holding a gun) I wanted to team up like back in the old days.

Fad points his gun at Zet.

FAD: (pointing his gun at Zet) Farewell partner.

As Fad pulls the trigger, Zet ducks, grabs his gun and shoots Fad. Fad falls to the floor.

ZET: Fad!

FAD: (dying) Zet!

Zet examines his gun and sees that it was only loaded with one bullet.

ZET: (holding Fad's gun and looking at it) Only 1 bullet.

ZET: (holding a gun) Did you let me shoot you on purpose?

FAD: (dying) Can i have a candy cane?

Zet reaches in his pocket, pulls out a candy cane, and puts it in Fad's mouth.

FAD: (dying) I guess i couldn't quit after all.

Fad dies.

**This was another good chapter about Zet's past and when i say good, i mean it had action, adventure, realizations, and lastly, a surprising twist. Fad must have had a lot of hate and anger in him to shoot and kill a dude 5 times. Even so, may Fad rest in peace. Zet can now move forward with his life. Stay curious my friends!**


	21. Mushroom Madness

The team, out of food and lost, is sideswiped in a hit and run off of Europa and ends up in the desert town of Lo. Ellie, with poochyena by her side, is sent out to get food and ends up running across Dom Walker, a bounty head who is smuggling hallucinogenic mushrooms.

At camp, Zet presents an empty box of food to the crew.

ZET: This was the most valuable of the valuable.

ZET: It was an emergency ration for true emergencies that was saved for the last of the last resorts.

ZET: All i'm asking is who ate this?

MAX: Grudges over food sure are scary.

ZET: Max, by chance, was it you?

MAX: If i was the culprit, i wouldn't leave the empty box lying around like that.

ELLIE: Ellie is hungry.

VIVI: Maybe you ate it yourself, but are pretending to be upset because we found the empty box?

ZET: Untrue!

VIVI: We haven't had anything to eat for 2 days.

VIVI: Don't you call a situation like this an emergency?

MAX: I wanna eat food like salty fried ramen noodles.

ZET: We're lost in the middle of no where.

They all get on their bikes and start peddaling.

ZET: (peddaling on his bike) We can't do anything about it.

ZET: (peddaling on his bike) If you could all hold out like this a bit longer, we'll get out of Europa soon thanks to our bikes.

ELLIE: (peddaling on her bike) My tummy is caving in.

VIVI: (peddaling on her bike) If only we could use our hunger as energy to peddal our bikes.

ZET: (peddaling on his bike) You keep mouthing off like that and i'll feed you to the buzzard pokemon.

MAX: (peddaling on his bike) Some salty scrambled eggs would be good too.

VIVI: (peddaling on her bike) Sounds good.

VIVI: (peddaling on her bike) At least it's better than aimlessly sitting around this hot grassy wasteland.

Ellie finds a pistachio in her pocket. She takes off the shell and prepares to eat it, while the others stare at her, drooling ravenously. Ellie then starts screaming.

A large rectangular car crashes into the team and the nut slips from Ellie's fingers and poochyena eats it.

VIVI: (barely peddaling on her bike) That was some collision.

Zet starts yelling at the car.

ZET: (barely peddaling on his bike) HEY!

ZET: (barely peddaling on his bike) DO YOU HEAR ME?

ZET: (barely peddaling on his bike) ANSWER ME!

ZET: (barely peddaling on his bike) HEY!

The car speeds off the other way.

VIVI: (barely peddaling on her bike) Wasn't that a hit and run just now?

The team then passes a sign saying that the desert town of Lo is 4 miles away.

ZET: (barely peddaling on his bike) This is both bad and good.

ZET: (barely peddaling on his bike) The impact from that collision made us go off the grassy path we were riding on and now we're heading toward a desert town called Lo.

MAX: (barely peddaling on his bike) What did what to who?

VIVI: (barely peddaling on her bike) What's going on?

An hour or two later, the team arrives in the desert town of Lo.

ELLIE: (looking around) Woah!

VIVI: (looking around) Woah is right.

VIVI: (looking around) Whats with this place?

VIVI: (looking around) It's like a ghost town out here.

MAX: (looking around) I don't think that's our problem.

ZET: (looking around) First we have to make repairs to our bikes.

ZET: Vivi, can you go get some food!

Vivi suddenly looks uneasy and she grabs her stomach.

ZET: Whats wrong?

VIVI: I suddenly feel a stabbing pain.

ZET: What are you trying to pull?

Vivi runs to the nearest big cactus tree. Poochyena pushes the empty box of food to Zet and he picks it  
up and examines the bottom.

ZET: (looking at the bottom of the box) This expired a month ago.

MAX: I'm glad i didn't eat it.

ZET: Serves her right.

ZET: It's poetic justice.

Both their stomachs growl.

ZET: Lets get to it.

Max and Zet examine the partially damaged bikes.

MAX: (looking at Zet's badly damaged bike) What are we gonna do?

Ellie then pops up.

ELLIE: Ellie will help too.

Ellie tugs at the handle bars of Zet's bike and they break off.

MAX: We're fine here, so go outside and find us some food.

ELLIE: Okay!

Ellie skips off.

ELLIE: (talking to herself) Gotta get back up on my bike to go out.

Ellie slips and falls, due to lack of energy, brought on by hunger. She spits on her feet and hands and gets back on.

In the hot desert of Lo, Ellie and poochyena wander aimlessly. They lie down and rest for a while.

ELLIE: Theres nothing here.

The same big rectangular car drives by.

ELLIE: (looking at the car drive by them from a few yards) It's that hit and run car.

Ellie and poochyena chase after it.

ELLIE: (peddaling on her bike) WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT!

The car then floors it out of sight.

ELLIE: (peddaling on her bike) WAIT WAIT!

Ellie stops and picks up a scent.

ELLIE: I smell food.

Ellie and poochyena sniff around.

ELLIE: I SMELL FOOD.

Ellie gets back on her bike.

Following the trail, they find a watermelon vender with a truck full of melons.

ELLIE: FOOD!

They run up to the truck.

ELLIE: Gimme gimme gimme!

MELON MAN: That will be 10 dollars each, including tax.

MELON MAN: Cash only.

MELON MAN: No money cards or credit cards allowed.

ELLIE: I don't have any money.

MELON MAN: Then stop wasting my time kid.

A big shiny sports car pulls up. Coffee, who is a tall attractive dark skinned woman, walks out.

COFFEE: Can i have one?

MELON MAN: 10 dollars each.

MELON MAN: Cash only.

MELON MAN: No change, money cards, or credit cards.

The man notices Ellie and poochyena salivating in front of the watermelons.

MELON MAN: It's no use kid.

MELON MAN: If you want food, go deeper into town.

Coffee hands the man a 10 dollar bill.

COFFEE: I don't need the change.

COFFEE: In exchange though.

She shows a picture of a man with a phone number written on the bottom.

COFFEE: If you see this man, give me a call.

COFFEE: Thanks!

The man takes the bill and Coffee takes a watermelon. Coffee drives off and Ellie and poochyena stow away in the trunk of the car. The same big shiny rectangular sports car that caused that hit and run incident.

Coffee stops at a gas station and 2 cops approach her.

OFFICER 1: Excuse us.

OFFICER 2: We would like to check your baggage.

COFFEE: Something wrong?

OFFICER 1: Apparently a broker on the wanted list for illegal mushroom sales made a get away to this town.

COFFEE: What a coincidence.

COFFEE: I'm after that bad dude as well.

OFFICER 1: You're a Bad Dude Bounty Hunter?

OFFICER 2: We're gonna check out your trunk.

COFFEE: Go on ahead.

They open the trunk and to the surprise of all of them, they find Ellie and poochyena asleep.

OFFICER 1: Hey!

OFFICER 2: All right!

OFFICER 2: FREEZE!

The cops pull out their guns and handcuffs.

COFFEE: Now wait a minute!

OFFICER 1: Stay still!

COFFEE: I don't know anything about this.

OFFICER 1: Turn around and put your hands on the ground!

COFFEE: What are you doing?

OFFICER 2: Now put your hands on the ground!

COFFEE: Let go of me!

OFFICER 2: HURRY UP!

Ellie and poochyena wake up from the commotion and slip away onto the streets.

Ellie and poochyena walk farther into the city.

ELLIE: (singing) Food food food foody.

ELLIE: (singing) Do you have any?

ELLIE: (singing) Oh, you don't?

ELLIE: (singing) Oh, you do?

ELLIE: Ellie is so hungry.

They spot the mushroom dealer, Dom, carrying a bag. He is eating a hotdog and suddenly Ellie and  
poochyena rush toward him.

ELLIE: Meanie!

DOM: What?

Ellie grabs him.

ELLIE: (shaking him) Gimme gimme gimme something to Ellie!

DOM: Darn it.

DOM: You cut that out!

A man dragging a coffin behind him with a rope, approaches Dom.

SHAFT: HEY!

SHAFT: Dom, i won't let you tell me you forgot who i am.

DOM: Lets see.

SHAFT: Come on!

SHAFT: Remember already!

SHAFT: I'm the Shaft that bought mushrooms from you.

DOM: I really can't recall.

SHAFT: You do want to know why i drag an empty coffin around like this, don't you?

SHAFT: It's because i'm going to go home after putting your corpse inside.

A truck drives by and runs over the coffin.

ELLIE: Rest in pieces.

DOM: What was what for whom?

SHAFT: My big bro ate a mushroom he bought from you and laughed and laughed and twisted his intestines to death!

DOM: That sure is a funny way to die.

DOM: HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!

SHAFT: SHUT UP!

SHAFT: Speaking of which, it's all your fault.

DOM: That's what i call an unjust resentment.

ELLIE: Ellie is hungry.

SHAFT: TAKE THIS!

He pulls out a grenade launcher.

Dom runs off and mushrooms drop from his bag.

SHAFT: GET BACK HERE YOU KILLER!

SHAFT: DARN IT.

Shaft runs after Dom.

ELLIE: (looking at the mushrooms on the ground) Food!

Poochyena eats one immediately.

ELLIE: Hey wait a minute, poochyena!

ELLIE: We have to share.

Poochyena starts to hick up and begins to hop uncontrollably.

ELLIE: Poochyena!

Ellie sniffs a mushroom.

ELLIE: (talking to herself) Are these bad mushrooms?

2 hours later, close to camp, a plate with a single mushroom lies on top of the tree stomp. Vivi approaches it. Ellie and poochyena look from the shadows.

VIVI: (looking at the mushroom and talking to herself) Is this for real?

Vivi takes it and eats it.

VIVI: Delicious!

She walks away.

Moments later, another plate with a single mushroom is left on the tree stomp. Zet approaches it. Ellie and poochyena continue looking from the shadows.

ZET: (looking at the mushroom and talking to himself) This really can't be happening.

ZET: (looking at the mushroom and talking to himself) Can it?

ZET: (looking at the mushroom and talking to himself) This really has no way of happening.

Zet picks it up, eats it, and walks away satisfied.

Moments later, yet another plate with a single mushroom is left on the tree stomp. Max gives it a good look. He casually walks by the table and swipes the mushroom into his mouth while walking away. Ellie and poochyena continue looking from the shadows.

A few minutes later at camp, Max, Zet, and Vivi start to act strange.

Vivi walks toward the cactus she had been using as her personal toliet, when she starts to hick up and her eyes turn dull.

Zet walks by a big bonsai tree, then he stops near it, hicks up, and his eyes turn dull.

Near the bikes, Max walks up to his bike, then he hicks up, and his eyes turn dull. He hallucinates and starts walking without actually moving closer to his bike. He hallucinates and sees that his bike is moving slowly in front of him and away from him and he walks after it without really moving.

Near the cactus tree, Vivi sees the sky rising endlessly.

Near the bonsai tree, Zet makes pleasent conversation with the bonsai tree and laughs.

ZET: (hallucinating) Hey, the world really is a great place.

He scratches his head.

ZET: (hallucinating) Ha ha ha ha ha!

ZET: (hallucinating) Did i just say something?

Max, still hallucinating, continues to chase after his moving bike slowly. He encounters a talking croagunk and stops.

CROAGUNK: Hey boy.

CROAGUNK: This is your life and you seem to be chasing after someone or something you want or want back.

CROAGUNK: You know that, right?

MAX: (hallucinating) An obnoxious frog pokemon.

Max continues to hallucinate and walk.

CROAGUNK: Good luck in getting who or what you seek.

CROAGUNK: I hope you get it.

Ellie and poochyena watch Max stepping on the same spot over and over again, trying to get to his bike.

Near the cactus tree, Vivi sees a mouth appear on the cactus and it spits out water. Spit begins to overflow from the cactus' mouth and she is submerged in water, with dozens of fish pokemon swimming around her.

Ellie and poochyena watch Vivi swim the strokes, standing up near the cactus tree.

Near the bonsai tree, Zet continues to converse with the bonsai tree.

ZET: (hallucinating) Yeah, that's it.

ZET: (hallucinating) I now know the way of the bonsai tree.

ZET: (hallucinating) Ha ha ha ha ha!

ZET: (hallucinating) By the way, who am i anyway?

Ellie and poochyena walk by.

ELLIE: So the mushrooms are inedible after all.

Poochyena nods in agreement.

Ellie and poochyena watch "Hot Shot" on Ellie's laptop.

PUNCH: So as you can tell, it's time for another episode of "Hot Shot".

JUDY: We'll introduce you to more and more bounties this week.

JUDY: So batting first for us today is.

PUNCH: (shows Dom's picture) This man is Dom Walker.

PUNCH: (showing Dom's picture) He is wanted for selling illegal mushrooms.

ELLIE: (surprised) That's the guy we just saw.

JUDY: The bounty reward is a conservative 1200 dollars.

ELLIE: Judy is a cowgirl, poochyena.

ELLIE: We earn money and buy food.

ELLIE: Poochyena, you're a cow pokemon now.

Ellie and poochyena get on her bike.

ELLIE: (sitting on her bike with poochyena on her head) Here we go.

ELLIE: (sitting on her bike with poochyena on her head) Hello.

Ellie jets off.

At the police station, Coffee is being interrogated.

OFFICER: Hey, don't underestimate the police!

COFFEE: I really don't know anything.

OFFICER: Then why did you have a strange kid and a poochyena in the trunk of your car?

The policeman's phone rings and he picks it up.

OFFICER: (on the phone) Hello!

OFFICER: (on the phone) Oh, it's you Sally.

OFFICER: (on the phone) Really!

OFFICER: (on the phone) You're so hopeless.

He turns away from Coffee.

OFFICER: (on the phone) I told you so many times not to call me at work.

Through the window, Coffee spots Ellie and poochyena ride by.

OFFICER: (on the phone) Yeah yeah and that's it.

OFFICER: (on the phone) I mean, i didn't mean it that way when i said "that's it".

She carefully grabs her keys and escapes.

OFFICER: (on the phone) Yeah, like that.

OFFICER: (on the phone) I love you Sally.

OFFICER: (on the phone) Got it.

OFFICER: (on the phone) Tonight at 7 it is.

OFFICER: (on the phone) Goodbye!

He hangs up and sees that Coffee is gone. Outside, she drives away.

OFFICER: HEY!

At an outdoors diner, Shaft speedily eats flavored ice. Sitting a table away are 3 old men named Carl, Jobin, and Antonio.

ANTONIO: What's wrong with you young'un?

ANTONIO: Looking like that.

CARL: Did your woman run off without you?

JOBIN: What to say.

SHAFT: None of your business you old geezers.

Shaft spots Ellie and poochyena ride by and he tries to finish the ice quickly and gets a brain freeze style headache.

ANTONIO: Yeah sonny, that's for eating it all at once.

CARL: They say when you're in a hurry, go around.

JOBIN: Is that right?

Ellie stops outside of town.

ELLIE: (looking around) I don't see him around here.

She spots the big shiny rectangular sports car again.

ELLIE: Eureka!

ELLIE: It's that hit and run car again.

In the car that looks almost exactly like Coffee's car, Dom tends to the mushrooms growing on bark.

DOM: (talking to himself) I'm sure they never even dreamed that i was raising these in here.

He plucks one and tosses it into a full bag.

DOM: (talking to himself) This one is bad.

DOM: (talking to himself) Well, making an emergency stop here was the only miscalculation i had.

He turns around and Ellie and poochyena startle him.

ELLIE: Were you surprised?

DOM: I was.

DOM: Who are you freaks?

ELLIE: Why are you here?

DOM: That's my line.

DOM: How did you get in here in the first place?

ELLIE: The door was open.

DOM: Is that so?

Ellie points 2 water guns at Dom.

ELLIE: (pointing 2 water guns at him) Culprit of the hit and run, prepare to get arrested.

ELLIE: (pointing 2 water guns at him) Splash time.

She pulls the triggers and water sprays out. Dom runs away.

ELLIE: (chasing after him) WAIT WAIT WAIT!

Ellie and poochyena chase after him.

They run some more. A train is about to cross and Shaft and the watermelon vender, in his truck, wait side by side. Shaft spots Dom and Ellie, while the train passes by. Dom has gotten himself on top of it. Shaft punches out the watermelon vender, takes his truck, and drives after the train. He climbs onto the train and confronts Dom.

SHAFT: Don't think you can get away from me this time!

He pulls out his grenade launcher and fires at Dom and Dom dodges.

Coffee catches up with the train and she pulls out her own grenade launcher.

COFFEE: GET OUT OF MY WAY, NOW!

She fires at Shaft and misses.

Ellie and poochyena chase after the train on her bike. Ellie, with poochyena on her head, hops off the bike, jumps on Coffee's head, and grabs onto the train.

ELLIE: (hanging on the train) Go poochyena!

Poochyena runs after Dom and he bites one of the mushroom bags Dom was carrying.

DOM: (trying to hold onto his bag of mushrooms) Come on.

DOM: (trying to hold onto his bag of mushrooms) Let go of me!

Poochyena tosses back the bag and it flies into Shaft's face. Shaft loses his grip and falls from the train and through Coffee's windshield. Coffee's car flips over and explodes. Both miraculously survive.

Ellie runs after Dom and makes threatening gestures.

ELLIE: BOO!

A miltank is standing on the train tracks. The train suddenly starts to stop and Dom falls off the train, in front of the cow. Ellie lands on top of him. The train then stops.

ELLIE: (sitting on Dom) Gotcha!

DOM: Wait!

DOM: These mushrooms are worth 100 dollars each.

DOM: Let me go and i'll give them to you.

ELLIE: (sitting on Dom) Why?

DOM: Think about which one is worth more.

ELLIE: (sitting on Dom) I don't know.

DOM: Are you an idiot?

DOM: Take the mushrooms!

ELLIE: (sitting on Dom) Okay!

Ellie takes the bag and tosses it in the air.

Poochyena talks to the miltank.

POOCHYENA: (Subtitles) Thank you.

MILTANK: (Subtitles) Oh it's no problem.

It is now sunset at camp. Max is sitting on his bike. Vivi regains consciousness near the cactus tree, with thorns in her mouth. Zet wakes up with a leaf on his face.

Ellie runs into the tent with the bag.

ELLIE: Yahoo!

ELLIE: Dinner!

ELLIE: Mushroom!

In the tent, the rest of the team talks about what Ellie and poochyena.

VIVI: 100 dollars each?

VIVI: Really!

ZET: That sure would make some money.

VIVI: Are these real?

A policeman approaches the tent outside and Zet, Vivi, and poochyena walk outside.

OFFICER: Excuse me.

OFFICER: I'm with the police.

OFFICER: I want to ask a few questions about Dom, an illegal mushroom dealer.

ZET: Unfortunately, we have no clue.

VIVI: I'm sorry we can't be of any help.

ELLIE: Ellie knows who that.

Zet and Vivi cover Ellie's mouth. Zet and Vivi laugh nervously.

VIVI: (holding her hand on Ellie's mouth) Don't mind her!

Ellie struggles free.

ELLIE: In exchange, i got.

They cover her mouth again.

ZET: (holding his hand on Ellie's mouth) Really!

VIVI: (holding her hand on Ellie's mouth) She is a troublesome kid.

Max walks outside, still dazed from the mushroom he ate earlier, holding the bag of mushrooms.

OFFICER: Please stand aside!

He tests the bag of mushrooms with a scanner.

OFFICER: They're okay.

OFFICER: You must really like shitake mushrooms.

OFFICER: Well, sorry to bother you.

The policeman leaves.

2 hours later, Zet serves up dinner.

ZET: Heres dinner.

MAX: Whats on the menu?

ZET: Shitake stew, shitake salad, shitake stir fry, and a shitake dessert.

ELLIE: YAY YAY!

Ellie starts devouring the food like a snorlacks.

VIVI: How many mushrooms do we have anyway?

MAX: No!

MAX: I can't eat anymore of those Madness Mushrooms.

ZET: Quit complaining and be thankful that we have anything to eat at all!

ELLIE: (eating) Thank You!

**This was another sad happy funny strange dangerous action packed adventure for the team, but mostly for Ellie and poochyena. For a 6 year old and a pokemon, Ellie and poochyena have proven themselves worth of being Bad Dude Bounty Hunters. Stay curious my friends!**


	22. Empty memories

While Vivi gains and waste money betting on pokemon races, a package addressed to her arrives at the camp site, containing an old beta tape, prompting Max and Zet to look for an appropriate device to view its contents. They go to the small abandoned town of Assa to look for said device.

At camp, Zet hangs clothes out to dry and he tells Ellie a story.

ZET: (hanging up clothes) So the torkoal took him to a palace called Ryugujou as a reward.

ELLIE: Ryugujou you say?

ZET: (hanging up clothes) Yeah!

ZET: (hanging up clothes) At that palace, they held a welcome party for him.

ZET: (hanging up clothes) Beautiful sights and scrumptious feasts.

ZET: (hanging up clothes) Woopers and magikarps swam about and so he spent his time as if in a dream.

ELLIE: I see.

MAX: (listening a few feet away) I haven't eaten fried ramen noodles in quite a while.

ZET: (hanging up clothes) Days passed before he knew it and when he was about to go back, he was  
given the tamatabo as a gift.

ELLIE: Was it yummy?

ZET: (hanging up clothes) It's not food.

ZET: (hanging up clothes) It's a chest with treasure inside.

MAX: (listening a few feet away) I haven't seen any treasure in quite a while either.

ZET: (hanging up clothes) You 2 are so tasteless.

ZET: (hanging up clothes) This is an old fantasy tale.

ELLIE: The torkoal's tamatabo.

ZET: (hanging up clothes) What were you listening to?

Ellie points to the right and a delivery truck with a torkoal painted on it, drives into camp and delivers a package.

Vivi peddals back to the camp site.

VIVI: (talking to herself while peddaling on her bike) I should quit with the horse pokemon now.

She stops her bike and parks it near a tree, a few feet away from camp. Zet is waiting for her with a package in his hand.

ZET: (holding the package in his hand) Pay up 63 dollars.

VIVI: Where did that come from?

ZET: (holding the package in his hand) This was for you miss Vivi.

VIVI: For me?

ZET: (holding the package in his hand) Ever hear of cash on delivery.

ZET: (holding the package in his hand) To top it off, theres no return address.

ZET: (holding the package in his hand) I had no choice but to accept it.

Vivi walks back to her bike, gets on it, and takes off.

ZET: (holding the package in his hand) Hey wait!

ZET: (holding the package in his hand) HEY!

ZET: (holding the package in his hand) I WANT MY MONEY BACK NOW.

MAX: (looking at Vivi peddal off) Shes a busy girl.

VIVI: (talking to herself while peddaling on her bike) Could it be a collection agency from the life extension firm?

VIVI: (talking to herself while peddaling on her bike) Could it be?

VIVI: (talking to herself while peddaling on her bike) Oh i just have too many things it could be.

VIVI: (talking to herself while peddaling on her bike) Time for Vivi's famous disappearing act.

Back at camp, Max and Zet talk about Vivi's odd reaction to her package.

ZET: Don't you think it's fishy for a girl who always claims other people's property as her own, to run away from something thats her?

MAX: She does have a criminal history.

ZET: I should do an explosives test and a biochemical test, just in case.

ZET: No!

ZET: I should return this to the postal service and have them refund the money i paid for her sake.

Max rips open the package.

ZET: HEY MAX.

ZET: STOP!

From it, a rectangular black box slips out and Max examines it.

MAX: (holding the video tape in his hands) What the heck is this?

ZET: Does it make any ticking noises?

MAX: (holding the video tape in his hands) No and now that i look at it some more, it looks like an old type of video disk.

Ellie finds info on the internet.

ELLIE: (on her laptop) I'VE GOT DATA.

Data from the postal service is received!

Zet reads the web page.

ZET: (looking at the laptop screen) The sender is a nonprofit nunnery in Europa!

ELLIE: (on her laptop) There's more.

ZET: (looking at the laptop screen) From Ploto Prison, to Arcany Actress' Studio, to Uran Observatory, and finally Vis's News Network.

ZET: (looking at the laptop screen) Forwarded, forwarded, and forwarded some more.

ZET: (looking at the laptop screen) This thing has been all over Kalos.

ELLIE: (on her laptop) Here!

ZET: (looking at the laptop screen) Due to the travel wear and tear of this item, some of the data on this tape has been lost over time.

MAX: (holding the video tape in his hands) An antique.

Poochyena sniffs the box.

On the streets of Larz, Max and Zet peddal to a video antique shop.

ZET: (talking to Max while peddaling on his bike) It seems to be some type of video tape.

ZET: (talking to Max while peddaling on his bike) An older version of a video device from the good old days.

ZET: (talking to Max while peddaling on his bike) Shes the one that ran away.

ZET: (talking to Max while peddaling on his bike) She has no right to complain, even if we sell it off.

MAX: (talking to Zet while peddaling on his bike) You think it will sell?

ZET: (talking to Max while peddaling on his bike) They say hes a maniac when it comes to 20th century devices.

ZET: (talking to Max while peddaling on his bike) I'm sure he'd buy it.

MAX: (talking to Zet while peddaling on his bike) I just don't think this is worth anything.

ZET: (talking to Max while peddaling on his bike) The real worth of treasures like this can't be determined from the outside.

ZET: (talking to Max while peddaling on his bike) You may be surprised at how much you can sell it for.

They arrive at the entrance of the shop and a man watches an old television show.

ZET: I need to get enough to cover th charges at least.

Zet walks in.

ZET: EXCUSE ME!

MAN: (watching TV) Quiet!

The show's characters and words are then seen and heard by Max and Zet.

WOMAN: Everything about this city is different from Minny, where we were before.

WOMAN: Hey brother, are you sure we can get along well here?

GUY: To tell the truth, i wasn't so sure that we could, but i'm sure we'll be all right.

GUY: Because i'm here with my twin sister.

WOMAN: Thanks!

GUY: Oh man, i have to work in the morning.

WOMAN: Good night.

GUY: Good night!

Closing credits are displayed.

MAN: (watching TV) MAN, that was good.

MAN: (watching TV) TV shows from the 20th century are still awesome.

The man stops the tape.

MAN: On the other hand, TV shows as of late are not as good as they were in the 90's.

ZET: I have something you would want to watch.

The man stands up and yells at a curious Max.

MAN: HEY HEY HEY, YOU CAN'T DO THAT!

MAN: No touching kid.

MAN: Don't you know that touching too much can screw up electrical appliances?

MAN: Sheesh, this is why i hate little kids that can't keep their hands to themselves.

Max spits on a VCR and the man screams some more.

MAN: IDIOT IDIOT IDIOT IDIOT!

MAN: SHEESH!

MAN: WHAT THE HECK DO YOU BOYS WANT?

MAN: WHAT DO YOU HAVE AGAINST ME?

ZET: We got nothing against you pal.

ZET: (shows him the video tape and then puts it on the table) We just have something we want you to buy from us.

MAN: Woah woah woah!

MAN: Is that a beta cassette?

MAN: That's amazing.

MAN: Where did you get a hold of this?

MAN: This is a rare find kid.

MAN: It's close to a miracle that this thing exists in one piece.

ZET: What is beta?

MAN: Never heard of it?

MAN: Do you want me to explain it to you?

MAN: Back in the 20th century, they didn't use disks like we do to record movies.

MAN: They used things called videotapes, which are in cassettes like this.

MAN: It's not digital.

MAN: It's analog and to top it off, it's magnetic.

MAN: Yeah, magnetic.

MAN: They were recording with electromagnetic signals.

MAN: Isn't that amazing?

MAN: However, a disagreement between the companies who created this technology, resulted in 2 standards, beta and VHS.

MAN: Beta had a small cassette for their day and the playback decks were compact and didn't take up much space.

MAN: You didn't get that much noise when using the special replay features like still frame and slow motion.

MAN: Also, because beta had high quality images, users who were into good graphics, supported it really heavily, but there begins the unfortunate history of the beta tape.

Max and Zet are extremely bored.

ZET: You don't need to tell us the whole sad story.

MAN: This is just the introduction.

ZET: I told you what we wanted.

ZET: So how is it?

ZET: Are you gonna buy it?

MAN: Well that depends on what's on it.

The man puts the tape into a deck and the monitor displays a public park and forestry. Suddenly, there is noise in the video.

ZET: Hey, what's wrong?

MAN: It's so hard to adjust the tracking for these early beta tapes.

The man turns knobs at the bottom of the tape deck.

MAN: (turning the knob on the deck) This way or this way.

The monitor displays the back of a brown redish headed girl standing by a beach. The girl turns around and suddenly the picture warps.

MAN: It's eating the tape.

Max starts kicking the tape deck and the man goes into a slight state of shock.

ZET: It's not getting any better.

Max completely smashes the deck and the picture goes blank.

MAX: It's not?

Elsewhere, at the pokemon dog races, Vivi watches with excitement.

VIVI: (watching from the stands and talking to herself) It's coming.

VIVI: (watching from the stands and talking to herself) You can do it boy.

The pokemon dogs cross the finish line and Vivi's choice wins.

VIVI: (watching from the stands and talking to herself) Dog pokemon are better than horse pokemon after all.

Back at the new camp site in Larz, Max and Zet talk.

MAX: My ship works better when i kick it.

ZET: You just don't know when to quit.

ZET: Brute force doesn't solve everything.

Ellie's laptop receives a live video call and Zet's types a button to answer it.

MAN: (on Ellie's laptop screen) REPAY ME FOR BREAKING MY DECK!

ZET: Not you again.

MAN: (on Ellie's laptop screen) You broke someone else's valuable machinery and you're not going to take responsibility for it?

ZET: Yeah and how are you going to take responsibility for our valuable tape?

MAN: (on Ellie's laptop screen) Early beta decks often eat tapes.

MAN: (on Ellie's laptop screen) In any case, i'll have you pay for the repair costs.

ZET: We'll call it even with the cost of the tape.

MAN: (on Ellie's laptop screen) NO WAY.

MAN: (on Ellie's laptop screen) I WANT!

Zet's types a button to disconnect the live video call.

ZET: The guy is crazy.

Ellie then gets on her laptop and finds info with in minutes.

ELLIE: (on her laptop) Hello beta deck.

ELLIE: (on her laptop) Theres just one of those.

ZET: Where is this?

ELLIE: (on her laptop) The Underground City Electrical Museum in Assa?

ZET: I'm going to figure out what is on that tape at any cost.

MAX: Is it really worth all the trouble?

Elsewhere, at the pokemon dog races, Vivi watches with excitement again.

VIVI: (watching from the stands and talking to herself) It's coming.

VIVI: (watching from the stands and talking to herself) GO GO GO!

The pokemon dogs cross the finish line and Vivi's choice wins again.

VIVI: (watching from the stands and talking to herself) YES!

VIVI: (watching from the stands and talking to herself) I GOT IT.

VIVI: (watching from the stands and talking to herself) I wonder if those boys and Ellie were sucking up all my luck all this time.

The next day, Max and Zet peddal towards the small abandoned town of Assa, which is quite far from the camp site.

Vivi calls Ellie, while at a noodle restaurant.

VIVI: (talking to Ellie on her walkie talkie cell phone radio) Hello Ellie.

She reaches Ellie on her walkie talkie cell phone radio, but the reception is bad.

ELLIE: (talking to Vivi on her walkie talkie cell phone radio) helllllloooooo!

ELLIE: (talking to Vivi on her walkie talkie cell phone radio) Ah, it's Vvvivi.

ELLIE: (talking to Vivi on her walkie talkie cell phone radio) Yoohoo!

VIVI: (talking to Ellie on her walkie talkie cell phone radio) HELLO!

VIVI: (talking to Ellie on her walkie talkie cell phone radio) What is this interference?

VIVI: (talking to Ellie on her walkie talkie cell phone radio) Where are all of you?

ELLIE: (talking to Vivi on her walkie talkie cell phone radio) We have a new camp site in Larz.

VIVI: (talking to Ellie on her walkie talkie cell phone radio) Larz!

VIVI: (talking to Ellie on her walkie talkie cell phone radio) Wait a minute, you all left me behind to go that far away?

ELLIE: (talking to Vivi on her walkie talkie cell phone radio) Max and Zet are.

The connection is lost.

Max and Zet arrive in Assa and they peddal to an old building.

ZET: (talking to Max while peddaling on his bike) All right, just a little longer.

MAX: (talking to Zet while peddaling on his bike) Is there really one left in a place like this?

ZET: (talking to Max while peddaling on his bike) Nothing ventured will lead to nothing gained.

They get to the building and when they go in the building, Zet reads a sign by an elevator.

ZET: 26th underground floor.

Max pushes the elevator button and nothing happens.

ZET: It's not moving.

Max opens the door with his 19 inch steel bar.

ZET: The cable broke, so it's stuck.

Max and Zet slide down the elevator cable and the car above them suddenly falls. They quickly dodge and grab pipes in the walls.

The journey to the 26th basement floor becomes more bizarre and perilous with each step.

ZET: (walking through water) Why are we going through all of this?

MAX: (walking through water) It just shows you that treasure hunting isn't easy.

ZET: (walking through water) Treasure you say?

ZET: (walking through water) What was the treasure we were after?

MAX: (walking through water) The tamatabo, was it?

ZET: (walking through water) I kinda see why the man turned into an old geezer after opening the tamatabo.

MAX: (walking through water) Even if we head back now, we're not gonna be any younger.

ZET: (stops and stares at his legs that are in water) This is some ryugujou.

ZET: (stops and stares at his legs that are in water) Where did that Vivi go in the first place?

Elsewhere, at the pokemon dog races, Vivi watches with excitement yet again.

VIVI: (watching from the stands and talking to herself) It's coming.

VIVI: (watching from the stands and talking to herself) GO GO GO!

The pokemon dogs cross the finish line and Vivi's choice loses.

VIVI: (watching from the stands and talking to herself) Oh well.

VIVI: (watching from the stands and talking to herself) I did all i could do.

VIVI: (watching from the stands and talking to herself) Races are all about luck anyway.

Max and Zet reach the 26th basement floor.

MAX: (looking at a sign) Is it here?

ZET: (looking at a sign) It's here.

MAX: (looking at a sign) All right.

They find a shelf of tape decks.

MAX: (looking at the shelf of tape decks) Is this it?

ZET: (looking at the shelf of tape decks) Yeah, this has gotta be it.

MAX: (looking at the shelf of tape decks) Which one are we taking back?

ZET: (looking at the shelf of tape decks) Let's see.

ZET: (looking at the shelf of tape decks) Well, bigger is better they say.

They return to the camp site with a tape deck and an old TV set that can run on batteries. Zet tries to shove the tape into the deck, but it doesn't fit.

MAX: What's wrong?

ZET: (trying to put the tape into the deck) The size.

MAX: Isn't it all right?

ZET: (trying to put the tape into the deck) It's not going in.

MAX: Force it in.

ZET: (trying to put the tape into the deck) I don't think that will work.

Ellie pops up.

ELLIE: (looking at the tape and deck) That's not it.

MAX and ZET: Huh!

ELLIE: (looking at the tape and deck) This is a VHS device, so you can't see the tape.

MAX and ZET: Huh!

ELLIE: (looking at the tape and deck) It won't play beta tapes.

MAX and ZET: HUH!

A few yards away from camp, Ellie's laptop rings with an incoming live video call. Poochyena walks to it and answers the live video call. It is Vivi.

VIVI: (looking and talking on her walkie talkie cell phone radio monitor) Hello!

VIVI: (looking and talking on her walkie talkie cell phone radio monitor) It's me.

Vivi's communicator displays poochyena and Vivi frowns. Poochyena talks to Vivi in his own language and Vivi's right eye twitches. Ellie goes to her laptop.

ELLIE: (her voice in the background) Poochyena, who are you talking to?

ELLIE: (looking and talking to Vivi on her laptop screen) Oh it's Vivi.

VIVI: (looking and talking to Ellie on her walkie talkie cell phone radio monitor) I'm glad theres an organism there that i can talk to.

ELLIE: (looking and talking to Vivi on her laptop screen) What is it?

VIVI: (looking and talking to Ellie on her walkie talkie cell phone radio monitor) Was there anyone who went there to visit me?

ELLIE: (looking and talking to Vivi on her laptop screen) Visitors you say?

VIVI: (looking and talking to Ellie on her walkie talkie cell phone radio monitor) Like big hairy scary guys.

VIVI: (looking and talking to Ellie on her walkie talkie cell phone radio monitor) You know, guys that scream stuff like "Gimme back my money!" or "You're under arrest."?

ELLIE: (looking and talking to Vivi on her laptop screen) Yeah, there was one.

VIVI: (looking and talking to Ellie on her walkie talkie cell phone radio monitor) Huh!

VIVI: (looking and talking to Ellie on her walkie talkie cell phone radio monitor) What did he say?

ELLIE: (looking and talking to Vivi on her laptop screen) Something about repaying him, getting even, and then saying bye bye.

VIVI: (looking and talking to Ellie on her walkie talkie cell phone radio monitor) Okay!

VIVI: (looking and talking to Ellie on her walkie talkie cell phone radio monitor) Oh well.

VIVI: (looking and talking to Ellie on her walkie talkie cell phone radio monitor) Wheres Max and Zet?

ELLIE: (looking and talking to Vivi on her laptop screen) Zoned out and disappointed.

VIVI: (looking and talking to Ellie on her walkie talkie cell phone radio monitor) I see.

VIVI: (looking and talking to Ellie on her walkie talkie cell phone radio monitor) Thats how it is.

VIVI: (looking and talking to Ellie on her walkie talkie cell phone radio monitor) Oh well.

VIVI: (looking and talking to Ellie on her walkie talkie cell phone radio monitor) If they're so lonely without me, i guess i have no choice.

VIVI: (looking and talking to Ellie on her walkie talkie cell phone radio monitor) I'm coming back.

Elsewhere, right before night fall, another delivery truck with a Volbeat painted on it, drives into camp and delivers a different package.

ZET: (talking to the delivery man) No way.

ZET: (talking to the delivery man) Another package for that girl?

DELIVERY MAN: Thats right.

ZET: (talking to the delivery man) I won't accept it.

ZET: (talking to the delivery man) TAKE IT AND GO BACK!

DELIVERY MAN: Am i going to have to involve the law in this matter.

ZET: (talking to the delivery man) ALRIGHT!

ZET: (talking to the delivery man) You win.

Zet pays the delivery man the money and he leaves.

A few minutes later, Zet is still complaining.

ZET: (still angry) Why do i have to pay for her c o d, not once, but TWICE?

Max struggles with the package, but he ends up ripping it open.

He uncovers a VHS tape.

ELLIE: (looking at the tape) A VHS tape.

SPIKE: We can see this kind of tape on the beta deck?

ELLIE: (looking at the tape) Most people call them VCRs and Yes.

ELLIE: (looking at the tape) This mysterious VHS tape can be viewed on a VCR.

Vivi returns just as Ellie is about to get started on hooking up the VCR to the TV.

VIVI: Hey everybody.

VIVI: Long time no see.

Max and Zet stare angrily at Vivi.

After a few minutes, Ellie sets up the TV and the VCR. Everyone has a box of cheese crackers and a bottle of sugary juice in their hands, waiting for the video to start.

ELLIE: It's showtime.

ZET: Hold up.

Zet turns to Vivi.

ZET: If you wanna watch, you have to pay back th charges, with tax.

ZET: A total of 315 dollars and 90 cents.

VIVI: Oh fine.

Vivi reaches into her pocket and gives Zet 320 dollars and tells him to keep the change.

ZET: (gratefully grabs the money out of Vivi's hand) Thank you for your business maam and i hope you enjoy the movie.

VIVI: (sits back down to her spot) Yeah yeah yeah.

ZET: Ellie, hit it.

Ellie turns on the TV and presses play. The tape plays and shots of a beach are shown.

ZET: (watching the video) We have something.

ELLIE: (watching the video) What is this video about?

ZET: (watching the video) Watch and see.

A bashful 3 and a half year old Vivi and her friends from way back when are shown.

[video dialog begins]

VIVI: (younger version) Um!

VIVI: (younger version) Everyone decided to send a message to themselves 5 years in the future.

The girls break into laughter.

VIVI: (younger version) Oh come on.

VIVI: (younger version) Don't laugh!

A solo close up shot of Vivi is shown and Max and Zet are shocked.

VIVI: (younger version) Um!

VIVI: (younger version) This makes me wanna blush after all.

VIVI: (younger version) Eh!

VIVI: (younger version) There was something i wanted to say.

VIVI: (younger version) Good morning.

The girls laugh.

VIVI: (younger version) Oh nevermind!

Vivi stares wide eyed at the footage.

The shot changes and a younger Vivi's bedroom is shown.

VIVI: (younger version) Good morning future me.

VIVI: (younger version) Did you sleep well and did you wake up well?

VIVI: (younger version) Does the light, the wind, the air, and the smell feel brand new today?

VIVI: (younger version) Is each and every cell in your body awake now?

VIVI: (younger version) Today, you are who you are today.

VIVI: (younger version) You are an older and newer version of me.

VIVI: (younger version) Myself 5 years from now.

VIVI: (younger version) That's so far away for me that i can't even begin to imagine.

VIVI: (younger version) Am i alone or is there a wonderful boy next to me?

VIVI: (younger version) Well, knowing me, i'm sure i am troubling a lot of different people.

VIVI: (younger version) Even so, that's all right.

VIVI: (younger version) You may not be perfect, but you still have a lot to give.

VIVI: (younger version) Just remember, i will always be cheering you on.

The shot changes and a younger Vivi is seen in a cheerleading outfit.

VIVI: (younger version) And now for a big cheer from my heart.

VIVI: (younger version) Lets go ME.

VIVI: (younger version) GO GO GO GO ME.

VIVI: (younger version) WIN WIN WIN WIN.

VIVI: (younger version) DON'T YOU LOSE.

VIVI: (younger version) DON'T YOU LOSE.

VIVI: (younger version) ME ME!

VIVI: (younger version) DO YOUR BEST.

VIVI: (younger version) DO YOUR BEST.

Vivi continues staring at the footage and tears form in her eyes.

VIVI: (thinking inside her head) I can't remember.

The tape pauses on a still image of a younger Vivi.

VIVI: (younger version) In your time, i'm no longer here, but i am here today and i'll always be cheering for you, right here.

VIVI: (younger version) Cheering for you, my only self.

[video ends]

**Vivi sees a piece of her past, in the form of a VHS tape, before the train wreck and she still can't remember anything about her life before she was in that train wreck when she was younger, due to her amnesia. What does the future hold for Vivi and the rest of her team members? Keep reading to find out! Stay curious my friends!**


	23. Wild Riders

19 days have passed since Vivi saw that tape of her past and now Max and his team is in Kassing. The place that started it all for Max as a Bad Dude Bounty Hunter. While Max takes his bike in for maintenance, Zet and Vivi take on a group of cyber trolls who use computer viruses to terrorize cargo ships.

In the small desert part of Kassing, Max spots a biker take off in the distance and tries to hitch a ride, due to the fact that his bike having defects. The biker keeps riding right past Max and leaves him standing next to his somewhat broken bike.

Elsewhere, in the park, Vivi sits on her bike waiting to strike the prey, along with Zet, Ellie, and poochyena, who are hiding close to her, by bushes.

VIVI: (siting on her bike) Really, this just doesn't suit my style to just sit and wait like this.

ZET: We pick our spot, then wait patiently.

ZET: That is the secret behind fishing for bad guys.

VIVI: (siting on her bike) Did you ever consider that maybe this was the wrong spot?

ZET: The bait has no right to complain.

ELLIE: What are we fishing for anyway?

ZET: Cyber trolls.

ZET: A group that earned the title "cyber trolls".

ELLIE: Trolls you say?

ZET: A group of people that like to attack small cargo ships and rob anything and everything from them.

ZET: They do it by hacking into the cargo ships' computerized motor function via their own tech devices.

ZET: They also love starting grief and arguments on the internet, just for the fun of it and because they have mostly empty lives.

ELLIE: Lets argue them all the way to jail.

VIVI: (siting on her bike) Whats the deal with Max not being involved in this stake out?

VIVI: (siting on her bike) He left to fix his bike and still hasn't shown up.

ZET: You know how Max is.

ZET: Whenever he is late for a mission or doesn't show up, he is usually in danger or doing something exciting without us.

ZET: I do have your curiousity though.

ZET: I wonder whats he doing right now and without giving us a heads up?

Elsewhere, Max sits next to his bike, when a truck pulls up. Max opens the side door.

MAX: You're late, Doohan's dad.

Inside, a 16 and a half year old boy named Mitch is listening to the radio with his headphones.

Max looks a little further into the truck and notices that Doohan is not in the truck.

MITCH: (listening to the radio) YEAH!

MITCH: (listening to the radio) Go go go!

MAX: Hey!

MAX: HEY!

Max unplugs the headphones.

RADIO: Strike three.

RADIO: Batterout!

RADIO: He just let that one slide by and that's the game.

Mitch kicks the radio and ends up crushing it.

MITCH: (talking to himself and not even noticeing Max) MAN!

MITCH: (talking to himself and not even noticeing Max) WHY DIDN'T THEY JUST SEND IN A PINCH HITTER?

MITCH: (talking to himself and not even noticeing Max) IDIOTS!

MITCH: (talking to himself and not even noticeing Max) ATEBAK IS GETTING OLD.

MITCH: (talking to Max) Don't you think so?

MAX: Where the heck is Doohan?

MITCH: The repair boy is kinda busy right now.

MITCH: I'm Mitch, his friend, neighbor, and assistant.

MITCH: Nice to meet you.

On the road, Max's bike rides in the back of Mitch's truck and they are out of the desert within minutes. It was a small desert that was easy to travel through.

MITCH: (driving) Man, they were really great when they won the pennant 14 years ago.

MITCH: (driving) They just kept hitting the ball one after another and turned losing games around.

MITCH: (driving) Especially when Holl, Rondy, and Blonket hit consecutive homers.

MITCH: (driving) I really wish you could've heard it and here the crowd go wild.

MITCH: (driving) Hey, do people often say you don't talk much?

MAX: Hey, do people often say you talk too much?

MITCH: (driving) HA HA HA HA HA!

MITCH: (driving) I guess i had that coming.

MITCH: (driving) Kinda!

MITCH: (driving) Thats the swordfish back there, right?

MAX: Yeah!

MITCH: (driving) That's the amazing bike that Doohan built, right?

MAX: I don't know if he built it or bought it.

MAX: What i do know is that it has become a part of me.

MITCH: (driving) I hear ya.

MITCH: (driving) Us Blue Roven fans feel like we fell for some wicked woman more than once.

MITCH: (driving) Really!

MITCH: (driving) I can't remember how many times i've thought about giving up on the Blue Ravens' baseball team.

They enter into Doohan's drive way and the front of Doohan's dad's car explodes.

MILES: Not again.

They get out of the truck and walk into the garage.

MITCH: YO, repair boy.

Doohan walks out to check out Max's swordfish and the back of his shirt has smoke on it.

MAX: Hey!

MAX: Long time no see.

DOOHAN: Yeah and nice to see you.

DOOHAN: Mitch, where's the checklist?

MITCH: It's out there.

MITCH: I put it on the bike's body.

MAX: Hes good at what he does.

MITCH: I think it's useless.

MITCH: I can tell by looking at it that the swordfish is at least 5 years old.

DOOHAN: Mitch!

DOOHAN: Give me the nuts, bolts, and screws.

MITCH: How are you going to fix Max's bike with something you eat.

DOOHAN: No you idiot, the kinda nuts used in mechanics.

MITCH: Yeah yeah.

MITCH: You really are some slave driver.

Max looks at Doohan's dad's car.

MAX: (looking at Doohan's dad's car) This is a dangerously occupation.

Elsewhere, back at the park, the cyber trolls make an appearence.

ZET: (talking to Vivi on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) Is it them?

On her bike, Vivi looks around and the big van with the cyber trolls drive past Vivi at 58 miles per hour.

VIVI: (peddaling on her bike and talking to Zet on her walkie talkie cell phone radio) It happened so fast and they almost ran me over.

VIVI: (peddaling on her bike and talking to Zet on her walkie talkie cell phone radio) Where are they now?

ZET: (talking to Vivi on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) They're here and more ready than i thought they'd be.

ZET: (talking to Vivi on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) I guess i used bad luck bait.

VIVI: (peddaling on her bike and talking to Zet on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) Hey, you better watch what you say and how you say it to me.

The cyber trolls, Mark, Ruth, and George, shoot a harpoon at a very small abandoned motor boat.

GEORGE: This is a good looking machine.

GEORGE: Attacking the well off people that made that boat and giving to the poor is human equality.

GEORGE: Don't you think so?

RUTH: (reeling in the very small motor boat towards the inside of a big high tech van) Ha ha ha ha.

RUTH: (reeling in the very small motor boat towards the inside of a big high tech van) I get it.

RUTH: (reeling in the very small motor boat towards the inside of a big high tech van) This is what people call social reform.

They real the very small motor boat into their big van.

GEORGE: Yeah.

GEORGE: It's only right for us, the poor, to take from them.

Vivi peddals toward them.

MARK: (looking out the window of the big van) Something's coming.

GEORGE: Is it the cops?

Vivi stops in front of their van and behind the small motor boat.

VIVI: (on her bike with a gun in her hand and her communicator in the other) Hi!

VIVI: (on her bike with a gun in her hand and her communicator in the other) That's enough.

GEORGE: (raising his hands up) A Bad Dude Bounty Hunter hunting.

GEORGE: (holding his hands up) Mark!

MARK: (quickly pushes a button) You picked the wrong bounty heads to target.

Mark readies the 2nd harpoon thats on top of the van and Zet sees it.

ZET: (talking to Vivi on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) VIVI, ABOVE YOU.

Vivi is harpooned and peddals away while losing control of her bike.

VIVI: (on her bike with a gun in her hand and her communicator in the other) What just happened?

VIVI: (on her bike with a gun in her hand and her communicator in the other) This i hate.

Vivi peddals on her bike recklessly and almost crashes into Zet on his bike. She then quickly puts her gun in her backpack.

VIVI: (peddaling on her bike and talking to Zet on her walkie talkie cell phone radio) Sorry and it's not me.

Mark spots Zet on his bike, peddaling towards the van from behind.

MARK: (looking at the rear view mirror of the big van) Ruth!

MARK: (looking at the rear view mirror of the big van) Theres another one behind us and he is a lot older than the other one.

RUTH: (looking at the rear view mirror of the big van) I know.

RUTH: (looking at the rear view mirror of the big van) What a strange looking bike.

ZET: (talking to himself while peddaling towards the van with a gun in his hand) I'll stop you yet.

They harpoon Zet with the van roof harpoon and just like Vivi, he peddals away from the van slowly, while losing control of his bike.

Vivi continues to peddal all over the area, near the van, recklessly.

VIVI: (peddaling on her bike and talking to Zet on her walkie talkie cell phone radio) Help me out!

ZET: (peddaling on his bike and talking to Vivi on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) I have my own troubles at the moment.

The cyber trolls floor it and manages to get away from Zet and Vivi. Not only that, but the both of them are in shock to see that the abandoned motor boat is moving right behind them without it being attached to the harpoon.

Back at Doohan's garage, Max looks at old pictures on the wall.

Outside the garage, on the drive way and near the streets, Mitch and Doohan tunes up Max's bike.

DOOHAN: (talking to his old bike) Looks like hes taken you on quite a few wild rides.

DOOHAN: Mitch, you can stop twisting that bolt.

MITCH: The air pump you have is all worn down.

DOOHAN: I know that.

MITCH: Not only that, but the air in the front tire is almost gone and the kick stand needs replacing.

DOOHAN: It doesn't need one.

MITCH: But it's noisy and it trembles.

DOOHAN: If you cut the kick stand off and put in a new one, you might end up making the hole where the old kick stand is, too big and if that happens, you won't be able to put in the new one.

DOOHAN: Just hurry up and polish over the scars of the bike.

MITCH: You may not know this, but scar polish remover isn't popular anymore.

MITCH: Why don't you just paint over it?

Max walks up to them, without them being aware of it.

DOOHAN: Enough already.

MITCH: And if you change the material of the wheels, the bike can move along easier.

DOOHAN: Either a person uses a machine or it uses them.

DOOHAN: Which is it?

MITCH: I wasn't exactly.

DOOHAN: Just go to the nearest hardware store to get some supplies!

Mitch then gets in his truck and leaves for the nearest hardware store.

Max picks up a pointy screw from the drive way.

MAX: (holding the pointy screw in his hand) You haven't changed a bit, dangerous Doohan.

MAX: (holding the pointy screw in his hand) At this rate, another assistant is gonna leave you.

The pointy screw punctures Max's finger and his thumb starts to bleed a little. Doohan smiles.

DOOHAN: Well i guess i'm just like this old swordfish of mine, Max.

DOOHAN: I'm just trying to make a point.

MAX: Thats a very clever choice of words.

DOOHAN: On a serious note, if you keep being reckless with it, he'll end up throwing you off a bridge someday.

MAX: Unfortunately, dangerous Doohan, i'm a lot like you when it comes to living life on the reckless side.

DOOHAN: You got me on that one.

DOOHAN: By the way, i love your new spiky blue hair.

DOOHAN: The color blue looks good on a dude's head.

MAX: Thank you.

A delivery man named Reggie, pulls up in Doohan's drive way.

REGGIE: Sorry to keep you waiting.

REGGIE: I got something you don't see often.

REGGIE: Some scar polish remover for machines.

Max calls Vivi, who is at the camp site, in the park. Vivi answers her ringing walkie talkie cell phone radio.

VIVI: (talking to Max on her walkie talkie cell phone radio) Hello!

VIVI: (talking to Max on her walkie talkie cell phone radio) Oh, it's you.

VIVI: (talking to Max on her walkie talkie cell phone radio) The mysterious missing mystery boy.

VIVI: (talking to Max on her walkie talkie cell phone radio) Where are you right now?

MAX: (talking to Vivi on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) I'm still at Doohan's garage.

MAX: (talking to Vivi on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) How are you and the rest of our team doing?

VIVI: (talking to Max on her walkie talkie cell phone radio) Zet is rather busy right now.

VIVI: (talking to Max on her walkie talkie cell phone radio) Saying something about the cyber trolls' bike, boat, and ship tech abilities.

VIVI: (talking to Max on her walkie talkie cell phone radio) We had a run in with the 3 cyber trolls and we almost had them, but they were in a very big high tech van with 2 hidden harpoons.

VIVI: (talking to Max on her walkie talkie cell phone radio) Not only did they manage to escape me and Zet, but they stole a motor boat with them.

MAX: (talking to Vivi on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) Back up!

MAX: (talking to Vivi on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) Did you just say boat and ship tech abilities?

Zet takes Vivi's walkie talkie cell phone radio, out of her hand and talks to Max.

ZET: (talking to Max on Vivi's walkie talkie cell phone radio) It's a bike slash boat slash ship virus attack.

ZET: (talking to Max on Vivi's walkie talkie cell phone radio) We got a bike slash boat slash ship virus attack.

VIVI: (talking to Zet) Thats the same thing.

ZET: (talking to Max on Vivi's walkie talkie cell phone radio) What scares me is that these 3 immensely clever cyber trolls have somehow figured out a way to control bikes through the use of technology and when i say control, i mean that they can hack into other people's bikes.

ZET: (talking to Max on Vivi's walkie talkie cell phone radio) Also, the cyber trolls have somehow systematicly gained the ability to manipulate certain nano wires in the engines of ships and motor boats.

MAX: (talking to Zet on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) I don't get it.

MAX: (talking to Zet on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) Give me a simple explanation!

Ellie then takes Vivi's walkie talkie cell phone radio, out of Zet's hand and talks to Max.

ELLIE: (talking to Max on Vivi's walkie talkie cell phone radio) The cyber trolls have hacked into Zet and Vivi's bikes and their bikes are riding all over the park by themselves.

MAX: (talking to Zet on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) Well, i understood that much.

REGGIE: (talking to Doohan) I got something else for you that you might want to buy.

Reggie then pulls out a box that has a rare piece of technology in it.

REGGIE: (showing Doohan a mono computer inside a box) How about it?

REGGIE: (showing Doohan a mono computer inside a box) It's the newest old brand of a computer.

REGGIE: (showing Doohan a mono computer inside a box) You haven't seen this kind of tech around anywhere else, right?

DOOHAN: A mono computer you say?

REGGIE: (showing Doohan a mono computer inside a box) How about it?

REGGIE: (showing Doohan a mono computer inside a box) 1500, no wait, 1000 dollars and this fine machine is yours including the scar remover polish.

DOOHAN: A bargain, huh?

DOOHAN: When it's sold that cheap, you lose valuable money, even though it's still looks half way decent.

Max continues to walk and talk on his walkie talkie cell phone radio, in Doohan's drive way.

MAX: (talking on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) So who is in connection with them?

DOOHAN: Where did you get this?

MAX: (talking on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) A truck you say?

MAX: (talking on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) Any features?

REGGIE: (talking to Doohan) A purple piplup.

VIVI: (talking to Max on her walkie talkie cell phone radio) logo on it.

MAX and DOOHAN: An 18 wheeler delivery truck you say?

Max and Doohan look at each other.

3 hours later, Max returns to the camp site.

ZET: Are you sure about the info?

MAX: Yeah!

MAX: They apparently were dealing at the repair drive in.

ZET: I see.

ZET: Nobody would be suspicious of a delivery truck wandering about there.

MAX: So how are we going to counter the hacks?

ZET: Don't get harpooned.

There is a few seconds of silence.

MAX: And then what?

VIVI: Is that it?

Zet becomes furious.

ZET: They made a fool of me and they banged up my Hog Hammer.

ZET: Unlike someone i know, i always pay back what i owe.

VIVI: Thats a good quality i suppose.

MAX: I'm really not up for this.

Zet smiles.

ZET: I have an invoice from Doohan here.

ZET: Because they're physically sending the tech virus, they haven't developed a tech vaccine for it.

ZET: That is where this secret weapon of ours comes in handy.

Zet puts down a communicator.

VIVI: What Zet?

VIVI: That is just your normal walkie talkie communicator.

ZET: If you get infected by the tech virus, cut off the entire mini mono system.

ZET: Then, all navigation and communication will go down.

ZET: As i said, i will navigate you with this.

ZET: Because this is set to the frequency for an old communications' satellite, it has nothing to do with the mini mono system.

Max attaches the communicator on his swordfish. He then turns it on and he ends up getting a radio station.

RADIO: Oh, another run scored against the Blue Rovens.

MAX: (on his bike) This is some secret weapon i got here.

Max peddals off and Vivi follows.

Back at Doohan's garage, Mitch listens to the Blue Rovens game. Doohan hears it and glares at Mitch.

Elsewhere, at the repair drive in, Max and Vivi stop near 2 huge 18 wheeler delivery trucks that have a purple piplup painted on them.

MAX: (on his bike and talking to Zet and Vivi on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) It was a purple piplup, right?

VIVI: (on her bike and talking to Max on her walkie talkie cell phone radio) Yeah!

VIVI: (on her bike and talking to Max and Zet on her walkie talkie cell phone radio) A purple piplup.

ZET: (back at camp and is talking to Max and Vivi on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) There are two of them?

ZET: (back at camp and is talking to Max and Vivi on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) You know what, it might be a real courier service.

ZET: (back at camp and is talking to Max and Vivi on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) It's a matter of how to figure out if they're legit.

VIVI: (on her bike and talking to Max and Zet on her walkie talkie cell phone radio) That's easy.

VIVI: (on her bike and talking to Max and Zet on her walkie talkie cell phone radio) We shoot at them and the one that runs is the one we want.

MAX: (on his bike and talking to Zet and Vivi on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) This is the first time i agree with you on something.

ZET: (back at camp and is talking to Max and Vivi on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) Wait a minute!

BANG BANG BANG BANG!

Both Max and Vivi shoot twice at the 2 18 wheeler delivery trucks.

ZET: (back at camp and is talking to Max and Vivi on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) What are you gonna do if they're both real?

Both trucks flee.

MAX: (on his bike and talking to Zet and Vivi on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) They both ran.

VIVI: (on her bike and talking to Max and Zet on her walkie talkie cell phone radio) We didn't consider that option.

MAX: (peddaling and talking to Zet and Vivi on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) I'm trusting you with that one.

VIVI: (peddaling and talking to Max and Zet on her walkie talkie cell phone radio) I have to pay them back for what they did to me, too.

BANG BANG BANG BANG!

Vivi destroys the booster engines of one of the delivery trucks. The truck stops and Vivi stops in front of them.

TRUCKER 1: Forgive us!

TRUCKER 2: We'll pay the parking fee.

Vivi's right eye twitches.

Max continues chasing after the other truck.

MAX: (chasing after the other truck on his bike) I'll get you.

ZET: (back at camp and is talking to Max on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) Max!

ZET: (back at camp and is talking to Max on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) Draw them out!

Back at Doohan's garage, Mitch overhears Max and Zet's conversation on the radio.

ZET: (his voice on Mitch's portable radio) It'll be a mess if they let the virus go in there.

MAX: (his voice on Mitch's portable radio) I know!

Elsewhere, Max continues chasing the cyber trolls.

MAX: (chasing after the cyber trolls on his bike and talking to himself) So lets see what you all got.

GEORGE: (seeing Max chase after them on the rear view mirror) He's here.

MARK: (seeing Max chase after them on the rear view mirror) Waste of time.

BANG BANG!

Max rides right behind the huge truck and shoots at the harpoon.

MARK: (seeing Max chase after them on the rear view mirror) He's after the arm.

GEORGE: Hes not taking us seriously.

GEORGE: Ruth!

RUTH: Ready to go anytime.

GEORGE: Take this.

George releases the haul and behind the truck are dozens of harpoon guns.

RUTH: (talking to Max's reflection on the rear view mirror) Are you having fun yet?

Max dodges them.

MAX: (chasing after the cyber trolls on his bike and talking to himself) Nice try people.

Mark locks on to Spike.

MARK: Bingo!

Max barely dodges Mark's harpoon shot.

RUTH: (seeing Max chase after them on the rear view mirror) Hes holding up pretty well for just a kid.

Max is finally hit by a harpoon.

ZET: (still on the other line of Max's walkie talkie cell phone radio) Cut off the mono system!

MAX: (peddaling and talking to Zet on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) I'm trying it.

RUTH: (seeing Max chase after them on the rear view mirror) That idiot cut off his mono system.

MARK: Hey George.

RUTH: (seeing Max chase after them on the rear view mirror) And i think it's time for us to send him into space.

The cyber trolls' 18 wheeler truck is hit by a harpoon.

Elsewhere, back at Doohan's garage, Mitch runs in with the radio.

MITCH: (holding the radio in his hands) DOOHAN!

MITCH: (holding the radio in his hands) Listen to this!

They overhear Max and Zet's communication.

MITCH: (holding the radio in his hands) This is pretty bad.

ZET: (his voice on Mitch's portable radio) Align the D7!

ZET: (his voice on Mitch's portable radio) You did it before, right?

MAX: (his voice on Mitch's portable radio) Like i remember.

The cyber trolls are being pulled upward into the Earth's atmosphere, due to their own highly advanced technology.

GEORGE: (pushing buttons randomly) No good.

GEORGE: There's nothing we can do.

MARK: You idiot.

MARK: Hurry up and do something about this!

GEORGE: (pushing buttons randomly) DARN IT.

GEORGE: (pushing buttons randomly) SUBSIDE!

GEORGE: (pushing buttons randomly) SUBSIDE ALREADY!

RUTH: We're falling.

RUTH: FALLING!

Max's swordfish begins to slowly lift off the ground, with him on it, due to the fact that his bike was hit by one of the cyber trolls' tech infested harpoons.

Max rewires the mini mono communicator on his swordfish.

ZET: (still on the other line of Max's walkie talkie cell phone radio and peddaling towards his location) Max, i'll be right there.

ZET: (still on the other line of Max's walkie talkie cell phone radio and peddaling towards his location) I'm calculating an interception course.

ZET: (still on the other line of Max's walkie talkie cell phone radio and peddaling towards his location) Until then, keep control manually somehow.

ZET: (still on the other line of Max's walkie talkie cell phone radio and peddaling towards his location) Even if everything is normal, it'd be tough to get out of this.

MAX: (floating several yards from the ground, on his bike and talking to Zet) I can see that and i just got it repaired.

After 5 more minutes of slowly ascending off the ground, bird pokemon begin to crash into Max's swordfish.

MAX: (floating several hundreds of feet from the ground, on his bike and talking to Zet) Oh well.

MAX: (floating several hundreds of feet from the ground, on his bike and talking to Zet) Whatever is going to happen is going to happen.

Max starts dodging a few bird pokemon with his good steering skills.

ZET: (peddaling below Max and talking to him on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) MAX, BELOW YOU.

Max barely sees Zet below him.

MAX: (floating several hundreds of feet from the ground, on his bike and talking to Zet) Your bike looks normal to me.

The cyber trolls' 18 wheeler truck explodes and their tech infested harpoons fly upward.

MAX: (floating several hundreds of feet from the ground, on his bike and talking to Zet) Oh no.

MAX: (floating several hundreds of feet from the ground, on his bike and talking to Zet) This stupid stuff is happening again

Max's bike starts to fly a little lower and he ends up getting hit by 3 harpoons, causing him to almost fall off his bike.

ZET: (peddaling below Max and talking to him on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) MAX!

MAX: (flying several hundreds of feet from the ground, on his bike and talking to Zet) I'm still alive.

ZET: (peddaling below Max and talking to him on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) We have to somehow regroup.

Elsewhere, back at Doohan's garage, Doohan has come up with a way to help Max.

MITCH: No way.

MITCH: You gotta be kidding?

MITCH: Are you really gonna use this ancient piece of tech.

DOOHAN: Do you think i'd do this as a joke?

MITCH: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

DOOHAN: Don't just stand there!

DOOHAN: Hurry up and get some fuel for your truck!

MITCH: All right.

Elsewhere, in the sky, swordfish continues to fly in the air, on its own, at a constant height above ground.

ZET: (peddaling below Max and talking to him on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) Max!

ZET: (peddaling below Max and talking to him on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) Can you hear me pal?

ZET: (peddaling below Max and talking to him on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) I got a rescue helicopter on the way, thanks to officer Jenny.

ZET: (peddaling below Max and talking to him on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) It'll take about an hour or 2 for it to get to you.

MAX: (flying several hundreds of feet from the ground, on his bike and talking to Zet) Come on.

MAX: (flying several hundreds of feet from the ground, on his bike and talking to Zet) You're joking, right?

ZET: (peddaling below Max and talking to him on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) I can't even see you any more and you're so high up, you're almost close enough to touch the clouds.

MAX: (flying several hundreds of feet from the ground, on his bike and talking to Zet) Isn't there a way for me to just pilot my bike, so i can get down from up here?

ZET: (peddaling below Max and talking to him on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) I don't think thats such a good idea.

MAX: (flying several hundreds of feet from the ground, on his bike and talking to Zet) I'm not going to lie to you Zet, i'm getting very cold up here and i'm starting to lose oxygen.

ZET: (peddaling below Max and talking to him on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) If you try to pilot the swordfish downward, you might accidentally end up making a rapid downward landing to the ground.

Max's bike begans to literally break apart, piece by tiny piece.

MAX: (flying several hundreds of feet from the ground, on his bike and talking to Zet) My bike seems to be doing badly too.

ZET: (peddaling below Max and talking to him on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) Something wrong?

MAX: (flying several hundreds of feet from the ground, on his bike and talking to Zet) My bike is breaking slowly.

ZET: (peddaling below Max and talking to him on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) DARN IT.

MAX: (flying several hundreds of feet from the ground, on his bike and talking to Zet) Hey Zet.

ZET: (peddaling below Max and talking to him on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) Huh!

MAX: (flying several hundreds of feet from the ground, on his bike and talking to Zet) I have a big bag of salty potato chips that are unopen, back at camp.

MAX: (flying several hundreds of feet from the ground, on his bike and talking to Zet) I want you to have them.

Doohan communicates to Max through the mini mono system, still on his bike.

DOOHAN: (his voice coming through the mini mono system) How about i go there and tow you back, in exchange for the big bag of salty potato chips?

DOOHAN: (his voice coming through the mini mono system) I heard the conversation through Mitch's portable radio.

DOOHAN: (his voice coming through the mini mono system) Give me the swordfish's location.

MAX: (flying several hundreds of feet from the ground, on his bike and talking to Doohan) Well if it isn't dangerous Doohan.

Elsewhere, at Doohan's garage, Doohan prepares to launch for takeoff in Mitch's truck, with Mitch with him.

DOOHAN: (his voice coming through the mini mono system) Max, i don't care how you do it, but slow down using some sort of force.

MAX: (flying several hundreds of feet from the ground, on his bike and talking to Doohan) Slow down how?

DOOHAN: (his voice coming through the mini mono system) If you slow down within Earth's atmosphere, the gravitational pull will accelerate you instead, which will give you enough speed to escape.

DOOHAN: (his voice coming through the mini mono system) However, you have to maintain the bike at a certain angle.

DOOHAN: (his voice coming through the mini mono system) Too far either way and you'll be thrown out to the other end of the world.

MAX: (flying several hundreds of feet from the ground, on his bike and talking to Doohan) Like i said before, i'm a lot like you dangerous Doohan.

DOOHAN: (his voice coming through the mini mono system) Max, i know you can do it kid.

DOOHAN: (his voice coming through the mini mono system) I didn't give you the swordfish for nothing you know.

MAX: (flying several hundreds of feet from the ground, on his bike and talking to Doohan) Yeah and don't you start crashing either, dangerous Doohan!

Elsewhere, back at Doohan's drive way, Mitch and Doohan make final preparations for takeoff in Mitch's truck, due to the fact that Doohan has attached the mono computer he got from Reggie, onto Mitch's truck and is now planning on using the special old computer to rescue Max.

MITCH: Maximum propulsion is set to full speed.

DOOHAN: You didn't have to force yourself to come with me.

MITCH: Negative!

MITCH: You know how us Blue Roven fans love to party.

DOOHAN: Lets go!

MITCH: All right.

They take off flying in Mitch's truck, towards Max's location.

MITCH: We're flying.

MITCH: We're really flying!

Elsewhere, in the sky, Max listens to both Zet and Doohan on different communicators.

ZET: (peddaling below Max and talking to him on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) Lower the front of your bike by 3 degrees.

Max lowers his bike a little too far and begins to start flying towards the ground.

ZET: (peddaling below Max and talking to him on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) Judging by the noise i hear in the background, i'd say that you lowered the front of your bike a little too much.

Max spots Mitch's truck, they fly right below him, and the trunk of the truck is wide open.

DOOHAN: (piloting the truck with Mitch inside as the co pilot) This is the last chance!

Max breaks off the right handle bar of his swordfish and falls into the flying truck.

MITCH: It went in.

MITCH: It went in.

MITCH: That was AWESOME.

MAX: (siting on his broken bike, on a flying truck) Doohan, you saved my life.

DOOHAN: (piloting the truck with Mitch inside as the co pilot) Not quite.

DOOHAN: (piloting the truck with Mitch inside as the co pilot) Most of the heat resistant tiles have peeled off.

DOOHAN: (piloting the truck with Mitch inside as the co pilot) The temperature is rising around the truck.

MITCH: The landing isn't working the way it should on this truck, either.

DOOHAN: (piloting the truck with Mitch inside as the co pilot) Oh yeah and the engine won't work either.

MITCH: (panicing) WHAT?

MITCH: (panicing) IS THIS FOR REAL?

MITCH: (panicing) WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?

MITCH: (panicing) We can't land like this.

MAX: (siting on his broken bike, on a flying truck) Oh well.

MAX: (siting on his broken bike, on a flying truck) Whatever is going to happen is going to happen guys.

MITCH: (panicing) I KNEW I SHOULDN'T HAVE COME UP HERE.

MITCH: (panicing) I'M STILL TOO YOUNG TO DIE.

MITCH: (panicing) SOMEBODY HELP!

3 days later, at Doohan's garage, a picture of Doohan, Max, and Mitch is posted on the wall by the 3 boys. The picture shows them posing and siting next to the remains of swordfish and Mitch's truck, in the desert part of Kassing.

**Max, Mitch, and dangerous Doohan sure know how to party hardly. The 3 of them make a pretty good team. The most amazing part was how Max, Mitch, and dangerous Doohan survived a crash landing on a truck and lived to tell about it. Stay curious my friends!**


	24. Crazy Chaos Clown

Max is targeted by an insane, seemingly indestructible assassin named Mad Priot after accidentally witnessing the killer in action.

On a dark night, out appears from the sky, a round man in a top hat with a cane, who lands in front of a black car surrounded by bodyguards, protecting a man in a suit. The man in the top hat is known by some as Tong, a dreadful nightmare.

TONG: Hello gentlemen.

TONG: I have come here to take your lives.

Elsewhere, at an empty arcade called "Cyber Space Station", Max wins at a game of arcade billiards.

Near by, Tong quickly kills the guards and the man they were guarding. Max unsuspectingly enters the scene and Tong turns around and greets him.

TONG: Hello boy.

He shoots at Max and Max dodges and returns fire. His bullets bounce off Tong. Tong floats to Max and Max throws punches at him, but Tong dodges them. He kicks Max several times and points his gun at him with a grin. A meowth meows on a fire escape. Tong goes berserk and fires at the cat. Max finds a small drum of fuel, rolls it to Tong, and shoots it. He runs from the explosion. Tong emerges unscathed and throws a pocket knife into Max's shoulder. He fires a rocket at Max and Max dodges it and falls into a river. Tong then disappears into the night.

4 days later, in the city of Mardy, Zet and his old friend Bob talk about what happened to Max.

BOB: Your partner sure is unlucky, Zet.

ZET: Well, he wasn't all that lucky to begin with.

BOB: This case is especially bad.

BOB: It would be better to not get yourself involved in this one.

ZET: I don't care.

ZET: Please just tell me about it.

BOB: I'm telling you this for your own sake and if you get too involved in this, i'm gonna get in trouble too.

ZET: You know Bob, you're the only person i can rely on right now.

ZET: I'll make sure it won't be bad for you.

BOB: Don't you say that every time?

BOB: Really, you always have been a guy that likes to get into trouble.

BOB: All right, this is only a rumor, but have you heard of the name "Mad Priot"?

Elsewhere, back at camp, Max is bandaged from head to toe, near the tent again.

VIVI: There he is.

VIVI: The mummy with a love for trouble.

VIVI: (siting next to Max) So, i heard you got beaten up by some freaky guy.

Max mumbles.

VIVI: (siting next to Max) I seem to recall you sleeping like this once before.

VIVI: (siting next to Max) You really haven't shown any improvement.

VIVI: (siting next to Max) Oh well, it doesn't have anything to do with me.

Max mumbles.

VIVI: (siting next to Max) Lets face it, you end up like this because you go off looking for trouble.

VIVI: (siting next to Max) It's called bad behaviour.

Max mumbles.

VIVI: (siting next to Max) So, since i have nothing to do with it, if you'll excuse me.

Vivi gets up and walks away.

VIVI: Take care.

Elsewhere, Bob and Zet talk about Mad Priot.

BOB: The victim was a high ranking guy from the IKP.

BOB: He was the 7th victim.

ZET: What?

BOB: This is top secret info.

BOB: Apparently, those higher ups don't want the world to find out about this.

ZET: Why?

BOB: Your partner is in deep trouble.

BOB: The guy is like a killing machine.

BOB: They say that nobody who has seen his face has ever made it out alive.

BOB: Even those lucky enough to escape, will be tracked down to the ends of the world and they always end up dead.

BOB: They say he appears with a smile and he leaves with a smile.

BOB: Yeah, he is the mysterious assassin known as "Mad Priot".

BOB: He is also known as Tong.

Ellie's laptop receives e-mail and poochyena hears ringing and alerts Ellie. Ellie balances her laptop on her head and walks to Vivi with the messege.

ELLIE: Viv Viv!

ELLIE: Puff puff!

ELLIE: Viv Viv!

ELLIE: Puff puff!

VIVI: Hey, you can stop saying my name twice like that.

ELLIE: (balancing the laptop on her head) Viv Viv, a weird e-mail came came.

ELLIE: (balancing the laptop on her head) Hey hey hey!

VIVI: I would've been done if i had a little more time.

Ellie dances around.

VIVI: I can't read it.

Vivi grabs Ellie's head and holds it still. She reads the messege.

VIVI: "Hello boy.

VIVI: I'll invite you to a wonderful party".

VIVI: Wait, this is a trap.

VIVI: Listen, keep the fact that this e-mail came a secret from Max.

ELLIE: (balancing the laptop on her head) A secret you say?

ELLIE: (balancing the laptop on her head) Why does it have to be a secret?

VIVI: If we don't, that idiot.

Max is standing behind her, still bandaged.

MAX: Will run out to meet and fight him.

ELLIE: (balancing the laptop on her head) It's a secret secret e-mail.

MAX: Space Land Man, huh?

MAX: Pretty considerate of him to hold the party there.

VIVI: You're gonna go like that?

VIVI: It would be a perfect look if it was a halloween party.

MAX: Maybe this one mission really will be the end of me.

Vivi stares at him silently for a few seconds.

MAX: Just kidding.

MAX: Would you come rescue me if i said that?

VIVI: Idiot!

ELLIE: (balancing the laptop on her head) Idiot idiot idiot!

3 days after getting the e-mail, Max peddals off to Space Land Man.

Zet contacts Ellie on her laptop, only a few minutes after Max left.

ZET: (talking to Ellie on his walkie talkie cell phone radio monitor screen) Hey!

ZET: (talking to Ellie on his walkie talkie cell phone radio monitor screen) Oh, it's you Ellie.

ZET: (talking to Ellie on his walkie talkie cell phone radio monitor screen) Wheres Max?

ELLIE: (looking and talking to Zet on her laptop screen) He went out on a mission.

ZET: (talking to Ellie on his walkie talkie cell phone radio monitor screen) What?

ZET: (talking to Ellie on his walkie talkie cell phone radio monitor screen) Not that this is anything new.

ZET: (talking to Ellie on his walkie talkie cell phone radio monitor screen) That idiot.

ELLIE: (looking and talking to Zet on her laptop screen) Idiot idiot!

ZET: (talking to Ellie on his walkie talkie cell phone radio monitor screen) Ellie, i have a favor to ask.

ELLIE: (looking and talking to Zet on her laptop screen) Why what?

Elsewhere, at a closed theme park in Mardy called "Space Land Man", Max stops and gets off his bike. He walks through the park in the darkness. Suddenly, a light blazes on and he is greeted by Tong.

TONG: WELCOME!

MAX: Hey!

Tong laughs maniacally.

TONG: LETS PARTY!

The entire theme park lights up and both Max and Priot start a gun riot. Max enters the back of a ride and a projected cartoon character appears.

PROJECTION: You can't enter here.

PROJECTION: It's dangerous in here.

PROJECTION: Lets play outside.

PROJECTION: It's dangerous in here.

PROJECTION: Lets play outside.

MAX: SHUT UP!

PROJECTION: It's dangerous in here.

PROJECTION: Lets play outside.

PROJECTION: It's dangerous in here.

A fast piplup car slides down toward Max.

PROJECTION: It's dangerous in here.

PROJECTION: Lets play outside.

Tong in a piplup car slides past Max.

TONG: Hi!

Tong fires a rocket at Max.

Back at camp, Zet and Ellie try to learn more about Mad Prio Tong.

ZET: (talking to Ellie on his walkie talkie cell phone radio monitor screen) All right Ellie, first enter the IKP's main computer and search for section 13.

Ellie searches on the internet.

ELLIE: (looking and talking to Zet on her laptop screen) Aye!

ZET: (talking to Ellie on his walkie talkie cell phone radio monitor screen) Thats the section that doesn't exist to the general public.

ZET: (talking to Ellie on his walkie talkie cell phone radio monitor screen) It's a pretty tall order.

ZET: (talking to Ellie on his walkie talkie cell phone radio monitor screen) Can you do it?

ELLIE: (looking and talking to Zet on her laptop screen) Yup!

Back at Space Land Man, Max hides behind a pillar. He hears Tong's evil laughter.

BANG BANG BANG!

He spots him and shoots, but the bullets bounce off. A stuffed robot cartoon character walks toward Max.

ROBOT: Hello!

BANG BANG BANG!

Max shoots the robot 3 times and finishes it off with a punch and a kick.

Back at camp, Zet and Ellie try to learn more about Mad Prio Tong.

ELLIE: (looking and talking to Zet on her laptop screen) I found it.

ZET: (talking to Ellie on his walkie talkie cell phone radio monitor screen) After you open it, find the file with the codename "Tong".

ELLIE: (looking and talking to Zet on her laptop screen) Yup!

Back at Space Land Man, a chain of explosions propel Max to a roller coaster. Tong catches Max with a whip and throws an explosive at him. Max falls from the roller coaster and into a body of water.

Back at camp, Ellie hacks into the secret file.

ELLIE: (typing and looking on her laptop) Peekaboo!

A recording of experiments performed on Tong in a white room is shown. A meowth with two different colored eyes, sits at the window of the room.

RECORDING: IKP assassination ability improvement experiment.

RECORDING: Experiment sample chart number 46 Codename "Tong".

RECORDING: Confirmed a strong regression of the mind during the experiment.

RECORDING: Experiment was canceled.

RECORDING: Sample to be permanently kept in a quarantine facility.

Zet ends his live video chat with Ellie after hearing the recording. He finally understands Tong's actions.

ZET: (peddaling on his bike and talking to himself) In the beginning, he escaped from the facilities to seek revenge, but now he seems to be enjoying the act of killing.

ZET: (peddaling on his bike and talking to himself) His mind must be continuing to regress.

ZET: (peddaling on his bike and talking to himself) He's like a child with superhuman fighting abilities.

ZET: (peddaling on his bike and talking to himself) Really!

ZET: (peddaling on his bike and talking to himself) There is nothing as pure and cruel as a child.

Max emerges from the water and Tong greets him.

TONG: IT'S SHOW TIME.

Tong fires rockets at Max and he dodges them. Suddenly, Vivi enters the scene on her bike. Vivi fires a few bullets at Tong.

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG!

MAX: That was unnecessary.

Tong dodges and shoots down the trail. The explosion launches Max crashing into a gift shop window. A robot cartoon character approaches Vivi while she is laying near her bike.

ROBOT: Hello hello hello hello hello!

VIVI: Hello!

Tong approaches Max. A small meowing toy cat falls from the display. Tong goes berserk, recalling the cat with two different colored eyes and the experiments. Tong shoots the cat into bits. Max runs onto the main road firing at Tong. Tong follows and shoots Max's gun out of his hand. A parade of cartoon characters is about to run between them. Max reaches into his back pocket and pulls a small knife. A beam of light from the parade crosses Max's eyes. Tong sees Max's eyes are strange looking and pauses in fear. Max tosses the knife and it hits Tong's right thigh. He collapses and writhes in pain and crying. The parade crosses.

TONG: That hurts.

TONG: It hurts.

TONG: It hurts.

TONG: IT HURTS.

TONG: IT HURTS.

TONG: IT HURTS.

A giant robotic pokemon crushes Tong under its foot and Max watches. Suddenly he receives a call from Zet.

MAX: (talking to Zet on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) Hello!

ZET: (talking to Max on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) Max!

ZET: (talking to Max on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) All right, we figured out who and what he is.

ZET: (talking to Max on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) He is.

MAX: (talking to Zet on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) No!

MAX: (talking to Zet on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) I don't need the info anymore.

MAX: (talking to Zet on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) It all ended just now.

Max hangs up.

MAX: (talking to himself) Man, i really hate carnivals.

**Mad Priot Tong is one of the most frightening enemies Max has ever faced. He is also one of the most craziest enemies he has faced. At least Tong was able to get his revenge on those doctors that used him like a lab rat. May he finally rest in peace. For those of you who are wondering what other enemies Max and his team will encounter in the future, keep reading! Stay curious my friends!**


	25. Sun Stone Salvation

Zet, spurred on by a cryptic text, tries to find an old acquaintance, but discovers only his headstone. He disappeared under mysterious circumstances. His daughter, Meifa, an expert in feng shui, asks for his help finding a "sun stone" that can lead them to her father's location.

ZET: (thinking to himself) This strange tale began on a blistering hot day.

ZET: (thinking to himself) I had received a mysterious text message from an old acquaintance of mine, but the message was just this: "Seek the sacred beast from Anzan.

ZET: (thinking to himself) I am at the meeting place of the 4 seasons".

ZET: (thinking to himself) Pao, the sender of the message, was an acquaintance of mine, but it didn't mean that we kept in touch all that well.

ZET: (thinking to himself) I grew suspicious and started to research Pao's current whereabouts.

ZET: (thinking to himself) They say that Pao is one of the 3 greatest Feng Shui masters here in Klarz, but when i found his whereabouts, he had already left this world.

At a cemetery in Klarz, Zet stands before Pao's headstone.

ZET: (talking to Pao's headstone) Are you sure you weren't the one that sent me the text message?

Meifa, Pao's daughter, rises from behind the stone.

MEIFA: The one who visits from the inauspicious back door.

MEIFA: Receive the word from the heavens and lead me to the sun stone.

MEIFA: (pops up from behind the headstone) So the pakua divination is true.

She spots two thugs with guns behind Zet.

MEIFA: Look out!

She pushes Zet out of the way of gunfire and the shots hit Pao's headstone.

THUG 1: Where are you shooting?

They hide behind another headstone.

ZET: They sure are disrespectful fellows.

Meifa consults her luo pan.

MEIFA: The escape route.

She stands up, grabs Zet by the hand, and runs with him. The thugs shoot at them and miss.

THUG 1: Idiot!

THUG 2: Darn!

They chase after Zet and Meifa.

Zet and Meifa jump into a wooded section. They reach the end and under them is a strip of road.

Meifa spots a two story bus.

MEIFA: Escape route.

They hop on and the thugs chase after them in a car. Meifa spots a river next to them.

MEIFA: Chi of water.

ZET: Hey!

They jump in and resurface.

MEIFA: That was really close.

MEIFA: I'm glad we're safe.

Zet stares at her, confused.

Later, back at camp, Max spots Vivi, Ellie, and poochyena from the shadows of the trees, spying on Zet and Meifa near the tent.

MAX: What are all you up too?

VIVI: (whispering) Hey, over there.

VIVI: (whispering) Who is that?

VIVI: (whispering) I wonder if she's a new girlfriend for him.

MAX: (whispering) She looks kinda old for him.

ELLIE: (whispering) Weird one.

ELLIE: (whispering) Loved one.

VIVI: (whispering) She could be his future wife.

MAX: (whispering) She looks to young for that.

ELLIE: (whispering) The mystery is history.

Zet and Meifa drink tea near the tent.

ZET: I wasn't expecting Pao's daughter to be this old already.

ZET: You probably don't remember, but i met you once when we were younger.

MEIFA: How do you know my father?

ZET: How?

ZET: Just an acquaintance.

ZET: It's been 7 years already, but your father sure was unlucky to be in a traffic accident.

MEIFA: On the way to Jupit, there was a sudden fluctuation in the air.

Ellie walks by with a plate of Piyokos.

ELLIE: Here you go.

MEIFA: Thank you.

ELLIE: Are you Zet's girlfriend?

Zet spits out his tea.

ELLIE: Are you his future wife?

Zet looks around and spots Max, Vivi, and poochyena a few feet away and they disband.

ELLIE: All is fair on the battlefield of love.

Ellie runs off.

MEIFA: Zet, why were you at the cemetery?

MEIFA: Nobody outside the family knows he got into an accident.

Zet hands her a note version of the messege he got and Meifa reads it.

MEIFA: "Seek the sacred beast from Anzan.

MEIFA: I am at the meeting place of the 4 seasons".

MEIFA: What is this?

ZET: I wrote it down on that piece of paper, but Pao sent me that same message in a text message.

MEIFA: When?

ZET: 4 days ago.

MEIFA: Right before the accident.

MEIFA: Please!

MEIFA: Can you help me?

MEIFA: I'm sure this note is the key to the whereabouts of the sun stone.

ZET: Whats a sun stone?

MEIFA: The direction, date, and time you arrived was the best combination of Feng Shui.

MEIFA: Especially when you're on a quest.

ZET: What quest?

MEIFA: The quest for the sun stone.

ZET: Please help me, Zet!

Elsewhere, on the streets of Klarz, one of the thugs from before, talks to his boss on his communicator.

THUG 2: (talking on his communicator) Yes!

THUG 2: (talking on his communicator) We'll have it soon.

THUG 2: (talking on his communicator) I understand.

He hangs up.

THUG 1: How was the boss feeling?

THUG 2: Good!

THUG 1: Theres no way it could be good.

THUG 2: Of course not.

THUG 1: Lets go!

They hop into their car.

Zet and Meifa seek clues on the streets and Zet starts thinking to himself.

ZET: (thinking to himself) I don't have any particular favors to repay to Pao or this girl, but i decided to help her for now.

ZET: (thinking to himself) There were too many things that made me suspicious to leave it alone.

ZET: (thinking to himself) Why did Pao send me a text message after his death?

ZET: (thinking to himself) What does the secret text message mean?

ZET: (thinking to himself) Who were those bad dudes that attacked us and there was something about this girl named Meifa as well?

They sit on a bench, at a park, eating ice cream in cones.

MEIFA: This universe is made up of 3 different chis.

MEIFA: One is the chi of Heaven, the energy that comes from the sky.

MEIFA: One is the chi of Earth, the energy that comes from a planet's surface.

MEIFA: Lastly, there is the chi of magnetism, the chi that organisms like ourselves produce.

ZET: Chi from organisms you say?

MEIFA: The human body always produces a magnetic field.

MEIFA: That magnetic field and the magnetic field of the Earth, react to one another to create energy.

MEIFA: Universal feng shui is a method that reads the energy of nature.

Zet notices melted ice cream dripping from Meifa's cone to the back of her hand.

ZET: Ice cream.

Meifa quickly licks the ice cream from the back of her hand.

ZET: Universal feng shui you say?

ZET: It's not the same thing as fortune telling?

MEIFA: Other fortune telling methods only predict or prognosticate.

MEIFA: However, universal feng shui has the power to turn bad luck into good luck.

MEIFA: For example, if you were a feng shui master as powerful as my father.

Meifa stops in the middle of her sentence.

ZET: Whats wrong?

MEIFA: I just realized that i never spent time like this with a boy before.

ZET: Hey now.

ZET: Let me point out that i'm not that old.

ZET: If anything, i would be like a younger boyfriend.

ZET: No wait.

ZET: That would be kinda uncomfortable for me.

ZET: What am i saying?

ZET: I mean that i'm at the age where i can be your younger brother.

Meifa notices melted ice cream dripping from Zet's cone to the back of his hand.

MEIFA: Ice cream.

Zet is confused.

MEIFA: ICE cream.

Zet quickly licks the ice cream from the back of his hand.

MEIFA: Lets go, little brother!

At the top of a tall building, Meifa identifies landmarks.

MEIFA: I believe that "Anzan" refers to here, which is the Mountain Hotel building.

She points to a blue colored train.

MEIFA: Over there.

MEIFA: The blue dragon.

She looks over to a white colored building complex.

MEIFA: The white tiger.

She looks over to a black colored dome.

MEIFA: The black turtle.

She looks over to see a set of red colored mountains, far away in the distance.

MEIFA: The red phoenix.

ZET: Whats that?

MEIFA: The cross zenith is the 4 seasons.

She consults her luo pan.

MEIFA: The sun stone is here.

ZET: Are you sure?

Later and elsewhere, the thugs sit in their car and spot Zet and Meifa.

THUG 2: There they are.

THUG 2: They're right over there.

THUG 1: All right.

Meifa's luo pan leads them to the stone, stuck in a lion's head display. She plucks it out.

MEIFA: (holding the sun stone) I finally found it.

MEIFA: (holding the sun stone) This must be the sun stone.

ZET: This black rock?

Zet spots the thugs' car and he takes Meifa by the forearm and walks into a beverage store.

MEIFA: What are you doing, Zet?

The thugs get out of their car and a group of kids kicking a ball runs toward them. One of the thugs kicks the ball away.

THUG 2: Hey kids, beat it!

KIDS: Stupid suits.

They run after the ball.

In the beverage store, Zet tries to keep his cool.

ZET: One bottle of orange juice.

ZET: I don't need a glass.

The thugs enter the store and Zet hits them with the bottle. Meifa leaps on top of one of them and beats him on the chest.

MEIFA: (banging her fists on one of the thugs' chest) Take that.

Zet pours the orange juice on one of them and grabs him.

ZET: Hey, who are you guys?

THUG 2: Heh, you think we would tell you that easily?

Zet puts him in a sleeper hold.

THUG 2: We're from the Brown Snake syndicate.

ZET: (choking thug 2) So you are from a syndicate.

ZET: (choking thug 2) Why are you following us around?

THUG 2: I couldn't tell you that even if you killed me.

Zet tightens his hold.

THUG 2: (struggling to talk) It was because we couldn't get Pao.

THUG 2: (struggling to talk) So they told us to get the recipient of his text message.

THUG 2: (struggling to talk) I'm telling the truth.

THUG 2: (struggling to talk) We're on the low end, so we don't know any more than that.

ZET: I'm sure.

Zet breaks his neck.

MEIFA: Zet, is my father alive?

Zet and Meifa walk back to camp and Zet starts thinking to himself again.

ZET: (thinking to himself) Pao's words showed where this stone was.

ZET: (thinking to himself) Does that mean Pao is still alive somewhere?

ZET: (thinking to himself) Did he want me to find this stone and do something with it?

ZET: (thinking to himself) It feels like i created more mysteries than i solved.

ZET: (thinking to himself) For now, i decided to check out this stone, which was our only clue.

Back at camp, Zet analyzes the stone.

ZET: (looking at the stone) This looks like it's a piece of that big asteroid that crashed here in Kalos 45 years ago.

MEIFA: We feng shui masters call it the sun stone.

MEIFA: It's absorbed the fluctuations in time and space and conceals a tremendous amount of energy.

MAX: I can only think of it as a plain old rock.

VIVI: So, how much would it be if we sold it?

ZET: No offense you 2, but we're trying to solve a mystery here.

ZET: If you 2 don't have any better suggestions about actually solving the mystery stone, rather than selling it, please take your silly ideas and comments away from me and meifa, while we try to solve this sun stone.

VIVI: Hey, you come up with silly ideas to sometimes.

ZET: I'm turning this camp site into a non-idiots area, starting this evening.

MAX: Hey, you're kidding about me and Vivi being idiots, right?

ZET: Do you want to bet your money on it?

MAX: No!

Max and Vivi stand a few yards away from the camp site and stare at the sunset.

Back at camp, Zet and Meifa talk some more about the sun stone.

ZET: (looking at the stone) So, what are you gonna do with this stone?

MEIFA: I have no idea.

MEIFA: I don't know what my father is or was thinking.

Poochyena grabs the stone in his mouth.

ZET: Hey, come here!

Poochyena runs to the luo pan.

ZET: Wait Poochyena!

The luo pan moves.

MEIFA: The luo pan.

ZET: Whats happening?

MEIFA: That can't be.

MEIFA: I took the magnet off.

The luo pan stops and points at a specific direction.

MEIFA: I see.

MEIFA: I get it now.

MEIFA: So thats the point.

MEIFA: WE CAN DO IT.

MEIFA: If i remember correctly, my father owned a sun stone as well.

MEIFA: I'm sure that the 2 stones are resonating to show me the whereabouts of my father.

ZET: So thats why Pao made you look for this special stone.

MEIFA: Yes, but i don't know why my father sent the text to you and not to me.

Ellie examines the chemical composition of the stone.

Max and Vivi still continue to stand a few yards away from the camp site and they talk about Zet and Meifa.

VIVI: What do you think?

MAX: They make a good couple, if you ignore the age difference.

VIVI: I think it's a dangerous combination.

MAX: What is?

VIVI: The more righteous a boy is in his youth, the more likely he is gonna fall for an older girl later in life.

MAX: Is that so?

VIVI: Yes!

VIVI: You boys are so predictable.

Back at camp, Zet and Meifa talk some more about the sun stone and her father.

MEIFA: My father was one that believed in universal feng shui, but not other people.

MEIFA: So my mother left the house and took me along.

MEIFA: That was 6 years ago.

MEIFA: I'm sure my father was able to find our whereabouts easily, but he never even tried to look for us.

ZET: I'm sure there was a reason behind it.

MEIFA: Why was my father targeted by those men?

MEIFA: Was it because he was friends with bad people?

MEIFA: Please, tell me the truth!

MEIFA: What kind of man is my father?

ZET: Pao was the consultant for a syndicate.

ZET: Thats the truth.

ZET: Pao had leaked info to me about the syndicate, back when i was an assistant for the IKP.

ZET: Pao already wanted out of the syndicate back then.

ZET: However, it's impossible for someone who knows important syndicate secrets to ever leave the group.

ZET: I'm sure Pao was afraid that more bad things would happen to his family.

ZET: Well, i'm sure you can confirm it all when you contact him.

Ellie continues to examine the sun stone, a few yards away from the conversation Zet and Meifa are having.

MEIFA: Here!

MEIFA: Theres an energy around here.

Max and Vivi join in the conversation.

VIVI: There really isn't anything here.

ZET: How about the laptop?

MAX: Nothing is coming in on Ellie's laptop.

MEIFA: That can't be.

MEIFA: I'm sure that something was about to happen.

Ellie's laptop picks up a signal.

MAX: Wait!

MAX: Hold on!

A rocket is fired near the camp site and Ellie rushes to pick up her laptop from harm.

MAX: I guess we have guests.

ZET: They sure are persistent.

ZET: Max and Vivi, please take care of them!

VIVI: I thought they were your problem?

ZET: If you don't help me out, we all die.

Max and Vivi take off on their bikes with their guns and communicators.

VIVI: (peddaling and talking to Max on her walkie talkie cell phone radio) What rotten luck of the draw.

MAX: (peddaling and talking to Vivi on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) Sometimes it's good to act without asking "Whats in it for me"?

MAX: (peddaling and talking to Vivi on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) We're miracle workers who are going to grant the princess' wish.

VIVI: (peddaling and talking to Max on her walkie talkie cell phone radio) We are?

Several robot bikers are dispatched.

MAX: (peddaling and talking to Vivi on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) Are these robot fighters?

MAX: (peddaling and talking to Vivi on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) So these would be the 7 dwarves.

They fire 2 more rockets near the tent.

ZET: DARN!

ZET: They're trying to scare us.

Ellie runs around in a circle and screams.

ELLIE: (running around in a circle) WE"RE UNDER ATTACK.

ELLIE: (running around in a circle) WE"RE UNDER ATTACK.

ELLIE: (running around in a circle) WE"RE UNDER ATTACK.

ELLIE: (running around in a circle) WE"RE UNDER ATTACK.

ELLIE: (running around in a circle) WE"RE UNDER ATTACK.

Max and Vivi gun down some of the robo biker fighters.

ZET: (talking to Max on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) Max!

ZET: (talking to Max on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) Come back here!

MAX: (peddaling and talking to Zet on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) What is it?

ZET: (talking to Max on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) If we apply lots of energy to that stone, we can draw out all the forces trapped inside it.

MAX: (peddaling and talking to Zet on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) What are we going to do?

ZET: (talking to Max on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) This is an all or nothing plan.

VIVI: (peddaling and talking to Max and Vivi on her walkie talkie cell phone radio) I don't care what it is, just hurry!

Ellie leaves her laptop with Zet and attaches the sun stone to a boulder.

ELLIE: I put it on.

ZET: All right!

ZET: (talking to Max on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) Shoot the rock with your gun.

MAX: (peddaling and talking to Zet on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) What a great plan this is.

BANG!

Max shoots it with his silver 9 millimeter gun and a big portal opens up. A van is trapped inside.

Back at the remains of the camp site, a live video call from Pao is received on Ellie's laptop by Zet.

PAO: (talking on Ellie's laptop screen) Looks like you made it in time, Zet.

ZET: (looking at and talking to Pao on Ellie's laptop) Pao, you're alive.

PAO: (talking on Ellie's laptop screen) Meifa, it's been a long time.

ZET: (looking at and talking to Pao on Ellie's laptop) Pao, you're in unstable territory.

ZET: (looking at and talking to Pao on Ellie's laptop) I can't approach any closer than this.

PAO: (talking on Ellie's laptop screen) I know.

PAO: (talking on Ellie's laptop screen) There isn't any stability left in this portal anyway.

PAO: (talking on Ellie's laptop screen) I sent you that text message because i wanted you to bring my daughter here.

ZET: (looking at and talking to Pao on Ellie's laptop) So you're trying to tell me that you used feng shui to bring us here?

PAO: (talking on Ellie's laptop screen) Of course.

ZET: (looking at and talking to Pao on Ellie's laptop) Pao, thats not true.

ZET: (looking at and talking to Pao on Ellie's laptop) This wasn't your doing.

ZET: (looking at and talking to Pao on Ellie's laptop) Meifa is here now because she wanted to see you.

PAO: (talking on Ellie's laptop screen) You might be right.

PAO: (talking on Ellie's laptop screen) Perhaps i was being too conceited.

PAO: (talking on Ellie's laptop screen) Meifa, it's wonderful to see you one last time.

MEIFA: (looking at and talking to Pao on Ellie's laptop) I hated you all this time.

MEIFA: (looking at and talking to Pao on Ellie's laptop) I despised you all this time, but now i don't.

The connection is lost.

MEIFA: Papa!

Meifa sheds tears and the portal closes up.

6 days later, Zet starts thinking back to himself yet again, about the mission he, Meifa, and his team had been in.

ZET: (thinking to himself) Now, i don't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing that we took her along.

ZET: (thinking to himself) In any case, this was how this strange mission ended.

ZET: (thinking to himself) Before she went back to Klarz, she told me that even though i was 13 and she was 16, that she thought i was very mature for my age and that i was good looking.

ZET: (thinking to himself) She also told me that if i was at least 15 years old, that she would have made me her boyfriend.

ZET: (thinking to himself) Personally, i liked her as a friend, but hearing an older girl say something like that to me, kinda made me feel uncomfortable.

ZET: (thinking to himself) The non-idiots ban was lifted from the camp site.

ZET: (thinking to himself) Once again, unchanging daily life has returned, just as it was before.

ZET: (thinking to himself) One thing that has changed, i no longer read the horoscope page in newspapers.

**This was another good chapter filled with crime, drama, action, mystery, discovery, and nostalgia. Zet and Meifa make good friends, but they don't go well together as a pair. For all you wondering what crime syndicate will target the Bad Dude Bounty Hunters next, keep reading! Stay curious my friends!**


	26. Dax vs Max

A terrorist known as the "Teddiursa Bomber" has been using explosives hidden in stuffed teddiursa bears to bring down high rise buildings in protest of humanity's excesses. Max attempts to stop him, but constantly runs into "Cowboy Dax", a fellow Bad Dude Bounty Hunter who is a lot like Max in many ways.

At a shopping mall, a serial bomber by the name of Teddiursa Bomber (TB), sets up a stuffed teddiursa bear bomb at the middle section of the 2 buildings.

He laughs out loud on an escalator, but from behind, Max puts the stuffed teddiursa bear bomb on his  
shoulder.

MAX: You forgot something.

TB: As you can see, i'm just some old man.

TB: Unfortunately, i don't have any kids, either.

MAX: I never said it was yours.

TB: Oh, was it a customer's?

TB: I'll hold on to it.

TB reaches for it, but Max puts the bear on the hand rest of the opposite escalator.

MAX: How about it?

MAX: You wanna go somewhere?

MAX: It's a little to early to go to bed.

TB: I'm an early riser.

TB: I go to bed early.

MAX: If you want a prim and proper life, i have just the place for you.

MAX: A hotel where you get 3 meals and a bodyguard, all for free.

TB: I'm sure thats impossible without a reservation.

Max smiles.

MAX: I'm talking about hotel prison, Teddiursa Bomber.

TB: I'd rather not, Max the Bad Dude Bounty Hunter.

MAX: Oh, you know me?

TB: It's a popular story among bad dudes, that we never want to be caught by you or Dax.

MAX: Who is this Dax?

TB: I will fulfill my objective.

TB ducks in a corner and pushes the button, but nothing happens.

MAX: It won't blow up.

MAX: I took out the ignition pin.

Max gives him a beating with his 19 inch steel bar.

MAX: 3000 dollars will soon be mine.

TB: Thats not the only stuffed teddiursa bear.

TB rolls up his sleeve to reveal several more detonators.

MAX: You'll die too.

TB: Nobody lives forever.

MAX: Why do you want to blow stuff up so much anyway?

TB: You wanna know?

TB: I am giving a warning.

TB: I am ringing a bell of warning.

TB: Be mindful of what i say!

Suddenly, a rapidash and a rider crash through the glass window. It is a boy dressed in the guise of an old fashioned cowboy who goes by the name Dax.

TB: Dax!

MAX: Dax you say?

DAX: (on his rapidash) Call me Wyatt Earp!

Dax points a pistol at Max.

DAX: (on his rapidash and pointing a pistol at Max) Reach your hands for the sky, Teddiursa Bomber!

MAX: Who, me?

DAX: (on his rapidash and pointing a pistol at Max) The fact that you'd plant a bomb here today was easy for me to figure out, after calculating your criminal cycles.

MAX: (pointing at TB) You don't think thats him?

DAX: (on his rapidash and pointing a pistol at Max) He is just a security guard.

MAX: Just look at his face!

DAX: (on his rapidash and pointing a pistol at Max) In this day and age, a face means nothing.

MAX: Then what is the basis of your theory?

DAX: (on his rapidash and pointing a pistol at Max) That is my gut instinct and inspiration.

TB escapes and Max chases after him.

MAX: (running after TB) HEY, COME BACK HERE!

DAX: (on his rapidash) WAIT!

Dax lassos Max by the neck and Max falls flat on the floor. Outside, TB detonates a teddiursa bear bomb and the middle section collapses.

DAX: (on his rapidash) DARN IT!

MAX: Thats why i said the Teddiursa Bomber was that guy, YOU IDIOT!

DAX: (on his rapidash) LETS RIDE!

Dax rides outside, trampling Max.

DAX: (on his rapidash) That was a close one.

DAX: (on his rapidash) Giddy up!

Dax rides away on his rapidash.

Later, back at camp, Max tells the rest of his team about what happened.

ZET: A rapidash you say?

MAX: Yeah!

VIVI: Whats a rapidash?

MAX: Rapidash is the horse pokemon.

MAX: Rapidash is a fire type pokemon.

MAX: Rapidash have 2 abilities and they are run away and flash fire.

MAX: Except for trainer battles, they can always run from battle.

MAX: They can't run during mean look or block or when the opponent is trapping with the arena trap, magnet pull, or shadow tag ability.

MAX: Flash fire is also a very good ability among rapidashes.

MAX: It activates when a user is hit by a damaging fire type move (including fire type hidden power).

MAX: Once activated, user's fire type moves deal 1.5 times damage.

MAX: While this ability is in effect, rapidash is immune to damage from fire type attacks and fire type hidden power (accuracy and effect from these moves are ignored).

MAX: For fire type pokemon with this ability, will o wisp activates this ability without having an effect.

MAX: If a non fire type pokemon has this ability, will o wisp will activate the ability and will have an effect.

VIVI: Max, you're such a nerd when it comes to pokemon.

MAX: You remind me of my sister when you say comments like that to me.

MAX: Back when i was traveling with her and my other friends, she would insult me a lot, just because i knew more about pokemon than she did.

VIVI: Whatever!

VIVI: Anyways, i thought something was fishy when you said you would nab that guy as part of your foraging trip.

MAX: What do you mean by that?

VIVI: You used up the food money for all 4 of us, didn't you?

MAX: I what?

VIVI: What did you use it on?

MAX: If you think i'm lying, explain this on my back.

Max takes off his shirt and points to hoof marks on his back.

VIVI: WOW!

VIVI: Look at you, no shirt.

VIVI: Been working out?

MAX: Have you been trying to get over your flirting and gambling?

VIVI: Maybe!

VIVI: I like how buff your arms have become, cutie.

MAX: Put a sock in it, Winstrate!

ZET: All right.

ZET: The crazy horse part i can believe.

VIVI: You can?

ZET: But you have to be more creative than a cowboy in a cowboy outfit.

VIVI: Is that the problem?

ZET: Now if he was dressed like a samurai.

VIVI: Now that would be more plausible.

Zet and Vivi laugh at the idea. Ellie finds data on Dax from the net.

ELLIE: (looking at her laptop) Here is little Dax.

ELLIE: (looking at her laptop) Little Dax is an 8 year old boy who is a trainee at the YMCA.

MAX: (looking at the laptop screen) What does YMCA stand for?

ELLIE: (looking at her laptop) Young Men's Cowboy Association.

VIVI: (looking at the laptop screen) Such an organization exists?

ELLIE: (looking at her laptop) But he got kicked out soon after joining.

ZET: (looking at the laptop screen) What was the reason?

ELLIE: (looking at her laptop) Because he caused others trouble.

MAX: (looking at the laptop screen) Why am i not surprised?

ZET: (looking at the laptop screen) Dax von de Oniyate, the noble son of Oniyate Ranch.

VIVI: (looking at the laptop screen) Hey, hes pretty cute.

ELLIE: (looking at her laptop) There have been 123 cases of property damage, 89 cases of destruction of public property, and many people injured.

VIVI: (looking at the laptop screen) A good match for someone we know.

MAX: I told you he existed.

ZET: All right.

ZET: All right.

The next day, at a very big costume party, Max is wearing an ornate mask, Zet is dressed as a hippie, and Vivi is in a gown.

MAX: (talking to Zet on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) Any reactions?

ZET: (talking to Max on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) None yet.

ZET: (talking to Max on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) However, we can't let it explode with all these people around.

MAX: (talking to Zet on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) His only target is the building.

MAX: (talking to Zet on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) He doesn't do murder.

ZET: (talking to Max on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) You think we can trust him?

MAX: (talking to Zet on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) Bad dudes like him are often concerned with their sense of style.

ZET: (talking to Max on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) This is the perfect party to hide yourself.

Elsewhere, Vivi flirts with a 9 year old boy dressed as a waiter.

VIVI: Did you know that a serial bomber is gonna come here, handsome?

FAKE WAITER: To tell the truth, i didn't know.

VIVI: Well, he is coming, handsome.

Zet spots TB in a teddiursa bear suit.

ZET: (talking to TB) Hey!

ZET: (talking to TB) The world is about love and peace.

Max takes his ornate mask off in front of TB.

MAX: (talking to TB) Hi!

TB: How did you know it was me?

MAX: (talking to TB) Gee, i don't know.

MAX: (talking to TB) You're known as the "Teddiursa Bomber" and you're in a teddiursa bear suit costume.

MAX: (talking to TB) Even a brain damaged person can put 2 and 2 together, you king of the idiots.

MAX: (talking to TB) I think i would have known in either case.

MAX: (talking to TB) Your brain must be the size of a peanut.

TB: You guys just don't quit, do you?

MAX: (talking to TB) Speak for yourself, king peanut idiot.

ZET: (talking to TB) Why do you want to blow things up so much anyway?

TB: You wanna know?

TB: I am giving out a warning.

TB: Listen, in this world the root of all evil is.

TB is interrupted by whistling. On his rapidash, Dax enters from an elevator.

VIVI: (looking on with amazement) A rapidash.

ZET: (looking on with amazement) A cowboy.

Dax points a pistol at Zet.

DAX: (on his rapidash and pointing his pistol at Zet) I know it's you, Teddiursa Bomber.

ZET: Who, me?

MAX: Welcome to my world, Zet.

Dax points another pistol at Max.

DAX: (on his rapidash and pointing a pistol at Max) Or is it you?

MAX: DO YOU HAVE A BRAIN THE SIZE OF A PEANUT TOO?

MAX: WE MET JUST YESTERDAY.

DAX: (on his rapidash and pointing a pistol at Max) I have no recollection.

MAX: WHY YOU.

HOST: Um, kid, your rapidash is an inconvenience.

HOST: It's proving rather troublesome for our other guests.

DAX: (on his rapidash) Oh really?

DAX: (on his rapidash) My beloved steed Onyx is no ordinary rapidash.

DAX: (on his rapidash) At times, she sets my troubled mind at ease and at others, she is my checkers partner.

MAX: POKEMON CAN'T PLAY CHECKERS, DUMBY.

ZET: It doesn't matter either way.

TB becomes enraged.

TB: I detest being IGNORED.

He detonates the bombs and rushes into an elevator.

Max takes to the emergency staircase.

MAX: (climbing the stairs) What happened to his sense of style?

Everyone rushes into elevators and Zet is caught in the crowd.

ZET: CALM DOWN!

ZET: CALM DOWN!

ZET: Remember love and peace!

Vivi and Dax on his rapidash, ride down in an elevator.

VIVI: That is such a lovely horse pokemon you have.

DAX: (on his rapidash) Do you like her?

VIVI: Would you like to be my escort?

DAX: (on his rapidash) Now get behind me!

Elsewhere, TB drives off from the garage and Dax chases after him on his rapidash, with Vivi riding behind him. On his bike, Max shoots at Dax 3 times.

BANG BANG BANG!

Dax shoots at Max's bike 1 time.

BANG!

MAX: (peddaling really fast on his bike) YOU DUMB STUPID IDIOT.

Max shoots right back at him twice.

BANG BANG!

TB crashes into a pole and he spots Dax riding towards him, causing him to tremble with fear. Dax completely ignores him and rides off after Max. Dax and Max continue to return bullets at each other.

The next morning, back at Dax's big home, Vivi sits in a gaudy cowboy themed room.

VIVI: (whispering to herself) In my life, i've never seen such a tasteless room.

Dax enters from the kitchen with two bowls of chunky soup.

DAX: (holding a plate of food in each hand) Now i present you with my special "son of a gun stew".

DAX: (holding a plate of food in each hand) I'm sure you'll find it extremely delicious.

Vivi forces laughter and she tries a spoonful of the soup and gags.

VIVI: So why are you a Bad Dude Bounty Hunter?

VIVI: I mean you have so much comfort in your life.

DAX: Why, lets see.

DAX: Because it suits me.

DAX: That feeling a cowboy gets when he corners a bull pokemon.

Dax laughs heartily and Vivi forces laughter.

VIVI: Oh, but you don't have to go after such a dangerous bounty, do you?

Back at camp, Max and Zet discuss about what kind of criminal TB is.

ZET: I know why nobody wants to go after Teddiursa Bomber.

MAX: Why?

ZET: Nobody wants to get blown up.

MAX: You think we can worry about that?

Back at Dax's home, Dax and Vivi continue to talk.

DAX: Yes!

DAX: I don't worry about things like that.

DAX: Once i set my mind on something, i can see nothing else.

VIVI: (thinking to herself) I think i've seen this personality somewhere before.

DAX: Something on your mind.

VIVI: Oh it's nothing.

DAX: Now!

Dax raises his glass of soda and Vivi raises her glass of soda to toast.

DAX: (holding a glass of soda in his hand and stareing at Vivi) Heres to looking at my reflection, beautiful.

VIVI: (holding a glass of soda in her hand and stareing at Dax) Cheers!

Later, back at camp, Vivi returns with a bag full of canned "son of a gun stew".

VIVI: (holding a bag full of canned "son of a gun stew") I got some food.

She lays the bag down near the tent.

ELLIE: (typing on her laptop) YIPPIE!

ELLIE: (typing on her laptop) WE GOT FOOD.

ELLIE: (typing on her laptop) WE GOT FOOD.

MAX: (holding and looking at a can of "son of a gun stew") I'm not gonna eat something that even a pokemon wouldn't probably want to eat.

ZET: (holding and looking at a can of "son of a gun stew") Guess this is for dinner.

MAX: I will not eat that.

POOCHYENA: Poochy poochy.

MAX: Your stomach will suffer.

ZET: What about him makes you so hotheaded?

VIVI: They're too similar.

VIVI: You know how similar people hate each other.

MAX: WHAT PART OF ME IS SIMILAR TO THAT DUMB STUPID IDIOT?

ZET: The part that makes you so troublesome.

Ellie tunes into the net channel where Hot Shot comes on.

VIVI: Oh, Hot Shot has already started.

Vivi goes a bit closer to the laptop screen.

PUNCH: (on the show) Well, the last thing we have to tell you is info about T Teddiursa Bomber.

JUDY: (on the show) Can you believe it?

JUDY: (on the show) We got a message from him, just for this show.

Judy pulls out a long roll of paper.

PUNCH: (on the show) What?

PUNCH: (on the show) Is this for real?

She reads the letter.

JUDY: (on the show) Um, lets see.

JUDY: (on the show) "Warning!

JUDY: (on the show) This is for those who have made fun of me.

JUDY: (on the show) My next job is your last chance.

JUDY: (on the show) This time, i'll blow you up as well, like fireworks.

PUNCH: (on the show) He sounds very creepy.

JUDY: (on the show) Theres more.

JUDY: (on the show) That is, if you know where i will set up next time.

JUDY: (on the show) Heh heh heh and lastly, i will tell you my true intent".

PUNCH: (on the show) Whoops!

PUNCH: (on the show) Looks like time is up for us.

PUNCH: (on the show) Thats all for today.

The closing credits roll down.

JUDY: (on the show) TB, i'm sorry i couldn't read all of it.

PUNCH: (on the show) Well, until next time.

JUDY: (on the show) Good luck to all you Bad Dude Bounty Hunters.

ELLIE: (typing on her laptop) The next one is going to be at City Hall.

ZET: You figured it out already?

ELLIE: (typing on her laptop) TB is blowing up tall buildings, starting with the tallest one.

VIVI: (looking at the laptop screen) The reason was that simple?

ZET: What are you gonna do?

ZET: I'm getting outta this one.

VIVI: I'm gonna pass too.

VIVI: Max, what are you going to do?

MAX: Like you have to ask?

3 hours later, outside City Hall, TB is up to his usual no good activities.

TB: (looking at a pocket watch) LATE!

TB: Darn it.

TB: If they think they can get away with this, they are sorely mistaken.

Max arrives on his bike, right behind TB.

MAX: You alone?

TB: How dare you take so much time to get here?

Max hears whistling.

MAX: Wait!

Old man Jobin walks by whistling.

MAX: Wrong guy.

TB: I have never intended humans as targets, but you boys are different.

TB: Boys like you deserve.

TB is interrupted by whistling again.

MAX: (watching Dax approach from a distance) He has arrived.

Dax rides toward them on his rapidash.

DAX: (on his rapidash) YOU!

DAX: (on his rapidash) So it's you again.

MAX: So you finally remember me?

MAX: You're always.

DAX: (on his rapidash) You always always butt in and get in my way.

MAX: You're the one thats in the way.

TB: Now that i have both of you here, i will tell you.

TB: The reason why i continue to blow buildings up.

TB: The reason is.

Dax gets off his rapidash and he and Max completely ignore TB.

DAX: Today, we are going to settle the score once and for all.

MAX: WHAT?

MAX: Thats my line.

TB: LISTEN TO WHAT I HAVE TO SAY!

DAX and MAX: SHUT UP!

DAX: WHAT DO YOU WANT?

DAX: WHO ARE YOU?

TB: CAN'T YOU BOYS PUT SOME EFFORT INTO YOUR WORK?

TB detonates a bomb and runs.

MAX: We have to catch him first.

Max starts running after TB.

DAX: WAIT!

Dax and Max chase after him and he leads them into an elevator. The doors close and TB stands outside the glass elevator. He speaks to Dax and Max in the elevator, through the elevator voice box, by using a communicator.

TB: (his voice coming in through the glass elevator voice box) You boys take me too lightly.

TB: (his voice coming in through the glass elevator voice box) That elevator's doors will never open again and once it starts moving, that's the end.

TB: (his voice coming in through the glass elevator voice box) It will never stop.

TB: (his voice coming in through the glass elevator voice box) At the top floor, my cute little stuffed teddiursa bears will greet you.

TB: (his voice coming in through the glass elevator voice box) So the moment that the elevator reaches the top of the building, there will be a bang to remember.

TB: (his voice coming in through the glass elevator voice box) BOOM!

TB: (his voice coming in through the glass elevator voice box) HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!

TB: (his voice coming in through the glass elevator voice box) Well, live what little you have of your life left without regrets!

TB: (his voice coming in through the glass elevator voice box) Farewell and good luck.

The elevator starts to ascend.

DAX: Rest assured.

DAX: I understand.

DAX: I know how he does things.

MAX: Don't worry.

MAX: I know how he does his crimes.

Max opens up the control panel and pushes a few buttons, but nothing happens.

DAX: This afternoon, i reverted the secret emergency code that had been changed.

DAX: Yeah!

MAX: But i reverted it this afternoon.

MAX: Change after change means IT'S BACK TO WHERE IT STARTED.

Dax shoots a bullet and it ricochets up and down the elevator.

BANG!

MAX: STOP IT YOU MORON!

DAX: (panicing) WHAT DO WE DO?

DAX: (panicing) WHAT DO WE DO?

DAX: (panicing) OH NO.

Max climbs up and opens the ceiling door and Dax goes up the door as well. The 2 become stuck.

MAX: (shaking around and hitting Dax) Wah, stop it!

MAX: (shaking around and hitting Dax) It's too tight.

DAX: (shaking around and hitting Max) What?

DAX: (shaking around and hitting Max) Get outta my way!

MAX: (shaking around and hitting Dax) You're in the way.

DAX: (shaking around and hitting Max) Darn it.

The elevator reaches the top floor and the stuffed teddiursa bears explode.

Outside the building, TB and a few other people watch.

TB: (looking at the explosion) Farewell!

TB: (looking at the explosion and talking to himself) Come to think of it, they were brave young boys.

Vivi taps TB on the leg.

VIVI: Hey!

TB turns around and Vivi punches his right leg out, resulting in him falling down and being knocked out.

Dax and Max miraculously survive and they begin to run to the remains of the top floor.

From the ground, Zet and Vivi watch Dax and Max climb to the top.

VIVI: (watching Dax and Max climb to the top from a distance) They're climbing up like a couple of chimchars.

ZET: (watching Dax and Max climb to the top from a distance) They like high places.

VIVI: (watching Dax and Max climb to the top from a distance) It's scary how similar they are.

ZET: (watching Dax and Max climb to the top from a distance) Lets just go back!

VIVI: (watching Dax and Max climb to the top from a distance) Yeah, then i'll go turn him in.

Vivi kicks TB who is now tied up on the ground.

It is now sunset and at the remains of the top floor, Dax and Max prepare to duke it out, cowboy style.

DAX: YOU don't even deserve to be called a cowboy.

MAX: You are the one person i cannot forgive.

Dax runs while shooting at Max 7 times.

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG!

Max returns fire at Dax and shoots at him 8 times.

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG!

Dax resumes fire by shooting at Max 3 more times.

BANG BANG BANG!

Max also resumes fire by shooting at Dax 4 more times.

BANG BANG BANG BANG!

They both run out of bullets and begin to fight with their fists. Max fails to hit Dax. He becomes enraged and he punches a crumbling wall. This causes a chain reaction, causing the ground beneath Dax to break apart. Dax hangs on to the edge, climbs back up, and admits defeat.

DAX: You win.

Max is baffled and Dax approaches him.

DAX: That was some punch.

DAX: You are a true cowboy.

DAX: As of today, i will no longer be a cowboy.

DAX: My hat's off to you.

Dax puts his cowboy hat on top of Max's head. Dax's rapidash enters the floor by way of another elevator.

MAX: So what are you gonna do now?

DAX: I will no doubt find a new way of life.

DAX: Good luck and maybe our paths will cross again someday, cowboy.

Dax rides his rapidash to the elevator and Max stares at Dax.

Later at night, back at camp, Max eats a big bowl of "son of a gun stew".

MAX: (eating and talking at the same time) Well, it was only a rich boy's hobby.

MAX: (eating and talking at the same time) His rank or level if you will, was really no match for me.

MAX: (eating and talking at the same time) Hey, are you listening?

ZET: (holding a plate of "son of a gun stew") Yeah yeah.

MAX: (eating and talking at the same time) So, he just wasn't any enemy of mine either.

MAX: (eating and talking at the same time) Of course, i never had him in my line of sight as a criminal.

MAX: (eating and talking at the same time) Hey, are you listening?

ZET: (holding a plate of "son of a gun stew") Yeah yeah.

Elsewhere, on a road, a policeman converses with TB in a police truck.

OFFICER: Well anyway, why did you want to blow stuff up so much?

TB: I wanted to give a warning out against all the unnecessary waste created by capitalism lacking philosophy.

TB: Places that needlessly get colonized.

TB: Media that needlessly gets circulated and buildings that are needlessly tall to symbolize all of it.

TB: You see, by destroying them, i wanted to raise the question of how a true pioneer should be.

DAX: (riding on his rapidash, next to the police truck) WAIT WAIT WAIT!

TB looks out the window and Dax, riding on his rapidash, is dressed in the clothes of a samurai that has 2 katanas.

TB: (looking at Dax from the window) Dax!

DAX: (riding on his rapidash, next to the police truck) CALL ME DOKEN!

DAX: (riding on his rapidash, next to the police truck) GO RAPIDMARU!

Dax rides away from the police truck on his rapidash.

TB: But it was all a waste, wasn't it?

The policeman taps TB on the shoulder.

Dax rides off into the night on his rapidash as a new boy.

**Next to Max, Dax is by far the coolest dude in Kalos. However, he isn't as great as Max and he can be really dumb sometimes. Max is smarter than Dax, but their climbing and shooting skills are equally awesome. TB finally realized how futile it is for one man to try to change the whole world's point of view. Dax and Max are beyond awesomeness. In the end, TB, Dax, and Max came to a realization. You can learn important life lessons from anybody. Stay curious my friends! **


	27. BRAIN Madness

Unbeknownst to the rest of the team, Vivi goes undercover to infiltrate the BRAIN, a cult that believes in achieving eternal life by digitizing the soul and uploading it into the internet, in order to collect the bounty on the group's leader, Doctor Lond. Vivi soon finds herself in danger and while Max goes looking for her, Zet and Ellie try to track down Doctor Lond themselves.

At camp, Max is channel surfing on Ellie's laptop and he sees Doctor Lond, a man who has been appearing frequently on TV and the net, recently promoting a religious movement called the "BRAIN".

LOND: (talking on net channel 82) What is a physical body?

LOND: (talking on net channel 82) The body is merely an object.

LOND: (talking on net channel 82) It is an existence all too impure to store the saints within us called souls.

LOND: (talking on net channel 82) Now you will remember the blood stained history.

LOND: (talking on net channel 82) Fame, hunger, material, domination, and bodily desires.

LOND: (talking on net channel 82) As long as there is a body, desires will be born.

LOND: (talking on net channel 82) As long as there is desire, human egos will not disappear.

LOND: (talking on net channel 82) Humans will continue to fight to fulfill their bodies' desires and it will never end.

LOND: (talking on net channel 82) At this rate, there is no future.

LOND: (talking on net channel 82) Now awaken your soul.

LOND: (talking on net channel 82) Now be rid of that filthy old body.

BRAIN MEMBERS: We are BRAIN, an electronic transcendence group.

BRAIN MEMBERS: We are disciples of the highest power, sent here to free your soul from your body and lead you to the infinite world of electrons.

Max changes the net TV channel to 95 KBC News with Anchorman Mark Ratherford.

MARK: (talking on net channel 95) Good evening.

MARK: (talking on net channel 95) This is KBC News.

MARK: (talking on net channel 95) First, we have news about the electronic transcendence group known as the "BRAIN".

MARK: (talking on net channel 95) Last week, the IKP and all the other Kalos police departments received the subpoena for the leader known as Lond and began searching the homes of high ranking members.

Max changes the net channel to 120 and another news program talks about "BRAIN". Graphic shots of dead BRAIN members are shown. The headline is: "Insane BRAIN Order". Reporter Sam Copeland stands before a large crowd.

SAM: (talking on net channel 120) Here at the scene, enticing people with "easy entry" and "salvation of the soul", BRAIN has been able to constantly grow in numbers.

Max changes the net channel to 165 and yet another news program talks about "BRAIN".

ANCHOR: (talking on net channel 165 and showing a picture of a gaming console) The members of BRAIN use the brain wave control device on this new game console to scan their own brain waves and use a program created by their leader, Lond, which is said to copy the soul from brain waves as digital data and upload that soul data into the universal network.

ANCHOR: (talking on net channel 165) They believe that doing this will let them exist as a soul without a body.

ANCHOR: (talking on net channel 165) Now Professor, they say that Lond, the leader, was once a doctor.

ANCHOR: (talking on net channel 165) Is such a thing possible?

PROFESSOR: (talking on net channel 165) This is ridiculous.

PROFESSOR: (talking on net channel 165) Completely in the realm of science fiction.

PROFESSOR: (talking on net channel 165) It may be theoretically possible to do so, but a theory is only a theory in the end.

Max changes the net channel to 200 and a talk show is on. A sobbing woman talks to the host and her face and voice is censored.

WOMAN: (talking on net channel 200) Yes and he hasn't returned for 2 weeks.

HOST: (talking on net channel 200) Lady, you have to talk it out with your husband.

HOST: (talking on net channel 200) It's about your son and his.

WOMAN: (talking on net channel 200) But he isn't the type that would just run away from home.

WOMAN: (talking on net channel 200) Could he have been taken away against his will?

HOST: (talking on net channel 200) Lady, are you listening to what i'm saying?

WOMAN: (talking on net channel 200) Thats got to be it.

WOMAN: (talking on net channel 200) That new religion thats been popular lately.

WOMAN: (talking on net channel 200) That what cham a call it.

HOST: (talking on net channel 200) All right, we're gonna take a break.

A commercial featuring an exercise machine presented by celebrity Ack Blake.

ACK: (talking on net channel 200) Hi!

ACK: (talking on net channel 200 and showing the CDJ) Today, i'm introducing power CDJ, an item for DJ's who don't exercise much.

ACK: (talking on net channel 200 and showing the CDJ) You adjust the BPM using this lever and it allows you to be a DJ while you exercise.

Max changes the net channel to 247 and yet again, another news program talks about "BRAIN". The reporter is live at an event of BRAIN and she interviews Vivi.

REPORTER: (talking on net channel 247) Whats the reason you decided to join up?

The reporter moves the microphone closer to Vivi.

VIVI: (talking on net channel 247) I got tired of a debt filled life and that was when i found this.

VIVI: (talking on net channel 247) If i rid myself of a body, i'll no longer need money.

Max is disgusted with what he is seeing and hearing.

MAX: (watching Vivi on net channel 247) HEY ZET.

Zet is cooking a few feet away.

ZET: (holding a frying pan with food in his left hand) Hold on, it's almost done!

MAX: (watching Vivi on net channel 247) I don't care.

MAX: (watching Vivi on net channel 247) Just get over here!

Zet watches the screen.

VIVI: (talking on net channel 247) By releasing the soul from the body, we are able to discard all desires.

REPORTER: (talking on net channel 247) So you're not going to pay your debt?

ZET: (holding a frying pan with food in his left hand and watching Vivi on net channel 247) I thought we hadn't seen her in a while.

ZET: (holding a frying pan with food in his left hand and watching Vivi on net channel 247) What kind of joke is this?

Max changes the net channel to 223 where an ad commercial is on.

ANNOUNCER: (talking on net channel 223) BRAIN DREAM.

ANNOUNCER: (talking on net channel 223) The new game console, brain dream, can read your mind.

ANNOUNCER: (talking on net channel 223) Control your games the way that you want to.

ANNOUNCER: (talking on net channel 223) Are you always fighting with your controls?

ANNOUNCER: (talking on net channel 223) Do the cords get tangled?

ANNOUNCER: (talking on net channel 223) If thats the case, then lets dream together!

Max changes the net channel to 212 and a girl among a mountain of stuffed toys is shown.

GIRL: (talking on net channel 212) So at our station, we have the strictest policies in the world and are against programs such as those others.

MAX: (watching net channel 212) You can have it, if you want too.

ZET: (holding a frying pan with food in his left hand and watching net channel 212) Thank you.

Zet puts the food onto the plates and goes through files on the laptop to find one on Lond, while the rest of the team eats.

ZET: (looking at the file on Lond, on Ellie's laptop) Oh, there it is.

ELLIE: I'm gonna eat now.

Ellie starts devouring the food like a munchlax.

ZET: (looking at the file on Lond, on Ellie's laptop) Doctor Lond.

ZET: (looking at the file on Lond, on Ellie's laptop) He is wanted for mass murder.

ZET: (looking at the file on Lond, on Ellie's laptop) The bounty reward on this bad dude is an amazing 38000 dollars.

MAX: 38000 DOLLARS YOU SAY?

ZET: (looking at the file on Lond, on Ellie's laptop) Yep!

MAX: (shocked) He is worth more then Mack Yenrai was.

MAX: (shocked) AMAZING!

MAX: (eating and talking) Thats enough for Vivi to go freelance on us.

ZET: (looking at the file on Lond, on Ellie's laptop) This guy was apparently a neurobiology researcher 45 years ago.

ZET: (looking at the file on Lond, on Ellie's laptop) However, one day he suddenly had a vision from God and submerged himself in research to store the human soul, the functions of the brain itself, as digital data.

ZET: (looking at the file on Lond, on Ellie's laptop) Since then, he's been missing.

ZET: (looking at the file on Lond, on Ellie's laptop) Then, 2 years ago, he suddenly reappeared to form the electronic transcendence group known as the "BRAIN".

MAX: What is it?

ZET: (looking at the file on Lond, on Ellie's laptop) In other words, it's a cult.

ZET: (looking at the file on Lond, on Ellie's laptop) Anyways, according to him, the human brain function itself is a weak chain of electronic pulses.

Max gets bored and starts pouring a can of son of a gun stew on his food.

ZET: (looking at the file on Lond, on Ellie's laptop) So if you are able to copy that as data and replay it over the universal network as a program, you can exist only as a soul.

ZET: (looking at the file on Lond, on Ellie's laptop) Are you listening to me?

MAX: Yeah yeah!

MAX: Hey, it's up to you if you believe in that stuff.

ZET: (looking at the file on Lond, on Ellie's laptop) There are already 20000 believers.

ZET: (looking at the file on Lond, on Ellie's laptop) Of which approximately 200 have committed suicide or ended up missing, which is why the cops have started investigating it.

Max looks at the file photograph.

MAX: (looking at Lond's face on the screen) His face isn't appetizing.

Ellie finishes her food.

ELLIE: SECONDS!

ZET: Thats all there was.

Ellie puts her face on the plate.

ZET: Lets get him!

Zet exits the file and the BRAIN commercial plays on net channel 212.

BRAIN MEMBERS: (talking on net channel 212) We are BRAIN, an electronic transcendence group.

BRAIN MEMBERS: (talking on net channel 212) We are disciples of the highest power, sent here to free your soul from your body and lead you to the infinite world of electrons.

Elsewhere, at an abandoned building, Vivi looks for Lond. She finds dead bodies near a tower of monitors and then she draws her gun. Suddenly, the monitors turn on and her vision blurs.

Elsewhere, Max and Zet are on the streets of Lamin, on their bikes, asking BRAIN members about where Lond is.

On a street, Max talks to a member of BRAIN.

BRAIN MEMBER 1: (handing a flyer to Max) Oh, so you want to be a member as well?

MAX: (on his bike and taking a flyer handed to him) Yeah, i guess.

BRAIN MEMBER 1: (holding flyers in his hands) For that, we need to cleanse your soul first.

BRAIN MEMBER 1: (holding flyers in his hands) As for the first step.

MAX: (on his bike and holding a flyer) Uh, before that, i want to meet this Mr. Lond.

MAX: (on his bike and holding a flyer) Do you know where he is?

BRAIN MEMBER 1: (holding flyers in his hands) Of course.

MAX: (on his bike and holding a flyer) Really?

BRAIN MEMBER 1: (holding flyers in his hands) He is in a better place.

Back at camp, Ellie searches for Lond on the net.

Elsewhere, Zet talks to an old man, presumably a colleague of Lond's.

OLD MAN: (barely awake and sitting on a bench) Lond you say?

OLD MAN: (barely awake and sitting on a bench) Did such a guy even exist?

ZET: (on his bike) You gotta help me out, old man.

ZET: (on his bike) You're the only colleague of his that is still alive.

ZET: (on his bike) Can't you remember something?

ZET: (on his bike) Anything?

OLD MAN: (barely awake and sitting on a bench) Maybe he existed or maybe he didn't.

ZET: (on his bike) Which is it?

The old man falls asleep.

On another street, Max talks to another member of BRAIN.

BRAIN MEMBER 2: (holding flyers in her hands) Do you want to be a member as well?

MAX: (on his bike) Yeah, i guess.

BRAIN MEMBER 2: (holding flyers in her hands) For that, we need to cleanse your soul first.

BRAIN MEMBER 2: (holding flyers in her hands) As for the first step.

MAX: (on his bike) Oh, can i ask something before that?

MAX: (on his bike) I want to see Mr. Lond.

MAX: (on his bike) Him, his soul, or whatever, will do, but how can i meet him?

The BRAIN member becomes annoyed.

BRAIN MEMBER 2: (holding flyers in her hands) Do you really want to become a member?

Back at camp, Ellie is unable to find Lond on the internet and she decides to watch Hot Shot instead.

PUNCH: (talking on net channel 299) And so Doctor Lond is the center of everyone's attention.

JUDY: (talking on net channel 299) The first big name bad dude in a while.

PUNCH: (talking on net channel 299) Unfortunately, we have absolutely no new information.

JUDY: (talking on net channel 299) Huh!

PUNCH: (talking on net channel 299) Everyone is doing their best to find him, but there just isn't any info.

PUNCH: (talking on net channel 299) We're seeing his face virtually every day from BRAIN's TV programs, but we know nothing about him.

JUDY: (talking on net channel 299) Is he really a soul without a body?

PUNCH: (talking on net channel 299) Now i have one other bit of important news for you.

JUDY: (talking on net channel 299) What is it?

PUNCH: (talking on net channel 299) Actually!

JUDY: (talking on net channel 299) Hurry up and tell me!

PUNCH: (talking on net channel 299) We've been on the air for a long time now and i know it's kinda sudden, but this is our final episode.

Judy becomes enraged.

JUDY: (talking on net channel 299) ARE YOU SERIOUS?

PUNCH: (talking on net channel 299) Unfortunately, they're canning us because of low ratings.

Judy punches out Punch.

JUDY: (talking on net channel 299) UNFORTUNATELY!

JUDY: (talking on net channel 299) MY LAWYER IS GOING TO HEAR ABOUT THIS.

Back at camp, Max and Zet return to have a progress meeting about the recent mission.

ZET: What did you get?

MAX: Nothing!

ZET: I got nothing too.

ELLIE: (typing on her laptop) NO WAY.

ELLIE: (kicking the air) No way.

ELLIE: (kicking the air) No way.

ELLIE: (kicking the air) No way.

ELLIE: (kicking the air) No way.

ELLIE: (kicking the air) No way.

ELLIE: (kicking the air) No way.

ELLIE: (kicking the air) No way.

ELLIE: (kicking the air) No way.

ELLIE: (kicking the air) No way.

ZET: I went after his colleagues from his research days, but it was all for nothing.

MAX: And i got nothing out of the members of his cult.

Ellie's laptop receives a live video call from a dazed Vivi and Ellie answers it.

ELLIE: (looking at Vivi on the laptop screen) Oh, it's Viv Viv.

VIVI: (looking and talking through the laptop screen) I'm in a little trouble.

VIVI: (looking and talking through the laptop screen) Are you listening?

VIVI: (looking and talking through the laptop screen) I think i really can get rid of my debt.

Vivi passes out and the connection is lost.

Later, at a toy store, Zet is in line for the video game system. He talks to Max through his walkie talkie cell phone radio.

ZET: (talking to Max on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) Anyway, i'm trusting you with Vivi.

MAX: (peddaling and talking to Zet on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) And i'm gonna have a hard time if you're baby sitting all day.

ZET: (talking to Max on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) AS I SAID.

Zet gets strange looks and he lowers his voice.

ZET: (talking to Max on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) Brain dream is a very rare gaming console device.

ZET: (talking to Max on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) I have to line up here if i want one.

MAX: (peddaling and talking to Zet on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) Are you really going to hack into the website?

ZET: (talking to Max on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) Thats the only lead we got left.

ZET: (talking to Max on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) Beyond that, Vivi seems to have gotten something, so we can use that.

MAX: (peddaling and talking to Zet on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) I'm on it.

Max peddals to an abandoned run down building in the middle of no where.

Later, back at camp, Zet puts the brain dream gaming console on his head and it covers his eyes.

ZET: You can start it up now.

Ellie sits by her laptop.

ELLIE: Okay!

The BRAIN program boots up.

PROGRAM: (talking on the laptop) Welcome to the BRAIN, an electronic transcendence group.

PROGRAM: (talking on the laptop) Select option 1 if you wish to join us.

PROGRAM: (talking on the laptop) Select option 2 to request more detailed info about the BRAIN.

ZET: (talking to himself and using the brain dream gaming console) So i guess i can't copy my soul immediately.

ZET: (talking to himself and using the brain dream gaming console) I guess i have no choice.

Zet selects option 1 with his mind.

PROGRAM: (talking on the laptop) You've decided to join us.

PROGRAM: (talking on the laptop) Please input your personal data!

Zet points to Ellie.

ELLIE: (typing on her laptop) Data data!

ELLIE: (typing on her laptop) Phony data.

Ellie inputs phony data into the prompt and the program starts.

LOND: (talking on the laptop) Bones, blood, and muscles.

LOND: (talking on the laptop) When all those are lost, humans face death.

Poochyena growls at the laptop.

LOND: (talking on the laptop) What lies beyond that?

LOND: (talking on the laptop) It could be Heaven, Limbo, Hades, or reincarnation?

LOND: (talking on the laptop) Such things can't possibly exist in the mind.

LOND: (talking on the laptop) These are mere ideals.

POOCHYENA: Poo poo!

ELLIE: Whats wrong?

ZET: (talking to himself and using the brain dream gaming console) What is this?

LOND: (talking on the laptop) None of the previous paths to salvation had such a clear vision as this.

Zet becomes paralyzed.

POOCHYENA: POOCHY POOCHY POOCHY!

LOND: (talking on the laptop) Awaken your soul!

LOND: (talking on the laptop) Now be rid of that filthy old body!

Poochyena bites Zet on the thigh and he screams and regains consciousness.

Elsewhere, parked outside of the run down building, Max speaks to Zet through his walkie talkie cell phone radio.

MAX: (talking to Zet on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) High frequency you say?

ZET: (talking to Max on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) Yeah!

ZET: (talking to Max on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) I'm not exactly sure, but it has some contraption that paralyzes the brain cells.

ZET: (talking to Max on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) In just seconds, everything before my eyes went blank and i passed out.

ZET: (talking to Max on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) If poochyena hadn't realized it and bit me, i would have been brain dead.

MAX: (talking to Zet on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) And a member of the BRAIN.

ZET: (talking to Max on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) Anyway, we need to devise a counter measure to stop it.

MAX: (talking to Zet on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) Well, i'll try becoming a member of BRAIN now.

ZET: (talking to Max on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) Hey Max.

ZET: (talking to Max on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) WAIT!

Max hangs up.

Back at camp, poochyena is wearing the brain dream gaming console.

ZET: I'm sure pokemon have brain waves too.

ELLIE: Ellie wants to wear it too.

ZET: If you become a member, who is going to look Lond up?

ZET: Just do it!

ELLIE: Alright!

Ellie boots up the BRAIN program again.

PROGRAM: (talking on the laptop) Welcome to the BRAIN, an electronic transcendence group.

The program is hacked quickly.

ZET: (looking at the brain dream program on the laptop) Oh, good going, Ellie.

Ellie is confused, since she isn't doing a thing. Poochyena bobs his head left, right, front, and back. The hacking job reveals Lond's location.

ZET: (looking at the brain dream program on the laptop) This is.

ZET: (looking at the brain dream program on the laptop) Can this really be?

Elsewhere, Max walks through the halls of the run down building.

Back at camp, Zet looks over the info.

ZET: (looking through the new file on Lond, on Ellie's laptop) A man named Lond never existed.

ZET: (looking through the new file on Lond, on Ellie's laptop) His past and all the records were all counterfeit.

ZET: (looking through the new file on Lond, on Ellie's laptop) Also, all the programing leads to this location.

ZET: (looking through the new file on Lond, on Ellie's laptop) The Aloy Valley Hospice.

ZET: (looking through the new file on Lond, on Ellie's laptop) Ellie, come help me!

Zet gets up and grabs Ellie by the hand.

Elsewhere, Max continues to walk through the halls of the run down building.

At the Aloy Valley Hospice, Zet is dressed in a suit and Ellie is dressed in a pink dress, holding a bouquet of flowers. Ellie tugs at Zet's sleeve.

ELLIE: (holding a bouquet of flowers) Papa!

ZET: Not yet!

ELLIE: (holding a bouquet of flowers) Papa!

They walk in.

Elsewhere, at the run down building, Max finds Vivi and the monitor tower.

Back at the hospice, Zet and Ellie scheme to get in someone's room.

GUARD: Nobody here would want visitors and you need an appointment to see someone.

GUARD: Did you come here for inheritance?

ZET: Nothing of the sort.

ZET: Actually, this girl's big brother is here.

ELLIE: (hugging Zet and holding a bouquet of flowers) Papa!

GAURD: She is very unusual.

ELLIE: (hugging Zet and holding a bouquet of flowers) Papa!

Zet fakes his sadness.

ZET: (using fake tears) Actually, it's a long story.

Back at the run down building, Lond appears on all the monitors.

LOND: (talking on all the monitors) I'm just having her sleep.

LOND: (talking on all the monitors) Of course, as you can see, the other Bad Dude Bounty Hunters all slept to death.

Back at the hospice, Zet and Ellie continue to scheme, to get in someone's room.

ZET: (using fake tears) We finally tracked down the long lost big brother to here.

ELLIE: (hugging Zet and holding a bouquet of flowers) Papa!

ZET: (using fake tears) It was a shock to my daughter.

ZET: (using fake tears) She has been insane ever since and i thought about having her meet her big brother just once more.

The guard chokes up a little.

GAURD: You can go on in.

ZET: (using fake tears) I can't thank you enough.

Back at the run down building, Max and Lond converse about a few philosophical facts of life.

MAX: Why do you kill off your members?

MAX: Whats the point of it all?

LOND: (talking on all the monitors) I am not forcing anything.

LOND: (talking on all the monitors) They are merely practicing a faith that they decided to believe in.

LOND: (talking on all the monitors) Why do you think people believe in God?

There is a few seconds of silence between Max and Lond.

LOND: (talking on all the monitors) It's because they want to.

LOND: (talking on all the monitors) It's not easy living in this unfair world.

LOND: (talking on all the monitors) There is nothing certain while living in this world.

LOND: (talking on all the monitors) Do you get it?

LOND: (talking on all the monitors) God didn't really create humans.

LOND: (talking on all the monitors) Humans sort of created God.

MAX: God did create humans, but i guess i shouldn't be surprised that a stupid narrow minded atheist like you, does not know that.

Back at the hospice, Zet and Ellie are led by the info to the room of an unconscious young boy.

ZET: (looking at the unconscious young boy) You're him?

Back at the run down building, Max and Lond continue to converse about a few philosophical facts of life.

MAX: I'm sick of this little act you've been putting on.

MAX: Whats wrong?

MAX: Come on out.

MAX: An illusion isn't enough for me to believe you.

LOND: (talking on all the monitors) You're correct.

LOND: (talking on all the monitors) A man named Lond does not exist in this world.

LOND: (talking on all the monitors) He is merely an imaginary character i created.

LOND: (talking on all the monitors) A mere illusion created by making digital lines.

Back at the hospice, Zet examines the machinery.

ZET: (looking at the machinery) Is this a brain wave controller just like the brain dream gaming console?

ZET: Hey Ellie.

ELLIE: Yeah!

ZET: Can you cut off the connection between the network and the brain wave controller?

ELLIE: Yes!

Ellie gets to work on the network and the brain wave controller.

ZET: (looking at the machinery) All right, but don't turn off the life support system.

Back at the run down building, Max and Lond continue to converse about a few philosophical facts of life.

LOND: (talking on all the monitors) Do you know what the greatest and the worst invention ever created by humans was?

LOND: (talking on all the monitors) TV!

MAX: LIAR!

MAX: TV IS THE GREATEST INVENTION EVER, BUT AT THE SAME TIME, IT'S NOT THE WORST INVENTION EVER.

MAX: HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT TV?

LOND: (talking on all the monitors) TV controls people by using info and steals their sense of reality.

LOND: (talking on all the monitors) Now, TV itself is a religion.

Max's vision begins to blur a little.

LOND: (talking on all the monitors) TV has created people that are easily taken by such a dramatic fantasy.

Max takes out his gun and shoots out 7 monitors.

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG!

He grows weak and suddenly, Max smiles.

MAX: (smiling and holding a gun in his right hand) You're just like a little kid with a toy.

LOND: (talking on all the monitors) What?

MAX: (smiling and holding a gun in his right hand) You're the one who can't see fantasy from reality.

MAX: (smiling and holding a gun in his right hand) You're the one living in the world of digital lines.

MAX: (holding a gun in his right hand) To add insult to injury, you're the one making TV as bad as you say it is.

MAX: (holding a gun in his right hand) Worst of all, you're a low life atheist trying to poison the world through TV and mind controlling devices.

MAX: (smiling and holding a gun in his right hand) If you want to live in a dream world, dream alone than.

Lond becomes angered.

LOND: (talking on all the monitors) What do you know?

LOND: (talking on all the monitors) What do you think you know about me?

MAX: (smiling and holding a gun in his right hand) I know that you're a low life atheist thats trying to use a good thing like TV for evil reasons.

Lond's connection begins to fade.

LOND: (talking on all the monitors) What are you doing?

LOND: (talking on all the monitors) STOP IT!

LOND: (talking on all the monitors) CUT THAT OUT!

LOND: (talking on all the monitors) YOU CAN'T DO THAT.

LOND: (talking on all the monitors) STOP!

LOND: (talking on all the monitors) Stop it!

LOND: (talking on all the monitors) Stop it!

LOND: (talking on all the monitors) Don't turn it off!

LOND: (talking on all the monitors) WHAT DID I DO?

LOND: (talking on all the monitors) NO NO!

LOND: (talking on all the monitors) This is unfair.

LOND: (talking on all the monitors) WHY AM I THE ONLY ONE?

LOND: (talking on all the monitors) Everyone should have the same body as me.

LOND: (talking on all the monitors) No!

LOND: (talking on all the monitors) I don't want to disappear.

LOND: (talking on all the monitors) I DON'T WANT TO DISAPPEAR.

The image goes blank on all the monitors.

Back at the hospice, Zet looks at the file of Trollan, on Ellie's laptop.

ZET: (looking at the file of Trollan, on Ellie's laptop) Trollan Spange.

ZET: (looking at the file of Trollan, on Ellie's laptop) Previously a hacker.

ZET: (looking at the file of Trollan, on Ellie's laptop) A boy who became a vegetable 2 years ago, when he was 13, from a medical accident.

ZET: (looking at the unconscious young boy) No!

ZET: (looking at the unconscious young boy) You're no longer a boy.

ZET: (looking at the unconscious young boy) You're an expert con artist.

Zet handcuffs Trollan to his hospice bed.

ZET: (looking at the unconscious young boy) If or until you get out of your coma, that 38000 dollar bounty reward money won't be given out by the cops to anyone.

Back at the run down building, Vivi wakes up and Max talks and smiles at her.

VIVI: Hey!

VIVI: Long time no see.

VIVI: Where are we?

MAX: (smiling) A run down building where an evil idiot atheist got a hard honest speech about common sense.

Zet and Ellie walk out of the hospice.

ZET: (walking and talking) It was all a kid's dream.

ZET: (walking and talking) I guess all he could do was dream, until the dreams got depressing.

Ellie stops and looks up at Trollan's hospice room, on the third floor, with the light on.

ELLIE: (looking up at Trollan's hospice room) And this time, i hope you have sweet dreams.

Trollan continues to dream. He has newer and better dreams this time.

LOND: (talking on all the monitors) God did create us humans.

LOND: (talking on all the monitors) We as humans, continue to learn because God gave us our brains.

LOND: (talking on all the monitors) Our souls that God has given us are special.

LOND: (talking on all the monitors) Is not our bodies just shells all too small and weak for our souls which found a way to move through the vast network and live in the infinity of existence?

**This was a very extremely deep powerful interesting philosophical chapter. Vivi failed miserably at getting Lond. This was a bittersweet victory for the Bad Dude Bounty Hunters. The evil cult has been gotten rid of. The 38000 dollar bounty reward money can't be collected, due to the fact that Trollan is in a coma. Also, TV has been brought back to a state of normality, with the help of the ****Bad Dude Bounty Hunters. As for Lond and Trollan, Trollan can finally sleep easy and dream better and Lond can now make speeches about common sense on TV sets. Stay curious my friends!**


	28. Reunions and Memories

The team is now in the booming city of Wallow. Max and Zet notice a bounty on Ellie's laptop, which looks to be a lucrative payoff. After arriving, Vivi decides to investigate her past by traveling to similar landmarks she sees in the video she recorded as a very little kid. She takes Ellie along with her and both of them find something amazing.

Vivi has recently had the beta tape of her past converted into a CD and is watching it a few yards away from camp, late at night, on Ellie's laptop. She pauses it at a shot of a stone Entei head fountain. She closely examines it. Suddenly, she is startled by the presence of a sleepy Ellie.

VIVI: AH!

VIVI: Since when were you here?

ELLIE: (barely awake) A spitting Entei.

VIVI: I hope my screaming hasn't woken the others up.

VIVI: (looking at the paused image on the video) Do you know this place?

ELLIE: (barely awake) I think i know.

ELLIE: (barely awake) I don't think i know.

ELLIE: (barely awake) I don't think i know that i know.

ELLIE: (barely awake) I think i know, even though i don't think i know.

VIVI: (shaking Ellie) WHICH IS IT?

Ellie falls asleep.

VIVI: (shaking Ellie) WAKE UP!

Vivi lets go of Ellie and she literally falls to sleep.

Vivi grabs Ellie again and blows air into her eyes.

The next day, Max brushes his teeth at the lake, near the tent and Zet rushes out.

ZET: Hey Max.

ZET: Where are we again?

MAX: We're in the woods, in the big city of Wallow?

ZET: Wallow you say?

ZET: Hey, weren't we suppose to be headed some where else?

ZET: Why the heck are we in Wallow in the first place?

MAX: Maybe looking for bad dude bounty heads.

ZET: Darn it.

ZET: THIS IS SERIOUS.

ZET: While we're wasting time, our criminal is getting away.

ZET: It was the first big one in almost a month.

ZET: How did we get so distracted anyway?

MAX: Zet!

MAX: The females are gone.

Elsewhere, Vivi and Ellie peddal to a different part of the city.

VIVI: (talking and peddaling with Ellie at the same time) Listen, if you lead me to that spitting Entei place, i'll give you something special.

ELLIE: (talking and peddaling with Vivi at the same time) A special thing you say?

ELLIE: (talking and peddaling with Vivi at the same time) What is it?

VIVI: (talking and peddaling with Ellie at the same time) Something very tremendously and wonderfully special.

ELLIE: (talking and peddaling with Vivi at the same time) Something very tremendously and wonderfully special for Ellie.

A big meteor crashes on a patch of land and a truck approaches it. 2 map makers, Appled and Macintire, run down into the crater to measure it and their shoes get burned.

APPLED: (climbing out the crater) HOT Hot Hot Hot Hot!

Elsewhere, on a pile of rubble, Ellie digs up a watering can.

ELLIE: (holding a watering can) The spitting Entei.

VIVI: I knew i shouldn't have trusted you.

A group of orphans emerge from the rubble and approach them.

CHILD: HEY, I FOUND ELLIE.

ELLIE: (holding a watering can) Ellie has been found?

VIVI: What, you know them?

The children circle around Vivi and a little boy named Sean randomly counts.

SEAN: (walking around Vivi) 35, 38, 34, 48, 1, 35, 49, and 5.

Another little boy named Kody shoves a strange mechanical object in Vivi's face.

KODY: (holding a strange mechanical object near Vivi's face) Look look look look!

A little girl named Zuzu, with a jar of nasty nails, approaches Vivi.

ZUZU: (holding a jar of nasty nails) Hey, can i have your nails?

VIVI: My nails?

ZUZU: (holding a jar of nasty nails) I'm collecting them.

She pulls out a nail clipper.

ZUZU: (holding a nail clipper) Can i please?

ZUZU: (holding a nail clipper) Just the pinky one will do.

KODY: (holding a strange mechanical object near Vivi's face) Look look!

ZUZU: (holding a nail clipper) Come on.

ZUZU: (holding a nail clipper) Can i have them?

ZUZU: (holding a nail clipper) Please?

CLOE: Who are you?

The nun caring for the children, Sister Cloe, turns on a hose. She shoots water at Vivi and the children hide behind a small pile of junk.

VIVI: (getting wet) HEY!

Suddenly, Cloe notices Ellie.

CLOE: (holding a hose) ELLIE!

CLOE: (holding a hose) Is that really you, Ellie?

Later, at the orphanage, the roof is decorated with pinwheels.

CLOE: I'm sorry about that.

CLOE: Thats the best way to make the children listen.

Vivi dries her hair with a towel.

VIVI: It's all right.

VIVI: Is Ellie from this place?

CLOE: (setting up the table) She wandered in about 2 and a half years ago.

CLOE: (setting up the table) Before i knew it, she was eating with us as if it had always been that way and about 1 year ago, she wandered away.

CLOE: (setting up the table) As if she was a wild pokemon or something.

CLOE: (setting up the table) I was wondering how she was doing nowadays, but i didn't think she would suddenly appear.

Cloe raises her voice.

CLOE: CHILDREN, IT'S TIME TO EAT!

The children gather around the table.

CLOE: Our Father who art in heaven, you know we're here.

CLOE: So i'll skip the rest of it.

CLOE: Eat hearty kids!

CHILDREN: LET'S EAT!

The nun, Ellie, and children eat heartily and Vivi stares at the soup in her bowl.

VIVI: (starting to get up) I have to get going now.

CLOE: You can stay longer, if you want.

VIVI: (starting to get up) I'm actually looking for something.

ELLIE: Ellie knows where it is.

ELLIE: We just came here for the food.

VIVI: You little idiot.

ELLIE: You have to give me something special.

CLOE: Oh yeah, Ellie.

CLOE: (pointing to the desk drawer) Theres something good in the desk drawer over there.

ELLIE: Something good you say?

CLOE: Go get it!

ELLIE: Something good for Ellie.

Ellie runs to the drawer.

CLOE: Inside that drawer.

Ellie picks up Kody's object.

CLOE: Not that.

Ellie picks up a compact hologram projector.

CLOE: Yeah, that.

CLOE: Open it up!

Ellie opens it up and it projects an image of Appled.

CLOE: It's your father.

VIVI: (shocked) Thats Ellie's father?

CLOE: He came looking for Ellie about 2 months ago.

CLOE: He said he forgot that he had put her in a day care center and that he had been looking for 3 and a half years, hopping around the world.

CLOE: I hope she will be able to meet him.

CLOE: People should cherish the ties they have.

Elsewhere, at a crater, Appled and Macintire chart the new formation. The map is updated.

APPLED: (looking at the digital map) YEAH!

Later and elsewhere, at a similar Entei Head Fountain, Vivi stands by it. The place near it is in ruins. Suddenly, an 8 year old girl in a wheelchair approaches Vivi. She is Solly Yally, a former friend.

SOLLY: Are you Vivi?

Vivi turns around.

SOLLY: Incredible!

SOLLY: It's me, Solly Yally.

SOLLY: I was in the seat behind you on that train we were on.

Solly coughs.

VIVI: Are you all right?

SOLLY: I was really surprised.

SOLLY: I thought you were a ghost, since you and i made a promise on the train that day, that we were friends and that we would hang out with each other, after the train ride was over.

SOLLY: You kinda look like you did back then.

SOLLY: You know, they say ghosts appear in places where they have regrets.

SOLLY: I remember now.

SOLLY: You were put in a coma after the train wreck and thats why you probably don't remember me.

VIVI: I see.

SOLLY: You don't remember, Vivi?

VIVI: Maybe!

A little girl runs toward Solly.

GIRL: Big sister, we gotta go back now.

SOLLY: Is it that time already?

SOLLY: Do you know who this is?

SOLLY: I bet you don't know.

The little girl looks at Vivi.

SOLLY: Actually, she is.

Vivi smiles.

VIVI: (smiling) Just a ghost trying to reclaim something that i lost.

VIVI: (smiling) Good bye and take care.

Vivi runs off, grabs Ellie, and they take off on their bikes.

Later, at night fall, back at camp, Vivi and Ellie return.

ZET: (typing and looking on Ellie's laptop) Hey you 2.

ZET: Whats with this sneaking off without asking?

ZET: Our plans have all been ruined because of this secret surprise trip you made.

ZET: I don't appreciate you doing things without having a discussion about it.

Vivi stares at Zet and he is silent. Vivi goes into the tent.

A few minutes later, Ellie examines the hologram projector, near a big tree, a few yards away from camp. Suddenly, poochyena walks by.

ELLIE: (holding the hologram projector) You want to smell something really interesting?

Ellie lets poochyena sniff the hologram projector.

Back at the camp area, Max and Zet talk to each other quietly about Vivi and Ellie's odd behaviour.

ZET: (siting in front of Ellie's laptop) What is up with them?

ZET: (siting in front of Ellie's laptop) What are they being so secretive about?

MAX: I suggest we leave them alone.

ZET: (siting in front of Ellie's laptop) Maybe they're too hungry for their own good.

ZET: (siting in front of Ellie's laptop) It is said that humans go insane if they don't eat food.

Max sees new bounty head data on the laptop screen. It is about Appled.

MAX: (looking at the laptop screen with amazement) He is worth 50000 dollars.

ZET: (looking at the laptop screen with amazement) This bad dude's value is immense.

MAX: (looking at the laptop screen with amazement) He must be one of the grand daddy of all bounty heads.

ZET: (looking at the laptop screen with amazement) Appled Lin Ingy Lutfen puts bad dudes like Mack and Trollan to shame.

The next day, parked near the water, Appled sucks up raw eggs for breakfast.

APPLED: (holding an empty cracked egg shell) Would you like one, Mackenrow?

MACINTIRE: Thats Macintire.

MACINTIRE: No thanks.

APPLED: Are you sure?

APPLED: Eggs are good for you.

APPLED: As they say, eggs give a man power and charge.

APPLED: Thats whats important, Macintosh apple.

MACINTIRE: Thats Macintire, Mr. Lutfen.

MACINTIRE: Apple isn't even my last name.

MACINTIRE: Why is it that you can't ever remember your assistant's name?

APPLED: Don't worry about the small things in life.

A big meteor crashes near them and Appled climbs back into the truck.

APPLED: (getting in the truck) Hurry Mackintired!

MACINTIRE: (getting in the truck) Thats Macintire.

They speed off toward the crash zone.

Back at camp, while swimming in the lake, Vivi suddenly regains her memory of her past. She remembers more clearly about the train wreck and what her life was like before the train wreck. Her past flashes before her eyes.

Vivi bumps into Max on her way to the tent.

MAX: Hey!

MAX: Watch where you're going!

Vivi stares blankly and she looks at Max.

VIVI: (stoic expression on her face) I'm sorry.

MAX: You're sorry?

VIVI: (stoic expression on her face) Yeah!

Max looks at Vivi with a confused look.

VIVI: I have to go now.

Vivi runs off to the tent.

A few minutes later, Vivi prepares to peddal off on her Red Tail bike. Ellie pops up next to her.

ELLIE: Are you going out?

ELLIE: Where are you going?

VIVI: (siting on her bike) I finally remembered where it is i belong.

ELLIE: Where you belong?

VIVI: (siting on her bike) You have someone waiting for you too.

VIVI: (siting on her bike) You have some where you belong too.

VIVI: (siting on her bike) You should go look for that certain place.

VIVI: (siting on her bike) Belonging is the best feeling in the world.

Vivi peddals off.

A little later, at camp, Max and Zet talk about the 50000 dollar bounty head.

ZET: This one is going to be very interesting again.

ZET: 50000 dollars is a lot of green dough.

ZET: If the girls can eat sukiyaki with meat, then they can wait.

MAX: Vivi went out again.

ZET: Again?

ZET: Where in Wallow did she go this time?

MAX: I think she went to find something very important.

ZET: She is like a girl wallowing in the city of Wallow.

A few hours later, at a crater, Zet points a gun at Appled.

MAX: Appled!

MAX: Can you come along with us?

ZET: (pointing a gun at Appled) Cooperate with us if you don't wanna get hurt.

MACINTIRE: (looking and standing a few yards away) WHO ARE YOU GUYS?

MACINTIRE: (looking and standing a few yards away) DON'T INTERRUPT OUR WORK!

ZET: (pointing a gun at Appled) WHAT WORK?

APPLED: (holding a shovel) THIS EARTH OF WILD CHAOS.

APPLED: (holding a shovel) What do we need to do to regain a peaceful peace and end the chaos here?

APPLED: (holding a shovel) Through maps.

APPLED: (holding a shovel) The earth is always changing, little by little, everyday and what we do is map those changes.

MACINTIRE: (looking and standing a few yards away) WE ARE CREATING MAPS TO SAVE THE EARTH.

ZET: (pointing a gun at Appled) A map you say?

ZET: (pointing a gun at Appled) You do know that meteors fall often and change the landscape.

APPLED: (holding a shovel) Thats why we're globe trotting.

MACINTIRE: (looking and standing a few yards away) WE'RE CHASING AFTER EVERY METEOR THAT HITS.

MACINTIRE: (looking and standing a few yards away) UNTIL EVERY SINGLE METEOR FALLS ONTO EARTH, OUR WORK WILL NEVER BE DONE.

Zet looks at Max with skepticism and Max draws his gun.

MAX: (pointing a gun at Appled) Enough with the excuses!

Appled throws 2 eggs, hitting Zet in the head and Max's guns.

MAX: (pointing a gun at Appled) THATS IT.

Max pulls out his 19 inch steel bar from his backpack, drops his gun on purpose, and rushes forward, throwing punches at Appled and swinging his 19 inch steel bar at him. He dodges each attack and head butts Max.

MAX: I wasn't expecting a good match like this.

Max drops his 19 inch steel bar on purpose and rushes forward again and Appled defeats him again. Max rushes forward yet again and Appled defeats him yet again. Suddenly, Ellie and poochyena, on Ellie's bike, are heading right towards Max and Appled, while they're fighting, but Max runs away from the oncoming bicyclist.

ZET: ELLIE!

MAX: THATS ENOUGH.

MAX: STOP!

They crash in front of Appled and Ellie looks up from the ground. Appled looks down and he smiles and opens his arms.

APPLED: ELLIE!

Ellie jumps up very high and Appled catches her by her ankles. He swings her round and round, throws her in the air, and catches her in a playful manner.

APPLED: (swinging Ellie around in a circle) Round and round you go.

APPLED: (throwing Ellie in the air and catches her) Hows that and that?

Ellie walks forward and introduces Appled to Max and Zet.

ELLIE: (pointing at her Appled) This is father man.

MAX: (shocked) Father you say?

ZET: (shocked) Your father?

MAX: (shocked) This bad dude is your father?

Ellie introduces Max and Zet to Appled.

ELLIE: These 2 boys are Max boy and Zet boy.

APPLED: I see.

He walks forward and head butts Max to the ground.

ELLIE: No, these are my friends and partners.

APPLED: Oh, thats different.

APPLED: I see.

Appled grabs a big basket full of apples.

APPLED: (holding a big basket full of apples) Thank you for taking care of my daughter, boys.

APPLED: (holding a big basket full of apples) Or was it my off spring?

APPLED: (holding a big basket full of apples) Oh well, it's all right either way.

APPLED: (holding a big basket full of apples) Heres a token of my appreciation.

He puts the big basket of apples on Max's stomach.

APPLED: (holding a big basket full of apples) As they say "An apple a day keeps the doctor away".

APPLED: (holding a big basket full of apples) HA HA HA HA HA HA!

ZET: Ellie, were you the one who put the bounty on.

Zet re reads the bounty data he uploaded from Ellie's laptop, on his walkie talkie cell phone radio monitor and notices a decimal point in the number, instead of a comma.

ZET: (looking at his walkie talkie cell phone radio monitor) 50 point 0 0 0.

ZET: (looking at his walkie talkie cell phone radio monitor) He is worth only 50 dollars.

ZET: (feeling down in the dumps) NOOOO!

ZET: (feeling down in the dumps) WHY WHY WHY?

APPLED: So, you wanna come with me now?

Suddenly, another big meteor crashes in the horizon.

MACINTIRE: WOW!

MACINTIRE: THAT ONE WAS A BIG SUCKER.

APPLED: (running to the truck) HURRY MICHAELTIRE!

MACINTIRE: (running to the truck) THATS MACINTIRE.

They speed off towards the crash zone.

ZET: HEY, HOLD ON!

ELLIE: (watching her father and Machintire drive off into the horizon) Father man just went away.

Elsewhere, Vivi is in an old damaged neighborhood that has wooden houses that look like her house back in Hoenn. She runs up to the last house in the neighborhood and sees that it is no more. All thats left is a fountain with a broken Entei head and an empty lot. She is shocked by how similar the broken down house is, to the house she filmed back in Hoenn, so long ago. As she stares at the depressing sight that looks as bad as the train wreck she was in, she wonders if she would have been better off not remembering her past.

Later, back at camp, in the evening, Ellie gives Max, who is sitting near the lake, a pinwheel and runs off. Zet peels the apples near the tent and poochyena senses something. He looks up at Zet and walks slowly towards the bikes without Zet even noticing. He gives Zet one more look and then leaves. A few feet away from camp, poochyena gives the camp site one last look and then runs toward Ellie.

ZET: HEY, IT'S DINNER TIME.

Zet looks into the tent, but the tent is empty. Zet finds Max standing near the bikes and looking at the ground.

ZET: Max, it's food time.

On the ground, Ellie has written "Bye Bye my friends" with a large smiley face, by using sticks.

Back at the empty lot, Vivi uses a stick to draw a rectangle on the ground, where her bed would have been if it was her real house. She then lies down and watches the sunset.

Back at camp, Max and Zet eat their share of the apples alone.

A few yards away from the camp site, out of Max and Zet's sight, poochyena catches up to Ellie, who is about to get on her bike after walking and pushing it.

ELLIE: You can't come with me, poochyena.

ELLIE: Ellie is going some place far far away.

ELLIE: I might not be coming back.

ELLIE: You should go back to the camp site, poochyena.

POOCHYENA: (feeling down in the dumps) Poo poo poo poo.

ELLIE: Do you want to come with me?

POOCHYENA: (in a better and accepting mood) POOCHYENA!

Back at camp, Max and Zet begin to eat the rest of the eggs.

Ellie stops for a moment and takes one last good look at the camp site. She then gets on her bike and puts poochyena on her head.

ELLIE: (siting on her bike with poochyena on her head) Lets go.

POOCHYENA: (siting on Ellie's head) Poochy!

Ellie and poochyena peddal off into the sunset.

**This was a depressing chapter for the Bad Dude Bounty Hunters. Vivi got her memories back, only to see a ruined house that looks similar to her house and the house in her video, causing her to feel both sadness and nostalgia. Not only that, but the ruins were and looked as bad as the train wreck she was in, so long ago. Also, she didn't even get to say good bye to Ellie and poochyena. As for Ellie and poochyena, they're off to a new chapter in their lives. Theres a good chance that they're heading off to find Appled and Machintire. 2 out of 5 of the team members are going their seperate ways. Only 3 remain together. ****Ellie still longs for her father and poochyena wants to be by her side. May the 2 of them prosper and remain true to themselves always. Stay curious my friends!**


	29. The Final Fight Part 1

Max and Zet are targeted by members of the White Dragon syndicate. They are saved by Ling's brother, Shin, who explains that Vaison has tried to seize control of the organization and was sentenced to death. He also states that everyone connected to Vaison is also being hunted down and Max decides to try to look for Sola in a rush.

In the biggest city in Kalos, which is Xars, a young girl with long gorgeous brown hair that is split in 2 long vangs behind her back, is walking in the rain with a red umbrella. The girl goes by the name Sola. Sola walks into an abandoned apartment and a recorded messege from her informant, Shin plays.

SHIN: (talking on the recorder) The elders are going to be on the move.

SHIN: (talking on the recorder) You're in danger over there.

SHIN: (talking on the recorder) Move quickly, but quietly.

Elsewhere, at the White Dragon Headquarters, Vaison and a group of thugs enter the dark main room. The thugs fire off their machine guns. Suddenly the lights turn on. The leader triplet elders scold Vaison for his recent action.

WANG LANG: What a foolish act you have done.

WANG LANG: The fortune teller told us this.

WANG LANG: His exact words were "On the night of the full moon, the snake will slither horribly quickly to make use of its venomous fangs."

PIN LANG: You are so pitiful, Vaison.

SOU LANG: We have informed you of our decision that you cannot be our successor.

VAISON: The syndicate does not need corpses that can't fight for blood anymore.

WANG LANG: Nor does it need arrogant young punks.

WANG LANG: That arrogance of yours will ruin everything in the end.

WANG LANG: Take him to the punishment chamber.

VAISON: Kill me!

VAISON: Just do it now!

WANG LANG: You cannot choose how you will die and when.

WANG LANG: After we teach you a good lesson in humiliation, then we will end you.

VAISON: Just don't forget that a snake's venom poisons slowly after the bite.

Vaison is taken away.

Elsewhere, at the Omni Diner, in the city of Tharsis, Max and Zet sit at the counter, depressed. It is at 7:20 pm and the diner is mostly empty, except for Max, Zet, and the 3 employees. Both Max and Zet are in a depressed mode and they drink their soda and talk.

ZET: Sheesh, that was the first time we screwed up so badly.

ZET: We never had anything like that before when we were all alone.

ZET: They kinda messed up our plans so many and too many times.

ZET: They really were troublesome sometimes.

ZET: I kinda understand why you kinda hate annoying pokemon and little kids that are younger than you.

ZET: I'm still going to miss them.

MAX: Me too.

Max and Zet hear a group of people walking up to the diner from outside. They jump over the counter, hide behind it, and the men enter and start shooting up the place. They kill 2 of the unsuspecting employees. Max grabs his 4th bottle of soda from the counter and takes a sip.

MAX: (holding a bottle of soda in one hand and a gun in the other hand) Needs more sugar.

Max shoots back and guns down a thug with only 1 bullet.

BANG!

ZET: (holding his gun) Who are they?

Zet is shot in the thigh and Shin enters the diner.

BANG BANG!

Shin shoots and kills the man that shot Zet.

MAX: (pointing a gun at Shin) Ling!

SHIN: (holding his gun) I'm Shin, his younger brother.

MAX: (holding his gun) Shin!

MAX: (holding his gun) You 2 always looked alike, even though you weren't twins.

MAX: (holding his gun) I haven't forgotten that you were both inside the organization.

Shin shoots and kills another thug.

MAX: (holding his gun) Once you go against a syndicate, you never live a completely safe life.

MAX: (holding his gun) Whats going on, Shin?

SHIN: (holding his gun) Vaison is going to be executed.

SHIN: (holding his gun) He failed to pull off the coup and has been put under restraints by the leader elders.

SHIN: (holding his gun) You and Sola are in danger as well.

MAX: (shaking and holding his gun) Sola you say?

Even more thugs start shooting at the counter.

SHIN: (holding his gun) They're in the city of Xars.

SHIN: (holding his gun) Xars is the biggest city in Kalos.

SHIN: (holding his gun) I'll hold them off here.

SHIN: (holding his gun) Please go now!

MAX: (holding his gun) I owe you one, Shin.

SHIN: (holding his gun) Good luck.

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG!

Shin shoots 7 times at the thugs.

Max and Zet slowly escape.

A little later, at the doctor's office, a doctor fixes up Zet's wound and Max is in deep thought.

ZET: (laying on an operating bed) I don't know whats going on with the White Dragon syndicate, but it isn't really your problem.

ZET: (laying on an operating bed) Sola and Vaison.

ZET: (laying on an operating bed) To me, both those names sound nothing but mysterious.

ZET: (laying on an operating bed) Just like a magic key that opens a door that should be kept closed.

ZET: (laying on an operating bed) What are you gonna?

ZET: (laying on an operating bed) AH!

DOCTOR: Hold still!

The doctor takes the bullet out of Zet's thigh and he writhes in pain.

ZET: (laying on an operating bed) You're no longer a member of the syndicate, Max.

MAX: (stoic) Yeah, i know.

Zet looks at the doctor.

ZET: (laying on an operating bed) And you doc.

ZET: (laying on an operating bed) Please forget everything you've heard!

ZET: (laying on an operating bed) In fact, forget the fact that we even came here.

DOCTOR: (working on Zet's leg) What are you talking about?

DOCTOR: (working on Zet's leg) I'm just treating stray strangers that wandered into the office.

DOCTOR: (working on Zet's leg) Stray strangers that i can't even get rid of.

The doctor sprays a type of medicine into Zet's bullet hole wound.

ZET: (laying on an operating bed) OUCH!

Max remembers a moment at his old school, at a secluded spot, where he and Sola had a secret discussion 4 years ago.

[Max's flashback of the secret discussion he had with Sola 4 years ago begins]

MAX: When this is all over, i'm leaving the syndicate.

SOLA: They'll kill you.

MAX: Let them think i'm dead than.

MAX: We have already transfered to different schools.

MAX: (handing Sola a note) I'll be waiting for you at the cemetery.

MAX: (holding a note) I'll be at the cemetery.

MAX: (holding a note) Not in it.

SOLA: Max, i don't think i can come with you.

MAX: (holding a note) Yes you can.

MAX: (holding a note) We'll leave from this school.

MAX: (holding a note) We'll get out of this bad way of life.

SOLA: And go where, do what?

MAX: (holding a note) Live and be free.

MAX: (holding a note) It'll be like living a dream.

SOLA: Okay than.

Sola takes the note. Max and Sola lock their lips with each other, put their arms around each other, and stay in the same position for a whole 45 seconds.

[Max's flashback of the secret discussion he had with Sola 4 years ago ends]

The next day, riding on a motorbike, on a sidewalk, Sola remembers another moment from 4 years ago, on a night, at the same secluded spot where she and Max kissed twice.

[Sola's flashback of the discussion she had with Vaison 4 years ago begins]

VAISON: (pointing a real gun at Sola's head) Are you going to betray me?

VAISON: (pointing a real gun at Sola's head) Did you really think you could just leave this way of life?

SOLA: Vaison.

VAISON: (pointing a real gun at Sola's head) Keep dreaming Sola!

VAISON: (pointing a real gun at Sola's head) It's not happening.

SOLA: Are you going to kill him?

VAISON: (pointing a real gun at Sola's head) I won't.

Vaison puts the gun right in front of Sola on a tree stump.

VAISON: You're going to do it for me.

VAISON: Either you kill him or both of you die.

VAISON: Those are your only options.

[Sola's flashback of the discussion she had with Vaison 4 years ago ends]

Elsewhere, at the punishment chamber, Vaison is chained to the wall.

Elsewhere, at the parking lot of a mall, Vivi walks to her bike and receives a call on her walkie talkie cell phone radio.

VIVI: (talking to Max on her walkie talkie cell phone radio) Hello!

MAX: (talking to Vivi on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) Where are you?

VIVI: (talking to Max on her walkie talkie cell phone radio) What do you want?

MAX: (talking to Vivi on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) I'm heading out to the city of Xars.

MAX: (talking to Vivi on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) You should head that way too.

VIVI: (talking to Max on her walkie talkie cell phone radio) I'm in the same city as you and why should i?

MAX: (talking to Vivi on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) It's hard for Zet to get around on his own.

MAX: (talking to Vivi on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) Especially after getting shot in the leg.

MAX: (talking to Vivi on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) I'm telling you to stop wandering around so much and just get back here!

VIVI: (talking to Max on her walkie talkie cell phone radio) WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN ORDER ME AROUND LIKE I'M YOUR POKEMON?

VIVI: (talking to Max on her walkie talkie cell phone radio) YOU TAKE ME FOR GRANTED.

VIVI: (talking to Max on her walkie talkie cell phone radio) I HAVE A PLACE OF MY OWN TO GO BACK TO.

Vivi hangs up.

VIVI: (talking to herself) Whats with that aggressive attitude of his?

VIVI: (talking to herself) Acting all high and mighty.

VIVI: (talking to herself) Zet is not alone.

VIVI: (talking to herself) He can take care of him on his own for a little while longer.

VIVI: (talking to herself) I still wish that Ellie and poochyena were with us.

Suddenly, Sola speeds down the street on her motorbike and 2 syndicate cars chase after her and shoots at her. They end up accidentally shooting Vivi's bike twice.

BANG BANG!

Vivi shoots one of the car's tires flat and Sola gives her a lift.

BANG!

Vivi sits behind her and the other car continues chasing after them and Vivi shoots the hubcap off the car and the car spins out of control and flips over.

BANG!

Later, Sola and Vivi take a break on the side of the road.

SOLA: Thank you for saving me.

VIVI: And you saved me back.

VIVI: Thank you too.

SOLA: You're a pretty good shot.

VIVI: It's come in handy when i've chased after bounty heads.

Sola looks at Vivi.

SOLA: You're a Bad Dude Bounty Hunter?

VIVI: Well, i'm taking a break for personal reasons.

VIVI: You look like you have something going on too.

VIVI: It might be good to pair up with another girl.

VIVI: How about it?

VIVI: You wanna be my partner?

SOLA: I have other commitments right now.

VIVI: I see.

VIVI: Thats to bad.

SOLA: Do you know any Bad Dude Bounty Hunter hangouts?

VIVI: I can help if you want to put a bounty on someone.

SOLA: Actually, i'm looking for a Bad Dude Bounty Hunter.

SOLA: I'll take you back to your bike.

On the road, while riding on the motorbike, Sola and Vivi talk some more.

SOLA: (riding on her motorbike and talking to Vivi) Whats your name, by the way?

VIVI: (siting behind Sola on her motorbike and talking to her) Vivi!

Sola widens her eyes a little.

SOLA: (riding on her motorbike and talking to Vivi) Vivi you say?

VIVI: (siting behind Sola on her motorbike and talking to her) Vivi Winstrate.

VIVI: (siting behind Sola on her motorbike and talking to her) It's an uncommon name.

VIVI: (siting behind Sola on her motorbike and talking to her) Whats yours?

SOLA: (riding on her motorbike and talking to Vivi) Sola!

Vivi widens her eyes a lot.

VIVI: (siting behind Sola on her motorbike and talking to her) Sola you say?

SOLA: (riding on her motorbike and talking to Vivi) It's also an uncommon name.

Sola stops at the mall parking lot.

SOLA: (siting on her motorbike) I'm glad i met you Vivi.

VIVI: (getting off of Sola's motorbike) Same here.

VIVI: Um, have i ever heard of you from some where?

SOLA: (siting on her motorbike) If you see Max again, please tell him that i'll be waiting for him at a different version of the same secret meeting place, but in a different city!

SOLA: (siting on her motorbike) He'll know what i mean.

Vivi's eyes widen again.

SOLA: (siting on her motorbike) Please tell him that i'll keep waiting for him, even if it takes the rest of my life.

VIVI: But why?

SOLA: (siting on her motorbike) Farewell, Vivi Winstrate.

Sola speeds off on her motorbike.

VIVI: Hey!

VIVI: WAIT A MINUTE!

VIVI: (yelling at the top of her lungs) HOW DO YOU KNOW I KNOW MAX?

Later, in the evening, back at camp, Zet wakes up alone in the camp site. Walking on a crutch, he finds Max stareing at the view and siting on a cliff, a few yards away from the camp site.

MAX: (stoic) Does it still hurt?

ZET: (standing with a crutch in his left hand) Yeah, but it's getting better.

MAX: (stoic) Thats good to know.

ZET: (standing with a crutch in his left hand) So have you ever heard of this story?

MAX: (stoic) Huh!

ZET: (standing with a crutch in his left hand) A man injures his leg on a hunt and on an adventure.

ZET: (standing with a crutch in his left hand) He is in the middle of a snow storm with no means to treat the wound.

ZET: (standing with a crutch in his left hand) The leg begins to rot and death approaches.

ZET: (standing with a crutch in his left hand) At the last minute, he is picked up by an airplane.

ZET: (standing with a crutch in his left hand) He is laying on a bed and he looks down from the window and he sees a land of pure white snow below him.

ZET: (standing with a crutch in his left hand) The place glistening in the light was the sight of a snow covered mountain.

ZET: (standing with a crutch in his left hand) The mountain in question was Mount Killamanreaper.

ZET: (standing with a crutch in his left hand) As he gazes down at the peak of the mountain, he feels the life flowing out of him, and he says to himself "Thats where i was headed".

MAX: (stoic) What else?

ZET: (standing with a crutch in his left hand) He closes his eyes and dies.

MAX: (stoic) I see.

ZET: (standing with a crutch in his left hand) I hate that story.

ZET: (standing with a crutch in his left hand) Men mostly think about their past right before their deaths, as if they were searching frantically for proof that they were alive.

MAX: (stoic) My guess is that they do it because they search for proof of how fully they lived, rather than how long they lived.

ZET: (standing with a crutch in his left hand) Thats a very good theory.

ZET: (looking at Max and standing with a crutch in his left hand) Just turn back, dude.

ZET: (looking at Max and standing with a crutch in his left hand) When we first met, you told me something very disturbing and interesting.

ZET: (looking at Max and standing with a crutch in his left hand) You told me that you had died once and that you saw death.

ZET: (looking at Max and standing with a crutch in his left hand) Why can't you just let it go?

They both look down at the view.

MAX: (stoic) In some ways, i've already told you why.

MAX: (stoic) There was once a special girl in my life.

MAX: (smiling) For the first time in my life, i saw a girl that was beautiful in more ways than one.

MAX: (stoic) She ended up breaking my heart or should i say my soul, when she didn't show up that day at the secret spot.

MAX: (stoic) I still think about the time we shared together.

MAX: (smiling) She was my other half that i wanted and needed my whole life.

MAX: (smiling) She was also my soul mate.

Zet stares at Max.

Max gets up.

MAX: (looking down at the view and spots Vivi peddaling closer to the area) Shes back.

ZET: (standing with a crutch in his left hand) Huh!

ZET: (standing with a crutch in his left hand) Who?

A few minutes later, Vivi makes it back to camp.

ZET: (standing with a crutch in his left hand and looking at Vivi's bike) Oh man.

ZET: (standing with a crutch in his left hand and looking at Vivi's bike) We're not a repair shop.

ZET: (standing with a crutch in his left hand and looking at Vivi's bike) Don't come back every time you break your bike.

VIVI: Where is he?

ZET: (standing with a crutch in his left hand) He who?

VIVI: The boy with the blue hair.

ZET: (standing with a crutch in his left hand) The boy with the blue hair, huh?

ZET: (standing with a crutch in his left hand) Can't you just say you're looking for Max?

VIVI: Where is he?

ZET: (standing with a crutch in his left hand) Doing something in the woods near here.

ZET: (standing with a crutch in his left hand) What are you up too?

ZET: (standing with a crutch in his left hand) You came back here just to see Max?

VIVI: (walking away) I was asked to send a message by Sola and from Sola.

ZET: (standing with a crutch in his left hand) HOLD ON!

Zet receives a call from Bob on his walkie talkie cell phone radio.

ZET: (talking to Bob on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) Hello!

BOB: (talking to Zet on the other line) Zet, it's me.

ZET: (talking to Bob on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) What is it?

ZET: (talking to Bob on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) I don't have any new info right now.

ZET: (talking to Bob on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) We're not really able to.

BOB: (talking to Zet on the other line) I'm glad you're okay.

BOB: (talking to Zet on the other line) I was getting very worried.

BOB: (talking to Zet on the other line) It's getting to be very intensely bad, you know.

ZET: (talking to Bob on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) Is it about the White Dragon syndicate?

BOB: (talking to Zet on the other line) Yeah!

BOB: (talking to Zet on the other line) There was apparently a coup 2 days ago concerning who was going to be the syndicate's new successor.

BOB: (talking to Zet on the other line) It was an old guards vs the new guards situation.

BOB: (talking to Zet on the other line) In the end, the triplet elders won and they're now out to kill anyone who was involved in the coup and anyone who has quit or betrayed the syndicate.

BOB: (talking to Zet on the other line) They plan on killing everyone on their kill list and your partner is on it.

ZET: (talking to Bob on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) I know that.

ZET: (talking to Bob on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) What i don't get is why are they trying to get rid of those that have already left the syndicate?

BOB: (talking to Zet on the other line) Anyone that is against or have abandoned them will be killed, down to the very last enemy, quiter, and traitor.

BOB: (talking to Zet on the other line) Thats how they do things.

ZET: (talking to Bob on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) What kind of messed up logic is that?

BOB: (talking to Zet on the other line) Just run while you can, Zet!

BOB: (talking to Zet on the other line) The police can't handle all of them.

BOB: (talking to Zet on the other line) You and your team need to leave Tharsis and do it fast!

ZET: (talking to Bob on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) It's kinda too late for that, but thanks anyway.

Zet hangs up.

Elsewhere, in the woods, a few yards away from camp, Vivi stands behind a tree. She watches Max polishing his guns. She tries to speak to Max, but starts to back away instead, without saying a single word. Max notices her, by seeing her reflection on his shiny silver gun.

MAX: (looking at Vivi's reflection on his shiny silver gun) Do you have something for me?

MAX: (looking at Vivi's reflection on his shiny silver gun) You look like you have some info.

VIVI: How much will you pay for it?

MAX: (looking at Vivi's reflection on his shiny silver gun) I barely have any money.

White Dragon syndicate bikers shoot at the cliff where Max and Zet were and the entire team quakes with stress.

MAX: (holding a gun in each hand and walking back to the camp site) You sure came back at a bad time, Vivi.

VIVI: Weren't you the one who called me here?

MAX: (holding a gun in each hand) Whatever!

MAX: (holding a gun in each hand) Or maybe they followed you here?

MAX: (holding a gun in each hand) Oh well.

MAX: (holding a gun in each hand) It was gonna happen sooner or later.

Max walks away.

VIVI: WAIT!

Vivi runs after Max, where he parked his bike. Max gets on his bike.

VIVI: HOLD ON!

MAX: (siting on his bike) I barely have any money, Vivi.

VIVI: She said she'll be waiting there for you for the rest of her life.

VIVI: She said that you'd know what she ment.

MAX: (siting on his bike) Well i don't know.

VIVI: Her name was Sola.

Max's eyes widen and Zet stares at Vivi.

VIVI: They're after her.

VIVI: They're trying to kill her, Max.

MAX: (siting on his bike) Zet, i'm going to fight now.

Max peddals off towards the bikers.

Elsewhere, at the White Dragon Headquarters, at the punishment chamber, the triplet elders and a firing squad stand before Vaison.

WANG LANG: You've caused a disturbance in our syndicate's affairs.

WANG LANG: By the will of the syndicate, you shall be executed by gun point.

Elsewhere, Max struggles a lot to defend his friends and the camp site from the syndicate bikers.

VIVI: (siting on her bike) I'M TAKING OFF TOO!

ZET: (siting on his bike) WAIT!

ZET: (siting on his bike) Your kick stand has been shot at and broken.

VIVI: (siting on her bike) IT WON'T MATTER IF WE ALL DIE!

Back at the White Dragon Headquarters, at the punishment chamber, Vaison is about to be shot execution style.

SOU LANG: Any last words?

VAISON: (chained to the wall) Nothing!

The firing squad members raise their guns.

Back at camp, Max continues defending his friends and the camp site.

BANG BANG!

Max shoots and kills 2 of the bikers. Vivi peddals off to help him.

Back at the White Dragon Headquarters, at the punishment chamber, Vaison's black staraptor enters and emerges from the darkness and explodes, launching smoke bombs from its feet. The smoke bombs fall on some of the squad members and chaos erupts in the punishment chamber. The squad members can't see through the smoke and they begin to panic and suspect each other, but mostly Vaison. They start shooting all over the place, killing a few of each other.

BANG BANG!

Even though he can't see through the smoke, one of the squad members shoots at where he thinks Vaison is chained to the wall, but he ends up shooting Vaison's shackles instead. Vaison is now free.

Back at camp, Max and Vivi continue to defend Zet and the camp site.

BANG BANG!

Vivi shoots and kills 2 bikers.

BANG!

Max shoots and kills another biker.

Back at the White Dragon Headquarters, at the punishment chamber, Pin Lang and Sou Lang are killed by gunfire. Vaison takes his sword back from one of the squad members and slashes him. He approaches Wang Lang and puts his blade to Wang Lang's eyes. The thugs pause, stop shooting, and look on as Vaison holds the last living leader of the White Dragon syndicate at blade point.

VAISON: (holding the blade part of his sword close to Wang Lang's eyes and showing an evil smile) And you shall cry red tears of fear.

Vaison viciously slashes Wang Lang's eyes out.

Back at camp, Max shoots and kills the last of the syndicate bikers a few yards away from camp and he gets a call from Zet.

MAX: (peddaling and talking to Zet on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) Hello!

ZET: (siting on his bike and talking to Max on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) Max, can you still peddal on your bike?

MAX: (peddaling and talking to Zet on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) Yes!

ZET: (siting on his bike and talking to Max on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) DON'T WORRY ABOUT US.

ZET: (siting on his bike and talking to Max on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) JUST GO!

ZET: (siting on his bike and talking to Max on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) Find the soul mate you lost and get her back.

ZET: (siting on his bike and talking to Max on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) GO!

MAX: (peddaling and talking to Zet on his walkie talkie cell phone radio) Thank you my friend.

They both hang up and Max peddals off and away.

Back at the White Dragon Headquarters, at the punishment chamber, Vaison declares himself the new leader of the White Dragon syndicate.

VAISON: (holding his sword on his shoulder) As of now, the leadership has changed.

VAISON: (holding his sword on his shoulder) From now on, i will dictate all authority and symbolism of this syndicate.

The next day, in the big city of Xars, at a cemetery, Max finds Sola waiting for him. She points her gun at him.

TO BE CONTINUED!

**DANG! That Vaison is one creepy violent kid and he is only 8 years old. He is also a stone cold blooded killer. Now that Vaison is at the top of the company ladder, what will happen to Zet and Vivi? An even better question is what will happen to Shin, now that he is an enemy and a traitor? A 3rd and better question than the other 2 questions is whats next for Max and Sola, now that they're reunited? Stay curious my friends!**


	30. The Final Fight Part 2

Reunited, Max and Sola pick up where they left off in their plans to escape the White Dragon syndicate. They end up going to Anna's comic book store to stock up on ammo, smoke bombs, and small detonators. However, things don't go according to plan for a lot of people in and out of the White Dragon syndicate.

At the cemetery, it is raining, and Sola is pointing her gun at Max. She starts walking slowly towards Max.

SOLA: (pointing her gun at Max) It was raining that day as well.

MAX: (smiling) So you didn't come because of the rain?

SOLA: (pointing her gun at Max) I was supposed to kill you.

SOLA: (pointing her gun at Max) It was all planned out.

SOLA: (pointing her gun at Max) If i had, i would have been free.

MAX: Are you telling me that Vaison threaten to kill you.

SOLA: (pointing her gun at Max) The night before we were suppose to meet at the cemetery, back in Petalburg, he held a gun to my head and gave me an ultimatum.

SOLA: (pointing her gun at Max) Either i kill you or we both die.

MAX: But you didn't.

MAX: So why didn't you?

MAX: You chosed to be hunted.

MAX: Why?

SOLA: (pointing her gun at Max) Why did you love me?

Sola walks a little closer to Max, puts down her gun, raps her arms around Max, and hugs him.

SOLA: (hugging Max) Lets just go away some where far away.

SOLA: (hugging Max) Vanish!

SOLA: (hugging Max) Escape!

SOLA: (hugging Max) Go where no one else is.

SOLA: (hugging Max) Just the two of us.

Back at the White Dragon Headquarters, in the punishment chamber, Shin enters to see the cadavers of the riot. Vaison walks up to Shin.

VAISON: (talking with an ominous look on his face) Was the target terminated?

SHIN: (sweating with fear) He got away.

SHIN: (sweating with fear) Our agents were defeated, we ran out of bullets, and were unable to do anything.

VAISON: (talking with an ominous look on his face) Why did you come back?

VAISON: (talking with an ominous look on his face) Wheres Sola?

Shin hesitates to answer for a few seconds.

SHIN: (sweating with fear) I don't know.

Vaison walks away slowly and then stops.

VAISON: (talking with an ominous look on his face) Hey Shin.

VAISON: (talking with an ominous look on his face) Do not follow in your brother's footsteps.

The next day, on the rainy streets of Wully, Max and Sola ride on her little red motorbike.

MAX: (siting behind Sola on her motorbike) Keep going and just ride pass the place.

They pass Anna's comic book store and stop a block away from it. Sola stops the motorbike and Max gets off quickly.

SOLA: (siting on her motorbike) What is it?

MAX: Someone might have gotten here already.

MAX: Lets go.

At Anna's comic book store, Max enters first.

MAX: Anna!

Anna is sitting on a bench, holding her bleeding stomach, and dying. She struggles to speak.

ANNA: (struggling to speak and holding her bleeding stomach) I told them that you weren't here.

ANNA: (struggling to speak and holding her bleeding stomach) I told them you were already dead.

ANNA: (struggling to speak and holding her bleeding stomach) I told them that they were wasting their time.

MAX: (putting a towle on Anna's stomach) Don't talk!

ANNA: (struggling to speak and holding her bleeding stomach with a towle) Vaison killed off the elders, they said.

ANNA: (struggling to speak and holding her bleeding stomach with a towle) They've all lost their sense of place in the world.

ANNA: (struggling to speak and holding her bleeding stomach with a towle) They're just like kites with no strings.

Sola enters the comic book store.

ANNA: (struggling to speak and holding her bleeding stomach with a towle) I see.

ANNA: (struggling to speak and holding her bleeding stomach with a towle) You were able to find Sola again.

ANNA: (struggling to speak and holding her bleeding stomach with a towle) Thats good.

ANNA: (struggling to speak and holding her bleeding stomach with a towle) I'm happy for both of you.

SOLA: (walks toward her) Anna!

ANNA: (saying her last dying words) It's very cold today.

Anna dies and Sola covers her with her coat. 3 black cars drive up outside the comic book store. Max stocks up on artillery from the back shelf.

SOLA: Max, we don't need weapons like that just to run away.

Max doesn't say a word and he keeps putting bullets in his guns.

SOLA: You're going to go off and fight them, aren't you?

SOLA: Than i'll go with you.

SOLA: I'll be with you until the very end.

Max stares at Sola for a few seconds.

MAX: (holding a rifle in his hand and looking at Anna on the bench) I'm sorry Anna.

MAX: (holding a rifle in his hand and looking at Anna on the bench) I'm gonna make a bit of a scene.

Back in Tharsis city, at a new camp site in the woods, Zet and Vivi talk about Max and Sola.

ZET: (standing with a crutch in his left hand and trying to fix Vivi's bike) You sure are a lucky girl.

VIVI: Yeah right.

VIVI: I came back just at the right time to be shot at and nearly killed.

VIVI: I'm really on a roll.

ZET: (standing with a crutch in his left hand and trying to fix Vivi's bike) Your bike won't be mobile for a while.

VIVI: You're doing pretty well yourself.

VIVI: That Max, he was nothing but trouble.

VIVI: He may not be coming back.

VIVI: They may have killed him already.

ZET: (standing with a crutch in his left hand and trying to fix Vivi's bike) It's possible.

ZET: (standing with a crutch in his left hand) So what?

ZET: (standing with a crutch in his left hand) Do you want me to go looking for him?

ZET: (standing with a crutch in his left hand) Let it go!

ZET: (standing with a crutch in his left hand) He is dealing with his own past.

ZET: (standing with a crutch in his left hand) It's his fight and not our's.

VIVI: You told him to go after her.

Zet grabs Vivi by the shoulder.

ZET: (holding Vivi by the shoulder and standing with a crutch in his left hand) MY LEG GOT SHOT, MY BIKE IS DAMAGED, AND WE'VE BEEN HUNTED LIKE POKEMON.

ZET: (holding Vivi by the shoulder and standing with a crutch in his left hand) HECK YEAH.

ZET: (holding Vivi by the shoulder and standing with a crutch in his left hand) HE WAS NOTHING BUT TROUBLE.

ZET: (holding Vivi by the shoulder and standing with a crutch in his left hand) I REALLY DON'T CARE ANYMORE.

Zet lets go of Vivi's shoulder and they turn away from each other. Both are silent for a few seconds.

ZET: (standing with a crutch in his left hand) So what kind of girl is she?

ZET: (standing with a crutch in his left hand) Whats Sola like?

VIVI: She is a rare girl.

VIVI: The kind of beautiful dangerous rare that you can't get over.

ZET: (standing with a crutch in his left hand) I see.

They face each other again.

VIVI: I'm not going to lie to you Zet.

VIVI: She is like a beautiful devilish angel or maybe a beautiful angelic demon.

Elsewhere, at the street where Sola's little red motorbike is parked, it gets blown up by a White Dragon syndicate member.

BANG BANG!

Inside Anna's store, gunmen enter from the outside and Max shoots a thug dead, with one shot and runs up the stairs to the roof.

BANG!

With one bullet, Max shoots and kills another thug that was shooting and chasing up after him, on the stairs.

Sola follows him outside.

BANG BANG BANG!

On the fire escape, Sola turns, shoots a thug 3 times, and he dies.

MAX: (holding a rifle in his hands) This way.

On the roof, Max spots yet another thug on the roof of the neighboring building.

MAX: (holding a rifle in his hands) GET DOWN!

BANG!

Sola ducks just in time and Max kills the thug.

BANG BANG BANG BANG!

Max takes cover, reloads his rifle, and shoots and kills a thug, who is on the sidewalk, shooting at the roof of the comic book store.

BANG!

Sola gets up and another thug shoots her a split second before Max kills him. Sola slowly falls down to the ground of the roof and Max drops his rifle.

MAX: SOLA!

Max runs to Sola and holds her in his arms.

MAX: (holding Sola in his arms) Hey!

SOLA: (struggling to speak) I love you Max.

SOLA: (saying her last dying words) The dream we had for a better tomorrow is all over.

She slowly closes her eyes and dies. Max turns his head up and looks hard into the rainy sky.

Elsewhere, in the evening, Zet finds Running Monk's tent in the park and he visits him.

ZET: Wheres Max?

ZET: Can you help me find him?

MONK: All organisms are connected.

MONK: All beings with life, each have their own star.

MONK: When a life is created, a new star is born and it becomes the guardian star.

MONK: This world we live on is someone's guardian star as well.

MONK: The white star symbolizes birth and the black star symbolizes death.

MONK: When a life ends, the star falls and disappears.

ZET: Don't say that!

MONK: Listen to me, Running Truck!

ZET: Thats not my name.

ZET: Don't call me that!

MONK: His star is about to fall.

MONK: I have seen it in my vision.

ZET: This is stupid.

ZET: What am i doing here?

MONK: Do not fear death!

MONK: Death is always at our side.

MONK: When we show fear, it jumps at us faster than the speed of light.

MONK: But if we do not show fear, it casts its finger upon us gently and then guides us into infinity.

Elsewhere, at around the same time, at Anna's comic book store, a thug shows Sola's coat to Vaison.

THUG: (holding Sola's coat) Master Vaison, i found this.

THUG: (handing over Sola's coat to Vaison) The girl's passport is inside it as well.

THUG: Surely he who was with her, couldn't have gotten far.

VAISON: (handing over Sola's coat to the thug) A killer fiend that has lost his place, has no where to return to.

VAISON: (talking with an ominous look on his face) I'll wait for him and he will come to me.

Elsewhere, back at camp, at 2:00 am in the morning, it's a full moon and Zet wakes up near the tent and sees Max watching him.

ZET: (laying on his sleeping bag) Max you're back.

MAX: (smiling) Do you have anything to eat?

ZET: (laying on his sleeping bag) Huh!

MAX: (smiling) I'm really hungry.

A few minutes later, Zet serves up a big warm plate of fried ramen noodles.

MAX: (eating and talking at the same time) It needs salt, as usual.

ZET: (watching Max eat) For it to taste bad, you sure are eating a lot of it.

MAX: (eating and talking at the same time) They say hunger is the best spice.

ZET: (watching Max eat) Ha ha ha ha!

Max finishes his big meal.

MAX: (holding his fork) So have you ever heard of this story?

ZET: Huh!

MAX: (puts down his fork on his plate) There once was a blue colored cat.

MAX: (stoic) This cat died 9 million deaths, was resurrected 9 million times, and lived 9 million different lives.

MAX: (stoic) He was also owned by various people whom he didn't really care for.

MAX: (stoic) But the cat wasn't afraid to die.

MAX: (smiling) Then one day, the cat decided to become a stray cat, which ment he was free.

MAX: (smiling) He met a beautiful brown colored female cat and the 2 cats spent their days happily together.

MAX: (stoic) However, there was an evil silver colored cat that didn't want the other 2 cats together.

MAX: (stoic) Before the blue and brown cats tried to run away, the evil silver cat threaten the brown cat that he at one time actually loved.

MAX: (stoic) He told the brown cat that she had 2 options, either kill the blue cat that she loved or that they both be killed.

MAX: (stoic) Not liking either option, the brown cat decided to run away alone, to protect herself and her soul mate.

MAX: (stoic) Well, years passed and the blue and brown cats reunite under life threatening circumstances, only to be seperated again by death itself.

MAX: (stoic) The brown cat was put down by a pokemon poacher, hired by the evil silver cat.

MAX: (stoic) The blue cat cried 9 times after seeing his soul mate killed in front of him.

MAX: (stoic) He then stopped crying and decided to visit a good friend of his, one last time.

MAX: (stoic) This black cat, that was his friend, made him a big bowl of fried pokemon food.

MAX: (stoic) It was a very good last meal, even though it needed more salt.

MAX: (stoic) The blue cat left and then went on his last mission to slay the silver cat.

MAX: (stoic) The blue and silver cat fight to the death and it ends in a tie.

MAX: (stoic) However, unlike all the other times, this time, the blue cat didn't come back to life.

MAX: (stoic) The end!

ZET: Yeah, it's a good story.

MAX: (stoic) I hate that story.

MAX: (smiling) I never liked cats.

MAX: (smiling) You know that.

ZET: Oh yeah.

MAX and ZET: (having a good laugh) Ha ha ha ha ha ha HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!

Max gets up and begins to walk away.

ZET: Hey Max.

Max stops walking.

MAX: (smiling) Yeah!

ZET: (stoic) I just want to ask you one thing?

MAX: Whats that?

ZET: (stoic) Are you going for the girl?

MAX: (stoic) Shes dead.

MAX: (stoic) Theres nothing i can do for her now.

Max continues walking towards his bike, which is a few dozen yards away. Half way there, Vivi steps from behind a tree and points her gun at Max's head.

VIVI: (pointing her gun at Max's head) Where are you going?

Max stares at her with a sad look on his face.

VIVI: (pointing her gun at Max's head) Why are you going?

VIVI: (holding her gun) You told me once that the past doesn't matter.

Max continues stareing at her with a sad look on his face.

VIVI: (holding her gun) BUT YOU'RE THE ONE WHO IS LIVING IN THE PAST, MAX.

MAX: (stoic) Look at my eyes, Vivi!

Max leans close to Vivi's face and stares straight into her eyes.

MAX: (stareing closly at Vivi's face) One of them is slightly redder, because i got injured in a training accident years ago.

MAX: (stareing closly at Vivi's face) It was so bad, that the eye that is now slightly redder, started to bleed because of the training accident years ago.

MAX: (stareing closly at Vivi's face) Since then, i have been able to see the past in one eye and the present in the other eye.

MAX: (stareing closly at Vivi's face) Ever since then, i've only been able to see half of reality and half of my past.

MAX: (stareing closly at Vivi's face) I've never been able to see reality as a whole, since my training accident years ago.

VIVI: (holding her gun and stareing into Max's eyes) Don't tell me things like that!

VIVI: (holding her gun and stareing into Max's eyes) You've never told me anything like this about yourself.

VIVI: (holding her gun and stareing into Max's eyes) So don't tell me now!

He moves away from Vivi's face.

MAX: (stoic) I felt like i was watching a bad and good dream life that i would never be free from.

MAX: (stoic) Before i knew it, the life and dream was all over.

Max continues to slowly walk towards his bike.

VIVI: (holding her gun) My memory finally came back.

Max stops walking.

VIVI: (holding her gun) However, nothing good came out of it.

VIVI: (holding her gun) The place that reminded me of my past and my old home was in ruins.

VIVI: (holding her gun) This was the only place i could go back to.

VIVI: (holding her gun) NOW YOU'RE LEAVING AND JUST LIKE THAT.

VIVI: (holding her gun) Who are you going to fight?

VIVI: (holding her gun) When will you be back?

VIVI: (holding her gun) Why do you have to go?

VIVI: (holding her gun) How long will you be gone?

VIVI: (holding her gun) Where are you going?

VIVI: (holding her gun) What are you going to do?

VIVI: (holding her gun) ARE YOU JUST GOING TO THROW YOUR LIFE AWAY LIKE IT WAS NOTHING?

MAX: (stoic) I'm not going there to die.

MAX: (stoic) I'm going there to get revenge and to atone for all the bad things that i've done in my life.

MAX: (stoic) I have to do it Vivi.

Max begins to slowly walk towards his bike again and Vivi points her gun at him from behind.

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG!

Vivi shoots at the sky 5 times and starts crying.

Before going, Max changes his clothes. He puts on his black boots, long black pants, a black shirt with long sleves, and a black coat. Max peddals off to the White Dragon Headquarters in the city of Xars.

BOOM!

At exactly 5:30 am, Max walks up to the skyscraper building, enters, kicks a smoke bomb farther into the building and it explodes. He starts dodging bullets and killing thugs left and right.

BANG BANG!

He shoots twice at the remaining thugs, before getting in an elevator. He rides the elevator as far as it goes. When the elevator doors open on a higher floor, gun shots from more thugs start coming in by the second and Max is hiding behind the wall on the far right side of the elevator room. When the thugs stop shooting for a few seconds, Max throws a smoke bomb out the elevator and it explodes. He then comes out of the elevator with one gun in each hand. He runs past bullets and breaking glass to another elevator.

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG!

Facing off against one thug, he misses 5 times, but kills the thug with the sixth bullet and is shot in the left arm. An elevator door opens and Shin is in it.

MAX: (holding a gun in his hands) Shin!

BANG!

Shin quickly gets out of the elevator, gets right in front of Max, and shoots and kills a thug, that was about to kill Max, with one bullet.

MAX: (holding a gun in his hands) Wheres Vaison?

SHIN: (holding a gun in his hands) On the top floor.

SHIN: (holding a gun in his hands) This way.

Before Shin leads him farther up inside the skyscraper, Max places a small detonator on the wall of the floor.

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG!

Just then, 2 thugs try shooting at Max 8 times, with automatic AK 47s, just as he is turning a corner. They miss him each time.

BOOM!

The 2 thugs run after them, but are blown up by the small detonator on the wall of the floor.

MAX: (holding a gun in his hands) SHIN!

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG!

Max and Shin turn another corner and Shin is shot by a thug, who misses 5 times, but shoots Shin with the sixth bullet.

BANG!

Max drops to the floor and shoots and kills the same thug 2.57 seconds later, with one bullet. Max runs over to where Shin is laying in a puddle of his own blood.

MAX: (on his knees, looking at Shin and holding a gun in his hands) Shin!

SHIN: (struggling to talk) Vaison has got to be stoped.

SHIN: (struggling to talk) If you kill him, you'll be the new leader of the White Dragon syndicate.

SHIN: (saying his last dying words) I was waiting for you to come back and take over.

Shin dies.

Max runs into another elevator. He rides the elevator as far as it goes. When the elevator doors open on an even higher floor, Max comes out of the elevator with one gun in his hands. There is no one on the floor. He then runs the rest of the way to the big red door of the top main chamber floor. He opens the big red door and the roof of the skyscraper explodes, revealing the night time sky. Vaison stands before him on top of the large stairway. Just like Max, he is wearing black boots, long black pants, a black shirt with long sleves, and a black coat. He still has his creepy long silver hair.

VAISON: (holding his sword and talking with an evil smile on his face) So, you're finally back.

VAISON: (holding his sword and talking with an evil smile on his face) I told you this before, Max.

VAISON: (holding his sword and talking with an evil smile on his face) I'm the only one who can kill you and set you free.

MAX: (holding his gun in his right hand and talking with an evil smile on his face) Those words apply to you as well, Vaison.

MAX: (holding his gun in his right hand) Either way, this war thats been going on between us for 4 long years, is going to end here.

BANG!

Max slowly lifts up his gun in his right hand, points it at Vaison, and pulls the trigger, but Vaison dodges it. Before Max can get all the way up the stairway, Vaison throws a pocket knife into Max's left shoulder, and the two clash with their weapons.

BANG BANG BANG!

Max misses 2 times, but shoots Vaison in the face with the third bullet. He only manages to scrape Vaison's face with the third bullet. Vaison then slices Max on the left knee and on the right shoulder.

BANG!

Max shoots his sword out of his hand, resulting in the sword falling at Max's feet and the gun falling at Vaison's feet. Max kneels and puts his hand on the sword and Vaison kneels and puts his hand on the gun. Max and Vaison stare at each other, with intense hatred, for a few seconds.

MAX: (stareing at Vaison with hatred and holding Vaison's sword) Sola is dead.

MAX: (stareing at Vaison with hatred and holding Vaison's sword) Lets end this now!

VAISON: (stareing at Max with hatred and holding Max's gun) As you wish.

BANG and SLASH!

They slide their weapons to each other and at the same time, Max shoots Vaison in the chest and Vaison slashes Max in his guts. Vaison falls dead to the floor and blood spills from Max's guts at exactly 5:55 am. He stands and looks up into the dark brightening sky and as day break begins to start, he remembers Sola's final words to him.

[Max's flashback of Sola's last words to him begins]

SOLA: (struggling to speak) I love you Max.

SOLA: (saying her last dying words) The dream we had for a better tomorrow is all over.

[Max's flashback of Sola's last words to him ends]

MAX: (looking at the sky) Yeah!

MAX: (looking at the sky) In the end, it was just a dream.

It is now morning and at exactly 6:15 am, the syndicate members finally get to where Max is still standing. Max squeezes his bleeding stomach and begins to slowly descend down the stairway to meet a legion of baffled, confused, and shocked White Dragon syndicate members. He stops walking half way on the stairway. He then smiles and points his index finger, in the shape of a gun, at them.

MAX: (saying his last dying words) Bang!

Max falls to the stairs and dies.

**The End!**

**Rest in peace Max. This is by far one of the best pokemon fan fiction stories ever. It may just be the best there is. It had almost everything a story could have in it. It had action, adventure, bromance, comedy, danger, excitement, friendships, gore, hackers, ideals, jealousy, kindness, love, madness, murder, nature, obsession, plot, quixoticness, romance, sadness, tragedy, unity, violence, wickedness, xenophobia, yen, zeal, and finally AWESOMENESS. I hope all of my readers and fellow authors loved this amazing 30 chapter long story. Peace!**


End file.
